She Was Just 17
by SarahJean6
Summary: Bella misses her older brother Emmett who is away at collage.  What might happen when she meets his older housemate?  After all she is just 17. Lemony Goodness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hello all! Sorry this was not another chapter but I needed to put this note out for any new readers.**

**You will notice a change in format chapters 1-4 are in the traditional (correct) format and chapters 5-16 are in the much more annoying wrong format. I started writing this not knowing what I was doing and along the way found a great BETA and she has been helping me reformat as well as helping me continue the story. So that being said consider yourself warned. I hope you enjoy it. Chapters 17-Epilogue are in the correct format. I do hope to go back and covert those middle chapters but have not had the time just yet.**

**SM Owns all things Twilight**

* * *

"Jacob just leave I need you to leave! NOW GET OUT!" I shouted at him. "Bella would you just listen to me!" he said trying to remain calm. Calmness was not something I was interested in "NO I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I replied, perhaps a little to loudly.

I slammed the door as hard as possible and retreated to my bedroom. The stupid fuck was lucky my dad, Charlie or my big brother, Emmett weren't home or they would have killed him. I am not convinced they still won't. I had taken his lying for long enough and when I saw him kissing Jessica I decided enough was enough. My dad liked Jake he was good friends with his dad Billy and I think they thought we would get married or something but for fuck sake I am only 17, and who wants to get married! So here I sit alone in my bedroom starting my senior year alone, no boyfriend and my brother already gone back to college. Emmett and I had gotten very close after mom left when I was 12 and he was 16. I took it a lot harder than he did or at least that is how it felt. Emmett went away to Seattle for college and was now starting his senior year at U of W while I started mine at Forks High School. It nearly killed me when he left for college that first time I cried for a week and it felt worse than when mom left. Charlie kept telling me he would be back on weekends when he could and even got me a cell phone so I could call him whenever I wanted. True to form Emmett came home at least one weekend a month just to hang out with his little sister. I love that big ape. I also got the privilege of having all my girlfriends fawn over him like he was some kind of God or something. Ok granted he was a college guy and he was huge and muscle bound. He was studying sports medicine and would probably go on to do something in the sports field. So ya, I guess I could see what the girls got all worked up over but he was my brother and well just ewwwww. At any rate the second week of school starts tomorrow and I am going to have to face Jacob and the ho Jessica with that thought ringing through my head I listened as Emmett's phone rang in my ear.

"Sup?" My brother answered in his usual greeting

"Emmett he is a fucking prick and I hope he drops off a large cliff and hits a sharp pointy rock on the way down!" I told him needing to vent about Jacob

"Bella?"

"Yes you oaf, its Bella your sister!"

"What happened?" Emmett asked me

"I finally broke up with Jake I found him kissing Jessica by the gym. I mean can you believe that after I fucking sleep with him, he kisses that skank!"

Oh shit, did I just say that last part out loud? Oh here it comes I thought.

"Wait hold up, what the fuck did you just say? You did what with that little tool? Isabella Swan! You let that little bitch put his dick inside you? For God sake Bella! I am going to kill that little piece of shit! He fucks my sister then cheats on her! You have got to be fucking kidding me! Bella please tell me you are lying please tell me you didn't" It was amazing how my brother had gone from enraged to pleading in just a few words.

"Emmett would you just calm down for a second" I pleaded

"Bella" he said sounding a little exasperated

"Emmett let me explain. He has been wanting me to for a long time and I just couldn't do it so."

"Did he force you? What the fuck did he do? That little prick!" Emmett was back to yelling.

"Emmett just stop! He didn't force me he was actually very nice about everything, it was at his house Billy and Dad were gone on a fishing trip about 4 weeks ago. You were off in Seattle with some little slut and that left us alone and well I finally decided to go for it. Emmett, god it was awful it hurt like a bitch and it

was over before it got started I mean shouldn't it last longer than like two minutes? Emmett are you there?" His silence was freaking me out a little.

"Bella do I really have to have this convo with you? I mean don't you have a girlfriend to talk to about this?" He asked almost pleadingly

"Well I could talk to Alice but she has about as much experience as I do and that ain't much!" I giggled

"Alright first let's get one thing clear I don't want you screwing anyone at all, ever, got it? Now second, I will be home next weekend and I will be kicking the living shit out of Jacob Black they can look for his body in the woods. Third it sounds like little Jacob Black was a virgin and couldn't hold his load to save his life!"

"He told me he had done it plenty of times and knew what he was doing and not to worry that little lying sack of shit!"

"Well at least you got his cherry! Wait did I really just say that to my sister!"

I laughed so hard I nearly fell off my chair Emmett could always make me laugh here I was a blubbering mess talking to my big brother about sex and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella hon please OH GOD please tell me that little fucker wore something?"

"Yes Emmett he did and I am on birth control as well and like you said I got his cherry so I don't think he has had the chance to get an STD!"

"Well you got me there."

"So Emmett can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot just don't make it too nasty"

"Well how long should it last and will it hurt that bad again or all the time cause if that was it you don't have to worry about me having sex ever again cause that fucking sucked!"

"Shit Bella, let's see yes it should last a hell of a lot longer than two minutes but that takes time for a guy to work up to that. My first time wasn't too much different but she knew what was about to happen not saying it wasn't a little embarrassing. Also my first time she didn't go away unsatisfied if you know what I mean."

I could hear the chuckle in his voice. His last comment only pissed me off.

"You know what Emmett, the little shit got the condom on, got in and got out. We had a little messing around beforehand but once he was finished he didn't even ask me if I was ok he just got up and went to the bathroom!"

"Bella you are bordering on an over share! So where was I? It won't always hurt but it probably will a few more times. Bella with the right partner it doesn't have to hurt that bad a nice guy would have taken his time and been gentle you know he should have started….wait never mind you get the picture. When you are with someone who really cares about you above his needs it will be fantastic Bella I promise."

"So are you really coming home next weekend?" I asked him.

"Ya thought I would come check up on the football team at FHS and catch the game."

"Emmett do you think I could come there instead, it would be really nice to get out of dodge for a bit if you know what I mean?"

"Shit Bella, I don't know, I mean I am not living alone this year I have a house mate and he will be home." Emmett answered sounding slightly torn.

"So Em! come on I'm little I don't take up much room I will sleep on the floor really please Em!" I begged him.

"Alright let me check with Eddie and call you back in a little bit ok?"

"Sure I love you Emmett and thank you…By the way you don't have to kill Jacob I kicked him in the nuts pretty good when I found him so he won't be using that for a while not that Jessica will be missing much."

"Nice little B very nice! I still might have to scare the shit out of him at some point."

"Alright call me back!" I told him

"Will do, bye sis."

"Bye." I tell him as I hang up.

About 5 mins later my thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing, it's Emmett, so I answer saying "Hey you, so what did Eddie, is that his name? Say?"

"He said he didn't give a shit and he was excited to finally meet the infamous Isabella Swan. Oh ya and his name is Edward he hates it when I call him Eddie, its Edward Cullen."

"GREAT! Wait what the hell did you tell him about me?" I ask him slightly scared about meeting his room mate now.

"Not much just that you are a klutz, one of the funniest people I know and that you are one of my best friends."

"You told him all of that in two weeks of meeting him?" I asked

"No, we have known each other since sophomore year just decided to get a house over the summer."

"How come I have never heard of him before?" I ask slightly dumbfounded.

"My dear little sister I don't tell you everything." My big brother informs me slightly smugly.

"No you don't and I am especially thankful for that after you come home from a date" I giggle

We both started laughing. We briefly chat about the specifics of when I would arrive on Friday afternoon. I had decided to leave right after school and to come home Sunday night. He agreed after a bit of arguing about me driving over alone in my old truck which he has fixed more times than I can count.

The week passed without incident, there were a few glares from Jessica as she hung on Jacob like he was an itching post. I had to restrain tiny little Alice from scratching the ho's eyes out but we made it through the week largely unscathed. I had packed Thursday night informing Charlie of my plans and receiving the no drinking no smoking and implied no sex talk I was off the minute the damn bell rang. Alice begged me to take her with me stating that she needed to find a new crop of boys to pick from. Saying the assholes around here were worthless. I couldn't say I disagreed with her but this weekend was going to be just Emmett and I, besides his roommate kinda sounded a little uptight and I didn't want to piss the dude off the first time I came for a visit by intruding with another 17 year old high school girl one would be enough for him to tolerate I am sure. It was not lost on me that having an underage girl around could be a drag, but Em never ever made me feel like a bother or a 3rd or 5th wheel. He always showed me a good time nice and safe and good like a big brother should. That is not to say he didn't take me to a few parties but you would have thought I was handcuffed to him he never let go of me. I was about 30 minutes from his house or so the directions said and I was getting excited it had only been 3 weeks since I had seen him last but I missed him a lot.

"Bella! Come here you little shit" Emmett yelled from his doorway as I exited my truck.

"Well hello to you too"

He picked me up and gave me one of his huge bear hugs that I absolutely loved. Charlie was never very affectionate but Emmett was a big lovable teddy bear.

"Hey there come on in and I'll show you the place." he said as he put me down.

"It is not much but we like it, two rooms one bathroom like I said not huge but good enough for two guys and their harem."

"Harem huh? What happened to Rosie what's her name?" I inquire

"Well ya know we were never together, together I still see her she still sees me I don't know we shall see." He tells me rather puzzlingly.

"Hmm well you guys don't live like pigs so that is nice this Edward must know how to do the dishes cause you sure as hell don't." I say while laughing at my own jest.

"Nice Bella for that you can sleep in the bathtub. Just kidding come on this is my room you recognize all my shit so toss yours on my bed this is where you will be sleeping."

"Umm Emmett we are not 4 and 8 anymore I am not sleeping with your big ass in the same bed the floor will be fine I even brought a sleeping bag."

"Hell NO! You are sleeping in here under lock and key I will sleep on the couch if we have people over they may crash and I don't want any of them thinking they can crash on you"

"Ahhh I see, afraid I will go looking for a real man to satisfy my loins?" I ask him while trying to keep a straight face.

"Bell shut the fuck up before you make me puke! NO SEX FOR YOU!" He says sounding freakishly like the soup Nazi from that episode of Seinfeld.

"What are you the sex Nazi?" I ask him.

"YES got a problem with that?" He fires back at me.

"For now No my VaJayJay is closed for business." I inform my big brother and wonder if that was tmi.

"Vajayjay really Bella?" he looks at me disbelievingly.

"Would you rather I say my PUSSY is closed for business?" I ask him watching his face blanch.

"ISABELLA! FOR FUCK SAKE!" He roars at me.

"What are you yelling about out here?" I hear an unfamiliar but incredibly sexy voice ask.

We both turned and I stood there shocked and in fucking awe of the vision standing before me. He was tall and slim but not too slim. He had on faded jeans that hung low on his waist, bare feet. I loved jeans and bare feet it was so innocent and adorable on most guys. He had no shirt on allowing me to take in the sight of his defined abs and chest then his face, dear God his face, he had the most amazing jaw line and cute nose. He had pouty lips but not too pouty just enough and his ever loving eyes oh my holy hell they were green beyond green. His hair was a mess but I got the feeling it was supposed to be and it was a glorious copper color that made those eyes sparkle.

"Hey Em, this must be Isabella." the voice continued.

"Dude, put some fucking clothes on your half naked in front of my little sister!" Emmett yelled at the god like man with the voice.

"Oh, sorry um just a sec." He mutters

He disappeared into his room. Hmmmmm his room I wonder what it looks like in there? He came back pulling a black T shirt down over his head covering up that chest and those abs that should be a crime to cover up something so perfect. There were no boys at FHS that looked like this that is just it they were boys this thing standing in the doorway of his room was a man all 21 years of him.

"Edward this is my sister Isabella…..Isabella this is Edward Cullen the asshole that lives in that kingdom of a room." Emmett says in way of introductions.

"Well hello Isabella it's nice to meet you and may I say you are much better in person than those pictures he has of you."

"It's Bella and thank you. Emmett what pictures of me are you showing your friends."

"There is one with braids and braces I think?"

"For the love of all that is good and holy Emmett McCarty Swan! I was like 13 in that picture" I yell at my brother.

"Hmm well you're not 13 anymore." Edward says with a strange edge to his voice that I can't place.

"No Edward she isn't she is 17 and my little sister so don't get any ideas" Emett tells Edward in his best big brother voice.

"Dude I'm not a complete asshole. Bella it was lovely to meet you have a great time and make yourself at home. Give that ass of a brother of yours a hard time he needs it." Edward said while turning around.

He walked back into his room and closed the door. I could hear guitar music coming from inside the kingdom and it sounded live not on a cd. He must play I guessed. Emmett suggested that we go get a bite to eat for dinner and grab a movie and come back for the evening. After the long drive and the crap week that sounded perfect. We had pizza and picked up Avatar. We had both seen it but this way would could chat and not miss anything.

I patted Emmett on the leg and told him I was going to go to bed I was exhausted. He told me good night and gave me a big kiss before jumping up and going into his room to grab a few things he might need. Edward was gone and had been gone all evening. Probably out with some hot girl I mean look at him he would have to be. It was nice to have Em all to myself for some good sibling time. I slipped into one of Emmett's T shirts to sleep in it would be more comfy than the shorts and top I brought when I was thinking I would be sleeping in the living room. I started to climb into bed but forgot I had not brushed my teeth and as they felt fury I grabbed my toothbrush. I had heard the shower go on earlier and assumed Em was taking a quick shower before bed. I had also heard it go off about 5 minutes ago so I went into the hall knocked once and entered assuming I would find my brother standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. Well we all know what assuming does.

"Hey Emmett I forgot to brush my teeth so could you move your big ass over?" I asked without looking up.

"Well um my ass is not near as big as Emmett's but yes I can move over." Edward replies.

OH SHIT shit shit shit shit. There right in front of me stood Edward this time in nothing but a towel, that hung low on his hips, lower than the jeans, so low I could see the hint of a nice snail trail leading to the fathoms under that towel.

"OH God I am so sorry I will just wait in the hall." I blurted out so embarrassed.

Geez nice Bella he doesn't live alone anymore knock wait to be told to come in! I chanted to myself.

"Hey no big deal come in I was just finishing anyway."

He set his tooth brush back in the holder and squeezed by me leaving me standing in the bathroom watching him walk down the hall to his room. Just as his door closed Emmett rounded the corner with a look of which clearly read 'what the hell are you doing out of your room' plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and just shut the bathroom door. Closing it I leaned against it and sighed regretting fully aware that I was 17 and so out of that MAN's league both by age and class.

* * *

Thank you for reading and giving me your feed back!


	2. Wait what about December?

***NEW FORMAT***

**A/N **

**WOW thank you all so much for putting this story on alert or favorite! I am so happy you are all liking it so much. This is a long chapter and lays so more ground work for the future we shall see where we go. I would love to know what you all think of this story and how it is going. I am considering and EPOV so we can get into his head he has been a bit standoffish but it is fitting what would you do if a hot 17 year old was sleeping on your couch and you were 21?**

**SM owns all things twilight**

****

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"GO GO GO GO GO GO OH come on Tate you slow ass mother fucker!" Emmett's voice boomed around the house.

Ah now that is what a Saturday morning should sound like. It was clear that Emmett was watching a football game and apparently Tate was not doing so hot. I rolled over and looked at the clock it was 11:30am I had slept so soundly I felt drugged. I pulled my sluggish body out of bed slipped on a pair of sweat pants I had brought and tossed my hair up into a messy pony tail. I stepped out into the hall and it was fucking freezing in this house. I ran into the bathroom took care of things and brushed my teeth. Before heading into the living room I grabbed one of Em's U of W sweatshirts and pulled it on. I swam in it but it was cozy and warm.

"Good morning sunshine" Emmett greeted me

"Hey" I answered still sluggish from sleep.

"So how did you sleep?" he inquired.

"Pretty good I don't think I moved. I really need to get a bigger bed at home. Who" I had to pause to yawn then continued on asking "Who's playing?"

"U of W and UCLA it's still zero zero"

"Hmmm. So what is on the agenda for today after the game of course?"

"Lunch then a nap then a party"

"A party very cool where at" I asked and I'm sure Em could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Off campus and listen you are sticking to me like fucking glue got it." He told me with his serious voice and face.

"Ya ya ya I got it I know the drill. I'm gonna go get a shower. Hey where is Edward?"

"Gone he left around 10:00 for something."

I ducked into the bathroom had a shower and got ready for the day. I put on a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. I wanted to be comfortable for now if I was going to get dressed up for a party later tonight. I knew the drill we would lounge all day and head out around 9 for the party maybe some dinner on the way. I grabbed my hoody and plopped down on the couch next to Emmett.

"I'm hungry can we go now?" I asked

"Ya the game is over and I am starving."

Emmett had already showered long before I got up. We headed out to lunch. We had hoagies which were awesome. We came back to the house and watched a movie. Emmett went in to his room to stretch out on his bed and get some better sleep than he had gotten on the couch. I stretched out on the couch and drifted off to sleep half way through Pretty Women. I heard some dishes clanking in the kitchen and popped my head up from the couch and looked to see who it was. There he was putting dishes away. How in the hell can someone look so good doing the dishes I mean really? He had on a navy button down and pair of dark wash jeans. I could just see the tops of them at the swell of his ass which by the way was cute as hell. He had his sleeves rolled up and yes his hair was a mess my instincts were right it was supposed to be that way. He turned around with a pan in his hand and caught me staring. I tried to play it off by faking a yawn and waving.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he told me apologetically.

"Oh it's not a problem what time is it anyway?"

"Close to 6 you were pretty sound asleep."

OH SHIT I wonder if I was talking, I did that often when I was sound asleep I had heard about it on more than one occasion from Emmett, Charlie and Jacob. It was most often related to the dreams I was having so always had the potential to be beyond words embarrassing to say the least.

"Is Emmett still asleep?" I asked Edward

"I think so I haven't seen him." He answered

"Well I better get up and get moving if I want to be ready before 9." I said while stretching out

"Where you two off to?"

"Some party he didn't give me all the details are you coming" I asked hoping he wouldn't hear the nervous edge in my voice.

I kind of hoped he was I wouldn't mind getting to know the man behind the kingdom. I have got to find out why Emmett calls his room the Kingdom.

"I don't think so there is a band playing down town I wanted to catch. So I will probably meet up with some friends down there for that. Well you guys have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

He pulled his hand through his hair like he was thinking about something but just walked into his room and shut the door behind him. I heard the faint sound of piano music coming from his room it was classical and beautiful. I jumped up from the couch and tip toed into Emmett's room. He was stretched out across the bed just in his boxers. I grabbed my shower stuff so I could take a quick shower to freshen up from my nap. I had to get started if I wanted my hair to dry so I could do something with it. I always got a little nervous going to these parties after all I was still in high school and I didn't want to embarrass Emmett so I tried to look the part. Younger sister comes to town older brother promises to show her a good time I just hoped they would assume maybe a year or maybe two younger not 4. After drying off I slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark green silk blouse that Alice would be proud I was wearing. I had brought the black knee high black boots Alice got me for Christmas last year I didn't wear them much due to the insanely high heel they had but tonight I needed a little height and sophistication. I did my make up the best I could and after my hair dried I curled it into soft curls and left it down. I walked out of the bathroom and ran right into Emmett.

"It's about fucking time you came out of there" said Emmett with a mock glare.

"Oh shut it! How do I look?"

"Like shit now out of the way tiny!" was my brother's lovely response.

"Hey you asshole I hate you!" I shouted through the now closed bathroom door.

"You love me and you know it!"

"What E-V-E-R! Go get cleaned up you smell and you look like hell!"

Emmett went in to take a shower and get ready it was nearing 8:45 so I guess we would be getting a late start but who cares where did I have to be. I sat down on the couch to watch some TV while I waited and heard my phone buzzing in my purse. I picked it up and saw that I had 3 missed phone calls and a text message.

Hey Bella where are you? You weren't at the game last night? – J

Visiting my brother and why do you give a shit? – B

It's about fucking time I hear from you I was worried – J

Cut the bullshit Jacob what do you want? – B

Bella I love you and I'm sorry about Jessica I didn't mean for that to happen. – J

Well Jake it did and I want you to leave me alone – B

I want you back! – J

Well you can want all you want but you fucked up and I am DONE! - B

Find some college guy to fuck you now that you got some? – J

FUCK OFF! I probably should you limp dick asshole! – B

You're a bitch always have been always will be have a good time getting your slut on! – J

I didn't respond I just closed my phone and tossed it to the other end of the couch. I could feel the tears welling up and beginning to sting my eyes. I fought as hard as I could to not let them fall but I lost the battle just as Edward came out of his room with his jacket on and keys in hand. I wiped my eyes quickly and let my hair fall down the sides of my face and hoped he hadn't noticed. He looked at me and I could tell he noticed and looked like he was about to say something instead choosing to leave.

"Hey you guys have fun! See ya later" Edward said as he was leaving.

"Ya See ya." I replied trying to keep my voice normal.

The tears started again. I cannot figure out how I became the bitch in this situation. My phone started buzzing again and I ignored it. I knew it was Jake and I was done talking to him I had said my piece and he sure as hell had said his. I so badly wanted to tell Emmett so I could watch him kick his ass into a bloody pulp. On the other hand as much as it hurts I still cared about him. He was my first love or at least I think it was love, oh who knows maybe it was boredom or infatuation who knows. One thing I did know it was over and I was going to have a good time tonight if it killed me!

Emmett came out of the bathroom looking really nice he had on a pair of black slacks and a grey button down he had on one of those cute black hats that kind of looks like a Berea but isn't one kind of from the 20's at any rate he looked very well put together. I gathered myself and wiped my tears and gave him the best smile I could.

"So you ready to hit the road?"

"Yup lets go"

"Hey Hey Hey wait a minute what's wrong what happened?" Emmett asked, sometimes I wish he didn't know how to read me like a book.

"Nothing Emmett it's nothing let's just go have a good time."

"Bella what happened?"

"It's just Jacob he is being a child and an asshole can we please not go there."

"Bella what did the little fuck nut do?"

"He just texted me and was just being a prick."

He looked down and grabbed my cell phone before I could get to it. He opened my texts and read through the conversation that Jacob and I had while he was in the shower. I could see the blood boiling up to his ears.

"Listen Emmett don't get too worked up I will deal with it."

"Bella nobody and I mean nobody calls you a slut or a bitch and gets away with it."

"Emmett he is a child and I don't want you getting into trouble for killing him."

I snatched my phone from him and stuck it in my purse.

"Bella give me his number now!" Emmett demanded.

I knew there was no point in arguing with him. He would have just picked me up and tossed me on the couch and taken my phone if I said no. I handed it over and watched as he transferred Jacob's info into his phone. I grabbed my jacket as did Emmett and we closed the door behind us. Emmett was dialing as we were getting to the car he put it on speaker phone and motioned for me to keep quiet.

"Hello." Jacob answered.

"Listen here you little cock sucking 2 second load blowing sack of shit! If you ever speak to Bella again like you did tonight I will remove your dick from you body and shove it down your throat. Don't play like you think I won't. Jacob I have known you your entire life and I will kill you where you stand if you disrespect Bella again. Leave her the fuck alone don't call her, don't text her and don't even fucking look at her. You got that you chicken shit limp dick pussy!"

There was silence on the phone we could both hear him breathing and we both knew he was trying to formulate a response that was quick witted but would not get his dick ripped off. Then the silence was broken.

"Go fuck yourself Emmett!" was Jacob's great come back.

The call was disconnected. Emmett began laughing out loud. I wasn't sure if I was happy or ticked. I went with happy because I was still pissed at Jake for saying those things to me.

"Alrighty where are we going and will there be alcohol there?" I asked

"Just a few more blocks and yes there will be and you are not having much got it."

"Yes Sir" I said while saluting.

We pulled up to the party having already eaten a burger on the way. We stepped in the door and the music was loud and there were people everywhere most people we walked by were yelling at Emmett. He must have known almost everyone here. I noticed I was getting a lot of sideways looks from the girls at the party and I started to chuckle. Emmett had his arms around my waist from behind and was walking with me in front of him. He had a death grip on me so I would stay close. I could see how it looked these girls thought I was his date and they didn't know who I was and how I had gotten my claws in THE Emmett Swan. Emmett handed me a red plastic cup with some kind of alcohol and a little punch in it. It was strong and burned on its way down but tonight I didn't give a shit I was going to get my party on and have a good time in spite of Jacob and in spite of the bear that had his arm now placed around my shoulder.

"Emmett I want to dance please let me go dance."

"I will go with you but no way in hell you are going by yourself not looking like that you don't"

"I thought I looked like shit?"

"You do to your brother but to these horny assholes you look like a single sexy chick!"

"Well thank you! Now let's dance!"

We moved to the main room in the house where the music was the loudest Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back was playing and I grabbed Emmett's hand and began dancing. I had both hands up in the air and moved my hips to the beat. Now being that I was dancing with my brother I wasn't going to grind on him or anything but we danced close and were having a blast. I turned around and got close to him he put one hand on my hip. I think partially to keep me near and partially to slow my hips down.

"Bella when did you learn to move like that?"

"Alice"

He knew exactly what I meant. Alice had been my best girlfriend for years and she and I had plenty

of dance parties in our PJ's in her room.

He just smiled and shook his head. We were having a great time I think we had danced for hours. We went to sit down for a breather and when I stood up I felt my brain slosh from one ear to the other. I giggled and sat back down.

"Bella you ok hon?" Em asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Ya I'm fine just gonna go to the bathroom"

"Let me walk you"

"No Emmett I'm fine I'll be right back"

He let me run off to the bathroom but only because he could see the hall from where he was sitting. I stood in line waiting and felt some warm air on my neck.

"Um excuse me but I don't think we have met?"

I turned and looked up to find a beautiful pair of blue eyes staring down at me.

"Hi I'm Isabella"

Did I really just say Isabella I never introduced myself that way?

"Well hi there Isabella my name is Jasper" he said in an almost southern drawl.

"Nice to meet you jassssssper" I replied, okay yep I'm totally on my way to being tanked.

Just then it was my turn I ducked into the bathroom and took care of business without falling over I might add. I had already had about 3 cups of the punch and was feeling pretty…well pretty drunk to be frank. I came back out and was met by my new friend Jasssssssper. It's fun to say it with a purr.

"Don't you have to go?" I asked Jasper

"No I was just waiting for you."

"Oh well thanks but I should be getting back."

"Back where?"

"To my ummmm to my Emmett"

"Oh I didn't know you were here with someone sorry." he sounded slightly disappointed.

"No it's not like that"

I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"HE IS MY BROTHER" I screamed into his ear.

He leaned away from the screech that came from my mouth and when he did I fell flat on my face. Yup right off the fucking heels from hell! Before I had a chance to do anything to large hands were scooping me up and pushing Jasper back!

"Jasper what the fuck are you doing?" Em asked sounding pissed.

"Dude, Emmett I didn't know she was with you. Wait why the fuck is she with you?"

"None of your business"

"Well I am sure my sister would like to know about the little brunette you had out tonight"

"Fuck you Jasper she is my little sister! So back the fuck up!"

"Ahhh so that is what she screamed in my ear I couldn't quite make it out it all kind of ran together."

"Ya I think she is done"

"Ya think?"

"Anyway tell Rose I said hi if you talk to her and that I am sorry I missed her."

"You tell her here she comes."

I stood there between the two of them feeling my eyes swirl so much the room was spinning and everything seemed to be really loud. I caught the site of a tall slim blond walking up to us. I was tucked snuggly under Emmett's arm and my arms were wrapped around his waist. His large hand was grasping my hip holding me up as I had fully given up the fight to stand on my own two feet. Yes I was having a fucking awesome time!

"Who the hell is this Emmett? I don't believe you we don't talk for 8 days and you are already onto a new little slut?" The blonde beauty yelled

"Hey wait a minute I'm not a slut"

That is how it sounded in my head from the looks on everyone's faces I am sure it didn't come out quite like that.

Why does everyone keep calling me a slut I have only had sex once I am not a slut

I pointed my finger at the mystery women. Emmett grabbed my hand and forced it down and put his hand over my mouth.

"Yoo do fuing no me" I yelled from behind Emmett's bear claw. I could feel Emmett laughing.

"Rosie she is my little sister my very drunk little sister. She just had a bad break up and came out for a good time."

They both started laughing and I heard them talking about me like I wasn't there. I really didn't care to tell you the truth I was getting a little tired.

"Sorry Emmett it just looked like, well you know exactly how it looks."

"I know we haven't talked so I hadn't been able to tell you she was coming into town. I will introduce you tomorrow say lunch before she has to leave?"

"Sure you better get her home before she passes out completely. How much did you let her drink?"

"She only had one cup the light weight"

I just held up my hand with 3 fingers waiving in front of him.

"Mother Fuck Isabella that shit is almost all vodka shit you are so fucked!"

The full weight of what I had drunk was hitting me and I felt Emmett scoop me up and set me in the car and buckle me in and shut the door. The next thing I knew I was waking up with a terrible rumbling in my stomach I was on the couch in the living room with a bucket next to me. Emmett must have thought the wood floor would be easier to clean than the carpet in his room. I couldn't blame him. I was still in my jeans no boots and one of Em's T-shirts on. I love my brother he must have slipped it on trying to save my silk blouse from the impending puke that he was certain would be happening tonight. I no sooner thought and I felt it rising to the surface. I bolted off the couch clutching the wall in the hall and making it to the bathroom just in time. I sunk to my knees and gave all my offering to the porcelain God. I sat back and that's when I heard it.

"OH FUCK EMMETT OH YA JUST LIKE THAT OH YA OH YA"

Oh Dear God are you kidding me? I sat there trying to be as quiet as I could. I had to puke again and puke I did. As I got quiet I could hear more coming from his room.

"Rose shhhh you will wake her up."

"FUCK EMMETT DON'T STOP!"

Lord I was hearing my brother screw the blond could this night get any worse? I leaned over the toilet bowl again and more came forth. I felt a hand come up and pull my hair out of the way. I thought it was Emmett.

"Thanks Em but you should um go back to what you were doing."

I heard a soft chuckle.

"I think he is still doing WHO he is doing." Edward answered.

I looked up and wouldn't you know it this night could get worse! There stood Edward with a handful of my hair and a washcloth. He wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet for me. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"You OK kiddo?"

Kiddo Really?

"Ya I'm OK I will be I just had a little too much of a good time."

"I'm kinda shocked Emmett has company with you here the way he is about you I would have thought he would have been in here with a fucking burp cloth."

"That's funny! Has a lot of company does he?"

"Not lately just a lot of the same company if you know what I mean."

"Rose?"

"Ya they fight like cats and dogs then screw like rabbits it's kind of funny to watch. Well I mean I don't watch well you know what I mean I'm sorry probably more than you wanted to know about your brother."

"No that's ok he has told me about her but not much."

"At any rate are you feeling ok would you like some tea or something."

"No just the couch I think I need to get some sleep."

"Alright well here let me help you up."

I went to stand up and Edward pulled me up to him and I was pressed firmly against his chest. God he smelled good and he was still dressed in what he left in. He must have just come home and found me puking.

"Um do you mind if I brush my teeth?"

"No go ahead I will just wait in the hall."

He winked at me and I knew what he was talking about this was the second time we ran into each other in this bathroom. I brushed my teeth and swished with some mouth wash and he took my hand in one hand and placed his other in the small of my back and led me back to the couch. I turned in his arm and I was once again pressed to his chest he looked down at me and I involuntarily licked my lips. His fucking lips were so adorable and his hand was still on the small of my back. I could swear it was applying just the smallest hint of pressure to push me closer to him. We stood there just staring at one another. We both heard the door to my brother's room open and feet moving to the bathroom. Edward immediately dropped his hand from my back and took a step back. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Goodnight Bella you should get some rest."

"Ummmm…..Ya Goodnight Edward."

Emmett came down the hall to check on me. I pretended I was asleep as he looked down at me to see if I was ok. He started to walk away and I just couldn't help myself.

"Oh Emmett ya oh ya oh ya Just like that Emmett!"

"Go to sleep Isabella Marie Swan!"

We both started laughing out loud neither of us could help it. I could hear Rose in the other room talking.

"Is she ok and what the fuck is so funny?" Rose yelled

"Yes she will live now go to sleep."

The sun came up and made me very aware of the horrid headache I had but I did smell coffee. I pulled myself up slowly and moved off the couch. I noticed Edward in the kitchen and moved as fast as I could to the bathroom. I must look like shit how embarrassing. I stood in front of the mirror my makeup was smudged and my hair was wild. I pulled it back in a messy bun and washed my face. I brushed one more time and went out to face the music.

"Good morning"

"Good Afternoon sleepy head." Edward said

"Afternoon what time is it?"

"12:30 Rose and Emmett left to bring back some lunch. There is coffee here if you would like some."

"Sure."

"Sit take a load off and I will bring you some."

I sat down on the couch and he brought us both in some coffee he sat down next to me and handed over the coffee.

"Mmmmm thanks. Listen I'm sorry you had to deal with me last night you didn't have to I mean for God's sake like you would want to take time to care for you roommates kid sister who can't hold her liquor. Thank you though."

"Hey it's not problem I didn't do much and well Emmett was otherwise disposed."

"Ya what was that all about I mean who does that?"

"Well Emmett does."

"Ya I guess he probably figured he would be all finished up before I began the puke fest."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

I gave him an indignant look and he just nodded at me.

"Why does Emmett call your room the "Kingdom" "

He gave me a smirk..HOLY Hell I think I may have just died a little bit right there that smirk was so cute and I think I just fell even more in love with his mouth.

"He calls it the Kingdom because it is twice the size of his room. He agreed to let me take the larger room to put all my music stuff in there so it wouldn't be out in the living room. I have a thing about my guitar and piano kind of protective so he started calling it a Kingdom because I have a lock on the door for when we have parties. Besides I don't want random people hooking up on my bed." Edward explained.

"Ahhh so was that you I heard playing the piano and guitar yesterday and Friday?"

"Ya it relaxes me and helps me think."

Emmett and Rosalie came home and gave me food yummy food too.

"Here ya go little B this will cure what ails ya."

It was this Mexican food thing that was supposed to be good for a hangover.

"Bella this is Rosalie Hale Whitlock"

"Rose this is my sister Rose." Emmett introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella I hope you are feeling better." Rose said

"I am thanks." I told her.

"I think you met my brother Jasper last night as well I think he likes you."

"Oh well um was he blonde?" I asked

"Yup"

"I like darker hair and green eyes but he seemed nice." I informed her

I was trying to be subtle but I am not sure it worked I noticed Emmett kind of glare at Edward though I am not sure Edward noticed. Rose got up and told Emmett she needed to get home and take a shower and do some shopping she gave me a quick sideways hug much like you would give a little kid. She gave Emmett a searing kiss. I told Emmett I was going to take a shower and then get ready to head home. Edward stopped me.

"Hey I will be gone when you get out of the shower so drive safe and it was nice to meet you finally." he said.

"You too and thanks again for last night." I told him.

"Wait what about last night" Emmett piped up.

"Emmett while you were OH YA OH Fuck Emmett. Edward was holding my hair while I puked."

"OH"

"Hey Edward I would love to hear you play sometime."

Edward walked by me and winked at me.

"I will bring my guitar with me in December" he answered.

"Wait, December what's happening in December?" I asked sounding slightly confused I'm sure.

Emmett shoved me into his bedroom so I could gather my shower stuff as I tried to ask again about December.

"Bella take a shower and don't worry about what my house mate is doing in December" Emmett said.

**

* * *

**

Please review I would love to know what you think and hang in there DECEMBER IS UP NEXT!


	3. Does that make him a vampire?

***NEW FORMAT***

******A**/N Thank you all so so so so much for all the favorites and alert adds and I absolutly love the reviews thank you so much it was like Christmas morning! Let me know how you think things are going here.

**SM owns all thing twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I picked up the phone to ring Em, he picked up after the first ring "Hey there I just wanted to let you know I got home safe." I said

"Thanks B are you feeling OK I mean you were pretty tanked last night?"

"Ya I'm OK, that breakfast thing helped a lot so, what's the deal with December?"

I had a few guesses but I didn't want to get my hopes up about getting to stare at Edward for days on end.

"So Bella I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about last night I didn't hear you get up if I had I would have been the one to help you aim for the toilet." Em said breaking me from my thoughts of Edward.

"Hey don't worry Edward did a fine job he was great actually." I assured Emmett

"Bella do I detect a little bit of a crush on Mr. Cullen." asked Emmett with in a girly voice

"Psh ya right no he is like 30 or something right." I told him nonchalantly.

"Yup that is exactly right and I will be sure to tell him just that." Emmett sounded slightly relived.

"Listen I gotta go dad is at the door looking at me so thanks for letting me hang out and I will see you soon?"

That last part was more of a question than anything else, I knew that school was going to start to ramp up for him and the odds of getting to see him before the winter break were slim at best. It had gotten easier over the last few years he didn't get home as often as that first year but I also got to go see him as well so it balanced out.

"Alright kiddo love ya!" Emmett said as I hang up the phone.

There it was that dam word "kiddo" I swear the next person to call me that is going to die. I had a great time at Emmett's place I got totally drunk met his, well his Rose I am still not sure what exactly they are. A very drunk Bella got to meet her brother and finally I feasted on a few Edward sightings. He didn't hang around much and I wondered if he was like that all the time or if having a teenager in the house was really that annoying to his lordship.

I had made it through another week at FHS even though Alice was absent from school all week. She had gotten strep throat over the weekend and was on bed rest all week. Jacob stayed far away from me he hardly glanced at me. I guess my brothers warning was heard loud and clear I even saw him grab Jessica's face and turn it from glaring at me once. He probably figured Emmett would beat his ass for her crap as well. I gathered all of Alice's homework she missed and went to her house to drop it off Friday after school. We hadn't even talked she had no voice and for Alice this was like a death in the family. We texted some but they don't make a text screens big enough for her so it just wasn't the same.

I sat on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom I knew what was about to happen I was going to be accosted with questions about my weekend in Seattle. She was relentless. True to form she bounded out of the bathroom and jumped on her bed. She must have been feeling better because she had the energy of twelve 5 year olds.

"Soooooooooooo Bella tell me how it went did you find a replacement for Jacob?" Alice asked me with an excited bounce.

"It was great and no I didn't. I did get hit on by a guy at a party but promptly fell flat on my drunken face before it could go anywhere." I told her.

Alice started laughing so hard she was crying. I knew why, thats just so me I could hurt myself in a padded room.

I recapped the nights events and told her all about Jasssssper. I also gave her the 411 on Edward Cullen the Greek God that was living with my brother. I told her about his towel and how it hung just right. I told her how he had held my hair while I puked, how he helped me back to the couch and held me there until we heard Emmett's door open. I was hot just thinking about his hands on me. I had never thought about a guys hands on me, just touching me on my back and it making me feel all tingly and gooey on the inside not even Jacob. Don't get me wrong I liked it when he touched me but looking back on it, it was purely biological I think there was not a lot of emotion wrapped up in it. Edward on the other hand he was distant and mysterious and a bit dangerous.

"I know Emmett has an idea that I have a crush but if he really knows he will never let me hear the end of it." I told Alice sullenly.

"Well Bella I guess you will just have to pine away for him for months on end."

"I'm not so sure Alice. He said something just before I left."

"What?" She asked with her bounce coming back.

"Well I told him I would like to hear him play his guitar sometime. Did I mention he plays the guitar and piano? Well anyway he walked passed me winked and told me he would bring it in December."

"Where in December? Here? Is he coming here? Oh Bella that's it he is coming here in December maybe with Emmett for the winter break did you ask?" Alice responded with her full bounce back.

"Yes and Emmett is tight lipped." I told her and I'm sure she could tell I was mentally scowling at my brother.

"We will just have to wait and see wont we." Alice said

Yes wait and see wait is all I did for the next two months. I did all the things I was supposed to do as a Senior in high school I went to the football games on Friday night I hung out with Alice we made fun of Jacob and Jessica as we watched them fight and argue after one of the games. I texted with Emmett about Rose who he was still not calling his girlfriend but he also didn't seem to be dating anyone else. He never mentioned Edward unless I asked how he was and even then it was short one word answers. I think he was just trying to drive me nuts. Finally Emmett was coming home for Thanksgiving and I was going to get me some answers.

I heard his car drive up to the house and I flung the door open and ran down the steps only to be stopped dead in my tracks. Rose stepped out of the passenger side and reached back in to pick up her purse as she straightened her clothes and finally shut the door and looked up.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" my big brother greeted me.

"Fine." I replied not meaning for it to come out short the way it did.

Emmett came around the car and picked me up into a big hug. Setting me down he walked over and put his arm around Rose.

"Bella you remember Rosalie Hale?" He asked

"Yes it's good to see you again. Emmett didn't tell me he was bringing you back home with him." I said to Rose

Rosalie spun around to Em and yelled "Emmett McCarty Swan! You didn't tell your family I was coming are you crazy". She smacked him on the back of the head and tossed her bag at his chest.

I liked this girl! She could stay. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house.

Emmett came in behind us and we were all met by the Chief standing with his arms crossed looking a bit annoyed.

"Emmett son, why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone home with you." Dad asked.

"Well dad I wanted it to be a surprise. Dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." Emmett said looking both bashful and excited all in one.

Charlie and I both looked at each other with shock written all over our faces. I think Charlie may have even chocked a little bit. You see my brother was not the one women kind of guy he was more of a flavor of the month kind of guy I guess you could say.

"Rosalie it is very nice to meet you. Make yourself at home." Dad said quickly recovering from the shock of Emmetts announcement.

"It's just Rose and thank you Mr. Swan"

"Please just Charlie, they even call me that sometimes." Dad said pointing at Em and I.

It was true we often called him Chief or Charlie but most of the time it was just plain old Dad. Emmett showed Rose to his old room and I thought boy he better keep it down cause Dad would freak out if he had to listen to what I had heard. Rose stayed up in THEIR room that just sounds weird. I grabbed Emmett and sat him down so I could have a talk with him I needed answers.

"So you big lug I missed you! Now with that out of the way. What the hell is going on in December are you not coming home? You have to come home, you have never missed Christmas Emmett, I will kill you if you tell me you are not coming home. What did Edward mean he would bring his guitar in December?" I ranted at Emmett

I knew I was being over dramatic but I figured if I went on and on about thinking he wasn't coming home it would hide the fact that I was secretly hoping Edward was coming here.

"Bella calm down! No I am not missing Christmas. If you must know Edward is planning to spend the winter break here with us. His family will be out of the country and he just didn't want to go with them

so I invited him to come hang here." Emmett said while signaling me to calm down and back up with his hands.

Keeping myself calm and cool….

"Did you check with Charlie?" I asked hoping I came off as calm and cool.

"Yes I did and we are going to clean out Mom's old craft room and make it into a guest room while I am home this weekend." He told me looking rather proud of himself.

"Oh well, then OK, just so long as I don't have to give up my room." Yep totally pulling off calm, cool and uninterested, mental high five.

I would gladly share it however with him I could deal with a Greek God in my Kingdom!

"No you won't have to give up your room but you will have to put some fucking clothes on before you come out of the bathroom." Emmett said with a very stern look.

"What I don't run around the house naked"

"Ya well just a towel? Bella you're not 10 years old anymore for fuck sake you have got well you have…" he started to get a bit flustered.

"Boobs Emmett?" I asked raising my eyebrow trying to control the laughter I felt building up, it didn't work, I fell over with laughter and his attempts to be fatherly on me, it was cute and annoying.

"Bella, DAMMIT I AM BEING SERIOUS, yes your right you do have boobs and an ass and well you are well in guy standards pretty hot and I don't want you giving Eddie any ideas"

"Emmett are you worried about my virtue? Must I remind you I lost that this summer?"

"Don't fucking remind me! Has the little shit head left you alone?"

"Ya he is keeping his distance so is the ho."

The weekend went off without a hitch Charlie and Emmett converted the extra room into a guest room and I convinced them I should get the full size bed and my twin could go in the guest room. I got to know Rose a bit more. She was a year younger than Emmett and Jasper was her twin brother. It was not hard to see. They were both tall, blond and had amazing blue eyes. I like her she doesn't take shit from Emmett and he looked like a puppy dog every time she was around. I cooked Thanksgiving dinner and we all watched football. That is when I figured out what made this girl different, she not only liked watching football but she actually knew her shit when it came to the game. My brother was a goner and as long as it was with Rose I didn't mind. They left late on Sunday and would be back in two weeks. Rose and Jasper were going to come up for a weekend sometime over break and Edward and Emmett would be here the entire month of December leaving just after New Years to head back to school. I couldn't wait. I kept myself busy with school and getting Edward's room ready adding towels extra sheets and blankets for him. I made sure there was a hamper for his clothes and placed a few things around the room to make it feel more like home. I sat down on the end of my bed well the guest bed and tried to imagine him in here.

OH GOD I think I may just die right now…..

Edward was coming today, oh ya Emmett too. I was still at school and this day dragged on forever I didn't hear a word anyone said. I did get the message that Alice wanted Emmett and I to come to her parents Christmas party next weekend and that we should bring Edward as well, Rose and her brother too if they were going to be in town. Alice's parents were loaded and they put on the best parties in town and as their daughter's best friend I got an invite to all of them. I made a mental note to ask Emmett about it. The final bell rang and I bolted from my seat and to my car.

"Hey Bella wait up!" I heard Jacob's voice yell from behind me. I hadn't actually heard him say my name in months.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Nothing I was just wondering how you were?" he said.

"Fine." I told him curtly.

"Well I wondered, if maybe you would want to, I don't know try and be friends, go out sometime?" He asked me looking down at his feet and sounding rather shy.

"OH that's right, you and Jessica broke up! Jacob I am going to have to pass."

"That isn't it Bella, I miss you, I have missed you, come on don't be this way it's been long enough" Jacob said trying to sound sincere.

"Listen Jake I am not mad at you any more, I simply don't give a shit. I don't have time for you or your friendship."

"Bella would you at least think about it?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Good bye Jake!" I said as I turned away.

Finally making it to my truck I climbed in and sped off toward home. I turned into our drive way where I saw Emmett's car and a silver Volvo I didn't recognize. I parked and bolted for the house. I stopped at the door to calm down and remind myself to act indifferent. I walked into the house and deposited my bag and coat at the door and made my way into the living room where I could hear voices. Then I heard it the sound of warm melting sweat chocolate. If it had a sound I am certain it would be this sound. It was Edward, he Emmett and my dad were talking about cars. I didn't really make out what was being said I just heard a soft chuckle and as I came around the corner I found Edward perched on the arm of the couch with that smirk that made me want to rip his clothes off and see what had been hiding under that towel all those months ago.

"Hey who's shinny Volvo?" I asked

"Hey Bella its Edwards he drove himself in case he goes nuts and thinks better of his decision to stay here." Emmett replied.

"Nah I won't change my mind it will be nice to just hang out and relax a bit." Edward said.

He got up walked over and right passed me and stood behind me. He placing his hands on my shoulders he said "I am going to go up and unpack a few things. Bella it was nice to see you again."

He gave my shoulders a slight squeeze and then he was gone. Dear Lord he would be sleeping just two doors down from me alright so Emmett would be between us I mean our rooms but for an entire month he would be just down the hall. I put away my bag and coat and went in to start dinner. I turned around to find Edward leaning against the counter.

"Hey Bella do you need any help." Edward's sweet sexy voice asked me.

"Oh no that's ok you're a guest sit down and make yourself at home." I said while shaking my head.

"Well Bella if I am going to make myself at home than I should help out." Edward quickly replied.

He began to roll up his sleeves and came around the island and stood next to me. I had all the stuff out to make spaghetti and a salad and was just getting started. Without even asking he took the ground beef and began to fry it up for me. I went about cutting up veggies for the salad.

"So did you bring your guitar?" I asked in hope of getting a conversation started with him.

"Yup."

"Will you play it for me sometime?" I asked hopefully

"Sure anytime is fine with me." he told me.

I got so lost in what I was doing I didn't even notice when I had nicked my finger and it was bleeding all over the tomato I was slicing.

"OH SHIT BELLA! You cut your finger!" Edward yelled a little to loudly

I looked down and before I could do anything about it he grabbed my hand and pulled my finger into his mouth. Now I will admit I have done that to my own finger but this would not be my first reaction to someone else's cut finger. I will also admit that holy hell it felt good, I could feel his tongue on the tip of my finger and the slight suck. I briefly considered what other parts of my body I could cut and if this would be his reaction to any nicks or cuts. I slowly pulled my finger from his mouth and away from the heaven that lay behind those gorgeous lips.

"Oh God Edward, I'm such a dork I'm sorry, um, you didn't have to, um well let me run and get a band aid." I said, surely sounding as flustered as he'd made me feel.

I returned with my finger bandaged up and he had already cleaned up the mess.

"Edward you know I could have taken care of the mess you didn't have to do that. Besides who wants to clean up someone else's blood."

I realize this was stupid to say since he had just sucked mine. Does that make him a vampire or just weird? Neither it makes me hot and bothered not the whole blood thing I hate the sight so he probably saved himself another round of puking there. No it was that mouth and the sucking Holy Shit I need to take a cold shower I think.

"Bella I wasn't going to just stand there and let you bleed all over dinner and I didn't see a towel it's just blood I do it to my finger all the time if I nick it or something it's no big deal really at all." Edward said.

I left it at that and we finished dinner quietly. We all plated up our food and sat down at the table for dinner with three men in the house there wasn't much talk at the dinner table and Emmett and Edward cleaned up after so I retreated to my bedroom to finish some homework. I walked into my room and there was a large box with a bow on it on my bed I picked up the note.

B,

Something to cover your boobs and ass in the hallway!

Em

I opened the box and placed neatly inside was a fluffy navy blue bathrobe. It was folded perfectly and I knew while it might have been Emmett's idea the wrapping and folding had Rose written all over it. I giggled to myself and pulled it all the way out. I laid it on my bed and started work on my homework. It was getting late I had finished my homework and needed a shower so I undressed and slipped the robe on it was soft and plush I felt like I was wrapped up in a cloud. I stepped out into the hall just in time to see Emmett coming up the stairs.

"I see you found your gift" Em stated.

"Yes my protector and I am putting it to good use don't you think." I asked while giving a little show off twirl.

"Yes you are, but I can see your ankles." He said with a serious voice and straight face.

"Fuck off Emmett I am a girl not a fucking nun" I scoffed at him.

"Watch your mouth young lady" He said sounding fatherly again.

"Oh screw you Emmett, I have heard the crap that flies out of your mouth and you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth."

"I do a lot of things to my girlfriend with this mouth."

"OH for Fuck Sake Emmett TMI. Goodnight. Oh hey I need you to look at the truck, it's making that noise again and do you reckon you could drive me to school tomorrow so it's here for you to look at?"

"Bella I can't, I promised dad I would go down to the station with him to see the guys first thing in the morning. I will ask Edward if he wouldn't mind taking you and I'll pick you up. I will work on the truck when I get back from the station, is that ok."

"OH well um if you don't think he will mind. Won't he want to sleep in?"

"No fucker gets up at the crack of dawn every fucking day to go running."

"OK then thanks Em for the robe and for looking at the beast."

"No problem now go shower and lock the door"

I padded off down the hall to take my shower. I got goose bumps at the thought of Edward driving me to school more alone time with him ahhhhhh that would be nice, maybe I could cut my lip on something tomorrow in his car?

I got ready for school and came down stairs, Edward was in the living room eating a bowl of oatmeal. I grabbed a banana and walked in to greet him.

"OH hey there Bella you ready to go?" He asked looking up

"Um ya thank you Edward for taking me you didn't have to I could have walked." I told him

"Are you kidding me it's like 20 degrees outside." He asked me with wide eyes

We went out to his car and just as I reached for the door he pulled it open reaching around me. I thanked him and slipped inside. The car was plush as he pulled out onto the street my seat began to get really warm I love heated seats in the winter. Shit I wished I lived further away from the school we didn't even talk on the way. He pulled up to the front and before I could get out of the car I saw Jacob coming towards me. OH SHIT please just go away. He was bending down looking into the car and waving at me. Edward caught sight of him and turned to me

"Your boyfriend?" He asked

"OH HELL NO! Try Ex very Ex boyfriend"

"OH is that fuck nut?" Edward asked obviously Emmett had told him about my Jacob drama's.

I spurted out laughing!

"Is he bothering you still?" Edward asked sounding slightly concerned.

"No just started talking to me again yesterday but I wish he would go back to being silent."

"Well then let's see if we can't get him to do that."

With that he stepped out of the car rounded the front and opened my door offering me his hand. I took it and stepped out. We walked back around to his side of the car with Jacob stopped in his tracks just watching us. He pulled me to him and placed his mouth by my ear. I could see Jacob from over his shoulder.

"Is he watching us?" his velvet voice whispered in my ear

Oh fuck his hot breath was on my neck and sneaking up under my hair oh holy shit was it hot out here?

"Um yes" I squeaked out.

"Good now put your arms around me." his warm honey voice continued in my ear.

I did as he instructed and he lifted me from the ground and gave me a long hug whispering in my ear that he would pick me up after school. He sat me down I was speechless I could barely breath. I looked up into those green eyes and that smirk on his face and I just nodded. He told me he would let Emmett know what was up and to not worry about it. He bent down and kissed my forehead for added effect. I think I died just a little just then a real part of me died from the electric shock that shot right down through my chest diverting to my hoo-ha and right out my toes. Edward turned around and we both looked over to where Jacob was frozen he nodded as if to say back the fuck up and ducked into his car. I waved to him and started toward the school. I passed by Jacob who stood starring at me with his jaw literally hanging open. I got as far as the flag pole before Alice had a hold of my arm pulling on me.

"What the fuck was that Isabella Marie Swan?" Alice asked turning to face me.

"Um I'm not sure I know?" I told her.


	4. Emmett is not my keeper

***NEW FORMAT***

**A/N Some of you have been wondering what Edward has been thinking all this time. Well your wish is my command I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

"Hey Emmett I didn't expect you to be home already. I just dropped your sister off at school." I said to Em while I was walking in the door.

"Thanks dude."

"So I got a look at the Ex. He was waving her down before she even got out of the car."I told him

"What did Bella do?" He asked with a hint of concern for his little sister.

"Well she said he had just started talking to her yesterday and she wished he wouldn't but I think we may have taken care of it." I told him almost smugly.

"Oh ya how did you manage that I hope you beat his ass."

"Well no, I just gave him a little show."

I told Emmett about our little act in front of the school and the look on the Ex's face by the time she walked by him. He didn't look all that happy about me touching his little sister and I can't say that I blame the guy. I would be protective too. I had heard about her for so long from Emmett but it was all about his little sister and the picture he had of her well let's just say I didn't expect to see what I did when I came out of my room a few weeks ago. I was still having a hard time getting that image out of my head. I flew out of my room to find out what in the hell Emmett was yelling about and found him standing with a young women in tight jeans that covered her little ass just right. She had long chocolate brown hair that hit just above her waist and was flowing down her back. When she turned dear lord she had on a form fitting navy blue t shirt that hugged a perfect set of tits then I caught her eyes, huge brown eyes they looked like she had stolen them right from a puppy. She had milky white skin and as she turned her cheeks filled with a shade of pink I don't think I had ever seen before. Then I remembered that Emmett's sister was coming for the weekend. I had not given it much thought I mean what was she like 15 or 16? I saw the resemblance to Emmett and knew this was her though I am not sure how it could be, this was a woman, a fucking hot women. I quickly converted my thinking of her tits as breasts and that of a 15 year old and her ass no longer existed. I successfully avoided our house for the most part all weekend only running into her a few times. I couldn't shake the feeling I got when I was in the same room with her I couldn't explain it either. I had to ignore it and I figured it would pass after all she was just a kid.

Now I sit here in her house and I will be staying here for a month. My plan was to just be cool and not think about it well that went straight to crap in front of her school this morning. Emmett had told me about the ex or fuck nut as he so affectionately referred to him. I got the feeling he was leaving a few details out but the gist was that he had cheated on his little sister and was now hounding her and giving her shit. So when I saw this tall dark haired kid waving I knew this had to be the Ex or a new boyfriend, I was shocked when I had a pang of anger at either thought. When I pulled her from the car and into me for an embrace I smelled her hair and her skin she smelled like fresh strawberries and something else I couldn't quite place. Her tiny form molded to me in a way I don't think anyone had before. I lifted her and whispered in her ear but I knew to him it would look like I was doing a lot more than whispering. The dickhead guy part of me wanted to but fuck, she is like 15 or so and your best friends little sister that

would make me a sicko. I placed her back on the ground and we said our good buys. I knew that Emmett had planned to pick her up but I figured the scene would only be complete if the mystery guy also came to get her from school.

I pulled up to the school and she was waiting at the curb with the dark haired fuck nut standing next to her. I got out and walked right up to her placing my arm around her.

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked her

"Oh hi Edward yes thank you" she said with a look that clearly said 'Thank God You're Here'

"Bella who the hell is this you're uncle or some shit?" the idiot asked.

Ah the fuck nut has some balls he was giving her shit right in front of me.

"No ass hole I am not her uncle back the fuck off!" I told him

"OK OK guys! Edward can we go please?" Bella asked

"Sure." I said while placing a small kiss on her temple, I escorted her to the car, opening her door and waiting for her to climb in before I closing it after her. I jumped back in and sped off spinning my tire's a big just for effect.

"Edward you didn't have to do that really he is pretty harmless he just wants me back but that isn't happening." She told me.

"Emmett would kill you first then him if it did you realize." I told her seriously.

"Ya tell me about it. So Emmett didn't mind you coming to get me?"

"No I told him what happened this morning so he went to the gym for a while instead. Your dad said he would be home around dinner time I guess so it worked best for me to come get you any way."

We pulled up to the house and I knew before we went in that we were alone and God she smelled good. I stepped out of the car and went around to open her door. She looked up at me with a shy smile and thanked me. She bit her bottom lip and reached back in to get her back pack. Fuck me when she bent over her ass pushed back and grazed my thigh. I stepped back a bit and closed the door behind her as she walked toward the house. I stood and watched her walk. She can not be 15, she has to be older I am sure Emmett told me her age but I probably wasn't listening. I stepped into the house.

"Hey Edward are you hungry or anything?" Bella yelled out

"No thanks, I had something before I left to pick you up. I am just going to go up to my room for a bit."

"Oh well um OK." Bella said and I thought I heard a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I got the feeling she spent a lot of time alone being her dad was the Chief of police and was probably gone a lot. I should keep reminding myself that he has a gun. I sat up in my room playing my guitar trying to clear my head when I heard a light tap on my door.

"Come in" I yelled through the door.

"Hey I heard you playing do you mind?" Bella asked sounding a little nervous while she motioned to the chair in the corner.

I nodded but just kept playing. I felt the air thicken as she entered the room and I was having a hard time breathing.

"I would love to learn to play maybe I will tell Emmett to get me a guitar and lessons for my birthday." Bella lamented, not really talking to me, I think more to herself.

I did however seize the opportunity to find out her age at the mention of her birthday.

"When is your birthday?" I asked her.

"February 18th! I will be 18 on the 18th Alice my best friend is planning something big or so she says."

HOLY SHIT she is not 15 she is 17 almost 18, this is not good so not good. I cleared my thoughts and returned to my playing.

"So you want to learn? I could show you a few cords if you like?" I asked her after awhile.

"REALLY? That would be great." She said sounding excited.

I motioned for her to come and sit by me on the bed and she scooted in next to me sitting on the corner. I gave her the guitar and showed her how to hold it. I placed her fingers on the strings and told her to strum with the other hand. As I tried to change her fingering she almost dropped my baby. I decided that wouldn't do so I got up and slipped in behind her now having her positioned between my legs she leaned her back into my chest and I could feel things getting a bit tight in my jeans. I scooted back just a bit so she wouldn't feel it as well. I placed my hands over hers and began moving her fingers and strumming the strings with the other hand. I hadn't noticed when I started humming in her ear.

"Edward that is beautiful what is it?" She asked with a hint of awe.

"Oh um just something I have been working on." I told her.

She twisted a bit and her face was just inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my lips and I licked them with out thinking. As I did she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to nibble on it. It was quiet in the house reminding me were alone. Our eyes were locked and the air was thick. She is 17 She is 17 She is 17 I mentally chanted to myself but not removing my eyes from hers. I leaned forward just slightly not even sure she detected I had moved and she leaned forward a bit and as she did I went the rest of the way and placed my slick wet lips on hers. I pulled the guitar from her hands and placed it on the floor and took her face into my hands and kissed her once again. She let out a soft whimper as I did. I opened my mouth ever so slightly over hers and I felt her hand on my shoulder griping it. I now had my hands in her hair. We were still seated on the bed her in front of me twisted around to me. I pulled back quickly and stood up causing her to slip right off onto the floor.

"Oh fuck Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Oh shit I um, Oh God, here let me help you up."

I pulled her up off the floor and she came right up my body. Her hands were on my shoulders and she was starring up at me. She hadn't said anything yet. Was she mad was she in shock was she grossed out by the older guy kissing her?

"Shouldn't have done what Edward? This?" She said sounding sexy as hell.

She snaked her hands up around my neck and pulled me down to her. To be honest she didn't have to pull very hard. She swiped her tongue over my lips asking me to let her in and I did. I tried desperately to keep my hands to myself so I was pretty fucking shocked when I noticed they were on her hips and my fingers were digging into them. I had pulled her completely flush with my body and I began to pull us toward the bed. I gently guided her to the bed never breaking our kiss. Did I mention I hate twin beds? I lay on my side next to her letting my hand roam up her side and back down. She was grasping my shirt to hold me close to her. It was clear that she had been kissed before. I let my fingers play with the hem on the bottom of her shirt and gently graze the skin there. I moved my leg so it laid limp over hers and I held tight to her hip forcing my hand to stay where it was. My internal fight with myself was loud and clear. Edward get your fucking hands off the girl, Emmett will kill you twice and cut your dick off! But the other side of my brain was telling me. Edward she is beautiful and tastes like fresh fruit and she feels like she was made for you. I chose that moment to pull back and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Bella we should stop, we shouldn't be doing this I mean Emmett will kill me." I told her begging her with my eyes to understand that I really didn't want to.

"Emmett is not my keeper and I like this."

"Bella your, well you're…we just need to stop before you get more than you bargained for."

I stood up and pulled her with me. I picked up my guitar and placed it back on its stand and walked to the door out into the hall way.

"Come on lets go get something to drink." I told her.

She turned about 8 different shades of red and walked right passed me and into her room closing the door behind her. I heard the lock click. Way to go fuckward! First you play like you are kissing her at the school and then you actually take advantage of your best friend's baby sister in their fathers fucking house. All of what I was thinking made perfect sense she was young, not as young as I had thought, she was Emmett's sister all be it Emmett's amazingly gorgeous younger sister. She didn't ask me to stop and she deepened the kiss so she was very into it. I needed to keep my head together she was not like some of the girls that I had been with, she was different. I probably could have taken it further and I wanted to, God how I wanted to, but I was not going to do something that she would regret later on and I like my dick and I really don't want Emmett cutting it off. She tells him everything and I am sure that this would come up. I went down stairs to warm up some coffee and relax. I would go up and talk to Bella in a little bit I decided I would give her some space. I didn't want her to feel like she had done anything wrong because everything she did was very right.

BPOV

It is fucking freezing out here I hope Emmett or Edward get here soon. Shit I could see Jacob coming I had avoided him all day and now he was making a B line right for me.

"So Bella who was the old man this morning? Someone you fucked while you were at your brother's?" Jake asked me.

"Oh fuck you Jake! Besides I bet he would have actually been able to hold it together for longer than 2 seconds!" I sneered at him.

Just then Edward pulled up and I could not have been more thankful first off it was Edward picking me up and second I could get away from Jacob he looked like he was going to explode. Edward got out of the car and walked right up to me pulling me into his side asking if I was ready to go. Just then Jacob opened his big mouth making some smart ass comment about Edward being my uncle. Edward's eyes got big and turned black. He looked right at Jacob and if I am not mistaken I think I heard him growl a little. He told him to back the fuck off. I put my hands up on both of their chests and ask Edward if we could go. He bent down kissed the side of my head and started walking me to the car. I felt a little weak at the knees I am not sure if it was from all the adrenaline running through my body or the feel of his soft lips on my skin. We arrived home and made our way into the house. He wasn't hungry and went to his room. He seemed to be avoiding spending too much time with me but seemed to be stepping in where Emmett was absent in regards to Jacob but it felt more like he was possessive of me not protective if that makes any sense at all. I stood in the kitchen thinking about what to make for dinner when I heard the soft sounds of a guitar being played I knew it was Edward and he told me he would play for me so I didn't think he would mind if I went up to listen. I knocked softly on his door and heard him yell to come in. I opened the door and he was sitting on the end of the bed playing softly. He looked lost and distant like he was in another place all together. I asked if he minded if I came in and listened for a bit he motioned for me to have a seat. I sat in the chair in the corner and pulled my legs up under me. I began thinking about asking Emmett for a guitar and lessons for my birthday that it might be fun to learn. I guess I was talking out loud because Edward offered to show me a few cords. Hell yes I jumped at the chance to be closer to him.

I walked over and sat on the corner of the bed next to him and he placed the guitar in my hands. He used his delicate hands to place my fingers on the strings to make a cord and told me to strum with the other hand. I did and it didn't sound half bad. He tried to show me how to move my fingers to a new cord and I almost dropped the guitar. He stood up and moved behind me putting a leg on either side of me and taking my hands into his. I leaned back against his chest and tried desperately not to moan. He shifted back just a bit and began to help me move my fingers while he strummed the strings. I could feel him breathing on my neck and he began to hum a tune with the notes we were playing his voice vibrated against my skin and I began to feel hot and flushed and a tingling in between my legs I had not felt in a long time.

I turned my body enough so I could see him.

"Edward that was beautiful what was it?" I asked him.

"Just something I have been working on."

OH DEAR God he writes music too could this get anymore unreal?

We just sat there breathing in each other's breath his brilliant green eyes starring right through me. I am sure he could see the want in my eyes hell my entire body was screaming it from a high tower. He moved just a tiny bit toward me I saw him run his delicious tongue over his lips and I could have died right there. I moved in a bit and as I did he placed his now slick lips softly against mine. He gently removed the guitar

from our hands and placed it onto the floor and returned his hands into my hair and pulled me forward and placed his mouth on mine I could feel his breath on me and I let out a soft whimper signaling my approval. All of a sudden I was on the floor and he was standing over me.

"Oh fuck, Bella I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Oh shit, I um, Oh God, here let me help you up." Edward said sounding very confused.

He bent down and picked me up pulling me close to his body and I couldn't help myself I reached up and pulled him down to me. I let my tongue escape my mouth and beg for entrance into his mouth that heaven that I envied my finger for having already enjoyed. He gave me entrance with no fight. I deepened the kiss further now fully flush with his body. His hands finally moved to my hips and he dug them into my hips hard and it sent a surge of lust through my entire body. I felt him moving us and I let him gently lay me down on the tiny bed in his room. He lay on his side never letting up on his assault on my mouth. Our tongues explored each other's mouths for what felt like hours I'm sure it was only minutes. His had ran up and down my side pausing at the hem of my shirt and grazing my belly. OH DEAR LORD YES GO FOR IT EDWARD GO FOR IT! My mind was screaming but he grabbed my hip again and dug his hand in again sending another surge of lust through me. The way he held onto my hip made me feel safe and desired in a way I had never felt before not with Jake not with anyone. Then just as I was about to take his hand from my hip and move it back to my tummy he stopped our kiss and put his forehead to mine.

"Bella we should stop we shouldn't be doing this I mean Emmett will kill me." Edward said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Emmett is not my keeper and I like this." I told him defiantly.

"Bella your well you're…we just need to stop before you get more than you bargained for."

He stood up pulling me with him.

He walked to the door that was still open and into the hall.

"Come on lets go get something to drink." he said.

I was beet red and I wanted to die, I mean I knew what he was trying to say, I was a child I mean he had already called me a kid before. Did he think he was some dirty old guy for having just made out with me? I was almost 18, I was only 4 years younger than him and this all just felt so right nothing about it felt wrong or weird. Trying to save myself from any further embarrassment I walked passed him without saying a word and into my bedroom. I closed and locked the door hoping to send the signal of 'hey don't worry about I'm just a kid no big deal'. It was a big deal I was hot and bothered in a way that I had never felt before I mean had he wanted to, I would have let things go much further. Get more than I bargained for? Hell I was begging for it. I had only known him or even of him for a few months and it felt like I had known him my entire life. I sat on my bed and the tears began to flow. I was pissed, I was frustrated, I was embarrassed and I felt alone. When I was with him in his room I felt the most alive and desired I have ever felt in my entire life. I sat on my bed silently letting the tears fall when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Bella please open the door and let me in." Edward said through the door.

"Edward its fine no big deal don't worry about it." I yelled back without moving.

"Isabella it's not fine and it is a big deal please." he replied sounding a little sad.

I was up off my bed right after he said Isabella I couldn't say no to him I didn't have it in me. I unlocked the door and pulled the handle to unlatch the door. I whipped my face as best as I could and let my hair fall down hoping he wouldn't notice I had been crying. The door creaked open slowly and he stepped in closing it behind him. He walked over to where I was seated on my bed and he sat down beside me leaving a safe distance between us.

"Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have let that happen, I mean don't get me wrong I liked it."

"Yes I know, I felt it on my leg." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

I looked over at him forgetting my tear stained face to see him pull his hand through his hair and blush slightly. He looked at me.

"Shit Bella have you been crying? God I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I just got caught up in the moment and you were looking at me with your big brown eyes and you just looked so…." He trailed off and sat quietly.

I moved closer to him and he looked like a scared puppy dog.

"Edward I won't bite. I am not 13 I'm almost 18 and whether you believe me or not this is not the first time I have had a boy in my room."

"Well that may be true but how many men have you had up here?"

I smiled and felt myself blush yet again.

"Edward I have had one boy up here who thought he was a man. You are not that much older than I am and I like you and I am pretty sure you like me and I want you to kiss me." I told him.

"Bella if Emmett found out he would.." He said sounding scared, but not very committed to the idea.

I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. He let out a groan. I pulled on his collar and leaned back effectively pulling him on top of me. He didn't allow himself to lie between my legs even though that is exactly where I wanted him. He let his hands roam my body a bit more this time and I ran my hands up and down his back and into his hair. He began kissing my ear and down my neck he got to the crook of my neck and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt and placed soft wet kisses on the exposed skin there. I moaned into his ear hopping he would continue and he did he unbuttoned a few more buttons and placed more kisses on the newly exposed skin. I shifted my hips up to him and met his thigh which was planted firmly between my legs allowing me to feel exactly what our little make out session was doing to him on my hip. As I ground into his thigh he ground into my hip and moaned into my ear.

"Mmmmm Bella we should stop" Edward said rather unconvincingly

"Not yet Edward please." I begged.

He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and let my shirt fall open exposing my chest and making me very thankful had put on a pretty bra this morning. He let his hand graze over my covered breast and he dipped his head down and kissed the fabric.

"Ugh Edward don't stop, I don't want you to stop."

"Fuck Bella if I don't stop now I'm not sure I will be able to."

He ground hard into my side and as he did he grasped my breast in his palm.

We were so lost in what we were doing we didn't hear the car pull up or the front door open we did however here Emmett.

"HEY ASSHOLE! YOU BETTER NOT BE ON MY SISTER!" Emmett's voice boomed around the house

We froze, he was most defiantly on me!


	5. Edward Here Can Babysit You!

**Reposted and EDITED with new formatting!**

**A/N Ok this is it for the week my real life will be taking over but I will be dreaming of the Christmas part and Jasper and Alice. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you do too. So while you read this I am off to take a cold shower ; )**

**Please let me know what you think : )**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

"HEY ASSHOLE! YOU BETTER NOT BE ON MY SISTER!" Emmett was home and at the bottom of the stairs.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I could hear his laughter all the way up stairs he thought he was being funny. If he only knew that my right hand was cupping his sister's breast, my tongue had just been down her throat and my very hard dick was pressed firmly into her hip he wouldn't think it was so funny. We froze exactly where we were and starred at each other. I whispered for her to keep quiet and as much as I hated to do it I peeled myself off of her and her bed. I adjusted myself in my jeans so I could walk and crept to the door. I put my ear to the door and listened I could hear dishes clinking downstairs. He was in the kitchen. I turned back to Bella and she was standing right behind me.

"I will go down just stay up here for a while." Whispered while trying to listen for Emmett's movements

"OK" She squeaked out with wide eyes.

She had not buttoned her shirt back up and she was pressed up against me. This was not helping the issue in my jeans in any way. I dipped down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. I was still a bit in shock that I had let things get so out of hand but as much as I didn't want Emmett to kill me there was something that just felt right about having her against me and I didn't want to let her go. I valuing my dick and would like to continue to have the use of it I opened the door slowly and stepped into the hallway. When the door closed behind me and I heard the lock click I felt a pang of sadness and I felt utterly alone. I adjusted myself once more ran into the bathroom flushed the toilet and walked downstairs to find Emmett.

"Hey Jack ass how was the gym" I tried to sound like I had in fact not just been on his sister.

"Good where were you?" There was hint of concern in his voice.

"Not on your sister ASSHOLE! I was in the bathroom." Did I sound convincing?

"Where is Bella?" The inquisition continued.

"In her room she said something about homework." Did I sound like a good older brother would talking about his younger hot sister?

We went into the living room and turned on Sports Center and settled in to watch the highlights. I told Emmett that I had to run back in to Seattle for a few days at the beginning of the week. I had an interview for an internship I hopped to get for the summer. The thought hitting me that I would have to leave and not even get to see Bella and it bothered me. What was wrong with me I had not known this girl for very long at all? I was always pretty independent when it came to relationships not a clingy person at all. What the hell was I saying relationship what are you thinking Edward you made out with her you don't have a "relationship" with her.

"Hey Bells you all done with your homework already?" Emmett was full of fucking questions today.

Emmett's greeting to Bella pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and she looked a bit confused as she turned to me and I smiled slightly at her.

"Oh ya didn't have much mostly reading but I'm done now." She smiled slightly as she moved through the room.

I shifted in my seat and looked at Emmett for any sign that he wasn't buying it. He was completely engrossed in ESPN. So that could be my strategy leave the TV on ESPN all month while I snuck around groping his sister.

"I'm glad you are both down here I just talked to Alice and her parents party is next weekend and she wants us all to go. Emmett she says you should bring your girlfriend she wants to see for herself that you actually have one. Do you think they can come next weekend?" She stood with her hands on her hips next to Emmett as she spoke over ESPN.

"Um ya sure whatever." Em waved his hand at her in dismissal.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled as she stepped in front of the TV.

"YES! Bella I will talk to Rose and Eddie and I will go get tuxes ok?" He stood and picked her moving her two feet to the left as he spoke.

"Perfect I will let her know we will be there." She started to turn toward the stairs to leave.

"Um excuse me what party are we going to?"

I had heard the name Alice and knew she was a friend of Bella's but I had not heard about any party.

"Oh sorry Edward Alice Brandon's family throws a huge Christmas party every year and we always go. It is next weekend on Saturday it is pretty fancy black tie the whole thing. It sounds like we will all be going. Umm there is one problem."

Emmett's head snapped over to Bella and he was fully paying attention now.

"What problem?" He grumbled.

"Well Jacob will be there her mom sent the invitations out before Alice could tell her we broke up and well her mom is too polite to ask him not to come. He already sent his RSVP so he is definitely going." She rang her hands as she talked about the asshole kid.

"Bella who gives a shit if fuck nut is there he won't dare come near you with me there." Emmett sounded less than worried.

"Oh I know but he also thinks that Edward and I are well are something." She eyed me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Great than I don't have to worry about you Edward hear can baby sit you." Em once again turned his attention to the TV.

Bella and I looked at each other in shock. I am not sure why we should be shocked Emmett had no idea I had been grinding on her earlier and why wouldn't he trust one of his best friends to watch out for his sister? I stood up and put my arm around Bella and smiled big and goofy.

"You got it Emmett we will make sure he stays on the other side of the room."

"Ya well just don't get to chummy you two." Em gave me a look that said he was totally serious.

We both laughed nervously. Bella said she was going to go start dinner and I offered to help her. Emmett didn't even blink ESPN was still on.

BPOV

Good Lord it scared the shit out of me when I heard Emmett yell when he got home. It also pissed me off I had Edward right where I had wanted him since I had scene him in that delicious towel. I quickly forgave my brother when he didn't object to us needing to spend the entire night at Alice's party together. I could hardly stand it. Edward and I went in he offered to help me with dinner insisting he was going to earn his keep. I had decided on tacos they were quick and easy to make and the guys loved them. We diced and chopped all without me cutting myself this time.

"So Edward what do you and Emmett have planned for next week?" I was trying desperately to ignore the heat I was feeling under my shirt just being near him.

"Well actually I will be leaving on Monday morning to head back to Seattle for an interview. I should be back sometime on Wednesday afternoon I think maybe Thursday Morning. I want to get some shopping done while I'm there you guys don't have much in the way of shopping around here." My heart sank at his words.

"Ya no kidding tell Alice about it." I tried to sound indifferent not wanting to sound like a desperate teenager.

I had to admit I was kind of sad he was leaving but at least he would be coming back.

"Um Edward I um well I will miss you while you're gone." It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Bella? His voice was low and gruff.

"Ya" I whispered

"I will miss you too." He winked at me as he continued slicing the tomato he was working on.

I felt my stomach flip and I got warm really really warm and I was standing with the refrigerator open! I sent Edward out to go relax I was just setting things out on the table when Dad walked into the house. I heard him talking to the boys. He told me he was going to take a quick shower before dinner. Edward decided to run up and call his parents before we ate they were leaving in the morning for Europe. His dad had business there teaching or something I'm not sure. So I set the oven to warm and took a seat at the breakfast bar when Emmett walked in.

"Hey Bells so you and Edward seem to be getting along." He popped a black olive into his mouth.

"Ya he's pretty cool." I was filling glasses with ice trying to sound calm.

"He is very cool I like him he can be a moody asshole sometimes but he is a great friend."

"So Emmett tell me about Jasper?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Bella he is 20 years old and Rosalie's twin brother."

"So?"

"I am not fixing you up with my girlfriend's brother." He said flatly.

"Is that the only reason? That he is her brother?" My eyebrow raised. I was testing the water on the age issue.

"Well I don't like that he is 20 either but they only turned 20 in August." He said that last part much softer.

"Ahhhh so you were dating a 19 year old before that?" I grinned.

"Bellllllla!" Emmett shouted trying to end the conversation.

"Look I am not thinking about me he is not my type I was thinking about introducing him to Alice at the party." I needed to change directions before he was all missed off.

Alice had just turned 18 before school started so I was sure neither of them would have the issue that Edward and I seemed to be having. I was beginning to further despise my age.

"Ya I think that would be cool he is a pretty cool guy he and Rose are close so I have gotten to know him pretty good I think he might like Alice." He popped another olive into his mouth relief all written all over his face.

We all sat and ate dinner it was pretty uneventful conversation mostly focused on sports. I did finally find out what Edward's parents would be doing in Europe and what Edward was majoring in. Carlisle his father was a prominent doctor and would be teaching at a university in London for a few weeks from December into January and Esme Edward's mother would accompany him. She was an interior designer and planned to do some research while they were in Europe. This also revealed that Edward was pre-med and currently applying to Medical Schools all over the place. My dad seemed pretty impressed and it looked like he even liked Edward. He probably would reconsider that thought if he knew his hands had been all over my boobs earlier. The guys all sat down to watch TV and have a beer together I went up to my room to call Alice. I was excited about the party and introducing Alice to Jasper I figured it would spice thing up a bit. I also need to fill her in on the goings on in the Swan house this afternoon.

"SHUT UP YOU DID NOT!" She was screaming and I could just see her bouncing on her bed.

"Oh yes I very much did! Right on my bed and Emmett came home right in the middle and we had to stop!" I could feel myself getting all worked up just thinking about it.

"That totally sucks! Do you think you guys would have gone all the way if he hadn't come home?" She was whispering now as if someone could hear her.

"I don't know I mean I am not sure I want to I mean well who knows I mean Edward is kind of freaked out about Emmett and I think my age still bugs him a bit and it was just one make out session but he did tell me he would miss me while he is in Seattle next week so we will see I guess."

We talked for a little while longer I told her what I could remember about Jasper mostly what he looked like and that Emmett thought he was cool. Alice was glad to know Emmett's opinion she was an only child and viewed Em and I as her siblings and we treated her as such. Emmett included treating her much like me and willing to kill if anyone crossed her. It was getting late and I still needed to take a shower before I headed to bed so we finalized plans for next weekend deciding the girls would all get ready at her place she had more room and the guys would all come over together. That reminded me where would everyone sleep when they got here I mean Rose would sleep in Emmett's room like she had done at thanksgiving but where would we put Jasper. I had a few places we could put Edward and Jasper could sleep in his room. I hung up with Alice and got ready for my shower I put on my chastity robe and grabbed my towels and headed into the shower. The water felt so good it was hot I stood there for about 45 minutes just letting it relax all my muscles. Charlie had already gone to bed by the time I went to take a shower he had another early shift and Emmett was on his cell talking to Rose in his room. Edwards door was open and the lights were off he must have been watching TV down stairs still. I stepped out of the shower and dried off brushed my teeth and dried my hair with my towel as best as I could and ran a brush through it. I got as far as my door and two hands came around my waist and I felt lips on my neck a warm spark went down my entire body.

"Mmmm Bella come down and watch a movie with me I'm not tired?" I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Emmett is still awake." I warned.

"He is talking to Rose he will be in there for a while and plans to go to the gym first thing so I am sure he is done for the night." He was pulling me toward the stairs.

"Ok but I get to pick the movie." I smiled as I took him by his hand and walked down the stairs.

I should have gone into my room and put my pajamas on but I didn't want to I was cozy in my robe and well I just didn't want to. We went down stairs I told him I wanted to watch one of the Bourne movies anyone was fine and I got us some sodas and a few snacks. I sat down on the couch first figuring I would let him decide what the seating arrangements would be. Much to my disappointment he sat down at the other end of the couch. The opening of the movie came on the screen and I curled my legs up under me and didn't really notice that my robe fell open at my knee revealing my thigh. I was concentrating on Matt Damon too much. I noticed when Edward scooted down the couch and put his hand on my knee and began drawing small circles on it with his thumb. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on my breathing. He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Bella you should go up and change we need to be careful." He didn't sound convinced.

"Careful of what?" I knew exactly what we needed to be careful of.

"If we are going to do this than we need to be careful we will need to tell Emmett at some point and I don't want to lie to him." He sounded dead serious.

"What would you have to lie to him about?" I was slightly confused but I did have his hand on my naked thigh.

"When we tell him and he asks me if I have slept with you I want to be able to tell him no." His mouth was at my ear again.

He was speaking in whispers and right into my neck and I began to feel a wetness between my legs I had never felt this way before Jacob never did this to me. It was always rushed and hurried grabbing and groping. I thought that was how it was supposed to be. This was slow and soft he was taking his time he wanted to take his time. I wanted him to jump me right now on this couch with only the light from the TV in the room. I really didn't care that my dad had a gun and was just down the hall or that my very over protective brother was just upstairs.

"Why would do you think you wont be able to tell him that?" I said in a shakey voice.

"Bella you are not wearing anything under that robe." He was kissing my neck with his hot wet mouth.

He took my hand and placed it over his jeans and pushed just slightly down on my hand. Dear God he was as hard as a rock and huge! At least it felt huge under the jeans. I didn't have much to compare it to. I had felt Jacob's but never really seen it and only a few times. I swallowed hard and let out a soft moan that I didn't mean to let go.

"Bella I don't know you that well but I want to. It is quite difficult to concentrate on getting to know you when I know you are naked next to me with one knotted robe covering you. Bella I have thoughts in my head that I shouldn't and I don't want to scare you. We need to do this slowly." His breathing was labored as he spoke.

"Edward if you do this any slower I might go insane. I am not a virgin you know." I wanted to help him relax but I think it came out as a bit of a whine.

He pulled back and looked at me. His eyebrows furrowed. Had I just totally turned him off? Was that part of the turn on getting the virginal young girl?

"Shit Edward I'm sorry I guess that kind of screws it up for you doesn't it?" I began to tug at my robe.

"Edward?" He was in shock and disgusted I knew it shit.

He was silent distant and not moving not away or any closer. I said his name once more and he finally snapped out of it.

"Bella no, no it's ok I'm not either I just figured that you hadn't so I am just trying to wrap my head around things." He still looked a little far off.

He backed up a bit I still had my hand covering his dick and he picked it up and held my hand in his. He asked if we could talk about all of this motioning between us. I nodded yes and tried to calm my heart rate down.

"Bella first off I want you to know I like you probably more than I should but I can't seem to bring myself to care. Second I don't want to sneak around behind Emmett's back and we will deal with your dad once Emmett is able to not kill me. Third physically I have never and I mean never wanted to take as much care and time as I do with you. I have had my fare share of women in the past and I will admit not with much attachment. It has worked for me but when I am near you I feel an attachment and I can't explain it but I would like to see where it goes. I felt it back in Seattle but I honestly thought you were much younger and each new piece of information makes it that much harder to resist the urges I have to make you totally mine. First I found out you are older than I thought and now I know that you are well more experienced than I had thought. I was using the she is a virgin card and you have to take it slow and not scare her or not take what isn't mine to have."

I interrupted him he was still speaking softly and close to me.

"Edward can I say something?"

"Ya sorry I'm rambling." He gave me that crooked grin.

"Edward I don't want to sneak around and lie to Emmett either he is probably my best friend in the entire world excluding Alice. I know in my heart he will find a way to deal with it. I like you a lot and I am scared that I like you too much and that this is going to go away I have never felt the things that I have felt when I am near you when you are touching me or when I touch you ever! I am glad that you want to take your time and take things slow that has always been my pace. However with you I can't seem to get close enough when I am around you. I don't want to freak you out but I feel like I want to crawl right inside of you. As far as my experience goes well I'm kind of embarrassed and are you sure Emmett didn't already tell you this part?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him at this point.

"No Emmett has never told me about your….."He cleared his throat. "Sex life. Wait he knows about your sex life?" His eyes nearly shot out of his head at the realization.

"Well ya I kind of blurted it out to him right before I came to visit. I don't want to hide things from you I feel like I can tell you everything like I should tell you everything. You should know I slept with Jacob once it was my first time it was over in 2 minutes and it was terrible. I have mixed feelings about it Emmett tells me it should have been different that with someone who really cared for me it would have been different. God I am so embarrassed I mean Oh Lord I am just going to shut up." I could feel my face turning red as the heat radiated from my skin.

He pulled me close to him and pulled my face into his hands.

"Isabella I'm sorry it wasn't what you had hoped it would be and Emmett is absolutely right it will be different with someone who really cares about you and Bella if Emmett had not come home you probably would have found out exactly how different." My brain scrambled for a moment. With the low tone of his admission.

"Edward I would have let you".

When I said that he smirked at me and leaned in and took my bottom lip into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it. I snaked my tongue out and was met by his and he deepened our kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I moaned into his mouth as quietly as I could. I pulled myself up and straddled his lap not caring that I was naked under my robe that the wetness that I had between my legs would wind up on his jeans. I bent to his ear and placed soft kisses on his neck just bellow his ear.

"Edward I have never felt this way none of it my body has never felt this way. I want….I feel like…."

I ground my hips down into him as hard as I could not really knowing exactly what I was doing. I had never been this open before. I had never let the emotions fully flood into my head before. I dropped my head to his shoulder and began to suck on his neck right in that soft part where it meets your shoulder. He grabbed my hips and pushed me further down into him. I gasped at the contact the rough texture of his jeans on my bare body. I dug my hands into his hair and began kissing him with as much depth as I could. He began to untie my robe and he pushed it open. He didn't take it off of me rather leaving it on but exposing me fully to him. I didn't care I wanted him to see me I wanted him to know everything about me and I wanted him to touch me. He pulled away from our kiss and took the sight of my body in and I couldn't help but feel a blush cover my entire body.

EPOV

Fuck I was losing control and fast. I wanted to roll her over and push myself deep inside her and claim her for myself. I had never felt the desire to stake my claim to have a woman in such a way that told any other man to not dare come near. The thought of another boy or man touching her or even thinking about her drove me to want her even more. I untied her robe and took in the sight of her body it was painted in a beautiful pink blush that was tantalizing. I felt her mouth on my neck and I knew I would have a mark in the morning but I didn't really give a fuck at this point. A lot had changed in one day and it was all her it was all Bella. I dug my hands once again into hips and ground her down on me not just for the contact but also to keep my hands from unbuttoning my pants and lifting her onto my ready cock and giving her what fuck nut couldn't. I felt her breath on my neck and I could hear her whispering but I couldn't make out what she was panting. I slowed my breathing so I could hear more clearly.

"Edward please God please I want you I do I want you please." She was panting.

OH HOLY FUCK how the hell am I supposed to say no but I have to. She was begging she wanted me and I wanted her. I didn't want to hurt her by turning her down. I groaned into her hair telling her I felt the same way.

"Bella baby Bella slow down Bella." I was sick having to say it.

She slowed her movements on me and looked at me. I pulled her face down so my mouth was just touching hers.

"Bella we can't not tonight. God I want to but we can't it's not right not like this not on a couch you deserve better I want to give you better I want to give you perfection. Can I do something please?"

She looked defeated she looked sad. I knew right then looking into her eyes I would do anything to keep her from being sad to give her happiness.

"What?" She squeaked out.

"I want to touch you will you let me feel you?"

I dipped my hand down to her center and softly brushed my hand over her. She gasped and lulled her head forward to my shoulder rewarding me with a soft moan of pleasure. I don't think she had ever been touched there. I felt a sharp burst of anger knowing that the fuck nut had not even cared enough to care for her properly. With a new resolve I would give her something tonight I would bring her to a place she had never been. I dropped my head to her breasts and pulled one of her hard and taught nipples into my mouth and began to suck as I dipped a finger into her wet folds. She was still straddling me and she was perfect for me to pleasure her. I dipped a second finger into her folds and she threw her head back and moaned. I pulled her head back down to me.

"Bella you have to try and be quiet or I can't keep doing this and I want to keep doing this."

As I said the last word I dipped one finger into her entrance and she hissed. She began to move against my hand wanting more so I added a second finger and began to work her clit with my thumb. She was rocking on me and I had to force all thoughts of my own pleasure deep down into the back of my mind.

"Edward I…I can't I uhg ugh ugh ugh I God Edward I OH MY GOD!" She moaned as softly as she could.

I felt her already tight walls begin to tighten around my fingers and I knew she was close I curled my fingers forward a bit and pressed down a bit harder on her clit and she exploded onto my hand.

"Ed..Ed…UH Edward."

She drew in a large breath and buried her head into my shoulder. Her whole body shook and convulsed above me. She was still rocking slowly and whimpering into my shoulder. I removed my fingers from her slowly causing her to jerk and jump a bit. I kissed and suckled at her breasts and up her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm" She hummed in response.

I smirked I knew I had just given her, her first orgasm.

"Are you sure?" I said trying to keep the cocky bastard I knew I could be out of my voice.

She pulled her head up and she had tears in her eyes but they were paired with a small grin.

"Bella baby are you ok?" I was a little worried and I had pushed her too far.

"Is that what it's supposed to feel like?" She looked like she was in shock.

"Yes and it will only get better I promise." I felt relief wash over me.

She drew a big grin on her face and started to reach form my belt. I stopped her hand and brought it to my mouth and kissed her palm and her knuckles. She looked at me with a pout on her lips.

"Edward what about you I don't want to leave you?" She had a big pouty look and she was so fucking adorable at that moment.

"Bella shh this was not about me this was about you. Don't worry about me there will be plenty of time for that."

I pulled her robe closed and tied it for her. I shifted her so she was sitting on my lap with both her legs draped to one side. I kissed her slowly. I made sure he legs were covered up and she was warm it was December and it was cold outside and chilly in the house the furnace long since having gone off. I leaned into kiss her again more deeply this time curling my hands into her hair. All of a sudden the lights flipped on.

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"**

Shit well I guess that talk with Emmett is going to happen sooner rather than later.


	6. I don't want you to forget me

**Reformatted and Reposted**

**A/N WOW! AND HOLY WOW! You guys rock! Thank you all so much for reading putting this story on alert or favorite! AND I LOVE LOVE LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS! So here it is the aftermath of Emmett catching them. I hope I have done it well let me know.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EMPOV

"So Emmett how are things going? Are you liking being back at home for the holidays?" I missed Rose's voice.

"It's going OK I guess I miss you and I think Bella has a crush on Edward so that is a little annoying." The thought made me shiver.

"Well there are worse people for her to have a crush on Edward is a good guy a little moody but a good guy." Was she fucking kidding me right now?

"Rosie he is too old for her he is 21 fucking years old and she is just 17." I practically growled into the phone.

"Emmett he is "just" 21 and she will be 18 in February right?" She said in that too patient voice she had.

"Ya but still…." I tried to respond but she cu me off.

"Hey you started dating me when I was 19 and you were very 21 you will be 22 in a few months so don't give me that shit! Besides you don't even know if Edward likes her." She made too much fucking sense so I needed to change the subject.

"That reminds me Bella has it in her head to introduce Jasper to her best friend I think it's a good idea I think he will like her."

"That's cool we will be there on Thursday if that is ok?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Can you come sooner I miss you and my bed is cold and empty." I knew I was being a little bitch but my women was hot and great in the sack.

"Well I have the week off so I could come whenever you want me to." She said softly into the phone.

"Well I would like you to come right now but I am not there to help with that." I was now hard and alone fuck!

"Ha Ha very funny don't teas me!" YES she was all hot and bothered too servers her right.

"Can you come here tomorrow and I could help you with it?" Yes I was begging so!

"If you want me to come out for that long sure I can be there tomorrow evening. We will have to come out to pick up Jasper on Thursday that is when he is off work." She sounded excited.

"Sure sounds good so I will see you tomorrow night?" I was more than willing to make the drive later in the week if it meant having her in my bed tomorrow night.

"Yes and Emmett don't stress about Edward if he does like her it's not the end of the world he is your best friend."

I hung up the phone with Rose I wasn't all that tired and I had been on the phone with her for almost two hours. I couldn't wait for her to get here tomorrow I was beginning to feel like those guys I couldn't stand all sappy and whiney when their girlfriend wasn't around and besides I have not had sex in almost a week and half I was kind of afraid my dick might fall off. I walked out into the hall way Bella's door was closed and her lights were off I had heard her taking a shower earlier so she must be asleep by now. Edward's room was dark but the door was open so he wasn't in there. I could see the faint light from the TV playing downstairs and figured Edward must have either been watching a movie or had fallen asleep on the couch. I needed some ibuprophine for my head and figured I would watch some TV. I rounded the corner and what I saw made my blood boil. I could see two people on the couch in very close proximity so I flipped the lights on. There Bella sat on Edwards lap in her robe with his hands in her hair and his tongue down her throat!

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"**

They both jumped clean off the couch fumbling to find their words Bella finally spoke first.

"Emmett you scared the shit out of me!"

"Isabella go up to your room now!" I could feel my hands shaking how dare this mother fucker.

"Emmett you're not my dad we were just…." I cut her off.

"Yes Edward what were you "just" doing to my baby sister?" I eyed the asshole down.

"Look Emmett can we talk about this…" Edward moved toward me.

EPOV

I started to walk toward him when Bella stepped between us with a hand on each of our chests.

"Isabella I am not playing get the fuck out of the way or I will go wake dad up if you prefer!"

I could see that Emmett was pissed I had only seen him like this a few times and the last time was right after he got off the phone with Bella before she came to visit. His eyes were blazing he looked like he might actually combust.

"Listen to me Emmett it's not like you think…." I tried to explain.

I saw black and found myself on the floor. I heard Bella yelling in as hushed of a tone as she could.

"Emmett DAM IT what in the hell are you doing for Chist Sake it's not like we were having sex!"

I heard that last part and cringed I was sure that statement would not help the situation. I pulled myself off of the floor slowly. Bella was trying to help me up.

"Bella please give me a minute with him it will be OK." I rubbed my jaw as I spoke.

"But he just punched you and he is being a big ape." She whisper yelled.

"Bella I am standing right here!" Emmett growled at her.

"Baby just go it will all be alright" I spoke softly to her.

"**BABY? DO YOU WANT ME TO TAG YOUR ASS AGAIN YOU LITTLE FUCK!"**

"**EMMETT GOD SHUT UP!"**

Bella screamed as she walked passed Emmett and up to her room I heard her door shut and turned to face the man that stood before me. He was furious still and had his fists balled up just waiting for the opportunity to hall off and knock me into next week. I couldn't say that I blamed the guy.

"Emmett will you let me explain before you punch me again?" I pleaded.

"You can try!" He smirked at me.

I took a deep breath how was I going to explain to my best friend that I had pretty strong feelings for his little sister. I knew that if it didn't work out with Bella and I it would screw our friendship but thinking about her made me want to give up everything for her. I calmed myself down and sat down hoping to get him to relax a bit. I sure as hell wasn't going to hit him back I'm not that stupid.

"Look Emmett I know how it must have looked and I swear to you this all just happened today. I don't know what exactly is happening but I do know I like her, I like her a lot. You have talked about her for so long but all I ever heard about was your clumsy smart ass little sister. Emmett she is so much more than that." I think I was making things worse.

"Don't tell me who my sister is Edward I know her way better than you do. What are you thinking? She is not some girl you can screw and walk away from! She is amazing and young! I know you Eddie and I know how you are with women and I won't allow you to use her and toss her aside." He was calm too calm.

"You know what Emmett fuck you! You know better than anyone no one in my bed has ever been used. NO I have not had a relationship in a really long time but neither had you are you using Rose and planning on tossing her aside?"

I expected to get hit again! I knew that statement wasn't true but I needed to make a point.

"Did you fuck her down here on my father's couch while he slept in the next room?"

I knew this question was coming and I was glad I could be truthful. I would leave out the part about me sucking on her breasts and plunging my fingers deep inside her and making her eyes roll into the back of her head and opted for the simple response.

"NO! Emmett for fuck sake do you honestly think I would do that! We talked about what we were both feeling and agreed that we both wanted to talk to you about all of this she wants your approval. I do too I know this might be hard Emmett but I won't hurt her if I can help it. Bella is special there is something different about her something that makes me want to be different." I was trying to be honest and open with him.

"I don't know what I think Edward I know I don't like it! I know that if she gets hurt I will kill you and fucking dismember your body slowly! I don't know if I can be supportive I don't even know if I want to try." He sounded disappointed now.

"I can understand that Emmett but will you do us all a favor and not tell your dad until you figure out how you really feel about it. I promise I will be careful with her and if I hurt her you can kill me. Emmett if it makes a difference I care about her I really do." I needed him to believe me.

"Fine I won't say anything to the Chief but you are on borrowed time. Now you do me a favor and keep your fucking hands off of her while you figure out what it is you are doing." His voice was flat and without emotion now.

"Rose is coming tomorrow for the week."

He made this statement completely changing the subject and sitting back onto the couch like nothing had happened. I was at a loss. I wanted to go up and tell Bella everything was semi OK for now but I was afraid to move from the couch.

"That's cool I will see her for a little bit before I head back to Seattle for a few days."

I was now very conflicted about going back I knew it would give him time to cool off but I was going to miss being near Bella.

"If you can refrain from killing me I would like to go up and tell Bella I am not dead and say good night." I spoke quietly.

I felt like a 16 year old asking for her father's permission to take her to prom. I was fucking 21 years old and had to remind myself that she was only 17 ALMOST 18 and this had to be dealt with carefully and slowly. We needed to give Emmett time to warm up to the idea I needed to show him I could be trusted with his sister and I needed to keep my distance to allow any of that to happen.

"In the hall."

He said flatly with no emotion what so ever.

"And Edward I am not sorry I punched your ass!"

I heard a slight smirk in his voice he was proud of himself for protecting his sister's honor now I just had to be careful not to give him cause to protect it again. I walked up the stairs quietly and tapped on Bella's door. She opened it slowly and when she saw that it was me she opened it all the way and moved to the side so I could enter.

"Sorry Bella I can't."

I took her hand and guided her into the hallway.

She looked at me with her forehead furrowed she was worried. Probably that I had already given up having seeing Emmett's reaction. I quickly took her face into my hands and placed a small soft kiss on her lips. Moving back only enough to speak.

"Bella everything is going to be fine. He is not happy but willing to think on it for a bit. He says he won't tell your father until he knows for sure what he thinks. I did have to promise to keep my hands off of you. He didn't say anything about my lips."

I smirked on her lips. He also had not said anything about her hands and I was glad because they were currently sliding up and down my back giving me goose bumps.

"He also insisted I speak to you in the hall." I explained.

"Edward this is so stupid he is not in charge of me and he is being a dumb ass. I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself Edward what you did what happened it was well it was…"

I placed one finger over her lips and kissed the top of her head. She was getting worked up almost breaking into tears.

"Bella shh I know he is being an ass but we both want his blessing so we just need to be careful. I don't want to keep my hands to myself either but for now we need to ok?" I was almost begging her.

She pouted the most adorable pout I had ever seen and then pulled me down into a deep kiss as she snaked her hand between us and palmed my dick that was now growing harder by the second.

"Isssssabellllllaaaaaa you can't do that Good GOD!" I nearly came in my pants like a sixteen year old.

"I just don't want you forgetting about me." Her warm breath was in my ear skimming across my neck.

She kissed me once again and told me goodnight. She stepped back into her room and closed the door over. I went to my room and closed the door and went to bed. I heard Emmett come up the stairs a short while after I had gone into my room I heard one door open and close and then another open and close. I figured he was checking on Bell.

I found out later that he had opened her door without knocking and was told to get the fuck out. It was odd at breakfast the Chief had already left long before any of us were up. Bella made bacon and eggs for all of us and while Bella and I sat at the kitchen counter to eat Emmett thanked Bella for his food and went into the living room to eat. He had not said a word to me and I gave him his space. The entire day went on like this. Bella decided around 4 that she had had enough and wanted to go over to Alice's house to get away from the tension. She informed Emmett of her plans and that I would be giving her a ride. He mumbled something about going straight there. We went out to the car and were on our way.

"Bella you are going to have to give him time. He doesn't see you as a women he still sees you as that little girl who cried when her mom left. He has seen you hurt and he just wants to prevent it from happening again. He loves you Bella he only has your best interest in mind." Placed my free hand on her knee.

"Uuuuuug I know Edward but he is so frustrating! I love him in ways I am closer to him than Charlie. Charlie has let him take the role of protector it gave Charlie comfort since he has had to work so much. They were both pretty comfortable with Jacob I mean our dads are best friends. Emmett didn't mind him but I don't think he ever really liked him. I want him to except you liking me because he already likes you. Maybe he will back off when Rose gets here tonight." She was looking straight ahead and looked deep in thought.

We pulled up to Alice's house it was a huge brick home with a curved drive though drive way. I stopped the car and put it in park.

"Bella everything will work out. Call me when you are ready to come home ok."

I leaned across the seats and pulled her to me for a deep slow wet kiss.

"Don't forget about me." She whispered again.

I winked at her and gave her my crooked grin. She said it was imposable for that to happen and stepped out of the car. I watched her walk up the steps to the front door and caught a glimpse of a tiny little dark haired girl who grabbed a hold of her and practically tossed her into the house and slammed the door. I chuckled to myself and headed back over to the Swan house. Thank God when I got there Rose had gotten there while I was gone so I knew the focus would be off me for a while. I walked into the house and it was quiet the TV was on but there was no one down stairs. I figured Emmett had drug her upstairs to welcome her appropriately and I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that swept through me.

I ran up the stairs to grab my book. I settled down on the couch in the living room to read and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I was however jolted from my sleep by a women screaming.

"_**OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK RIGHT THERE YES YES YES YES!"**_

I knew that voice indeed Emmett was welcoming her to his house the best way he knew how. I had to hand it to the guy he could make a girl scream. About 20 minutes later he came down the stairs with Rose trailing behind. She had on one of his T shirts and a pair of tiny boy shorts. He had on a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. I was sure he was trying to shove it in my face that he was getting laid and I wasn't and it would stay that way.

"Hey Rose you seem pretty agreeable this afternoon."

I chuckled as did she. Emmett just glared at me.

"Hey Edward how are you doing out here in Podunk? I hear you have a thing for little Isabella." She smiled at me.

"Well it's a bit more than that and Podunk is fine." I didn't bother looking at Emmett when I answered.

She walked over and sat down on the couch pulling the throw blanket across her lap. She leaned on my shoulder.

"Hey easy I am on your side. I like Bella and I think you guys would be cute together."

She was whispering so Emmett wouldn't hear I was sure he was not happy that his girlfriend was for Bella dating me. I took at it as a good sign that Rose was pro Bella and Edward she exerted great influence over Emmett and if anyone could change his mind it would be her.

"Thanks he is being kind of an ass about it."

"I can hear you two over there. I am not an ASS I am a big brother and just because Rose doesn't mind doesn't mean I will automatically agree with her." He nearly growled at us.

"Em you have to admit it doesn't hurt right." I knew I was asking for it.

"Fuck you Eddie!" He shouted.

"Fuck you Emmett!" I answered right back.

Rose popped up off the couch and padded into the kitchen to get a soda.

I already took care of fucking Emmett so he will have to piss off or something!

All three of us started laughing and the tension in the room eased up considerably. My phone dinged at me around 9:30.

_Hey is it safe for me to come home yet – B_

_Ya Rose is here and has fucked your brother so he is less tense now – E_

_TMI! Can you come get me – B_

_Sure on my way – E_

_Hey will you bring Rose so I can talk to her without the Asshole around – B_

_I will see what I can do – E_

I asked if Rose wanted to come with me to get Bella and Emmett said yes before she opened her mouth. She got up and ran up to put on some warmer clothes and grabbed her jacket before we were off. I told her that Bella wanted to talk to her and had asked me to bring her along. She figured as much.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Rose." She sounded defeated already.

"So did Edward fill you in?"

"No your brother did he said he walked in on you naked on top of Edward. Subtle real subtle guys.."

"That is not exactly true I was sitting on his lap fully covered with a robe all be it naked under it but I was covered and we were just kissing." Bella explained.

"I figured there was a middle ground in there somewhere. Emmett is such a Neanderthal sometimes."

We all laughed because well he could be.

BPOV

"So listen Rose we need your help I want Emmett to like the idea of Edward and I and I hate that he is mad at me." Bella leaned forward from the backseat.

"Bella he is not mad at you. Worried yes scared for you maybe but he is not mad. He was pretty shocked he thought you had a crush on him but I don't think he saw Edward here making a move."

"Why am I that hideous that Edward couldn't possibly want to be near me?"

"No not at all he sees you as a kid and I think he assumed Edward would as well."

"Well I don't see her as a kid." Edward interjected.

I could hear the frustration in his voice. He was quiet most of the way letting Rose and I talk. She agreed to see how she could help sway Emmett and we needed to behave ourselves.

"Don't give him any reason to throw a fit if you know what I mean."

She turned in her seat to look at Edward and got really serious.

"Edward you need to sit down with Emmett when you get back. He is kind of hurt he feels like you went behind his back instead of talking to him first. I know I know what would have been the point but the reality is he values your friendship and he feels a bit slighted."

Edward nodded his head in agreement and said he would make sure and do that before the party on Saturday.

We arrived home and filed into the living room where my dad and Emmett were watching sports highlights. My poor dad had no idea the calamity that had been going on right under his own roof. I sat down on the floor and Edward sat on the couch just to the right of me letting his leg lean slightly on me just to let me know he was there. Rose snuggled into Emmett after giving Charlie a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek which embarrassed him to death. One by one every one trickled off to bed. Emmett stayed put waiting for Edward or I to head to bed. He even waited after Rose had gone up to get ready for bed. I made the first move and went up to get ready for bed. A short while later I heard all the doors opening and closing and the house was quiet. I tossed and turned every time I closed my eyes I could see Edward's face and his green eyes blazing through me. I rolled over and it was 3:00am I had not been asleep but for maybe 45 min since I came to bed around 11:30. I got up and went into the hall to go to the bathroom noting that all the bedroom doors were closed and the house was dark. The floor was freezing and so was I. I slept with a heating blanket so I just had on a light tank top and a pair of boy shorts. I ran into the bathroom and when I was finished I stood starring at Edwards's door for the longest time. Was he asleep maybe he was reading or maybe he was having just as hard of a time sleeping as I was? I walked over and closed over my door quietly and then went to Edward's door.

It was unlocked and I slowly opened it praying it wouldn't squeak and wake up Emmett though I was pretty sure he was out cold with Rose in there with him. I closed over the door just as carefully as I could and approached the bed. The blinds weren't closed all the way so the moon light streamed through right onto the bed giving the most perfect light in the room you could imagine. Edward was on his back one hand stretched above his head with the other draped across his stomach. OH dear God his chest he didn't have a shirt on and the covers were laying low on his hips. He must sleep really warm either that or he is freezing cold but too asleep to notice. I snuck my way closer and lightly felt his shoulder it was like an ice cube. I slowly lifted the blankets and slid into the tiny bed next to him. I snuggled into the crook of his raised arm and laid my hand to his bare chest and rested it on him. His arm came down and his hand laid on my hip. His breathing had not changed he was still sound asleep.

"Mmmmmmm"

He moaned and pulled me closer. I am pretty sure he was dreaming not realizing I was in his bed with him. I began slowly kissing his chest up to his neck. I moved my leg over his and pressed my warm body against his cold torso. He sighed almost in relief.

"Edward…..Edward…..Baby"

I whispered in his ear between kisses. Shit he was a hard sleeper. I decided desperate times called for desperate measures. I let my hand slide down his body until it rested on top of his very erect dick. I gave it a firm smooth rub and he stirred. I did it again adding a little bit of a squeeze to try and get his attention. I looked up and his eyes were fluttering and he was waking. I kept up my movements with my hand and placed wet kisses on his chest.

"Mmmmmm Bella what are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Shhhhh everyone is asleep. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would check on you."

"If your checking for a pulse that is the wrong vain to be pushing on."

He had a devilish grin on his face. I pulled my hand away and inched my fingers under the waistband of his sleep pants.

"Bella baby you don't have to do this baby ugh wait I oh fuck!"

I had a firm grasp on his even harder dick and was stroking slowly up and down. I could feel his hand digging into my hip. What was it about him and my hips? He reached across with his free hand and pulled my face to him capturing my mouth with his. I moaned softly into his mouth. I couldn't get the motion that I wanted with his stupid pajamas on.

"Edward lift up a bit" I prodded.

He did as I asked and I pulled his sleep pants down his legs. I sat up a bit and pulled my tank top off I wanted my bare chest on his. I leaned into him and kissed him deeply as I took his cock into my hand moving a bit faster now that he was free.

"OH shit Bella you have to stop OH fuck stop stop stop Oh shit."

I stilled my movements and looked deep into his eyes.

"Edward what's wrong did I do something wrong OH God I'm sorry I just…." I was starting to freak out.

"Bella wait just wait. I just need a minute. I was so close to flipping you over and tearing your pants off…Fuck you do have pants on right?" His eyes were wide and looked desperate.

"Yes I still have my shorts on."

"Good I mean I don't think I could stop myself if you didn't." He relaxed just a bit.

"Edward I want to touch you. You don't have to do anything I just well I want to feel you close to me."

"Oh God Bella it feels so good I just need us to be clear where the line is right now. Like this is fine so long as you know who doesn't find out but we can't go any further not yet is that ok?"

"So you mean you are ok with me doing this."

I stroked him once more and his head fell back onto the pillow. I stopped for just a moment and he let out a low soft growl that made me tingle in all the right areas. I licked my palm getting it as wet as I could a mall trick I had learned and went back to stroking him slowly. When my warm wet hand wrapped around him he let out a long hiss and thrust his hips up to meet my hand. He moved to his side keeping me as close to him as he could get. He slipped his hand into my shorts and ran a finger through my wet slick folds. I moaned at the contact and he covered my mouth with his to hush my moan. He buried his head in my shoulder.

"Ugh Bella oh fuck don't stop baby OH God fuck!"

He slipped a finger into my entrance and pulled it out again and again and again then adding a second finger pushing deeper this time and faster as he went. I tried desperately to match his pace but I was quickly losing all control of my mind my body and my hand. He dipped his head down and clamped his mouth down onto my nipple and bit down with his teeth and it sent a twinge of pain and lust through me that I didn't know even existed. I released him from my hand and gripped his hair.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHH OHholyfuckinghell"

I felt my orgasm rip through me a thousand times harder than the one from the night before. I was spent and sweating from trying to stay as quiet as possible. I felt Edward moving under me and I felt his still very hard dick pushing against my leg and I knew he was trying to find friction any friction he could. I pulled myself up and went to straddle his legs.

"Bella no Bella baby we can't".

I hushed him and sat back on his thighs capturing him again in my hand. This time I licked both my hands and worked him not leaving any part of his very large dick untouched. When he realized I was not going to try and do anything more he relaxed and let himself enjoy my touch.

"Bella I'm so so so so close OH God baby faster baby faster." He instructed.

I did as he asked I sped up my movements and I felt him get even harder in my hand as he twitched and shot hot smooth liquid onto his stomach. I had never had a full view of it before and I found it to be well fucking hot! I reached up to grab the box of tissue from the night stand and he took it from me. I moved off of him allowing him to clean things up. He pulled me to him and palmed my breasts in each hand and kissed me deep and hard.

"Fuck Bella that was mmmmmm I can't even tell you." He moaned into my mouth.

"Well I didn't want you to forget me while you are in Seattle this week." I was terrified he would forget me once he left.


	7. Can I keep you?

**Reposted and Reformatted**

**A/N OK so I could not just pass by Seattle I hope you like this! Next up the Christmas Party WooHoo!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I had made my way back to my room undetected and actually slept pretty good. Apparently a good orgasm wears you out. One more day until Edward would leave for 4 and I was dreading it. Today would be odd Charlie was off Emmett was home Rose was here and Edward was near. I felt like a fish out of water. On any other Sunday I would sit in the living room with the guys and watch the game but I couldn't sit in there so close to Edward I was sure my dad would be able hear or read my thoughts and they were running wild of all the things I wanted to do to him or have him do to me. Things I didn't even know I would ever think about. Rose was glued to the TV watching the game with Emmett it was obvious she was into the game and not just my brother I am sure this confused Emmett. I spent the better part of the day in my room. I came down for lunch and dinner and other than that I kept to myself. I hated to do it especially since Edward would be leaving. After dinner I went back up to my room and laid out on my bed. I picked up my phone when it dinged sure it was Alice.

_Hey you are you upset with me? - E_

_I'm sorry no I am not upset with you at all – B_

_Why have you been avoiding me? – E_

_Not avoiding u I can't think straight when I am near you and I am sure my dad can tell – B_

_Think straight? How? - E_

_My mind is running wild thinking about u – B_

_Do tell – E_

Oh dear lord was he really asking me to tell him what I had been thinking about all day. Isn't this the kind of texting they say never to do on Dateline? I mean I have never thought these things let alone told anyone about them. I sat still starring at my phone my fingers frozen not able to move.

_Bella you there? – E_

_Yup just thinking – B_

_About? – E_

_Umm last night – B_

_What about last night? – E_

_How much I didn't want it to be just my hands touching you – B_

I hit send and held my breath would he die of laughter would I hear him chuckle all the way from up here? I could feel my face heating up. I wasn't quite sure what it was that I wanted to touch him with but I had a few ideas and I sure wasn't going to just blurt it out!

Ding

_Mmmm my thoughts exactly – E_

Ahh turn the tables Bella get him to tell you. He is more experienced than you. I thought.

_Do tell – B_

_Honestly? – E_

_No lie! LOL – B_

_HONESTLY I wanted to lift you up and let sink down around me – E_

_Did I freak you out? – E_

_Ummm NO! I wanted you to – B_

_God Bella you can't say shit like that – E_

_Why it's true – B_

_I know but we are taking this slow remember. – E_

_You weren't so slow last night ; ) – B_

_Goodnight Isabella – E_

_Don't be a spoiled sport! Goodnight Edward – B_

_Sweat Dreams – E_

_U 2 – B_

I turned off my phone and my light and fell asleep almost before my head hit the pillow. I was so tired from the weekend it had been exhilarating and frightening all at once. I was feeling things for Edward I didn't know how to explain. I was bolder I was braver and I was more hormonal than ever. Don't get me wrong Jacob and I had fooled around before we actually had sex. I had given him a hand job and he had tried to do the same for me but I was tense and it just felt awkward so it never really gave me the same OMG that he got. I think he thought it did or he didn't care. I mean when we actually had sex I didn't even get my shirt all the way off it was hurried like most of our encounters. He seemed to be getting it all out of the way. There was no care in it no tenderness like I thought there would be after all I thought that I loved him and isn't that what love was supposed to be like?

So all of this with Edward over the last two days has been foreign to me. First I could barely take my hands off of him. I wanted to do after two days what it took me over a year to agree to do with Jacob. I had been more free with Edward than I had ever been with Jacob. Edward had seen me fully exposed fully naked in front of him he was the only man who had seen that. I had seen him in the same way last night the only man I had ever seen that way. I had no idea what was happening between us but I was terrified it would be over either next week while he was gone or when he went back with Emmett to school in January. I lay there enjoying the most peaceful sleep I had had in a long time.

EPOV

I laid on my bed thinking about all that had happened in the last two days I had fallen fully for a young women who was amazing even at her age she seemed far beyond her years. It seemed to be going better than it could have gone with Emmett he didn't kick me out that had to mean something right and he only punched me once. I would be gone before she got up for school in the morning my first interview was tomorrow late morning. I decided I would talk to Jasper kind of unload on him. He was a good listener and I figured his sister had filled him in already they told each other everything. I could talk to him tomorrow night when he got home. He and Rose both still lived in the dorms and since they close over the break and Emmett and I were going to be gone we offered to have them stay at our place since they both had jobs and would need to stay in Seattle over the break. I tossed and turned I couldn't fall asleep I wouldn't have a chance to say good bye to her. God I know it is only 4 days and I am being a pansy ass but I knew I was going to miss her. I pulled myself out of bed to go use the bathroom the house was dark and silent. I came back into the hall from the bathroom and made my way to her door I was sure it would be locked and I couldn't knock it might wake Emmett who was just next door. I decided I would try the handle and if it was locked I would go back to bed.

I turned the knob and the door opened. I stepped in slowly and closed it behind me I locked it and turned to see Bella tangled up in her blankets. She must travel in her sleep I thought. I walked closer and smirked as I saw that she was wearing one of my T-shirts she must have gone in and snagged it at some point today figuring no one would ever see her in it. I liked the way she looked in my shirt I could get used to this sight. I leaned down to her running my hand up her bare thigh that was exposed.

"Isabella I came to get my T-Shirt back."

I whispered. She stirred but didn't wake. I continued with my hand until it was under the hem of the shirt. I felt like a 15 year old at summer camp trying to cop a feel. I am sure I had a goofy grin on my face because she made me feel that way.

"Bella can I have my shirt back?"

I could see her mouth turn up into a grin she was awake but keeping her eyes closed still. She rolled to her back and raised her arms over her head very obviously inviting me to remove it for her. I did and revealed her milky soft breasts. I captured one in my mouth and dipped my hand to her center. I went straight to working on her I wanted to bring her to orgasm once more before I left remind her of what I could do. I sucked harder on her breast and slipped two fingers into her center and pumped fast.

"Mmmm Edward harder"

Fuck me did she really just say that? My dick twitched and I swear if she said another word I would lose it right into my pants. I did as she asked it didn't take long before I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and she arched her back pushing her delicious breasts further into my face.

"Unnnnn Edward OH God O O O O O UGH!" She was whispering her moans.

She collapsed and sunk into the bed while her body still jerked and jumped while it was recovering from her climax. I dipped my head down to her ear.

"Sleep tight beautiful I will miss you see you in a few days."

I kissed her on the neck and returned to my room. I so wanted to spread her legs apart and plunge into her but I knew there would be time for that and our pace seemed sufficient for both of us I didn't need to have her like that right now I could wait until the time was right.

BPOV

HOLY HELL What the fuck was that he was here and then he was gone just as fast. I was once again spent having been rocked by another orgasm that I had not seen coming at all. I fell asleep again quickly only this time I had dreams of Edward taking me on his bed back in Seattle I didn't know what it looked like but I am sure it was better than mine. I woke up and knew he would be gone and I would go to school. I had three days of school before we would be out on break so at least I would have something to occupy my mind during the day any way.

"Hey Bella can I give you a ride to school?" Emmett greeted as I came into the kitchen.

"Thanks Emmett but I can drive the beast." I began to peal my banana.

"Bella I kind of hoped we could talk." He looked tired and worried.

I looked over to Rose and she nodded that I should take him up on it so I conceded and just walked to his car. I waited for him to come out and he did running while trying to put on his jacket. He opened my door and shut it for me.

"So what did you want to talk about Emmett? Did you want to apologize for punching your best friend? How about acting like a big ape or maybe for just being an all around ass hole?" I was being bitchy but I didn't really care.

"Actually I wanted to ask you to please just stop this whole Edward thing before you get hurt." He sounded dead serious.

"Emmett I tell you what you stop your whole thing with Rose and I will stop talking to Edward." I snapped.

"Bella it's not the same thing he is older he is more experienced Bella I don't want him to fuck you and then leave you like a used piece of meat!" His words stung he knew Edward better than I did. Was that what he normally did with girls? However I could not let him see that I was worried.

"Emmett how do you know I won't fuck him and leave him like a used piece of meat?"

"ISABELLA!" He nearly ran off the road.

"Don't Isabella me I like him Emmett I like him more than I have ever liked anyone. He makes me feel well he makes me…Emmett I can't explain it but it just feels right. I have basically told him that I want him to jump my bones and have his way with me and Emmett he won't do it. He is being a gentleman he is taking his time he told me he would not take what was not his to have. He wants to see where this whole thing takes us before we jump into anything physical." Seeing him wince at my words I knew it was best he didn't know all the details.

"Bella I just don't want you to get hurt. He is my best friend but I will kill him if he were to hurt you. I love you Bella and I can't watch you go through the kind of loss that you will go through if you and Edward don't work."

"Emmett I love you too and I love you for caring so much. You are my big brother and one of my very best friends and I want your blessing we need it. Besides Dad will never go for it if you are against it." I was pleading now but I didn't care if he was going to agree to let up a bit.

"Alright Bella I will keep quiet for now I will be kind and try to make things as normal as can be but the first sign of trouble and I am all over his shit like white on rice." His tone was flat and I could tell he was forcing it.

I smiled it was not an all in but he wasn't forbidding it and he was going to try and see each of us in a new way. I knew the first real test of this would be the party on Saturday. I arrived at school and once again had to fill Alice in on Edward's late night visit to my room. I told her how much I missed him already and I couldn't wait for Saturday.

"Alice the party is going to be so fun! I get to spend the evening with Edward kind of like a real couple I mean I don't know if he is ready for a public showing but my dad won't be there and Emmett won't kill him now." I was rambling this was so not me.

"What are you going to wear Bella?" I heard the question and I would have normally rolled my eyes at Alice. The party however was going to be a big deal and I needed Edward to see me as a women not remind him of my age.

"OH God I have no idea I don't have anything that will due. It has to be perfect! Do you have something you could let me barrow." I am sure my eyes were bugging out of my head.

"No but I do have an idea." There was a twinkle in her eyes.

She looked at me with a little evil pixi grin and began to inform me of her evil plan. More like her fucking genius of a plan! I love Alice for this very reason! Alice decided we needed a shopping trip to Seattle after school on Wednesday and we could stay with her Aunt and Uncle and come home on Thursday. Odd thing is she didn't have an aunt or uncle that lived in Seattle but who would know. I was told to phone Edward and tell him we would be staying with him. The one true thing was that we would go shopping. I let Charlie know she informed her parents that she was going to Seattle to shop for our dresses and we were staying with one of Emmett's friends so we wouldn't have to drive back in the dark innocent enough right?

"Hey Edward!"

"Bella?" He sounded a bit confused.

"Yesssss I have a question. Would you mind if Alice and I crashed at your place on Wednesday night after we shop for dresses for the party on Saturday?"

"What does Emmett think?"

"What Emmett doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Bella Jasper is staying here so if this is going to be a secret I am going to have to get his buy in so he doesn't tell Rose who would tell Emmett possibly." He sounded less than sure.

"Jasper is staying there OH MY GOD that is perfect I wanted to introduce him to Alice any way this is great!" I sounded like a giddy idiot.

"Alright don't get too excited I will talk to Jazz." He was chuckling at me.

He called back to tell me we were all set. He also told me he didn't feel quite right about going behind Emmett's back but that he would live with it if he got to see me. The rest of the week went well at school Jacob was not at school he missed the last two days claiming he was sick I was sure he was just skipping out. Alice and I would leave right from school and head to Seattle. I hardly slept the night before I was so excited. I left the beast at her house and we took her bright yellow Mini Cooper it fit her perfectly being the tiny pixi she was. We pulled into town late afternoon and immediately started shopping I had to find just the right dress I wanted Edward to be drooling. We shopped and shopped and shopped and got dresses shoes hand bags and even some nice lingerie to put on underneath. I got an extra night gown to wear tonight after all I wanted to look nice for Edward. I wasn't counting my chickens after all he could insist that Alice and I sleep in Emmett's room. We stopped and got pizza for all of us and pulled up to the house. I texted Edward to let him know we were there and he came out to help us with our stuff.

"Hello ladies did you have a good day of shopping?"

He looked over the several bags and saw that it was obvious we had. He smiled and took all the heavy things and started for the house. As he got to the porch a tall slim well built blond man came out of the house to give Edward a hand.

"OH MY GOD Bell who the hell is that?"

Alice stood there with her mouth hanging open. I giggled I couldn't really blame her he was good looking not my type but handsome. I also had neglected to tell Alice there would be a fourth for dinner.

"That my dear Alice is Jasssssssspur!" I added the drawn out name laughing as we reached the porch.

"You mean that Jasper? You didn't tell me he looked like that!" She was speechless and that is saying something about Mary Alice Brandon.

The boys came back out to help with our bags and I stopped them.

"Jasper this is my best friend Alice. Alice this is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper."

"It's very nice to meet you Alice. Why don't you ladies come in the house it's fucking freezing out here." His deep voice floated in the air and you could almost see the puddle Alice was melting into.

"It's very nice to meet you too Jasper. It is freezing your right!"

She started to shiver not for real but she had turned the flirt on. They were gawking at each other so much that I had not had the time to introduce her to Edward. We all got into the house and sat down for some pizza and a movie. I sat on the couch laying between Edwards legs with my head on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me and he was nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"Edward you are not watching the movie." I whispered.

"I know" He almost moaned into my neck.

I looked over at Alice she was sitting on the love seat that I had purposely left for her to sit on. The movie was half over and at some point she had moved her legs so they were draped over Jaspers lap. He had placed his hand on her knee and they kept steeling glances at each other. I knew they would hit t off. He was just her type and he seemed so nice well what I remembered. Emmett knew him better than I did and he was pretty sure they would like each other he was right I only wish I could tell him so.

"Bella."

Dear God the way he said my name made me weak in the knees.

"I want you to sleep in my room tonight is that ok with you? You don't have to I won't be upset if you're not comfortable with that."

I turned to face him

"Can we go to bed now? " I tried to play it cool but I couldn't wait to be in that room with him.

He shifted under me and I could feel how much he wanted me but this wait we have to take it slow was his rule so I didn't feel too bad for him.

" After the movie it's almost over." He answered.

"How would you know you haven't watched any of it?"

"So you're more entertaining." He licked right under my ear as he said that.

The credits began to roll and Edward lifted me up and stood. He took my hand.

"Good night guys. Jazz there are extra blankets and stuff in the hall closet. Alice Emmett's room is at the end of the hall on the left Rose was sleeping in there so it is nice and clean."

He said with a smirk. She got up off the love seat I watched as Jasper let his hand slide off her leg not removing it himself.

"Thanks Edward, good night you too and keep it down some of us will actually be trying to sleep."

Alice was such a little trouble maker she giggled all the way down the hall. I of course blushed furiously and Edward just brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"Night Jasper."

"Good night Bella."

"Edward do you mind if I run to the bathroom and get ready for bed?"

I wanted to change into my new night gown and wash my face and brush my teeth.

"Of course not baby."

He kissed the top of my head. Alice was coming out of Emmett's room in her pajama pants and tank top yelling for Jasper.

"Hey Jasper Emmett has a huge fucking bed in there that could fit 15 people if you want you can sleep in here with me I won't bite and I promise to stay on my side of the ocean." She was so bad.

"Well if you really don't mind I can be a complete gentleman I promise." Jasper looked like the cat that got the canary.

"I didn't ask you to promise anything but truly I don't mind you will have a sore neck for sure if you try and fit on that couch."

I ducked into the bathroom after giving Alice a what the hell are you up to look. I slipped the night gown on that I had bought it was spaghetti strapped and dark navy blue with black lace trim it hit at my mid thigh and had a small slit on one side. I slipped my robe on over it and walked out into the hall way. Emmett's door was shut and I could hear Alice's giggle. God that girl could flirt better than anyone I knew. I opened Edward's door and my heart fell right on the floor between my feet. He was standing at his dresser taking off his watch he only had a pair of boxer briefs on nothing ells. My mouth began to water so did other things. I closed the door and as it clicked he turned around.

"There you are. What took so long?" He smiled at me.

"I was listening to Alice convince Jasper to sleep with her."

"What are you kidding me?"

"No she promised him to stay on her side of the ocean." We were both chuckling.

"Ahhh well I wonder how that will work out for Jasper." Edward smirked.

"I don't really care about Jasper." There goes my dam filter again.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a deep searing kiss. I moaned into his mouth a lot louder than I ever had before. I didn't really care if Alice heard me or Jasper for that matter.

"Are you ready for bed? Mmmm I like the way that sounds can I keep you here?" He was whispering into my ear.

"I am ready and yes you may." I meant it. If I could somehow finish school in Seattle I would have.

I stepped back from him and untied my robe he was watching me. He hadn't moved he watched my hands then my shoulders as I began to slip the robe down. He followed the robe all the way to the floor.

"Fuck Me Bella!" His eyes bugged out and it was exactly what I was hoping for.

"You won't let me!"

I said with a pout. I knew what he meant and I gave him a smile.

"Do you like it? I wanted something nice in case you asked me to sleep in here with you." I fiddled with the hem of the lace.

"You look beautiful Isabella."

He stepped closer and pulled me to him he let his hands slide down my hips and cup my behind and he lifted as he did my legs came up and wrapped around him and he kissed me like I had never been kissed before. He laid me down on the bed with him firmly between my legs and he pushed against me. I melted under his body he could have done anything to me he wanted and I wouldn't have cared.

"Bella can I stay right here I want to feel you against me I need to feel you against me."

He sounded almost desperate he was grinding himself into me with slow firm motions. I had went with the no underwear option since I figured I might take them off any way hoped was more like it. The friction from the soft cotton of his boxer briefs together with the rock hard pulse of his dick I was gone. He pulled one of the straps down and captured my breast in his mouth and sucked licked and nipped. I began to imagine him fully filling me he was so close he was right there the only thing that separated us was a thin piece of fabric.

"Oh my God Edward its Oh my God please I can't I fuck Edward!"

"Bella baby stay with me God I want you so much I can't fucking stand it God I can feel how wet you are for me ugh."

"Edward just do it let it happen I promise I want you to." I groaned

"Fuck Bella we OH GOD Ugh Shit!"

He was moving even more franticly now he was pushing harder and he had great aim because he was hitting my clit with every move he made I was so close and I knew he must have been.

"Edward don't stop oh God please don't." My mind was a scrambled mess.

"UGH OH FUCK Bella HOLY SHIT BELLA come with me baby come with me!"

Just as the words poured from his mouth I fell over the edge and he came right with me. I felt a warm wetness between us and I knew it was his cum it was almost hot. He was glistening with sweet and panting. He put his head to mine and smirked like a little school boy.

"Holy Shit Bella I haven't done that since high school."

I giggled out loud I knew this must be odd for him here he was 21 years old dry humping his girlfr… well his whatever I was like he was 16 and afraid to go all the way. It was exactly like that actually he was afraid.

"Do you think they heard us?"

He looked down at me with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't see how they couldn't you're not so quiet when your brother isn't next door."

He got up slowly we both kind of chuckled we had made a real mess.

"I um I'm just going to go to the bathroom." He sounded almost nervous.

He stepped out of the room and I grabbed a few tissues and made sure I wasn't a mess. He had bigger issues to deal with in his boxers. He had grabbed a clean pair of boxers on his way out. I was sure my entire body was blushing. He came back in and we crawled into bed we laid on our sides and he pulled my back into his chest and held onto me tightly. I felt his breathing even out and he was fast asleep. I laid there for a long while just thinking.

How will I go back home and try and pretend this hadn't happened? How would I try to hide the fact that I was falling for this man?


	8. The Party Part 1

**I so love your reviews please keep them up. I hope I do this justice let me know either way**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I slept so good last night I woke up and kind of forgot where I was until I felt two arms squeeze me when I stirred. I laid there trying to work through what had happened last night. We had not had sex but we had definitely made a connection one that I was sure I was not willing to give up no matter what Emmett said or how he felt he would just have to deal with it. I let out a long sigh of contentment I could stay right here forever and be perfectly happy to never leave this bed. OH MY GOD it just hit me I had slept all night with Edward I had never slept all night alone in a bed with any guy. I got all giddy inside I wanted to scream I was not shocked I was excited I wanted to do this every night for the next hundred years! I must have been moving a bit because he pulled me tighter to him and hummed in my ear.

_Mmmmm Bella go back to sleep it's not time to get up yet._

_It feels like you are already up there sport._

I giggled softly. When he pulled me back flush with his body I could feel how the morning was greeting him.

_Oh um ya sorry about that._

_I'm not._

I pushed my rear into him softly wanting to tease him just a bit.

_Bellllaaa that is not very nice._

He almost growled it was one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard. Before I knew what way was up I was on my back and he was above me poised for a repeat of the night before. He went straight to work nipping and kissing my lips my chest and all the areas in between. I moaned softly in approval. I decided I would try and be quieter than I was the night before I didn't want to wake up Alice and Jasper. Neither of us took long we came together and Edward muffled both our moans of pleasure by consuming my mouth with his own. We once again got up him grabbing yet another pair of clean boxers and heading to the bathroom. I got up cleaned up and straightened his bed out. I through on one of his T-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants that I rolled the tops of so they would stay up. I grabbed another pair of pajama pants for him and took them to meet him outside the bathroom so he could slip them on.

I stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Edward to come out it was quiet in the house. Then the silents was broken by small soft giggles and Alice's voice.

_That's not what you said last night._

More giggles.

_OK OK ya big baby I promise I won't bite!_

I stifled a laugh as the bathroom door opened. I handed Edward the pants without even looking at him I was fixed on Emmett's bedroom door. Behind it was my best friend what could possibly be my brother's future brother in-law and her promising not to BITE! I turned and pushed Edward back toward the living room. We went to the kitchen he started coffee and I grabbed what I could find and started some breakfast ham and cheese omelets. Just as I was pulling off the last omelet and the coffee pot beeped at us a very disheveled Alice and let me tell you that girl was never disheveled and a Jasper with a looking like the cat that got the mouse. They both blushed a bit as they walked into the kitchen I pushed plates toward them and they ate in silents. I watched as they passed glances back and forth and smiled at each other.

_OK folks! Let's get our stories straight since it will be impossible to hide the fact that you two know each other we will tell Emmett and Rose that we met you both for desert last night. Alice you and I are going to leave in about an hour and head back. The boys will be a few hours behind us. Sound good?_

They were all in agreement. The boys started to clean up the kitchen and I ran in to take a quick shower. I got out and went into Edward's room to get dressed and he came in behind me. I stood there looking at him like he was nuts after all I was trying to get dressed. He smirked at me and I about died.

_You know Bella I have seen you naked now more than once you can go ahead and get dressed. Alice is in the shower and hemmm so is Jasper._

_Excuse me!_

_Hey don't kill me I'm just the observer. I think they like each other._

_Ya think_?

I took my robe off and felt myself blush when I saw Edward just stop for a moment and take the sight of my naked in his bedroom in. I slipped my panties on and my bra and slipped into my dark skinny jeans. I pulled on my green sweater and slipped on my boots. He just stood there watching with that smirk dear lord that smirk. I went out and knocked on the bathroom door and I could hear giggles.

_Hey Alice get a move on we need to get going you will see him later tonight!_

_Dam straight I will I'm staying the night at your house tonight!_

I shook my head and went to grab my bag and take it to the car. My poor dad would have no idea what was happening right under his own roof. I am sure he figured Emmett and Rose were up to no good but he had no clue about Edward and I and now Alice and Jasper. Speaking of Alice and Jasper they were coming out of the bathroom. I was coming out of Edward's room when I caught the sight before me. He was walking behind her both wrapped in towels and his arms were holding her tight.

_MARY ALICE BARNDON! Good Lord look at your neck! I guess he didn't promise not to bite!_

He grabbed her head and tilted it.

_OOPS! Sorry baby._

They both started cackling I think it hit them that I had heard Alice's promise this morning. We were all packed into the car about 20 minutes later and the boys were waving to us as we drove away. I waited until we got on the freeway there was dead silence in the car.

_Alright young lady spill it! And DO NOT leave anything out!_

_Oh My God Bella he is amazing I can't even tell you he is well he is just amazing Bella he is so much better than any high school kid I could even think about dating he is mature and that man knows what he is doing GOOD GOD! Bella we talked for hours last night about his family his originally from Texas his grandparents still live there. He told me what it was like growing up with a twin sister he was so cute about it. I guess she is 5 minutes older but acts like she is 5 years older…_

I cut her off

_Ya ya ya Alice what the hell did you to do I mean I heard you in there this morning than the shower._

_Oh well after we talked and talked and talked we started kissing we were laying in bed and he just reached over and touched my cheek and I was gone. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I pulled on him a bit and before I knew it he was on top of me. I was moaning he was moaning and our clothes were flying off. Bella I have never done something like that but it feels like we have known each other our entire lives. Any way things were getting a little heated and he stopped and started to apologize for moving too fast and I told him I wasn't complaining then I asked him if he had a condom. He started groaning because it was obvious he didn't and he hadn't planned any of this. However we were in Emmett's room. Did you know your fucking brother has an entire drawer full of condoms not just a box or two but a fucking entire drawer! Any way he grabbed one and set it on the night stand and then he OH MY GOD he went down on me Bella!_

_**NO HE DID NOT!**_

_Oh yes he did and that man has got skills I mean I swear to you that man can move his tongue in ways I didn't know was possible. I had such a huge orgasm that I thought for sure I was having a heart attack. Bella my legs went numb! He worked his way back up to my head licking and kissing all the way. No high school kid is going to do that. Mike Newton tried but he was too excited that I was actually naked he rushed through it all. Not Jasper he took his time he did everything in slow motion. Bella he pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap and he just held me kissing my neck my body my mouth then he laid me back and with such skill he put the condom on and leaned over me. He smiled at me and asked me if I was ok. When I nodded he gently pushed his way in and OH MY GOD it was the best feeling I have ever had. He went slow and took his time I think he took his time for hours at least that's how it felt. Just when I didn't think he could go any more he reached between us and brought me with him and that's when I did it I bit him right on his shoulder I am surprised you didn't see it. It was hard to there are teeth marks I was trying to be quiet I felt so bad Bella but the funny thing is he liked it. He groaned really loud and then just fell on top of me trying to catch his breath. I was shaking I mean like shaking so bad I thought my body was going to break apart. Then this morning he was holding me and I couldn't stop myself I climbed on top of him and just let myself sink down on him. He about through me off the bed cause I forgot to put a condom on him. I thought it was because I had bit him but he got this devilish grin and reached for a condom and wiggled it at me and ripped it open and put me right back where I was. He pulled me down and told me I could bite him anytime and anywhere I wanted. So that is what I did in the shower I totally got him right on the inner thigh!_

_HOLY HELL ALICE!_

_I know right?_

That was about the only thing I could say. Alice had always been more forward than I was and had always been a bit more adventuress than I. I mean her first time was in a park at dusk just for the sheer excitement of maybe getting caught. Now by no means was Alice a slut nor had she been with many boys but that was just it I think her tastes were a bit to dramatic for them the two that she had been with any way. I somehow got the feeling she had met her match with Jasper. I wondered for a split second if his sister was a freaky as he was than remembered who she would be getting her freak on with and that quickly burned a disgusting thought into my brain for all eternity!

The boys arrived back at our place around dinner time and sure enough Alice had decided to stay the night. We had Chinese and watched movies it was very obvious right away that Alice and Jasper were in to each other. We told our desert story and I think they bought it for the most part anyway. I am sure Rose saw right through it but Emmett I think was choosing to believe it so he didn't have to think about the alternative either with me or Alice. Thursday night was quiet Charlie had gotten a roll away bed and put it in Edward's room for Jasper to sack out on and Alice would of course sleep in my room with me. Friday came and went pretty quietly as well. They guys went to play some football near the high school in the mud and us girls went to have manicures and pedicures. Alice and I came clean to Rose under the terms she would under any no circumstances tell Emmett what happened in Seattle. She swore and said that what Emmett didn't know about his little sisters was probably in his best interest any way. Alice speared Rose too much detail about her brother but she said she had noticed the bite mark and told Alice and I quote "Boy he must LOOOOOVE you!" I was not sure exactly what that meant but I figured Alice could get to the bottom of it. Much to Emmett's dislike Rose and I decided to stay at the Brandon house on Friday night so we could chill on Saturday before the party. Jasper and Edward were not pleased either but it did take some pressure off all of us.

Saturday passed quickly there was a lot of activity around the house with vendors and staff getting things ready for the party. Alice was the only child of two of the wealthiest people in Forks and they doted on her. We were up in Alice's room getting ready her mom had her hair dresser come down the hall and do our hair once he was done with hers it was very cool. I wore a navy blue silk dress that was cut low in the front and even lower in the back the fabric gathered as it hung low and it hit a few inches above my knee. I paired it with a pair of silver strappy heals. I knew it was cold out but I didn't plan on being outside too much. My hair was done in soft curls and I left it down so it would help warm my shoulders that only had a hint of fabric on them from the spaghetti straps. Alice wore a deep red flowing dress that hit mid thigh and paired it with strappy gold heals much higher than mine. Her hair was still short black and spiky but with the help of Fabio her spikes were in just the right place and she looked exquisite. Rose my goodness Rose my brother was going to die! She wore a nude color strapless dress it had a black lace overlay and it hit her high on her thigh. She had on black stilettos that made her legs go for weeks. Her blond hair was half up and with full curls running down her back. She was thin and tall I asked her if she and Emmett had ever gotten this dressed up and she said no now I knew Emmett was going to die. We all made our way down stairs we got half way down the stairs and there they stood. They were leaning against the banister talking about who cares what. They each wore black tie tuxedos and holy shit they looked amazing even Emmett he looked great. We stood waiting for them to turn and notice us. They turned and Jasper smacked Emmett on the back of the head and he turned. I saw Edwards eyes take me in all of me. His green eyes were undressing me there was not a lot to take off so it didn't take him long. We sauntered down the steps and were met by each of them.

_Hey you!_

_Holy fuck Bella where the hell did you get that dress and can we leave now?_

I giggled and smacked his shoulder even though I knew if I had told him yes he would have lead me right to the door. I felt a tug on my elbow and turned to find Emmett leaning down to me.

_HOLY FUCK Bell where in the hell did you get that dress?_

I knew his question meant something very different than when asked by Edward. I just rolled my eyes and took Edwards arm when he offered it to me. We entered the formal living room that had been cleared out and a dance floor was in the middle and tables set up. I often wondered what it would have been like to grown up in this massive house.

Bella dance with me.

I he took me out to the center of the dance floor and pulled me into his arms. We danced slow to soft slow jazz music playing. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jacob he was sitting at a table with Jessica I guess they had gotten back together. I didn't really care I was exactly where I needed to be I felt like I was at home in his arms. I watched as Jasper and Alice as well as Emmett and Rose joined us on the dance floor we were all chatting next to each other and laughing it all felt so natural like it had been this way for all our lives. In that moment I wished Charlie had been here to see how wonderful it was then I knew he wouldn't be upset at his baby girl dating someone Edward's age. He was out of town for the weekend on a fishing trip with Sue Clearwater she didn't care for the holidays much I am not sure why but he took her out of town to get her mind off of it. I was getting lost in the green eyes that were staring back at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

Bella you look lovely tonight may I cut in?

Um thank you Jacob but I would rather not besides Jessica looks lonely over there.

She is just fine Bella one dance won't kill you and hands over here will live too.

That was his first mistake his second came a split second later.

He put his hand on my lower back and a hand on Edwards arm to push it off of me.

Jacob please don't I mean it.

Yes Jacob don't!

Edward was speaking quietly he didn't want to make a scene something it was obvious that Jake didn't care about doing.

Listen asshole I don't know who you think you are or what rock you crawled out from but I am going to dance with Bella and I don't give a shit what you think.

Edward took me by the hand and moved me behind him everything was in hushed tones so no one had taken notice yet.

Back the fuck off dude and just have a good time alright.

Good time has she given you a good time yet? Ya me either she is a lousy fuck isn't she?

That was it Edward grabbed a hold of Jacob's tux jacket and punched him right in the eye then picked him up and punched him once more on the jaw he was out cold. There were a few gasps and a scream coming from where Jessica was sitting. She ran up and screaming that I was a bitch. I felt hands come around my waist and knew it was Emmett.

Bella are you ok what happened?

She is fine Emmett the fuck nut called her a lousy fuck so I laid him out the ass hole is going to have a huge headache tomorrow.

Just then Alice's father came running in I was mortified but Alice cut him off and explained what had happened and he had security escort Jacob to his car and they took Jessica home.

_I am so sorry Edward you didn't have to do that._

_The hell I didn't no one and I mean no one will ever talk about you or disrespect you that way not while you are with me._

_With you?_

_Yes well isn't that what this is you and I together?_

He smiled that crooked grin and pointed between us as we danced. I saw Emmett walking toward us and he asked Edward if he could have a word.

EPOV

I laid that mother fucker out my blood was boiling that asshole wouldn't know a good lay if it fell on him. I had not punched anyone in a long time and it felt good my adrenaline was flowing hard core and all I could think about was claiming Bella even more. I wanted her all to myself and I need to tell her that. I needed it to be clear that I wanted her. I was pulled from my thoughts by her voice that velvet soft voice that melted my heart.

_I am so sorry Edward you didn't have to do that._

_The hell I didn't no one and I mean no one will ever talk about you or disrespect you that way not while you are with me._

_With you?_

_Yes well isn't that what this is you and I together?_

She smiled at me with that perfect mouth and those chocolate brown eyes.

_Emmett._

_What?_

_Emmett is coming._

_Hey Edward can I have a word with you for a moment?_

_Sure Bella will you be ok?_

_Ya I'll be fine._

She walked over to where Jasper and Alice were talking and I followed Emmett into the foyer.

_What's up Emmett?_

_Listen Edward I am not going to lie I don't like the idea of Bella being with someone 21 years old but the fact of the matter is I don't like the idea of her being with anyone. I watched what you did in there. Your only concern was Bella and protecting her physically as well as her reputation. I would have done the same thing and I guess I can't ask a guy to do anything more. I trust you Edward you are one of my best friends so I may not act like it all the time but I am ok with you and Bella. Just please know that if you hurt her get her pregnant or push her into anything_ I will fuck you up beyond all recognition before I rip your nut sack off and shove it down your throat.

_Emmett dude I promise not to hurt her I have not told her this so please keep this between us but I think you should know. Emmett I think I am falling in love with her I know that sounds fucked up we haven't known each other that long but she is amazing she is different and it just feels like it's the way things should be. Don't worry I am not going to propose or anything but just know I will protect all of her, her heart included for as long as she will let me._

We shook hands and he pulled me in for a guy kind of hug and we returned to our friends. I walked up behind Bella and pulled her to me her back now flush against my body. Emmett walked up to her and kissed her cheek and leaned down to her ear I could just barely make it out.

_Don't take any shit from him Bella and make him keep it in his pants I love you_ B.

She smiled up at him and then at me and I nodded to her letting her know that she was correct he was in approval of us.

We returned to the dance floor and danced for another hour or longer I don't know I lost track of time.

_Edward?_

_Yes baby?_

_Will you take me home please?_

_Bella are you ok?_

I stopped our swaying and looked at her. She looked up at me her eyes were hooded but not with sleep she smiled shyly.

_Edward __**I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME**__ home._

I took her by the hand and told Emmett and Jasper Bella was tired and I was going to take her home so she could go to bed. Emmett gave me one of those watch your shit asshole kind of looks but didn't say anything.

I pulled up to the Swan house and helped Bella out of the car and into the house. She didn't bother with lights or anything she just walked up to her room and left the door open. I was nervous I was fucking nervous. I knew what I was doing but I also knew that she didn't. She was young and inexperienced while she wasn't a virgin her only experience had been a bad one. I needed this to be amazing for her. I made my way up the stairs and into her room she stood by the window looking over her back yard. The winter moon light was streaming in and making her milky skin glow she was bare foot but still in her dress. She looked magnificent. I quietly closed and locked the door. I walked up behind her and tired my best not to startle her. I bent down and kissed her bare shoulder and her neck.

_Mmmm Bella baby you smell amazing._

_She sighed and her body relaxed._

_Edward I want you to make love to me._

God those words she wasn't telling me she loved me but she was telling me what she wanted she didn't want to have sex she didn't want me to fuck her she wanted the act making love she knew there was a difference. I knew there was and it was not something I had done much of. So I guess it evened the playing field a bit.

_Bella are you sure you don't have to I can wait._

_Yes Edward I am sure and I can't wait any more I want you Edward I need you._

She sounded desperate she had made up her mind and even if I wanted to talk her out of it I don't think I could have. I turned her around and kissed down her neck. I slipped her dress off her shoulders and let it pool on the floor at her feet. She reached up and began to undo my tie and unbutton my shirt I slipped my jacket off as she slipped my shirt off letting all of it fall at our feet. She undid my belt and her hands were trembling. I took them into my hands and kissed them keeping eye contact with her wanting her to know I would be careful I would take my time. I would make sure she enjoyed this as much as she could. I moved her to the bed and laid her back. I slipped out of my shoes and pulled my slacks down leaving my boxers on for the time being. I joined her on the bed and began my exploration of her body. I nipped at each breast and slipped my tongue in between them lapping at the soft skin there. I kissed down her stomach to her belly button. She was so soft so delicate something to be savored. I moved back up letting my hand slide up her leg and lay gently on her mound. She gasped at my touch she was so sensitive and ripe with anticipation.

_Bella baby relax I know this might hurt but I will be careful I promise love I promise._

I slipped my fingers into her wet center and began circling her bundle of nerves dipping a finger into her entrance to make sure she was ready for me. I didn't have any lube with me so she needed to be ready this could not be rushed. She was dripping she was ready she had been ready for days I think. I moved above her.

_Baby touch me feel me I'm right here for you._

I spread her legs with my knees gently and positioned myself at her entrance it was only then I realized I didn't have a condom fuck!

_Bella baby we need a…._

She placed a finger over my mouth.

_Please Edward I'm on the pill I have been for years I want to feel all of you I trust you._

In that moment I trusted her she wouldn't lie to me and she put her faith in me to do the same.

I gently very gently put a small amount of pressure on her entrance with my head. She didn't gasp or flinch she was breathing she was concentrating.

_Bella baby I'll go slow I promise open your eyes and keep them on mine._

She did as I asked and I pushed forward. Her head lifted a bit and she pulled in her bottom lip her eyes got a bit wider and I knew I was stretching her. I stilled my movements to allow her to adjust to me. I pushed in a bit more.

_Ugh Edward UH_

_I leaned down to her ear._

_I know baby I am sorry do you want me to stop?_

I hated that I was hurting her but I knew she wanted this and she knew it would hurt. Girls really did have the fucked up end of the deal. She shook her head franticly.

_No please No keep going please!_

I pushed forward more and her hands dug into my back. OH FUCK she was so wet and she was unbelievable tight! I pushed in a bit more and was met with resistance. That fucker had not even broken her hymen my first thought was that pussy and my second thought was shit I would have to be the one to bring that pain to her.

_Bella keep your eyes on me stay with me baby._

I reached down between us and began moving soft circles on her clit hoping to distract her as I thrust forward she moaned out in pleasure as I moved my hand but when I thrust forward her moan turned to a groan.

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu OH FUCK!_

I stilled and I mean I didn't blink I didn't move a fucking muscle. It took every ounce of control I had not to cum right then she was so tight she was clinched around me and her nails were digging into my back. I forced myself to calm down and as she relaxed I moved out a bit and back in.

_The worst is over now love it will only get better now baby._

_Mmmhmmm_

She nodded her head urging me to continue. I set a slow and steady painful pace for me not her. As she began to relax she began to make slow soft movements that matched my own. I increased my speed as she increased the movements under me.

_OH God Edward this is oh my god_

_I know Bella fuck I know._

I moved faster now and her breathing was frantic. I moved my fingers to her clit I wanted her to have her release and I knew it would not come from within this time not yet things would be too sore. Her frantic breaths matched my own. I was close and wouldn't be able to last much longer.

_OH fuck Bella baby cum for me Oh God please cum for me_

_Yes Ugh ugh oh Shit Edward!_

_Fuck Bella OH shit Bella I I I I _

I fell over into the abyss and she followed right behind me. I bent to my elbows not wanting to put my full weight onto her. I looked at her she was slick with sweat she had a grin on her face and she was trembling. I pulled out of her slowly and she winced a bit.

_I'm sorry baby stay right there. _

I ran to grab a warm wash cloth and cleaned her up I had never done that for a girl I had been with but it seemed natural to care for her every need. She let me still shaking. I crawled back up her body and pulled a blanket with me. I tucked her into me.

_Are you ok?_

_Mmhmm_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes Emmett was right._

Ok so not the thing I was expecting to come out of her mouth after I had just made love to her. I just looked at her.

_He said it would be better with someone who cared about me more than themselves and this was fucking amazing!_

I chuckled because he was right not just for her but for me too I had never made love to a women they we just had and it was better with someone who cared more about me than themselves.

* * *

**So what about everyone ells at the party?**


	9. I love her more than myself

**Alright here we go with this one let me know what you think and please read the A/N at the bottom and review review review I am nearing 100 reviews for this story and I am so humbled thank you all so much!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I laid there for what seemed like hours feeling the weight of her on my chest she was fast asleep. Her warm breath was blowing softly on my chest as she breathed softly only stirring occasionally in her sleep. The last time we had slept all night together she was fit full and moved about quite a bit but tonight she was calm and at rest. I let myself believe that the way we had made love had set her at ease had made her feel safe and calm. I drew small circles on her lower back. I wanted to wake her and take her again she was so delicate and soft laying naked against my body but she would be soar and she was tired. I had not heard anyone come home yet but was sure the party would go into the late hours. We had left around midnight and it was now 3:00am. I closed my eyes and finally felt myself begin to drift away. I woke to the sound of the house phone ringing down stairs. I slipped out from under Bella hoping to get to it before it woke her. I pulled on my boxers and raced to the phone.

_Hello._

_Hello may I please speak to Chief Swan?_

_I'm sorry he is not in can I help you?_

_Sir can I speak to Isabella Swan if Chief Swan is unavailable._

_She is asleep and I am not waking her unless you tell me what this is all about. I am staying with the Swans for the holidays and am her older brother Emmett's roommate Edward Cullen._

_Well in that case Mr. Cullen please wake Ms. Swan there has been an accident and she should come to the hospital right away._

_What happened? Who is it? Is it Emmett? Is he alright?_

My mind was racing the voice on the other end of the phone was calm and soothing giving me no indication of how bad it was or what had happened.

_Sir her brother Emmett was in an accident with another person in the car who we have not identified yet. It was serious if you know how to contact Chief Swan please do that or bring that information with you and we can make the call._

I hung up without saying another word. OH fuck how do I tell Bella Emmett has been hurt and Rose if they couldn't identify her that must mean they couldn't tell them who she was. Oh God could they be? NO NO I wasn't even going to entertain the idea. I made my way up to Bella's room I opened the door not sure what I would say to her. I didn't have any real information other than Emmett was in an accident with someone ells I assumed it was Rose but what about Jasper wouldn't he have been in the car as well. I made my way over to the bed and knelt down.

_Bella sweaty? Wake up for me baby._

_Hmm_

God she was so peaceful and I was about ready to wake her and send her into a tail spin

_Bella baby I need for you to wake up for me._

She opened her eyes and looked at me. It was still dark in her room. She reached out to touch my face and a small smile played on her lips.

_Bella honey there's been an accident we need to get up and go to the hospital._

She shot up her naked body jumping off the bed.

_Oh God Charlie and Sue are they OK were they hurt for God sake of course they are we have to go to the hospital OH God where's Emmett is he already there we need to call him Edward hurry up we have to go._

_Bella stop wait listen to me._

_Edward lets go what are you waiting for?_

_Bella it wasn't Charlie!_

She stopped dead in her tracks she had her back to me she was pulling on her sweatshirt she had it half way down her body. She turned to me with huge doe eyes. In the smallest voice barely audible.

_Emmett?_

_Yes baby it's Emmett I don't have any details just that we should come down to the hospital and we need to call your father do you have the number of where he is?_

She was silent. She walked passed me without a sound and out of her room. I followed her puling on my own sweatshirt. She was sitting on the bottom step slipping her boots on she stood as I reached the bottom I reached out to touch her shoulder and she moved to the kitchen. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my keys. She had a small piece of paper in her hand she walked to the door and opened it. She went to her truck but she had not taken her keys. I caught up to her and took her hand it was limp in my hand.

_Bella let's take my car come on we will be there soon. Is that the number for Charlie?_

She handed me the paper without a word. She was blank no emotion no expression. She must be thinking the worst I had pushed that thought out of my head but she was letting it flood every part of her mind. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number then pulled out onto the highway when it began to ring. A gruff sleepy voice answered the phone.

_Hello?_

_Um Mr. Swan? Charlie?_

_Ya who is this?_

_Its Edward um there has been an accident its Emmett I don't know what happened I have Bella with me and we are on our way to the hospital. They say you should come as soon as possible._

Silence

_We will be there in an hour and a half._

His voice was strong and stern I was sure he had gone into cop mode. He would probably know more than us before we got to the hospital with his contacts on the force as well as at the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot near the emergency room and got out of the car and helped Bella out. We walked into the lobby of the ER.

_Excuse me miss my roommate Emmett McCarty Swan was brought in this is his sister Isabella Swan his sister Chief Charlie Swan is their father._

_Yes sir let me get the doctor._

We sat down she was silent still she had not made a sound I barely could hear her breathing I had to look at her to be sure she hadn't turned blue. A man in green hospital scrubs came up to us we stood. He had a worried look on his face and he was rubbing his forehead. I noticed quickly the blood on the lower part of his pant legs he must have taken off a gown before coming out to speak with us.

_Miss. Swan?_

_That's us!_

I said as we met him.

_I'm Dr. Baker I have been with your brother since they brought him in and the women that was with him._

He put out his hand and Bella didn't flinch or make a move I took his hand and introduced myself as well as Bella. I looked at her as I did and her eyes were fixed on his pants she was seeing the blood most likely her brother's blood.

_Bella honey this is the doctor who is taking care of Emmett._

She pulled her eyes to his and just stood there.

_Emmett is stable for now the air bags worked as they should have so we were lucky. He is not awake and we are not sure when he will wake up. He is pretty banged up he has a head wound a broken leg and we are waiting on a CT to know how his neck is. The women who was with him is not awake yet either she has a broken leg as well and a concussion she had a pretty bag cut on her forehead but we were able to stop the bleeding. Her pelvic bone was snapped as well._

I felt Bella's body lean on me and go limp I reached out and pulled her to me. I sat her down in a chair she was pale as a ghost she didn't look quite right and as she grabbed her stomach I knew she was going to lose it I grabbed a garbage can and she emptied her stomach.

_I will give you two a few minutes and when you are ready you can go back and be with him._

_Rosalie Hale-Whitlock!_

I yelled to him as he started to walk away. He turned to me as I was yelling down the hall at him.

_The women who was with him her name is Rosalie Hale-Whitlock I will contact her brother._

Dr. Baker nodded his head and the doors closed over.

_Bella baby I am going to call Alice and Jasper and then we will go back and see him. Your dad should be here in about an hour ok._

She nodded ever so slightly.

I dialed Jasper's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't so I called back and kept up for about 5 minutes straight.

**WHAT!**

_Jasper dude what the hell why didn't you pick up your fucking phone?_

_I'm kind of busy right now!_

I could hear what I assumed was Alice's voice in the back ground telling him to get off the phone.

_Jasper look I'm sorry but Rose and Emmett were in an accident we're at the hospital bring Alice and come down here._

The phone went dead and he didn't answer when I tried to call back. I assumed he was on his way.

_Bella are you ready?_

She stood up on very shaky legs and we walked through the doors once we had been buzzed through. The nurse walked us to Emmett's room. He was bruised up pretty badly and there were tubes coming out of his nose and several IV's in his arm. His leg was elevated his head was bandaged and you could see the blood that had soaked through. He had a collar on around his neck. I thought to myself either they haven't gotten the results back from the CT or it showed something. Bella froze in the door unable or unwilling to move all the way into the room. A nurse came up from behind and took her hand.

_Mam you can talk to him if you like it might help. You can sit with him if you like._

_Bella honey why don't you sit down with Emmett hold his hand let him know you are here. I should go check on Rose. Jasper and Alice should be here soon._

I walked her to the chair by his bed and she sat down she put her hand on his and didn't move or say a word. I slipped out of the room and asked the nurse for Rosalie's room. She was across the hall. I walked in and she didn't look much better than Emmett she didn't have a collar on but her head was bandaged in much the same way her leg was elevated as well but not as high as Em's my guess that it was due to her broken pelvis. I walked up to her head and bent down.

_Rosie its Edward Bella and I are here Emmett is doing ok but we need you to wake up for us ok honey._

_She didn't stir I didn't expect her to I squeezed her hand a bit and heard the commotion in the hall._

_Sir you have got to calm down! Sir slow down I can't let you go in until you calm down!_

_**Where in the hell is she where the fuck is my sister!**_

I stepped out into the hall and Jasper saw me he came running toward me and I grabbed him.

_Jaz you have got to calm down you won't help her like this! Dude she is ok she's right in here but please calm down. Alice will you please go across the hall and check on Bella she is with Emmett and she is not handling all of this very well._

_I want to stay with Jasper you go!_

_Alright but make sure he is calm in there._

They walked slowly into her room and I watched as he sat down next to rose and put his head on her arm. I could see his body shake and I knew he was crying he was scared to death and needed to be near her. I walked across the hall to check on Bella and I could hear her crying soft words that I could barely make out.

_Please Emmett please don't leave me God Emmett I can't go through losing you I won't do it. Emmett daddy isn't here and I need you please Emmett._

I walked in slowly and she sat up and wiped away the tears as fast as she could.

_Bella you don't have to hide your tears from me its ok._

I pulled her into my chest and held her as her body started to shake violently she was sobbing and all I could do was hold her and pray that Emmett and Rose would both be ok. We sat quietly for a bit until the door opened once again and Dr. Baker came in followed by Charlie and Sue. I stood up and as I did I watched Bella run to her father and fall apart all over again. I had not seen her give him so much as a hug in the last two weeks but he held her and let her sob much like I had. The doctor walked over and removed the collar from Emmett telling us his CT scan came back clear. His brain function looked normal and the comma was probably a result from the trauma of the accident. He said the human brain had an amazing way of protecting us and this may be what was happening. He said he was breathing fine on his own and it may just take some time. They would be moving him to his own room as well as Rose. She was in a pretty similar state as Emmett with a few extra broken bones. Bella quieted down and Charlie passed her to Sue and he walked toward me.

_Edward may I have a word with you?_

I stepped over to Bella and let her know I would be just in the hall and if she needed anything to have Sue come and let me know.

We walked into the hall and I turned to face the Chief.

_Edward the patrol officer says it looks like Emmett hit a patch of black ice and lost control of his car and hit a tree but I wanted to find out what you saw._

_Um we didn't see it happen._

_You didn't see it happen weren't you all coming home from the Brandon's? _

_Well sir Bella and I had left the party a few hours before. We were in bed when we got the call._

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK did I really just say WE were in bed SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! OH shit this is not how I planned for this conversation to happen. He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit.

_Excuse me did you just say "WE were in bed" when you got the call?_

I didn't think now was the time to discuss this but I didn't think lying to the man was a good idea either after all he was a veteran police chief and could probably smell a lie a mile away.

_Yes sir that is correct Bella and I were asleep in her room when the phone rang. I woke her and we came straight here._

Sue came out just then and said that they were getting ready to move him. I was sick to my stomach and I saw this ending poorly most likely by gunshot wound. I stood outside Emmett's room and I could hear Bella crying but she was talking a bit louder she sounded a bit angry.

_**GOD DAMIT TO HELL EMMETT YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND TALK TO ME IF YOU LEAVE ME I WILL KILL YOU MY FUCKING SELF YOU GOT THAT YOU ASSHOLE!**_

_**DADDY DADDY OH GOD DADDY HE SQUEEZED MY HAND DADDY GET THE DOCTOR!**_

We all ran into the room the doctor hot on our tails with a few nurses they began taking vitals. They asked all of us to back up but Bella wouldn't budge and the look on her face told them to not even bother trying to make her move.

_Emmett open your eyes for us son your sister is right here and she needs you to open your eyes Sue and I are here as well please Emmett open your eyes for me._

Charlie was on the other side of the bed close to his ear willing his son to wake up. He stood up and we all held our breath and we watched as his hand squeezed Bella's again and his eyes started to flutter a bit. The nurse dimmed the lights in the room and the doctor moved passed Charlie so he could tend to Emmett. He was waking up and looked to be in quite a bit of pain as the realization of his injured body washed over him. Bella began to cry again but you could hear the relief in it. She leaned down and placed her head on his chest and held his large body under her tiny one.

_Thank you God Thank you! Emmett I love you don't ever leave me._

He moved his arm and winced a bit as he tried to comfort his younger sister even in his state he was trying to take care of her it was so Emmett. I walked up and pulled her to me.

_Bella honey let the doctors do their work. We should go check on Jasper and Alice and Rose we can go back up to his room once he is settled. They will be giving him something for the pain soon so he will be sleeping again. She nodded and we turned. Then the smallest whisper was heard._

_Rose._

It was all he could get out. Bella walked back over to his bed.

_Em we are going to check on her now I think she is ok but we will let you know what we find out._

We checked on Rose and she was still the same. The doctor said the same things about her comma that he had about Emmett's and that we needed to be patient that just because Emmett was coming around didn't mean Rose would right away each person was different and we would just need to wait. I finally got Bella to agree to get something to eat while we were waiting for Rose and Emmett to be moved up stairs. I needed to tell her that her dad knew that we had been sleeping in her room when we got the call so if he said something she wasn't caught off guard. Just as I was about to open my big mouth The Chief and Sue sat down at our table.

_So kids would anyone like to tell me what YOU were doing in HER bedroom together asleep?_

BPOV

HOLY HELL how did he know that! I turned to look at Edward and his face was 10 different shades of red I am sure mine was as well. I looked at Charlie and opened my mouth but before a word could come out Edward's voice came in.

_Well sir I mean Chief Swan Bella and I well Bella and I like each other very much and well I care about her very much and we would love to have your blessing to continue dating._

It wasn't the most eloquent thing I had ever heard him say and I am sure my dad would think it was kind of late asking for a blessing after he had already slept in his daughter's bed.

_Does Emmett know?_

_Yes sir he does we spoke about this a little over a week ago and Emmett is supportive. He doesn't like the idea of Bella dating at all but he says he trusts me._

_Um excuse me but don't I get a say so? And Daddy is this really the most important thing right now I mean shouldn't we be thinking of Emmett and Rose right now._

_Isabella Marie don't sass me! You are right we can talk about this later but don't think I won't bring it up again. I am not too keen on the idea of my 17 year old daughter shacking up with some 21 year old punk! _

_Listen Daddy I really like Edward and this is more than shaking up. Neither of us knows exactly what this is yet but we want to see where it goes._

_Chief I do know that if I were to introduce Bella to my parents which I hope to do when they return I will be introducing her as my girlfriend. I have no interest in dating anyone ells now that I have found Bella I want you to know I respect Bella will do my very best to keep her safe and happy as long as she will let me. I told Emmett the same thing._

Wait did he just call me his girlfriend?

_And what did Emmett tell you?_

I leaned in wanting to hear this I had not heard the entire story we were otherwise occupied after the party.

_Well sir he told me and pardon my language but and I quote "If you hurt her get her pregnant or push her into anything I will fuck you up beyond all recognition before I rip your nut sack off and shove it down your throat" yup I think that about covers what he told me._

I nearly spit out my soda all over my father. I waited for my father's reaction. He sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face. He was proud of Emmett and he knew that it was true. This is why my dad never worried about me.

_Well Edward, Bella I guess I will trust your brother he knows you Edward better than I do so I will trust him until you prove otherwise but you should know I'll cut your dick off once Emmett is done with your nut sack._

_Holy Hell Daddy! Can we please go up and be with Emmett now we need to check on Jasper and Alice as well so we can find out how Rose is doing._

We went up to Emmett's room and were surprised when we found that they had put Rose in the same room as Emmett. Jasper was sitting with Rose and Alice was sitting with Emmett who was sleeping. She got up when we walked in and pulled me into a hug.

_Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't come in to see you Jasper was a wreck and I didn't want to leave him he is better now but Rose still hasn't woken up. Emmett was awake a few minutes ago but they gave him some pain meds just as they brought him up so he is resting now._

I thanked her and went to sit next to Emmett. Edward came and sat down next to me and let me lean into him. I drifted off for a bit I was exhausted. I woke to Emmett's voice.

_Rose baby are you ok talk to me Rose God are you ok?_

I sat up and reached for Emmett's hand. His eyes were shut he was dreaming more like having a nightmare.

_Emmett shh Emmett it's ok Emmett open your eyes Em._

He opened them slowly and looked at me.

_Bella I couldn't stop it Bella I tired but I couldn't_

He was crying he felt guilty about the accident and he was worried sick about Rose. I walked over and pulled the curtain that was between their beds.

_Emmett honey Daddy pulled some strings and got her put in here with you so we can keep an eye on the both of you. She is doing ok she hasn't woken up yet but the doctors think she will soon enough. She has to rest let her brain rest._

_Bella I could have killed her I don't know what happened we hit ice and I spun out I tried to control it but the tree just came too fast. God Bella what if I had killed her Bella I love her what would I have done?_

_Emmett but you didn't and it was an accident and did you just say that you love her?_

He smiled as much as he could through the pain that was on his face. I had never heard my brother use that word with anyone other than me or maybe my dad on occasion. This was huge I wasn't too surprised I could see it a mile away. Before I knew it Alice was standing next to me. Emmett was the closest thing to a brother she had and she had not left his side once he was in the room.

_Emmy your awake I am so glad you are OK._

_Hey pixi where is Jasper? Does he want to kill me for hurting his sister?_

He went to get some food and no he wants you both to be OK. Hey Rose stirred a bit a while ago so she might come around soon maybe.

It had been two days since the accident I had only left the hospital to shower and grab food. They were going to let Emmett go home today he was feeling better so long as he kept up with his pain medication his body was soar and his leg hurt he would find out in a week or so if he needed surgery on it or not. Rose had still not woken up and as much as the doctors assured us that this was normal and it may be a while it didn't help. Emmett wasn't sleeping and he got up as much as he could to be closer to her but that wore him out. I came back from moving the car Edward and my dad were waiting down stairs with it and Emmett was in a wheel chair waiting for the orderly to take us down stairs. He was sitting next to Roses head I heard him talking and waited outside to give him some time.

_Rosalie please open your eyes baby I miss them so much. Open your beautiful blue eyes for me baby. Rosey I love you so much I can't I won't love anyone other than you I need you. Rose I want to take that trip to Mexico we talked about I want to propose to you on the sand I want to make love to you in the ocean but I need you to open your eyes for me._

I felt a tear fall down my face I had never in my life heard my brother speak so tenderly to someone it was heart breaking. What if she never woke up what would this do to him how would he recover from this?

_Bella holy shit Bella!_

_Rose baby no baby don't try to move. __**FUCK HELP I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!**_

I ran in.

_Emmett what? OH Rose honey! Lie still let me get the doctor. _

I reached over and pressed the call button and watched as my brother wept into her hair. She was waking the same way Emmett had she was in pain and groggy. I turned the lights down so it wouldn't hurt her eyes as the doctor and nurses rushed into her room. They were checking her vitals and her eyes. I heard through Emmett's soft sobs.

_Rosalie thank you for coming back to me thank you I love you Rosalie._

I watched as she moved her hand fighting the pain she felt and placed her hand on my brother's cheek.

_Emmett baby don't cry baby I love you baby don't cry._

They pushed some pain meds in to her IV and she drifted back to sleep.

_Rose baby NO wait Rose!_

_Sir…Sir_

I stepped forward and put my hands on his shoulders.

_Emmett honey she is just resting right now they gave her something for the pain she will be fine they did the same for you_.

He relaxed slightly in his wheelchair.

_Well you can forget about me leaving I'm not going anywhere tell dad and Edward. Will you let Jasper know she is coming around if you see him in the hall he will want to know. Hey Bella!_

_Ya Em._

_Thank you Bella thank you for staying with me and for taking care of me I love you ya know._

_I walked over and put my arms around his neck._

_Emmett I would not have been any where ells and I love you too so much. Please take it easy and we will come get you tonight so you can sleep at home. Don't worry we can bring you back first thing in the morning you need your rest too ya know._

He smiled at me and picked up Rose's hand and kissed it.

_I love her more than myself. Bella I love her so much it hurts Bella it fucking hurts. _

_I know the feeling Emmett._

He looked at me with curious eyes and just before he could ask any questions Jasper came in.

_I_ _heard she woke up is she ok?_

_She is going to be fine Jasper they gave her something for the pain so she is just resting now. Make sure he rests Jasper we will be back later to pick him up._

_You bet Bella Alice and I will take care of the both of them you go home and get ready for lug head over here to come home._

_Tell Ally I will call her later…..thank you Jasper._

_

* * *

_

**OK so I know this was kind of an intense chapter and to be honest I didn't see it coming either. Please review and tell me what you think. I would also love to know where you think things should head for the six of them what you would like to know more about inspire me a bit it would help and I love reading your thoughts on these two. Thanks for reading and you are all so great!**


	10. Spiderman reposted

**A/N Ok so don't kill me but this is a very short chapter but it needed to be in here and I wanted to get it out. I tried to make it longer but it seemed to end naturally where it has so now I can focus on getting Rose home and things moving and more fun happening. Please oh Please if you have any ideas of things you would like to see let me know and I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS ALL OF THEM!**

**SM Owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

Charlie and I went late to the hospital to pick up Emmett to bring him home to rest. He sat unmoving by Rose's side all day she had woken up for a little bit here and there but still spent most of the day asleep resting her body. It was the same for Emmett that first day. We would bring him back up in the morning she would be in the hospital longer with her pelvis being broke. Emmett was left pretty soar but his leg being broke was his only real visible injury we all agreed it could have been so much worse. Charlie decided Emmett would sleep in his room on the first floor for the time being so he could get to the kitchen without navigating the stairs while he was still on pain medication. That would mean that Charlie would be sleeping in Emmett's room right smack between Bella and me. I wondered if that was his real plan. We settled Emmett on the couch for a snack and some sports highlights. Charlie sat with him I think just wanting to be near his son. Bella didn't come down when we got home I figured she may be asleep her door was shut but I noticed a soft light from under the door. Maybe she had fallen asleep reading? I knocked softly on the door but there was no answer. I tried the knob and the door opened I peaked in and saw her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead rested on them she was quiet and she must not have heard my knock or me enter because she didn't even flinch.

_Babe? Bella sweaty are you ok?_

I closed the door as quietly as I could I didn't really want either of the men downstairs to know I was in her room with her. I could get away from Emmett right now but her dad will kill me for sure.

_Oh I didn't hear you come in._

She sat up on her bed and wiped the tears from her face.

_Oh God I must look like a mess is Emmett home?_

_Yes he is he is settled on the couch with your dad watching the scores and you look beautiful._

I sat down next to her and brushed her cheek with the back of my hand she leaned into my touch and I pulled her to me and I felt her body begin to shake again. I stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

_Bella baby what's wrong why are you so upset I thought you would be happy he was home?_

She sobbed and through her sobs I could make out some words but not all of them.

_He could have died he could have left me like my mother left me he could be gone I would never see him again why would he do that why?_

My heart sunk she was terrified that he would leave her and she would be forced to feel what she felt when her mother left it broke my heart.

_Baby look at me….Bella look at my eyes._

_Emmett is here he is right here he would do anything to spare you from that kind of pain he would never ever leave you willingly like she did. He told me once how that affected you and how he cared for you when she left. He loves you so much Bella there isn't anything that man wouldn't do for you, you have to know that._

Her body shook I felt her tears soaking my shirt and then I felt her lips on my neck and as she worked her way up to my mouth. She pulled on my shirt to get closer to me and she kissed me almost forcefully. I kissed her back and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her body around me straddling my lap. She molded herself to me like she was made just for me. I placed my hands on her hips squeezing as tight as I could without hurting her trying to calm myself we had not been close like this since the night of the accident and I ached for her my body craved her longed to feel her again she was like a drug I had had a small taste of and then had it ripped from my hand. She kissed back down my neck and I knew I would have a mark there in the morning. She began to unbutton my shirt as fast as she could and I pulled her back just a bit to slow her down.

_Bella we can't your dad is down stairs._

_Edward I need you I need to feel you I want to feel you again please Edward._

_Bella what about your dad?_

_We can be quiet I mean I can be._

She pushed her body down into me and I groaned low in her ear. I picked her up and laid her gently back on the bed I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs she sat up a bit and I pulled her t shirt up over her head I leaned down and kissed her neck and down to her breasts and hooked my thumbs into her panties and pulled them down her body her lifting her hips for me. She trembled a bit at my touch and her eyes fluttered closed. I undid my own pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. I removed my shirt that she had already unbuttoned and let it fall to the floor. I climbed up the bed and maneuvered between her legs edging her with my knees as she opened up her legs to me. Her bra clasped in the front and I undid it and it fell open exposing her perfect pink breasts to me. I bent down and took one of her nipples into my mouth and lapped at it gently. I was rewarded with a loud moan.

_Shhhhh baby or we will have to stop and dear God I don't want to have to stop._

I reached down to her center and felt her she was wet she was slick and she got goose bumps when I touched her. I needed to make sure she was ready for me. I knew I still needed to be gentle with her I would always want to be gentle with her. I wanted to take my time savor every inch of her but I knew that was too risky for both of us.

_Bella are you ok?_

_Mmmhmmm_

I positioned myself at her entrance and let the head of my dick slide up and down her folds coating it in her slick juices lubricating myself. I watched as her mouth fell open when I pushed firmly into her clit. I knew she would like it and I knew it would make her even more ready to have me fill her. I pushed gently into her entrance she gasped but not in pain I pushed a bit more she was still and as I pushed further into her she gasped and pulled me to her and held me tightly. I pushed the rest of the way into her and she let out a huge breath. I stilled my movements and let her adjust to me to stretch and feel me fully inside of her.

_OH God Edward please Oh God_

I moved so my weight rested on my forearms and I began to move in and out of her slowly painfully slow. I wanted to thrust deep inside of her ravage her body under me but that is not what she needed she wanted me to consume her to fill her to comfort her and that is what I was going to do.

_Bella God you feel so good I can feel your heart beating against my chest._

_Ugh Edward please O ugh_

_Please what baby?_

_Please don't stop_

_Mmmmmm Bella I won't God I won't just relax and feel me all of me baby_

I reached down and pulled her knee up and hooked it over my hip I did the same with her other leg it allowed me to go deeper into her and she instinctually wrapped her legs around me. I pushed deeper and her back arched from the bed pushing her breasts up to me. I bent and pulled a nipple into my mouth and grazed it with my teeth she gasped and took a deep breath in. I started to pull back thinking I had hurt her as I got carried away but her hands wove into my hair and held me where I was. I picked up my pace as she pulled on my hair telling me she was fully enjoying my movements she was relaxing into our rhythm. I reached between us and began making firm tight circles on her clit as I moved deep inside her. Feeling the rhythm of my dick moving in and out under my hand made me nearly cum on the spot but I needed to hold back and wait for her.

_Ah UGH Oh oh o I Edward I can't Oh God I can't _

_Bella let go please God come for me baby_

_HOLY FUCK EDWARD!_

_UGH OH SHIT BELLA FUUUUUCK!_

My head fell into her neck and I held still not wanting to leave the warmth of her body. I knew we had not been as quiet as we should have been and we should probably dress but I couldn't move away from her.

_Edward my bath towel is on the chair will you get it for me?_

She was giggling softly I think somewhat embarrassed of the mess that now resided on both of us. I really didn't give a fuck it didn't bother me. I pulled out of her slowly ever so slowly I was sensitive and it was almost painful to feel myself leave her. I quickly grabbed the towel and I handed it to her she blushed and looked at me like I should turn so I wouldn't see her. I smirked and turned my back not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and I turned and took the towel from her and I cleaned myself up and I caught her looking out of the corner of her eyes.

_Well Well Isabella if I can't look you can't look._

I walked over to her still naked and she was almost fully clothed and kissed the top of her head. She blushed and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was comfortable enough to sit with me all day naked in the kitchen if we wanted. I got dressed and she straightened her blankets out so it didn't look quite as obvious that we had just had sex on them. I went and opened the door and came back and sat on the floor next to her bed.

_Uuu Edward? What are you doing?_

_Well I'm not quite ready for bed and I don't want to go down and sit with your dad and a drugged up Emmett so I thought I would hang out up here with you._

_Ya but what about if my dad comes up?_

_Well I opened the door I am sitting on the floor and you can sit up there and read or we can talk but we can show him he can trust me._

I wiggled my eyebrows because if he only knew all of the things I wanted to do to his daughter.

She flopped down across the bed with her head right next to mine.

_You know Emmett really loves Rose._

_Really what makes you say that?_

_Well today when we were going to pick him up I heard him talking to her before she started to come to. He was telling her how much he loved her. I probably shouldn't be repeating this but he told her he wanted to take her on a trip to Mexico that they had talked about how he wanted to propose on the sand and well there is a lot he wants to do in Mexico let's just leave it at that._

_He actually said he wanted to propose? Wow I had no idea._

_Me either._

I sat there thinking and when she said Mexico it gave me an idea.

_Hey Bella._

_Ya_

_What are you doing for spring break?_

_What?_

_Are you busy over spring break?_

_Well I will have to check my calendar!_

_Very funny!_

_No I don't think I am why what are you thinking?_

_Nothing….Well something but I have to make a few phone calls first. I better head to bed see you in the morning._

_Goodnight Edward_

She flipped over on her back as I stood and I leaned down and kissed her fully and upside down I had always wanted to do that since watching Spiderman. It was nice but I am sure that had more to do with the lips I was kissing rather than the position. Just as I stood up straight the Chief walked by and cleared his throat.

_Hey Daddy is Emmett asleep? I was just going to go down and tuck him in._

_Yes he is out but I am sure he would like to see you._

_Hey Chief._

_Edward._

_I um well goodnight Bella goodnight Chief_.

I squeezed passed him and down the hall he didn't move I think wanting to tell me he didn't much care for me being in Bella's room however I think the open door is what saved my ass. I walked into my room and sat down. I flipped open my phone and sent a quick text to my dad before I went to bed.

_**Hey guys Spring Break Mexico Can I? Love you both! – E**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So tell me what you think I know it was short I will work on a longer chapter for you all.**


	11. It's so good but I want it

**A/N I am so loving this writting this story I had no idea writting could be this fun! Please let me know what you think. I jumped forward a bit I hope you don't mind.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

It was a long week of shuttling Emmett to and from the hospital to be with Rose but she was ready to come home. Jasper had been in contact with their grandmother who raised them when their mom left them not long after their father had split. I knew Rose and I got a long and after finding that out I could see why Emmett connected with her so well it was just another piece to the puzzle. Rose would be coming to our place for a week or so until Emmett had to go back to school. We found out he wouldn't need surgery so he insisted on returning to school so he could graduate on time. Rose on the other hand would need some rehab and she lived on the third floor of her dorm with no elevator. They offered to move her to the first floor but she wouldn't be able to attend classes much so Alice's parents insisted she take leave from school for the term and stay with them. She protested quite a bit but after Alice practically screamed at her and Emmett promised to come home every weekend to be with her she agreed. She took leave from work as well they were understanding and promised she would have a position at the beginning of the spring term when she would be well enough to return to school. This left all three of us girls in Forks in the dead of winter with nothing to do but get to know each other and live for the weekends when Jasper, Emmett and Edward would come to visit.

We spent countless hours together. I spent most of my free time at Alice's house with Rose and her. Alice's parents took the task of caring for Rose to new levels they hired her an in home nurse for the first two weeks until she was using a walker well enough to get around without help. They had a driver taking her to and from her physical therapy appointments. I could tell that Rose was not used to being spoiled like this she was a brave and strong women who didn't take to being babied well. Alice was a good sport and kept telling her it made her parents happy to help and after all she insisted that they would be family one day so it didn't matter. Alice had insisted that Jasper was her soul mate and according to Rose Jazz wasn't disagreeing at all. We spent our weekends together all six of us. Edward and Jasper would stay at our place most weekends but sometimes we would all stay at the Brandon's house. We had become quite the group Emmett was finally not acting like he was going to puke when he saw Edward and I cuddle and kiss and Rose seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. She was using a cane close to the end of winter term and decided it was time to move back and get settled into life back at school. So the coming weekend would take all of us to Seattle to move her back and get her settled back into her dorm. We would drive out on Friday and the boys would meet us at the dorm to help with the bags. We would stay the night there and Alice and I would come home just the two of us. I was sick just thinking about it.

_Rose I don't want you to move back I will miss you and we won't have our weekends anymore! _

_I know Bella but if I don't go back I will never graduate and I have to finish if I don't my grandmother will kill me!_

_I know but I am going to miss you what will Alice and I do without you?_

_You will get out of the house more!_

_Alice came bouncing into the room yelling something about not whining._

_Alright bitches we have pizza on the way girl movies on standby and the parentals are off to dinner and a movie so we are all alone!_

We all sat on the bed in Rose's room or at least the one she had been in the last few months. I wanted to ask them a few questions but didn't want the conversation to get weird since we all knew that Alice was sleeping with Rose's brother. I decided I would just dive right in.

_Alright I need to ask you guys a question._

They both got quiet and looked with great anticipation.

_OOOOH is this about sex I love talking about sex!_

_Hey Alice it's my brother your sleeping with please don't gross me out!_

_Oh shut it like I haven't had to listen to you bitch and moan about how you haven't had Emmett's dick in months and your afraid you may die!_

_For God sake Mary Alice that is my brother you're talking about! Hey wait a minute you and Emmett haven't done it since like…..the accident?_

_No he says he is afraid to hurt me even though the doctor says as long as we are gentle things should be fine I have tried believe me but he won't even go there he wants to wait until he is sure I am ok. I think I might actually die if I don't have an orgasm soon. Don't get me wrong it's not like I haven't gone the manual route but there is nothing like feeling him hit you in just the right way while he has a hold of your hips just slams you back against him._

She looked far off and she started licking her lips.

_ROSE….ROSE…Brother sex um hello!_

_Oh sorry well any way the answer is no a huge resounding NO! So Bella what was your question and fire away neither of us are related to Eddie!_

_OK so we have been doing it most every weekend except one when I was unavailable if you know what I mean. Well the thing is it is amazing he is so amazing and I love what we are doing he is so gentle sweet and soft he is tender and loving everything I know I am supposed to want and I do believe me….._

_Bella spit it out!_

_Well the thing is I think I want him to um how do I say this?_

_Bella you want him to fuck you a little right?_

_Alice for God Sake! But well ya!_

They both started to giggle I was sure I was red as all get out.

_Well the thing is I don't know how to get him to do it. I am sure he has done that in the past with someone ells you know just taken them and did it until neither of them could walk. He acts like I am going to break or something like he might actually snap my bones or something. So how do I get him to loosen up with me a little and have fun? I think about being playful with him laughing having a good time you know no candles and satin._

_More like a fire and leather right Rose!_

_Hey don't drag me into your and Jasper's little domination game!_

I lifted an eyebrow up at Alice and she just smiled wide.

_OK look Bella its simple just tell him._

_Alice it is not that simple I can't just walk into his room and say "Hi Edward today I would like you to fuck me senseless and don't stop until I can't walk tomorrow OK"!_

_Hello yes you can right Rose well Rose for that matter you need to tell Emmett the same thing but maybe he shouldn't be quite that rough with you._

_So Alice are you telling me that you would say that to Jasper?_

She giggled so did Rose I felt like I was missing something. Rose chimed in.

_Listen Bella my brother is a lot of things shy is not one of them. He is polite and southern and gentle on the outside but the man has got an evil streak in him. He is my best friend and I know everything about him and let's just say Alice here wouldn't have to ask twice for him to fuck her good and hard._

I looked over at Alice she was grinning like a dam cat that got the canary.

_Alright if Rose doesn't care spill it Alice tell me how it is._

She looked over at Rose who told her that she didn't give a shit nothing would shock her when it came to Jasper.

_Well you know how the boys that I have been with have just been well vanilla? Well Jasper is like rocky road with cherries and chocolate syrup three times a day. He can be soft and gentle when he wants to be or I want him to be but I like him to dominate the sex you know take me and have his way with me. I love it when he tells me what he wants and how he wants it. He likes it when I tell him what I want and he loves it when I bite him or scratch him._

I am sure my eyes were bugging out of my head and my nose scrunched up a bit.

_Hey don't knock until you try it. _

_OK well that's great I'm not sure I want him to bite me but how do I get him to be a bit more adventurous with me?_

_I think a stop in Seattle is a must we will get you the right lingerie that will tell him more than your words will. Once you show him the goods give him a good blow job that should drive the point home._

_OK but what if I gag?_

They both almost spit out their soda.

_Wait wait wait are you telling me you haven't ever given a BJ before?_

_No I have wanted to but it has just never come up and well what if he thinks he has to you know do it back?_

They both sat up straight and just stared at me. Rose was the first to speak up.

_Bella are you telling me he has never gone down on you? In all the slow soft love making the man has not gone down and slipped you the tongue?_

I shook my head. I felt like I was a child I mean here I was with a 21 year old boyfriend and an amazing sex life and I felt like I was in the dark. I felt like I was missing a party that was happening right in the next room. I felt inadequate I mean maybe he didn't want to maybe he didn't like that kind of thing maybe he wouldn't ever do that. Alice interrupted my thoughts of self loathing.

_Alright here is the thing we are going to stop get you some killer black tight leather shit to put on and you are going to give that boy the blow job of his life and then he will do whatever you want him to trust me he will be putty in your hands! Rock hard putty but putty none the less._

We all burst out laughing at Alice's declaration and I got excited this weekend I would be staying at his house with Emmett in the next room but part of me just didn't give a shit. I had turned 18 last month in February and Edward and I had spent the weekend in Seattle just the two of us much to Charlie's dislike but he didn't say much after all I was 18 and I think he liked Edward. Emmett refused to talk about and was pretending it didn't happen at all. It was settled I was going to make Edward do the things to me I am sure he was holding back. I didn't want him to hide what he really wanted so I didn't have to either.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies I got a BJ lesson with a banana and much to my surprise I felt more ready and it wasn't as complicated as I had made it out to be in my head. Alice's dad loaded up his SUV for us early Saturday morning we needed to get into Seattle a little bit earlier so we could stop at Rose's favorite lingerie store. Rose and Alice helped me pick out the black lace bustier with leather accents that pushed my boobs up to my chin I paired it with black lace thong and black fishnet stockings. I packed my chastity robe to cover it up so I could reveal it at just the right time. Alice picked up a few things like a blind fold and set of handcuffs and a few other things I had no clue what you did with. Rose on the other hand chose a deep green satin night gown with spaghetti straps and hit her just above the thigh. She figured it would help put Emmett in the right frame of mind to be in the mood and be gentle. We pulled up to the dorm and all three of the boys were sitting outside. I jumped out of the car and jumped into Edward's arms wrapping my legs and arms around him molding my body to his.

_Mmmm five days is too long I missed you baby_

His breath was warm and his lips were even warmer as he pepperd kisses down my neck as he spoke.

_I know what you mean now hurry up and unload her crap so we can get lunch._

He slid me down his body and I felt how excited he was to see me. I knew how he felt we couldn't get enough of each other when we were together. The boys unloaded the car and Emmett helped Rose make the trek up the three flights of stairs. She tried desperately to assure him she was fine. We had lunch in the quad and decided we would meet for dinner at 6. Alice and Jazz went to for a walk while Rose and Emmett stayed at her place to get her settled back in and have a nap. Edward and I went back to Emmett and his place to relax until dinner. We curled up on the couch together and we both dozed off. I was thankful I was so nervous about my plans that I hadn't slept much the night before. Edward was fidgety all afternoon he didn't say much and when he drifted off I was relieved. I was not sure what was up but I tried not to dwell on it.

_Bella baby wake up we need to go._

_Mmmmmm_

_Bella honey we are going to be late and your brother will have a cow._

_Ok ok I'm awake but I am not moving until I get a kiss._

He pulled my body up his and placed his lips over mine letting his tongue dance across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and deepened our kiss as I crawled up to straddle his lap sitting firmly on his lap and letting my center grind into his growing issue.

_Ahhhhhhh Bella that's not nice we have to go baby._

_Alright if you insist._

I got up and was on the other side of the room before he could grab me. We slipped our shoes on not saying much and I was getting kind of worried it wasn't like Edward he was always pretty talkative about his week and wanting to know about mine. We got in the car and he reached over to take my hand in his as we drove to the Italian restaurant Emmett and Jasper had heard about. I looked over at him and he looked deep in thought.

_Edward…Is everything ok?_

_What?_

_Is everything OK you look kind of off some place or worried?_

_Oh ya everything is great I think I mean I hope it will be._

_What do you mean?_

_Let's talk about it later ok baby?_

_OK._

I didn't push if he said we would talk about it later we would. We all ordered our food and the salads were brought out pretty quickly everyone was engrossed in their own conversation when Edward cleared his throat pretty loudly to get everyone's attention. It got quiet and everyone was looking at Edward and I. Edward looked at Rose to begin.

_Rosie welcome home I'm glad you are feeling better and it will be nice to have Emmett happy again. Well let's just get this out there shall we?_

_**You mother fucker you got her pregnant didn't you I will fucking kill you for fuck sake Isabella how could you be that stupid!**_

_**SHIT Emmett**__ she isn't pregnant! RIGHT?_

_NO NO God no I am not pregnant geez!_

_So like I was saying before Emmett had a fucking break down. I am heading to Mexico for Spring break for the entire week down to the southern coast._

My heart sunk I felt like I was going to puke. He had asked me a while ago if I was busy and I am sure I said I wasn't but now he was telling me in front of everyone that he was going to Mexico and I would be alone and board over spring break I started to get a little angry and I am sure my face was not hiding it well. He continued with his announcement of his plans.

_My parents have a house down there and have said I could use it. I would like all of you to come with me! I know I know you are all going to tell me you can't afford it and you can't leave for the entire week. Listen I know this sounds pretentious but I don't really give a shit you guys are my family out here and I want you to come. My parents have a jet and have offered for us to use it to fly down and back. The house will be stocked for the week all you need is the time off and your bathing suit!_

He leaned down and whispered to me that I could go naked if I wanted. I blushed and felt myself get even more excited to get home! Everyone was yelling and laughing and the guys were high fiving each other like they had just won the big game. I leaned over to Edward while everyone was chatting.

_Edward I don't know if my dad will go for it I mean a weekend in Seattle is one thing but taking me out of the country is another._

_I already spoke to him I told him we were all going as a graduation gift for you and Alice and Em and me. He renewed his promise to cut my dick off and gave me his blessing to whisk you away to paradise._

_Well if you would get me home I would like to whisk you away to paradise right now._

I purred into his ear. He insisted we finish dinner and we did and I insisted we skip desert. He paid our bill and we excused ourselves. Emmett and Rose would be back later Emmett insisted that Rose come stay with him so he could make sure she was ok. We got back to the house just after 10.

_Edward you go ahead I need to go to the bathroom I will be right in ok._

_Sure baby don't take too long._

I had left my overnight bag in the bathroom hoping he wouldn't notice it wasn't in his room. I pulled on the kick ass outfit I had gotten and pulled my robe on over it. I took a deep breath and stepped into the hall I could hear soft music playing and I knew what he was planning he was planning a night of slow love making a night that would leave me soft and mushy inside. I on the other hand had other plans. I opened the door stepped in. His back was to me and his shirt was off. His jeans hung low and I was so glad he still had them on. His feet were bare he reached over his head and stretched making the muscles in his back ripple down into perfection and causing my lace thong to become drenched. I shed my robe and left it on the floor by the door. I locked it behind me and walked to stand behind him snaking my hands around his hips and up his chest. He relaxed into me and picked up one of my hands and kissed it. He turned to me and I knew it was now or never.

_HOLY FUCK Isabella! Where did you? When did you?_

_Do you like it?_

_Like it holy shit I have never in my holy fuck I love it you look….._

_I look what Edward? Tell me no filter what do you think I want to know._

_Bella you look fucking sexy as hell!_

_Good now I would like to try something and I want you to just relax and let me ok?_

_Um Uh OK_

I pressed my lips to his neck and he sighed into my ear and I worked my way down his chest. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly started to kneel down. I felt his hands on my arms.

_Bella baby you don't have to uh.._

_Edward relax remember._

He took a deep breath and I settled onto my knees and worked his jeans down along with his boxer briefs. He stepped out of them and his hard dick was staring at me right in the face I could see the beads of pre cum on the tip and I let my tongue slide out and lick them up. He hissed and his hips jerked a bit. I reached up and wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and let my tongue lick and swirl around the tip letting my mouth water and get wet with anticipation. I had no idea I would enjoy this this much. I opened my mouth and began to take him in little by little inch by hard throbbing inch. I felt him moving to the back of my throat and remembered what Rose and Alice had said breath through your nose and relax your throat and I did just that and he slipped all the way in.

_**OH FUCK BELLA OH MY GOD!**_

I set a slow steady pace not taking him all the way in on every pass but working him with my hand as I went. I didn't want to ever leave any part of him untouched. I felt his hand in my hair he kept balling his fist up and then relaxing it right away. I reached up with my free and pressed his hand into my hair giving him permission to hold onto my hair like I knew he wanted to. I picked up my pace. I had not thought about what I would do if he came but the longer I was here and the more he began to move his hips into me I craved his release it shocked me and I gasped at the thought. I moaned around him as I thought about feeling him release into my mouth. He let out a groan as I moaned.

_Bella baby you have to OH fuck Bella I'm UGH I_

He tried to pull back from me and I reached around and grabbed his ass and pulled him forward trying to send a signal that told him he had better not try and take my new favorite lollypop away from me.

_Shit Bella you have to move or I _

Just as he said I had to move I pulled him deep into my throat and sucked as hard as I could and I felt his dick twitch at the back of my throat and I almost gagged but I relaxed even more as I felt the warm salty sweat liquid pulse into my throat. I swallowed around his dick causing him to moan even louder. I licked him all the way up to the tip where I placed a soft kiss as I moved back from him. I felt his hands under my arms as he brought me to my feet.

_HOLY HELL Bella where did you learn to do that good GOD that was the hottest fucking thing ever!_

He leaned down and took my mouth with his kind of surprising me that he would want to put his tongue in my mouth knowing what I had just done.

EPOV

I have had my share of blow jobs but that by far was the most unbelievable one I had ever had her mouth is like heaven. I pulled her up my body and all I could think about was tasting her like she had me. I was not a huge fan of kissing a girl after she had gone down on me but with Bella I didn't give a shit I would fucking consume her if I could. I lifted her to me and began to kiss down her body I lapped at the swells of her breasts that looked like they would spill over the top of her bustier. I started to walk her to the bed.

_Edward I don't want to go to the bed._

She whispered into my ear. Holy fuck did she want me to take her on the floor what did she want. I couldn't take her on the floor it just didn't seem right. As I tried to make up my mind I felt her tug on my hand and she leaned against the door. I began working my way down her body again I got down on my knees and began placing soft kisses over her panties they were lace and rough and that's when I noticed she had waxed holy fuck! I heard her breathing heavy and her body was shaking. She was panting something I couldn't quite make out. I focused on her words and what I heard nearly made me cum again on the spot.

_Rip them God Edward rip them shit!_

I grabbed the side of her panties and with one firm tug and ripped them from her body and she gasped. I picked up one leg and draped it over my shoulder and I let my tongue dip into her wet folds. She was dripping and the smell of her arousal consumed me. I felt a wave of lust take over my body and without thinking I grabbed her other leg and lifted it over my other shoulder and pushed her firmly into the door. I let my tongue dip deep inside her center and up to her clit as I sucked it into my mouth.

_Ugh OHMYFUCKINGGODEDWARD!_

I worked her with my tongue on her clit and brought two fingers to her center and dipped them inside. Her thighs clinched around my head and that only drove me further. I could feel her clinching around me and I knew once I curled my fingers in her she wouldn't last long. I worked her a few moments longer before I curled my fingers and drug them over the rough spot within her and she came hard and I lapped up her juices like a man who had not drank in years. She was shaking as she came down from her high and I lowered her legs to the floor. I didn't want to kiss her full on I wasn't sure she would like it. She shocked me once again by pulling my face to hers and kissing me like a starving women. I was not sure what had gotten into her but I figured I would ask later. She pushed me back still leaning on the door and began to slowly clasp her bustier one clasp at a time until her breasts were in full view to me. I dipped my head down and drew a hard pink nipple into my mouth and sucked.

_Mmmmmm harder nnnnh_

I did as she asked and used my teeth just a bit not wanting to hurt her. This new side of Bella had me hard again before I had even touched her panties and I wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside her.

_Edward please I need you I need you right here right now._

I heard what she said but it didn't register at first. Then a split second later it hit me she wanted me to have her against the door right where we stood. I discarded the bustier and reached around grabbing her ass with both hands and lifting her off the ground.

_Wrap your legs around me Bella._

I almost growled at her. She did as I instructed. I lifted her and pressed her against the door for leverage and with one hand guided my hard throbbing dick to her entrance. I let her sink down onto me and her hands flew to my shoulders and grasped me tight. She put her head on my shoulder and began making the most glorious sounds I have ever heard in my fucking life.

_UGH Edward oh God don't stop Oh God please Edward!_

_Bella Fucking Hell OH SHIT!_

_Harder Edward Harder Please FUCK ME HARDER_

_Fuck Bella!_

I pushed her harder into the door and pulled her to me just as hard. I reached between us and worked her clit as fast as I could I wasn't going to last much longer and I wanted her to cum with me. I felt her walls tighten around my cock and I pushed deeper angling myself as best as I could to hit her G spot and she screamed her release. When I say scream I mean she…

_**MOTHERFUCK YES YES YES UGH UGH UGH OH GOD EDWARD OH UGH**_

I held her to me until she went limp into my arms and I walked her back to my bed on very shaky legs. All I could think was how in God's name did she know this was my absolute favorite way to have sex there is nothing like standing up fucking against a wall! I laid her down on the bed and I pealed her thigh high stockings off her legs. I grabbed a bath towel that was lying on a chair and cleaned up myself but thought a warm wash cloth would be better for her she would be soar and walking might not be the best idea for her right now. I smirked to myself as I thought cause I the shit like that. I had not ever had those kinds of thoughts in relationship to Bella I mean do you fuck the girl you are falling in love with? The answer I thought was well hell yes if that is what she was asking for and God if I wouldn't give this women anything she asked for. I stepped out into the hall and over to the bathroom to run some warm water over a wash cloth. When Emmett's door flew open.

_**WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?**_

Without thinking I opened my big ass mouth.

_I did to her exactly what she asked me to do to her!_

Thank God he had had a few beers because if he hadn't I would not have been able to duck the huge fucking fist that came flying at me and landed in the bathroom door. Rose came running out as best she could and Bella came flying out pulling one of my T shirts over her head.

_Emmett you dumb ass fucking ape what is your problem?_

He was breathing fast and Rose was pulling on his shirt.

_Emmett she is a grown women having sex with her boyfriend! Emmett calm down and look at me!_

He turned and stood looking at Rose. Thank God for Rose.

_Em she is not a baby she is grown ass women who is dating your best friend be happy for him be happy for her. I know it might suck to hear it but for God sake its not like Bella hasn't heard you fuck me into oblivion a time or 76._

And that right there is why I loved Rose! Bella giggled as she walked up to Emmett.

_Emmett just stop. OK he wouldn't hurt me and you know we are having sex I am sorry we weren't more considerate but let's face it if it weren't me you would be buying him shots tomorrow and high fiving him over what you just heard!_

I just looked at him trying my hardest not to smirk cause I knew that would just get me punched. He turned and grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her into his room.

_Good night Bella and Fuck off Edward!_

_Good night Emmett and keep it down we are trying to sleep over here!_

I just turned and looked at Bella as she finished yelling and his door slammed shut.

_Are you trying to get me killed?_

_No of course not if you were dead I wouldn't be able to do this._

She reached down and grabbed my cock in her tiny little hand and gently guided me to the bedroom again.

Fuck Bella you are trying to kill me.

I shut the door behind us we could hear Rose laughing and giggling we both knew he wasn't too pissed he was adjusting to our new situation and he would come around and I think having Rose back in town would help considerabley.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	12. Membership Card Please

**A/N This one was fun to write and now I can daydream all weekend about the week ahead for these guys. Hope you enjoy tell me what you like or hated. Thank you everyone and that 100th review is till hanging out there I would love to see it come in ; ) **

**SM owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**EMPOV

God it was so nice to have Rose back in my bed. I waited patiently while she got ready for bed. I couldn't wait to just hold her. I have never ever I mean never wanted to just hold a women who was in my bed. That was all I wanted from her nothing more nothing less. I didn't know how much I missed her warm form next to me until it was gone and I didn't know how long it would be until I had it back. We left the restaurant not long after Edward and Bella. Rose was tired and needed to get some rest she was almost back to normal she still had a bit of a limp and would continue her physical therapy here in Seattle. The Brandon's insisted on taking care of it and insisted she not return to work until after spring break. She hated to be dependent on anyone but when Jasper insisted as well she listened. They were an odd pair but I suppose growing up how they did they learned to rely on each other in ways I can only imagine I mean at least Bella and I still had Charlie. She was brushing her teeth and I sat there on the edge of the bed like it was Christmas morning waiting to see my presents. The house was quiet and I was so fucking thankful the last thing I wanted to hear was my best friend and my little sister going at it. I mean I knew they were having sex I am not stupid hell I even trust that fucker with my sister. I know he will do his best to keep her happy and safe the look in his eyes at the Brandon's party told me that but she is still my baby sister and I know what that shit head has done in that bedroom and the thought of him doing any of that to her well it just pisses me off. It probably always will no matter how old she is or who it's with. The door opened and there she was she had on one of my T shirts and her hair was pulled into a ponytail that was perfect.

_Hey baby you ready for bed?_

_I guess so but Emmett can we talk for a minute?_

_Sure babe what's up?_

_Well I guess I am getting a little frustrated Emmett I am not a porcelain doll I won't break I am healing fine and the doctor said if we are gentle we could have sex._

_Rosalie it would kill me if I hurt you I won't do it baby I can wait you don't have to feel like you need to rush._

_GOD Emmett are you really that dense?_

_What?_

_It's not you I am worried about over here I am fucking about ready to explode I miss you I miss your hands I miss your tongue I miss your dick alright!_

_OH well I hadn't really thought about that I guess I was…_

She knelt down slowly and carefully working her way between my knees and placed her hands on my thighs. My dick twitch in my jeans. I had taken my shirt off and unbuttoned my jeans but that was as far as I got before she came back in the room. She looked up at me from under her eye lashes silently asking for permission to touch me. I took a deep breath I wasn't sure if this was a good idea I mean how was I going to stop myself from bending her over the bed and fucking her senseless I missed her hands her tongue and her pussy more than she could know.

_Emmett I miss you I love you and I miss you._

_Rose baby I love you too so much baby but I….._

That's when I heard it a loud thud from across the hall and screaming that I never in my life never thought I would hear I thought my ears would bleed if it kept up.

_UGH Edward oh God don't stop Oh God please Edward!_

_Bella Fucking Hell OH SHIT!_

_Harder Edward Harder Please FUCK ME HARDER_

_Fuck Bella!_

_**MOTHERFUCK YES YES YES UGH UGH UGH OH GOD EDWARD OH UGH**_

Everything went silent and I stilled Rosalie from moving or making a sound. I looked at her and she had the biggest fucking goofy grin on her face I had ever seen. I looked at her in confusion not sure what it meant I mean she had to have heard what I had just heard. I stood up and moved around her in my bare feet and no shirt and I heard his door open and close. I swung open my door I am not sure what I thought I would see I am not even sure what I was thinking I saw red. I had just heard the dreaded sound that I prayed I would never hear. I saw Edward walking into the bathroom in a pair of boxers.

_**WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?**_

_I did to her exactly what she asked me to do to her!_

That was all it took before I knew what had happened I was yelling and swinging at his head. I missed the fucker and put a nice hole in the bathroom door. I am not sure why I swung I mean if it had been any other girl I would have been proud of my man making a girl scream like that. Fuck I should have been happy for Bella that she had a man that was taking care of her God knows fuck nut couldn't do it. I felt hands on me they were Rose's and Bella was between us yelling at me. As a matter of fact she was yelling at me exactly what I was thinking it sucks to have someone know you so well sometimes. Rose pulled at my arms and I didn't fight her I didn't want to hurt her. She was right Bella was 18 she wasn't a child I just needed to adjust and maybe invest in some earplugs or kill Edward the latter was looking pretty fucking appealing right now.

Rose closed my door and I turned to face her.

_Now you listen to me Emmett McCarty Swan you will not fuck this up for Bella she knows what she is doing and she is asking me for advise so shut it unless you don't trust me!_

_Fine but do I fucking have to listen to him fuck her Rose? I mean for Christ sake! Did you hear that I mean really you have got to be kidding me!_

_Em are you telling me you plan to keep it down and for me to keep it down I'm sure it's not like Bella and Edward get off on hearing you and I._

_It's just not the same_

_Sure it is it is very much the same. I am sure the last thing Bella wants to hear is you moaning while I deep throat you or you spanking me when I have been a naughty little girl._

She absolutely purred as she walked toward me. I felt my dick twitch as I imagined her bent over in front of me with her tight little ass on display for me to grab and yes occasionally spank when the mood was just right. She pushed me back onto the bed as she unzipped my jeans and worked them down my legs along with my boxer briefs. I heard her take in a deep breath as my dick sprang forward and she immediately took me all the way into her mouth. There was no licking no foreplay she took me in like she had not eaten for weeks. I sunk into the bed and pulled my hands over my face. I felt the head of my dick hit the back of her throat then she relaxed and I slipped further in feeling her chin on my sack. Fuck I love this women! She set a frantic pace she steadied herself by digging her fucking fingernails into my thighs the sharp pain of the nails mixed with the fucking amazing suction almost made me cum right then. I wound my hands into her hair and took hold with a tight grip she moaned around me and again I about lost it. It had been so long and I had missed her so much.

_Fuck Rose oh ya baby just like that OH God baby mmmmmmm so good._

She took me all the way deep in her throat and then let her teeth scrape all the way up my length then taking me back in almost forcefully she bobbed right there for what felt like hours and I couldn't hold on any longer.

_Rose baby oh fuck ugh baby __**SHITMOTHERFUCKINGHELL!**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP DUDE!_

I heard Edward yell from the other side of my door and then I could hear both he and Bella cackle and his door slam shut. I smirked to myself I guess I would need to lighten up because being quiet with Rose was near fucking impossible. I leaned forward and scooped Rose up kissing her deeply not being bothered that I could taste myself on Rose it was hot that she swallowed no other girl had ever done that. I laid her out on the bed and undressed her paying special attention to each of her nipples and then removing her pajama shorts. I smoothed my hand over her mound and she softly moaned almost sounding sleepy but she was totally relaxed under my touch. I nuzzled my nose on her inner thigh asking her to open her legs for me. I was unsure of how wide she could open her legs I didn't want to hurt her pelvis at all so I let her lead. She spread her legs to where she was comfortable and when I laid down between them she lifted one leg and rest it on my shoulder I fucking loved it. I dipped my tongue into dripping wet folds and tasted her from top to bottom stopping at her clit and teasing it until she squirmed and moaned. I dipped one finger then two into her opening and fuck she was tight. Tight from weeks of abstinence God if she was this tight around my fingers how fucking good would she feel wrapped around my dick? Later Emmett not tonight! I continued to work her moving my fingers in and out while I lapped at her bundle of nerves savoring every last drop of her. I have always enjoyed going down on a chick but with Rose it was way more not only did I like doing it but I absolutely without a doubt got off on how good it made her feel my total focus was on her on her pleasure bringing her to her release was my only goal. I flattened out my tongue and with firm pressure I pushed my fingers in and up hitting her sweet spot.

_HOLY SHIT Emmett oh yes please don't stop please Emmett Oh God Please don't stop!_

Hearing her beg me not to stop pushed me further I had no plans on stopping until she withered under me. I drew her clit into my mouth and sucked and nibbled and I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers and I pushed in further feeling her explode and her juices gush down my hand. I lapped at her drinking her in reveling in how I had helped her find her release. I fucking loved this women without a doubt. I crawled up her body pulling the blankets with me and drew her to my body she was still shaking a tiny bit and it was at these moments my strong bull headed loud stern girlfriend seemed frail vulnerable and breakable. I wrapped my arms around her and held her and felt a complete sense of piece as we both drifted off to sleep.

_Mary Alice Brandon would you hurry up they will be here in like two minutes and we need to be ready!_

_Alright alright already I'm coming! Sorry Bella but I couldn't find the top to my gold bikini._

_Alice how many bikinis did you pack I mean for crying out loud!_

_What 15 is not that many._

_We are only going to be there for 7 day. I thought the 5 I packed was too much._

Just then the door swung open and all three boys barreled in no nock no nothing Jasper walked right passed me and scooped up Alice as she wrapped her legs around him and it was like the rest of us weren't even in the room. Edward came up giving me a soft kiss and moved to pick up Alice's bags.

_Shit Alice the jet does have a weight limit you know and with Emmett's big ass we might be cutting it close._

We all busted up ok not all of us Emmett was pouting. As the guys gathered all of Alice's stuff her mom came in. She was so beautiful an older elegant version of Alice. She walked up to Rose and wrapped her arms around her.

_Rosalie it is so good to see you looking so well honey how are you feeling?_

_Thanks Mrs. Brandon I am feeling really good I won't be running any marathons yet but other than that I feel just like I did before._

_Rosalie I have told you before call me Jen or Mom either is fine but Mrs. Brandon makes me feel old._

Rose giggled and said alright Jen thank you. Jen walked over and gave Jasper a big hug and then tossed a carryon bag at him. He took it and ran out the door. She gave Alice a big hug and told her to behave herself she gave me a big hug as well. I loved Alice's mom I didn't have my own around and Jen always had done her best to love on me as much as I would let her. She walked us all out to Emmett and Edward's cars and we piled in we needed to be back in Seattle tonight for our flight. We pulled into the airport parking lot and parked near the private hanger Edward's family had. Two young men came out and started loading our bags onto a cart to take to the plane. We all got out of the cars and walked to a midsized plane or jet the doors were open and a staircase sat waiting for us. We filed on one by one entering the cabin there were 10 large leather captain's chairs in the main cabin.

_Hello Captain Jenks it's good to see you again._

_Hello Mr. Cullen you all ready it should be an easy flight._

_Shit Jenks call me Edward Mr. Cullen is my dad._

The captain laughed and patted Edward on the back and ducked back into the cockpit. Edward came up behind me and walked me toward the back of the plane and through a tiny hall showing me the bathroom on one side and then opening a small door and guiding me in. There was what looked to be a full size maybe a queen sized bed in the center of the small room. A flat screen TV hung on the wall at the end of the bed.

_Edward this is amazing._

_Wanna join the mile high club?_

_Edward my brother and our friends are just on the other side of this wall._

_Ya well maybe they will fall asleep or maybe you will need a nap._

He winked at me and I felt a twinge between my legs and my panties were getting wet just thinking about it. I moaned a small moan and turned to push him back into the main cabin where everyone was getting settled into their seats. The pilot came on and asked us all to take our seats we were going to be taking off in just a few minutes. I could still not believe I was on a private jet headed to some place in Mexico I had never heard of to spend my spring break at a house I was sure would be amazing. We finally reached a cruising altitude and the captain told us we could move freely in the cabin. Edward poured all of us some Champaign and we toasted to a great trip and to having the best time we could. It was late and we would arrive at our destination in the early morning hours. Much as Edward had hoped all of us started to drift off to sleep I was too nervous to sleep. Edward had put a blanket over my lap under the cover I was cold and he leaned over and kept running his strong hands up my thigh and cupping my now dripping center. I had to be honest with myself the thought of having sex with Edward thousands of feet in the air so close to the others we could get caught thrilled me. I sat and waited until everyone seemed to be fast asleep. Emmett and Rose were in the very front of the cabin both stretched out with their seats reclined sound asleep Emmett was even snoring softly. Alice and Jasper sat in the same chair her on his lap curled up in a ball they were both fast asleep as well. Edward stood up and stretched his long limbs out. He placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned down until I could feel his warm sweat breath on my ear.

_Isabella come with me please._

He whispered softly into my ear and I got goose bumps all over my body. He took my hand and I followed him without a word. He opened the small door and led me into the small but elegant bedroom. He walked behind me closing and locking the door and then I felt him flush against my back and his hands were on me. They were on my ass on my hips and coming up my stomach and were now cupping both my breasts.

_Isabella do you know how the mile high club usually works?_

_I moaned a response that was neither a yes or a no._

_Well usually the women either sits quietly on the man's lap and rides him until she can't walk straight or they meet in the bathroom and fuck quietly standing up. Well Isabella I have already had you standing up and we don't need to stay in our seats since we have this nice bed, but I would like it to be official if I am to join this club so you will have to….._

He slipped my shirt over my head as he spoke and he unbuttoned my jeans never moving from behind me he let everything fall to the floor and I stood there in nothing more than the white lace bra and panties I wore.

_Mmmmmm Bella you look so amazing take off your panties for me._

I did as he asked playing along I bent over slightly even though I didn't really need to and let my ass graze his jeans and I moaned as did he. He unclasped my bra and slid his hands under the cups to pull each of my nipples between his fingers. I let my head lay back against his chest pushing my breasts out further into his hands. My bra fell from my arms and I was completely naked and it dawned on me that Edward was still fully clothed. Just then his hands left me and I felt his shirt coming off from behind me. I stood there very still very quiet as I could sense his movements behind me as he undressed himself. He turned me and he was completely naked. He guided me back to the bed and laid me down. He crawled up the bed and settled on his knees between my legs. He leaned in and captured a nipple in his mouth he licked sucked and nipped his way between the two giving each equal attention. I moaned and he whispered for me to try and be quiet. I could feel how hard he was as his hard length was teasing my entrance as he nipped at my neck and breasts. He held his weight with one hand and with his other he guided the head of his dick between my folds lubricating himself.

_Mmmmmm Edward God that feels so good._

_I know you're so wet you're so ready. Are you ready for me Bella?_

_Ugh Edward please._

We were both speaking so softly we could barely hear one another. As I said please I felt him lift me and before I could blink I was on top of him. This was new he had always been on top other than the door thing we had always done it with him on top.

_Bella baby sit up love let me look at you._

Did he just call me love?

_Fuck Bella you are so perfect your tits are perfect your stomach your legs God I could just eat you._

_Mmmmm Edward _

It was all I could muster up. He reached around me and place his hands on my ass and lifted me shit he was strong. He moved me up a bit and I finally caught on to what he was doing. I leaned forward a bit and placed my hands on his chest to help him lift my hips as I did that he used a hand to guide himself into my center. Once he was placed perfectly at my entrance he returned his hand to my ass and gently guided me to sink down onto him. I gasped at the new angle the new sensation of being filled in a new and exciting way more filled than I had ever felt. He held me still I'm not sure if it was for my benefit or his the look on his face was one of concentration. He let out a long slow breath and opened his eyes.

_Are you OK?_

_Yes are you?_

_Mmmm Bella you look so fucking amazing like this I wish you could see yourself._

_I like what I see._

He grasped my hips and helped me move up and then down. I began to move above him on my own. It felt amazing he was inside me but it was me who was causing the friction. My legs were spread wide over his body allowing him to reach further into me than he ever had before. Edward reached his hands up and filled both his hands with my breasts and began to message gently as I rocked my hips over him.

_Ugh God Bella that feels so good baby._

_Uh Edward oh my….Ugh _

I felt my stomach begin to tighten into knots and I knew I was getting close and propelled forward on instinct alone I began bouncing faster and faster Edwards hands dug into my hips and helped me my thighs were burning now that they were being used in an entirely new way.

_Oh Shit Bella I'm so close God baby don't stop Oh Ugh fuck me Bella_

God when he said that my head fell back pushing my breasts out. I felt his hand move to my clit and he attacked it like he never had before. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming I was covered in a sheen of sweat from the effort of trying to keep quiet as was Edward. I whimpered softly through my release my legs wouldn't move me any longer I tried but I wasn't able it didn't seem to matter Edward had released my clit and grasped my hips once again lifting me up and pulling me down while he thrust his hips up again until he stilled me and grasped my hips even harder if I am being honest it kind of hurt but it also felt good to know that he was coming with such force in me I felt his dick twitch in me as his warm fluid shot into me and I fell forward as another orgasm bolted through my body fast and hard.

_Bella love are you alright baby I didn't hurt you did I?_

_Hu? What?_

_I didn't hurt you did I?_

_Oh no hm mm._

He moved us up and withdrew from me slowly and gasped as he freed himself from me. He reached a towel by the bedside that I hadn't noticed before and cleaned us both up. He must have placed it there at some point in the flight. We dressed and he opened the door to peek on the others. He stepped back quickly and shut the door with a smirk on his face.

_What Edward what is it?_

He just shook his head. I got up slipping my shirt down over my head and went to the door and opened it peeking out to see for myself. Yup right there in the back of the cabin just on the other side of the bedroom wall was Alice sitting on Jaspers lap covered in a blanket. Her back was to his chest and her head was tucked in the crook of his neck as she moved ever so gently up and down. I covered my mouth to keep the laughter in as I shut the door as quickly as I could.

_Well I guess we're all members now._

_Well your brother and Rose are still out so they don't get their membership cards but I will be proud to show Emmett mine!_

_Edward Anthony Cullen please don't he might hit you again and besides I am sure he has seen your card before._

_Hell no I just got mine!_

_Nuh Uh are trying to tell me you never?_

_Nope I have never taken a girl on vacation before or anywhere for that matter._

We laid back down fully clothed with the door unlocked just to try and squash any suspicions Emmett might have and cause a fight on the plane. I heard the door open softly and Emmett's voice came into my sleepy brain.

_Hey guys we're landing we need to be in our seats._

_I sat up and stretched rubbing my eyes._

_You sleep well Bella?_

_Ya Em you?_

He walked in and shut the door behind him and spoke in hushed tones. Edward sat up repeating the stretching and eye rubbing I had just done.

_Like a baby all though I did wake up to go to the bathroom but couldn't because Jasper and Alice were getting their fuck on in the back of the plane be thankful you guys sacked out back here that fucker takes forever I thought I was going to piss my pants._

Edward and I both chuckled and were glad he had not heard us or suspected us in any way. Edward stood up adjusted himself as I watched trying desperately not to lick my lips.

_Ya dude we were going to come out and sit up for a bit but we got stuck back here so we just went back to sleep. Are they awake yet?_

_Ya just. We better get back and sit down it feels like we are going down._

I crawled off the bed and followed the guys back out. I looked at Alice and smiled and shook my head she gave me a look and just smiled big. I think that girl would have sex on the 50 yard line of the super bowl if she could. We landed as the sun was rising and we were at a little air port in a town I didn't know the name of. The door opened and the smell of fresh cool air filled my nose. I looked out onto the tarmac and there was a long white limousine parked with the door open and an older gentleman standing there waiting.

_Edward is he waiting for us?_

_Bella baby yes he is. It's just a car my parents didn't want any of us driving after the late night flight. Are you ready to have the best time of you life?_

_I think I just had that back in the plane…_


	13. Anyone for a game of chicken?

**First of all thank you all so much your reviews make it so much easier to write I look forward to getting them I am sorry if I don't reply to all of you but know I read and love every one of them! Thank you and I hope you enjoy our first day of Spring Break!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

We all got into the limo and headed out everyone was excited but still tired from the long flight. The sun was up now and it was getting warm. We pulled up to a gate with a large brick wall surrounding it and Edward stepped out and punched in a code on the key pad. The car drove up the driveway and stopped in front of a huge house or villa as Edward put it. We all waited outside while Edward unlocked the door. The driver unloaded our bags and Edward told him he could leave them near the steps that they guys would get them in the house. The limo pulled away and we waited as the doors opened. Edward stepped aside and let us all file in. The entry way was amazing a beautiful mosaic tile pattern was in the center with a large table in the center there was a huge bouquet of fresh tropical flowers on top and the smell of them was intoxicating. The entry way was flanked by two staircases that led to a large landing at the top. We moved passed the entry way into the first floor. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't expect what I saw. The first floor was one huge room with the exception of the three bathrooms that were on this floor. There was a large family room area with a couch that was in a half circle that could easily seat 12 people a large ataman in the middle and a big flat panel TV was mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV there was a tall fireplace. In the center of the room dividing it was a long thick wood table it was distressed and looked very old and rustic there were 12 chairs but you could easily add another 8 or so. Then there was the kitchen it was amazing and I couldn't wait to get in there. It had double ovens a huge double door refrigerator a gas stove top with 8 burners you could tell it was a professional kitchen and I am sure it was used in such a way the large island in the middle had a sink in it in addition to the double sink on the other counter that faced the windows. Did I mention the windows? The entire back side of the first floor was made up of heavy wood framed glass doors that all slid open so the entire first floor was open to the infinity pool and hot tub on the back veranda. The house sat on top of a bluff but there was a staircase just to one side of the back patio that led down to the beach. We could see the white sand beach and the crystal blue water lapping at the shore. I took in a deep breath filling my lungs with the fresh sea air and just then Edward clapped his hands and we all turned.

_Welcome to La Villa Mason. This home was built by my grandfather Anthony Mason and then my parents renovated about 10 years ago it has been our family's beach home so please make yourself at home and what is here is for you so don't be asking me for permission and shit just help yourself. Also there is a cleaning staff to take care of the bedding and moping and stuff but other than that we are on our own. So that would bring us to bedrooms._

He tapped his finger on his lips in deep thought.

_There are 5 suites up stairs each with their own bathroom the room on the far right end is the master suite and Bella and I will take that one but the other four are up for grabs so have at it._

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist from behind and we both chuckled as Emmett made a fake gagging sound as Rosalie drug him toward the stairs. We heard the rush of footsteps as they went up the stairs.

_HOLY SHIT Jasper get in here this one is ours!_

The door slammed shut and Edward started laughing.

_She must have found the suite on the other end of the house. There is a king size sleigh bed in that one with a fireplace it is all dark wood and very masculine it's the room my grandparents always stayed in very Grandpa._

We walked up the staircase and found Rose standing in the middle of a large white room it was just to the right of the staircase. I didn't see Emmett but this must have been the room they were going to stay in. It was magnificent and had they not chosen it I might have told Edward I wanted to stay in it. The carpet was stark white and the bed was low to the ground with a soft push white headboard. The linens were white and a soft turquoise blanket lay at the end with matching throw pillows. There were hints of the blue color throughout the room the balcony overlooked the ocean I assumed all of the rooms had an ocean view. The colors in this room mirrored the beach bellow it was amazing. I looked around searching for Emmett and then I heard him.

_Holy shit Rose there is a shower in here with 8 shower heads and a bench you know we could do some serious damage in the tub too get in here so we can try it out!_

She turned and we smiled at her.

_Emmett your sister is standing right here!_

He came running out and picked up Rose and disappeared back into the bathroom with her giggling all the way. Edward took me by the hand and led me down the hall to our room. This is the room my folks use when they are here my mother loves this room. He opened the door and I could see why there was a huge four poster bed in the center with 4 soft white fabric panels draped over it. The wood was a light pine and the floors matched the lighting was soft. There was a sitting area with a small couch and a large autumn in front of it facing a large fireplace. There were two balconies in this room one that faced the ocean completely at the front of the house and another that was private and was on the end of the house this one had an amazing view of the coast line and the ocean but was hidden from view of the other rooms. The linens were all warm white tones and soft sea greens with gold accents. It was feminine but manly enough for a guy to be comfortable. There was a plush thick white throw rug in the center of the room between the sitting area and the bed that I let my feet sink into after I removed my shoes. I stood there surrounded by the ocean on two sides of the room there was a door to the right of the fireplace and I walked in to find the most amazing bathroom I had ever seen. The bathroom was all made in stone. Edward walked in front of me and started unlocking latches on the far wall of the bathroom then he pushed the walls they were like the ones down stairs but made from wood and the bathroom was now completely open to the beach. Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

_Baths in here are amazing at night at least that is what my mother says it's her favorite thing to do when we are here._

The shower was incased in glass so you could see out to the ocean it was unbelievable.

_Edward?_

_Yes love._

_Um will your parents care that we are staying in their room?_

_Of course not love they know I am bringing my girlfriend and the first thing my mother told me was to go ahead and stay in here. _

As he said that I turned to him to kiss him and was amazed once again. The fireplace from the bedroom was visible from in here and the bathtub was nestled right up next to it. I began to think of a bath in here with Edward and my mouth started to water. It was nearly noon now and I was distracted by the rumble that came from my stomach.

_Edward?_

_Yes love_

_I am starving can we eat something?_

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We ran down the hall and down the stairs. He picked me up and sat me on the island in the kitchen and began going through the fridge and pantry. He was right when he said it would be stocked if there was something I wanted they had it. He pulled out some fresh fruit and some tuff to make some sandwiches. I asked if I could help and he wouldn't let me he. He went about cutting up the fruit and then made me a turkey sandwich with cheese. He made himself one and put all the extra stuff away. He walked over and stepped in between my legs I sank my teeth into my sandwich and moaned in appreciation around it. I opened a bottle of water he had set out and took a long drink. He picked up a piece of pineapple and offered it to me. I pulled it into my mouth along with his finger that I sucked and let it make a pop sound and as he pulled it form my mouth. I picked up a piece of melon and fed it to him and he did the same thing to my finger. My god feeling his tongue on my finger nearly caused a flood in the kitchen form how wet it made me. We continued feeding each other like that for a while until I picked up the last strawberry and he opened his mouth. I have to say I love strawberries especially ripe fresh ones so I tossed it into my mouth and he gave me a very sinister grin and captured my mouth with his and I gave him half the berry. He pulled back enough for us to swallow the strawberry before pulling me into a deep lustful kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my hands into his hair. His hands were on my hips and he was pulling me to the edge of the counter so I could feel his hard length push against my center. I felt his hands go up the back of my shirt and unclasp my bra with one hand. He started to pull up on my shirt and I didn't hesitate to lift my arms for him and he removed my shirt and bra in one pass and set it on the counter next to me. He dipped his head down and took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it nibbling just the way I liked.

_Mmmm Edward that feels so good baby._

I reached between us and began to unbuckle his belt. I felt his tongue on my neck and up my jaw before he pulled my mouth to him and began exploring my mouth with his delicious tongue. I moaned softly into the kiss as one of his hands cupped my ass while the other messaged my breast. I pulled back just enough to take a breath.

_Edward baby I think we should….._

_HOLY FUCK DUDE! What the hell!_

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

We both chanted and I fumbled to grab my shirt and bra. I ducked my head into Edwards shoulder as I heard Emmett's booming voice from behind us. Edward pulled back from me and smiled and then picked me up pressing me to his chest and walked passed Emmett and Rose. Emmett's mouth was hanging wide open and Rose was giggling. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and clung to him for dear life. He started up the stairs and we passed Jasper and Alice on the way up. Jasper was looking back up the stairs for Alice as he yelled out.

_What the hell are you yapping about Emmett?_

Then he turned just as we got to his step and he saw exactly what Emmett was yapping about.

_Ooooooooh Shit nice Edward did he bitch slap you again?_

_Fuck off we will be right down._

I started laughing really hard as Alice came by and smacked me on the ass. I wasn't too embarrassed I wasn't sure what Emmett was going to do when we came back down but I was pretty sure he wouldn't hit Edward again. We got to our room and closed the door behind us.

_Baby I'm sorry I should have been more careful._

_Edward we are on vacation its spring break and we are at your house Emmett will live._

We changed our clothes deciding we wanted to go for a swim since we had already eaten. I grabbed a few towels and we headed down stairs. I watched as Edward walked down the stairs with his black board shorts hugging his hips in the most perfect way possible. I had watched as he tied them and admired the V that lead to the promised and. I wore the navy blue bikini that I had picked out it had tiny bright green polka dots on it. I piled my hair up on top of my head and slipped on a pair of cotton shorts. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was standing around eating sandwiches and more fruit. They all stopped and stared at us and then we all looked at Emmett who had a mouth full of food. He swallowed it all down and looked right at Edward.

_Alright fuckers! Edward look I get that this is your house but can we all make one rule for the week?_

We all stood there waiting.

_The first floor living space is a fuck free zone agreed? _

We all smiled and agreed.

_Hey Bella and I are going for a swim anyone ells wanna come with?_

Jasper and Alice were already in their suits and ready to go Emmett and Rose ran up to change and joined us a few minutes later. Alice was floating on a lounge chair trying not to get too wet they guys were by the side of the pool sipping on beers and Rose and I were in the deep end plotting. We both ducked under the water and swam over to Alice. We came up right under her and flipped over right into the water. She came up gasping for air her hair was stuck to down to her forehead and her sunglasses were all crooked on her face.

_You slutty bitch!_

_Takes one to know one!_

She started flapping her tiny little arms in an effort to swim to us and get us back but she couldn't get us both at the same time so she zeroed in on me. She caught a hold of me we were in the shallow end of the pool so she could touch I wrapped my arms around her and walked toward the deep end until she couldn't touch any more.

_Hey Isabella that is not fair _

She whined the boys swam over and Jasper pealed her off of me. Emmett came over with Rose perched on his shoulders

_Anyone for a game of chicken?_

Jasper and Edward ducked under the water so Alice and I could take our places. All three couples stood in a small circle and we went at each other trying to knock the others down. Rose got Alice and Jasper in like two seconds flat that tiny pixie didn't stand a chance. Emmett turned on us he walked over and stopped in front of Edward.

_Alright Eddie we win you refrain from dicking my sister the rest of the week!_

_Alright dip shit we win and you refrain from dicking Rose the rest of the week!_

Rose and I looked at each other and both jumped from their shoulders at the same time it was just too big of a risk for either of us. Both the boys started laughing and began a wrestling match that ended when they both turned on Jasper. We all got out of the swimming pool and laid out for a while soaking in the late afternoon sun.

_You guys ready for some dinner?_

_Emmett you are always ready for dinner why didn't you just say I am ready for dinner._

_OK smart ass I am ready for dinner!_

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head for calling her a smart ass and got up to go inside and start on finding some food. She called out to us from the kitchen.

_How about grilled chicken, chips and fruit?_

We all jumped up in agreement Edward started the grill up while Alice pulled bags of chips out of the pantry and Rose and I started cutting up fruit. The boys ran the grill over cold beer and the girls all decided and a bottle of wine. It had been a long day but a great first day. We ate dinner together at the big table and then lounged in the living room while the fire burned in the fire place. Alice had fallen asleep shortly after dinner with her head in Jaspers lap and Rose was headed in the same direction until Emmett nudged her. Jasper scooped up Alice and carried her up to their bedroom and Rose and Emmett started toward the stairs.

_Hey remember you two this is a fuck free zone take it up stairs if you must bone my best friend Bella!_

This was a good sign he was giving me crap about sleeping with Edward rather than just yelling at Edward about it. I looked up at Edward who looked shocked that Emmett had said that. I pulled him closer to me to kiss him and give him some reassurance.

_Don't worry it's a good thing. It is his way of letting us know he doesn't give a shit anymore._

_Mmmmmmmm good so are you up for boning his best friend? _

_Lead the way remember this is a fuck free zone so we have to go upstairs._

_Trust me Bella before this week is over I will have had you somewhere down here. Remember I grew up here so I have had more than one fantasy about what I would do with a girl once I got her here._

His eyes were almost black with lust and his hand was palming my breast already. He stood up and I stood before him he reached down putting his hands on my ass and lifting me to him and my legs wrapped around his waist as he did. My bathing suit top was off and on the stairs before we were half way up and his shirt followed quickly after. We got into our room and he placed me on the couch by the fireplace. He sunk to his knees in front me and tugged on my bikini bottoms I lifted my hips for him and he slid them down my legs. I noticed the fireplace was on and realized he must have come up here at some point probably when he had gotten his T shirt. He let his hands roam down my chest stopping to pull and pinch my nipples softly replacing his fingers with his mouth. He nipped licked and kissed all the way down to my belly button where he dipped his tongue in and I laughed and squirmed. I could feel him smile against my skin.

_Mmm Bella you're so soft and smooth._

He ran his hands along my thighs and pressed them open and I gladly gave him access. He dipped his tongue into my wet slick slit and licked form my entrance all the way up to my throbbing swollen nub of nerves.

_Agh Edward Oh my God that feels so good baby._

I twisted my fingers into his hair as he lifted one of my legs up over his shoulder and cupped my ass in both his hands to bring my center to him. He began slow and steadily got faster as he lapped at my clit every once in a while he would thrust his tongue into my entrance causing me to buck my hips at his face. He was fully focused on my clit and then I felt him thrust two fingers into my entrance and I nearly screamed.

_OH shit baby did I hurt you?_

_God NO don't stop!_

He went right back to work pumping his fingers into me and nipping at my clit he curled his fingers up and hit my sweat spot and I fell over into my release! He slowly removed his fingers from me and licked slow soft passes taking in all of my juices. He moved up my body.

_Edward I want you inside of me._

_Bella can I try something baby?_

_Anything you want just please I need you inside of me._

EPOV

I looked at her as she sat there chest heaving as she came down from her release. Her skin was glowing in the light from the fire place. I could see the silky sheen of sweat that covered her perfect body and made her taste of just the right combination of salty and sweet.

_Come here baby. Will you kneel down facing the couch?_

She got up and knelt down in front of me facing the couch. I knelt down behind her and worked my knees between her feet a bit to encourage her to spread her legs. I reached around and cupped her breasts as I sucked on her neck.

_Bella I want you to bend over and lean on the couch I am going to take you like this is that alright?_

_Edward I'm not sure I want to umm do….Well I'm not sure I would like it if you put you're…_

_No Bella not that baby I mean don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind but no baby I want to slip into your pussy_.

I breathed into her ear. I knew what she thought I was going to do and fuck knows I wouldn't mind doing that at some point with Bella but not now not tonight and certainly not before we had talked about it I mean not all girls are into that I am pretty sure she wasn't not at this point any way. She relaxed into the couch and pushed her ass back toward me that was all the encouragement I needed. I had been thinking about making love to Bella like this for a while now it was one of my favorite positions and I knew she would like it. I took my dick in one hand and reached between her thighs to make sure she was still wet and fuck she was so wet. I guided my hard throbbing cock to coat it in her juices then I positioned myself at her entrance. I slipped into her easily I placed my hands on her hips and pushed further and was rewarded with a sigh and a moan all wrapped into one.

_Bella do you like that does it feel good?_

_Oh God Edward so good._

I set a slow pace rocking in and out of her. I leaned forward and cupped one of her breasts. She arched her back and pushed back against me.

_Fuck Bella you're so perfect I love this baby._

_Unnh Edward please oh uh….Edward Fuck me please._

_I could barely make out her last words she was whispering almost mumbling._

_Bella baby what honey what did you say?_

_Fuck me Edward._

_I nearly nutted right there I thought that was what she had said but I couldn't make it out._

_Bella baby do you want me to fuck you baby like this from behind Bella?_

_Yes Edward God Yes_

I took a firm hold on her hips and I began to pump in to her harder and faster. She began to match my thrusts pushing her ass back to meet me and it felt amazing. I reached around and began to tickle and rub her clit. She arched her back and through her head back and her hair cascaded down her back and it looked so fucking sexy I couldn't take it I thrust harder and deeper than I ever had before and I felt her walls begin to tighten around me.

_Edward Oh Shit Edward yes yes yes_

_Bel…Bel…OH Fuck Bella!_

I stilled us and my head rested on her mid back.

_Shit baby that was amazing I didn't hurt you did I?_

_Mmmmm no Edward you didn't hurt me that felt OH MY GOD that was incredible._

We both stood on somewhat shaky legs and I stepped into the bathroom to get her a warm wash cloth and after cleaning things up we slid into bed and fell asleep quickly. The morning came quick or at least it felt like it did. I nestled my nose into her hair and she hummed in approval.

_Did you sleep well beautiful._

_I did and did you handsome?_

_Like a baby. I think I smell bacon Emmett must be up shall we?_

We dressed in cozy clothes and walked down stairs everyone was already up sipping coffee and waiting as Rose made breakfast. Bella poured us each a mug of coffee and slid on to the stool next to me.

_So guys what would you all like to do today?_

I asked. I waited until I saw Emmett's head pop up from him mug and he had the biggest fucking grin on his face he looked like a 12 year old.

_Cliff Diving!_

Bella spit her coffee out of her mouth and just looked at Emmett who was still grinning from ear to ear.

_No Way Emmett I am not jumping off of a cliff are you nuts!_

_Oh come on Bella Eddie here will jump with you won't you ass hole_

_Sure dip shit I would love to jump her….I mean jump with her!_

We agreed to go Bella was still not sure about and I knew just the spot. We all ran up after breakfast to get ready for the day some of us took longer than others. I went into the garage and uncovered the bikes and got all the helmets out. I heard the guys coming down and toward the garage yelling for me.

_I'm in here!_

They came in and stopped dead in their tracks.

_So ya I thought we could take these out today it will be more fun driving up the coast line don't you think? _

They both yelled at the same time

HELL YA!

**

* * *

**

Please pretty please review and tell me what you didn't like and if you have any Spring Break ideas.


	14. Questions

**So sorry this took so long I finally did another chapter for my other story I was stuck for a while I had to fight this one off to get the other chapter done but I could fight no more. I hope you like it and thanks to all who have reviewed**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EMPOV

Jasper and I walked into the garage and found Edward standing next to four Ducati Multistrada bikes they were beautiful. He suggested we take them out rather than the Escalade on the other side of the garage. There was a red one a black one a silver one and a charcoal grey one. He tossed us each a helmet and settled himself on the black one.

_Take whatever one you want there are helmets for the girls right here._

Jasper walked right to the charcoal one and I grabbed the red one. We heard the girls coming into the kitchen and Edward yelled for them to come out to the garage. They were laughing and snickering and didn't really notice where we were all sitting waiting for them. Bella walked in first with Alice Rose was behind them digging for something in her bag.

_Holy Shit! We aren't taking those are we Edward?_

_Come on love you can sit right behind me here and hug your sexy little thighs up to mine._

I nearly gagged on my own tongue watching Edward eye fuck my sister. Bella walked over and he helped her put her helmet on Jasper did the same for Alice she was jumping up and down with excitement. I watched as Rose's head came up and her eyes met mine. Fuck me every time I saw her it took my breath away. I patted the seat behind me and held out her helmet to her.

_**NO FUCKING WAY EMMETT OVER MY DEAD ROTTING CORPS ARE YOU GETTING ME ON THAT THING NO!**_

_Ah come on Rose I will be careful it will be fine._

I got off the bike and walked over to her putting my hands around her little waist and pulling her to me.

_Baby I promise to be careful I won't let anything happen to you I almost lost you once it won't happen again baby._

She reluctantly took the helmet and walked with the girls outside to wait for us to bring the bikes out. They hopped on and we took off Rose was screaming for me to slow down. Her body was flush against my back and her arms were around my waist holding onto me for dear life. She had no idea how she made me feel how much I wanted to stop the bike and bend her over it right on the side of the road. We were driving up the coast line and it was amazing the cliff was lined by crystal blue water and the sun was high and warm shinning down on us. We came up to an area that just looked like a place you would stop and look out over the ocean there were several cars parked there. We pulled in and parked the bikes one next to the other. We left our helmets on the bikes. We hiked down the rocks a bit and came to a landing where people were cliff diving there were a couple different places you could jump from each at different heights. Jazz Edward and I all stripped off our T shirts and shoes and made our way over the rocks. The girls laid out their towels and stripped down to their bikinis and sat down.

_Rose are you coming?_

_Emmett I got on the crotch rocket that is enough for one day besides I don't think it's such a good idea I'm still healing ya know._

_Oh shit baby your right I'm sorry ok well you'll just have to watch my sexy ass then._

She just shook her head and completely ignored me. Edward went over and grabbed Bella's hand and guided her to the cliff with him. Alice had jumped on Jasper's back and he carried her over to the cliffs. I jumped first feet first I covered my junk as I entered the water and it was fucking exhilarating I could do that shit all day long. I climbed up the cliffs and went to watch the others. Alice took a running leap and screamed all the way down coming up laughing hysterically. Jasper followed her down in the same way I had gone in he came up and Alice nearly drowned him trying to kiss him. They came up the same way I did and we watched Edward and Bella move to the edge. Bella looked scared as shit and I could tell she didn't really want to do it but didn't want to chicken out now. That was one thing I could say about my sister she wasn't a pussy when it came to trying new things. Edward took her hand and they counted 1,2,3 and they leaped forward Bella didn't make a sound on the way down Edward yelled one big long Shit all the way down. They came up and they were both giggling. They climbed up the cliff and met us at the top Bella was out of breath and Edward was adjusting himself having not covered up on the way in.

_Dude that shit hurts the nut sack fuck._

_Jazz and I both laughed as Bella walked over to him and cupped his junk while whispering into his ear. _

_Alright leave him the fuck alone he will be fine Bella._

Alice and Jasper took a few more jumps as did I. Bella went and sat with Rose claiming she didn't want her sitting alone. Edward jumped a few more times as well. We hopped back on the bikes and headed to the house to go down to the beach and lie out and relax. We stopped on the way back and grabbed some lunch from a local vendor. We made our way through the house and headed out to the back to go down to the beach.

_Hey Bella do you mind if I talk to you for a second?_

_Oh for crap sake Emmett get over it already Edward and I are…._

_That is not what I want to talk to you about just two minutes ok!_

She nodded her head and we told the others we would be right behind them.

_What's up Em?_

_Well it's Rose_

_Are you guys ok?_

_Oh ya very well better than OK really um well its better if I just show you come on._

We walked up to Rose and my room and I went to my bag and pulled out a small black box and handed it to Bella. She took it from me her hands were shaking a bit. She slowly opened it and her jaw went slack and her hand flew to her mouth.

_OH My God Emmett is this a?...Are you going to? Emmett it's beautiful!_

_Ya think? Do you think she will like it? Do you think she will say yes?_

_Haven't you guys talked about it?_

_Well yes and no we talked about it before the accident some and we both knew that some day it might be a good idea. Fuck Bella when I saw her laying there in that hospital bed and I didn't think she was going to wake up I knew that someday needed to be now I can't live without her I don't want to she is the half of me that has been missing I love her Bella I fucking love her and I never thought I would ever trust a women with my heart not after what mom did to dad._

_I know what you mean I wonder if I am destined to do the same thing to my husband that mom did to dad like it's in the jeans or something._

_Nah you are a 1000 times the women she was. So Bella tell me what you think I need to know you are ok with it I need to know you like her and we would have your blessing. I love you Bella and you are one of my best friends and you are the only person who knows._

She walked over to me closing the little box that held my future in it she took my hand and placed the box in it and closed my fingers around it. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek softly.

_Emmett McCarty Swan you are an amazing man. You are my best friend and you have always taken care of me whenever I needed you most. I love you so much and I think Rose would be nuts to not marry you when you ask her to be your wife. I love seeing you so happy so if she makes you happy and you want to make her my sister I am all for it. So when are you going to do it?_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and I picked Bella up and hugged her tight to me.

_Em…Em I can't breathe Emmett!_

I sat her down on her feet and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

_Thank You Bella thank you so much! I was thinking about tonight at sunset down on the beach taking her for a walk what do you think?_

_I think that is perfect and I am so glad its tonight I don't know how long I can keep this to myself!_

I gave her another hug and we left my room and headed down to the beach. I spotted Rose lying on a blanket and I went down and straddled her thighs and bent down to kiss her before she could protest. Her arms went around my neck and into my hair.

_Come into the water with me baby._

She gave me a big smile and I pulled her up with me. We walked down and waded into the water until she was holding me around the neck and I was standing flat with the water at my mid chest. She wrapped her legs around me and I captured her lips with mine. I squeezed her sweet little ass and she squeaked into my mouth.

_Rosalie I want you baby I want you right now._

All that talk about the ring and thinking of her on the bike made me horny and ready before I had even left the house to come down here.

_Mmmmm lets go back up to the house._

_No right now right here._

_Emmett the others are right over there._

_It's ok but you're going to have to control yourself and keep quiet while you cum._

I took her mouth again and ground her center into my already rock hard cock. She moaned her approval. I reached down and slipped my hand into her bikini bottoms and she was slick and wet from far more than the ocean around us. I moved her suit to the side and slipped my swim trunks down just enough to free myself. I pulled her down onto my cock and her head lulled into my shoulder. I tried desperately to only move my lower half so no one would know what was happening just under the surface. She was breathing fast and quietly moaning.

_Emmett oh god Em that feels amazing baby don't stop._

_I know shit Rose you are fucking incredible baby ugh_

I couldn't help myself I pulled on her top exposing one of her beautiful breasts and pulled it into my mouth and sucked long and hard. Her head fell back her hair floating around us as I pulled her down while I thrusted up into her hot warm center. I was getting close and so was she I reached down and pressed firm hard circles on her clit and she started to shake.

_Oh oh oh oh Emmett Yes yes yes oh god yes Emmett!_

As she came completely undone so did I. I came hard in her and stilled us both. We were both breathing fast and hard. I removed my hand and gently covered the breast I had exposed and pulled her even closer to me bearing my face in her hair.

_God Rose I love you so fucking much baby._

_I love you too Emmett._

APOV

I was sitting on the sand watching Edward and Bella play while I stroked Jasper's back. I wondered if I should alert him to the fact that his sister was getting her groove on in the ocean right in front of us. If they thought they were fooling anyone they were wrong. I watched as Edward and Bella just laughed I am sure storing it away for use at a later date when Emmett gave them shit for having sex. I was secretly a little jealous after all Jasper and I had not done it in the ocean yet but we still had the better part of the week to get that done. We had already taken care of the shower the bed the floor by the bed hell even the plane and if anyone knew about the lounge chair on the deck they wouldn't sit in it any more. I had finally found someone who was as fun as I was. I tried to teach a boy a thing or two but my problem was I had always dated boys now I had a man and he was fucking hot! I watched as Bella came up and picked up her towel and sat down next to me.

_Hey Ali you going to go in?_

_Nah not right now._

Jasper sat up saying he was going for a dip to cool off. He kissed me and I watched him stroll down to the water. I didn't notice when I licked my lips until Bella started laughing.

_What?_

_Shit Alice how many times did you just screw him with your eyes just now?_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_You guys really like each other don't you Alice?_

_Oh God Bella he is amazing he is perfect and I am not even talking about the sex that is whole other story all together!_

_Well like what?_

_Holy Hell Bella he has done things to me that I didn't know you could do and he likes the same stuff I do it's so much fun._

_Liiiiike?_

_Alright but don't tell him I told you!_

_I won't I promise!_

_Bella he tied me up and spanked me and then he Oh my god never mind I can't say._

_No way women spill it what!_

_Well I let him do it ya know_

_No what?_

_Bella for fuck sake I had anal sex with him God!_

_Oooohhhhhh Oh Oh my God really?_

_Hey don't knock it until you have tried it. It was um well it was Bella it was fucking amazing I didn't think I would like it but he just kept asking and begging so I let him he was so nice about it._

_So you liked it? I mean don't get me wrong I have thought about it with Edward I mean just the other night he took me from behind and I thought that was what he wanted and I told him I didn't think I wanted that. Alice he is fucking HUGE I mean I thought Jacob was big Edward is on another playing field all together I mean I can barely get my hand all the way around it. Of course that isn't what he was after but the position alone was amazing I loved it._

_Bella if you think you want to talk to him about it and if he is in to it let him try Edward will be careful he always has been if you don't like it tell him to stop and then just finish the other way._

_Well how did you tell Jasper you were going to let him?_

_Ok sorry if this is TMI but remember you asked. It was just before we came here actually like I said he has been asking for a while. So we were at my house and the parents were at the movies or something any way. We were fooling around and he was fingering me and I moved his hand down a bit and he used his fingers first well when that felt fucking fantastic I pretty much made up my mind to let him go all the way with it. I sat up and handed him the lube and rolled over on my hands and knees. When he went to put it in my pussy I pulled away and pushed my ass against the tip. He leaned forward and asked me flat out if I was sure and I told him I was he stretched me with his fingers first then entered me slow and steady like a real man would on your first time. It hurt a little but in a good way and when he was all the way inside Bella the groans and moans he let out about killed me. He pushed and pulled my hips until we were both moaning and panting and just when I didn't think I could take it he reached around and fingered my clit until we both came it was one of the most amazing sexual experiences I have ever had. If you are curious about it you should totally talk to Edward._

_What if he is totally grossed out by the idea?_

_Bella every guy wants it even when they don't know they do trust me._

Just then the guys and Rose came back up. Bella's face turned bright red and she got up and went over to give Edward a kiss. I could see her shaking her head as he whispered to her I was sure he wanted to know what was making her blush but she obviously was not telling right now. It was getting late and dinner was calling we were all pretty hungry from all the swimming. We headed up and the guys grilled chicken kabobs and Bella made a salad. We ate on the deck watching the ocean. The sun was starting to set as we finished cleaning the dishes.

RPOV

I was so tired from the day I was pretty much back to normal but I still got so tired when I was up running around all day. All I wanted to do was sit in that huge bathtub in our bedroom and soak for a few hours. I watch as Emmett pulled on a sweatshirt and stalked toward me. He was so handsome and his body was amazing I couldn't believe that I had fallen so completely in love with him. We were on and off for so long and it had been so casual but the last 6 months or so had been amazing then the accident happened. I didn't remember a lot about it but I remember seeing Emmett and he looked dead and I felt like a part of me died I think that is where I went I think that is why I hadn't woken up until Emmett sat at my bed side crying I needed to know I wouldn't be alone when I woke up I needed to know he was ok.

_Rosie baby wanna go for a walk with me on the beach?_

_Oh well I was going to go take a bath wanna come with me instead?_

_Baby please lets go watch the sunset on the beach we won't go far I promise_

_Hmmm alright but we can't go far my legs are tired. Let me get my sweatshirt._

He handed it to me from behind his back and took my hand. We walked down the stairs and every step felt like a knife in my pelvis. I stopped for a moment and Emmett noticed he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the rest of the way setting my feet in the sand at the bottom. We walked down to the water where it would be easy to walk and strolled slowly not saying anything. He held my hand and kept taking slow long deep breaths.

_Emmett are you ok honey?_

_What?_

_Are you OK?_

_Oh ya I'm fine. Man isn't this place beautiful?_

_Yes it's amazing I still can't believe we are all here…that I am here with you._

_I love you Rosalie._

He stopped us and turned to me he pulled me close into his arms and we watch the sky turn bright pink and then a deep purple. He took another long deep breath.

_Rose?_

_Yes._

_Rose I love you more than my own life when you walk into a room it takes my breath away every time I don't want to ever be apart from you ever._

_Emmett I know I.._

_Please Rose just let me get this out._

He fumbled around in his pockets for a moment then his right hand emerged with a little box he dropped down to one knee and looked up to me with so much love and hope in his eyes I nearly passed out. My hand flew to my heart and I could feel it pounding out of my chest.

_Rosalie Hale I love you with my whole heart and I gave that heart to you a long time ago will you marry me Rose please let me spend the rest of my life loving you?_

He opened the tiny box and showed me the most gorgeous engagement ring I had ever seen it was a round cut stone at least a carat and half with trillion cut rubies on each side of it. I just stood there and stared at the ring. He knew me so well rubies were my favorite I felt his hand take my left hand and I blinked trying to see through the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

_**Oh God Emmett Yes God Yes I would love to be your wife!**_

He slipped the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly. He held me for what felt like an hour it was darker now and the sun was gone. We walked back to the stairs and he scooped me up carrying me all the way up. We walked back into the house where everyone was playing a game of poker. Bella jumped from her chair and flung herself at me. She hugged me tight and whispered in my ear congratulations. Emmett cleared his throat and everyone stopped staring at Bella and I and looked at Emmett.

_Everyone I have asked Rose to marry me and she said yes_!

Alice screamed so loud I thought the windows would break. Jasper Alice and Edward came over to hug me and Emmett. After things settled down a bit Emmett opened a bottle of champagne and we toasted. I was content I had never had a family a real one other than Jasper and our Grandmother and now I had Emmett and Bella would be my sister and she was happy about it. Emmett had kept his word he told me while I lay in that bed he wanted to take me to Mexico like we had talked and that he wanted to make love to me in the ocean and ask me to marry him. I don't think he knows I heard him but I heard every word I hoped he meant it and he had.

EPOV

_WOW Emmett you're getting married dude I never thought I would see the day but Rosie is perfect for you congrats dude!_

_Well I am glad you feel that way cause it would suck shit if my best man hated the bride!_

I nearly spit my beer out.

_You want me to be your best man?_

_Hell yes you and Jasper both I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Shit dude I would love to do that for you count me in._

I walked over and sat next to Bella she had been quiet most of the evening and I thought maybe something was bothering her.

_Ummm Edward can we go upstairs I'm ready for bed?_

_Sure baby everything ok?_

_Oh ya everything is fine just getting tired is all._

I took her hand and we said our good nights and gave more hugs to Rose and Emmett. I closed the door behind us and watch Bella go to her side of the bed and pull her watch off and take her hair down from the ponytail it had been in.

_Edward I need a shower I'm still covered in salt water will you take one with me?_

We had not showered together yet it was something I was looking forward to.

_Of course if you're sure you want the company._

_Mmm yes I am very sure._

Her voice turned dark and seductive. I was instantly hard. Well this could be kind of awkward I mean maybe she just wanted a shower and didn't want me to impale her against the shower wall. It was a warm night and there was a soft warm breeze.

_Bella do you mind if I open the doors no one can see in here and the moon is half full it should be a pretty view. _

She yelled to me that it was fine as she finished undressing in the bedroom. I had also flipped on the fireplace and turned the lights off in the bathroom. The light from the moon and the fireplace made the room intoxicating. I was soaking my hair when I felt her tiny body flush against my back and I released a low growl from deep in my chest.

_Fuck Bella you're so soft._

_So are you Edward._

_Well not all of me._

I took her hand and moved it down to my hard length.

_Do you feel what you do to me Bella?_

_Mmm Edward can I ask you something?_

_Anything?_

_What do you think about anal sex?_

**

* * *

**

Soooooo please oh please tell me what you think did it come out ok and what do you think about bold little Bella?


	15. Shopping Trips and Sun Burns

**Please Please Please read the A/N bellow I need your help and want your suggestions so much! Thank you all so much in advance for your thoughts reviews and suggestions!**

**SM Owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

_Mmm Edward can I ask you something?_

_Anything?_

_What do you think about anal sex?_

I froze I couldn't think straight did she really just ask me what I thought about anal sex? I pulled together as fast as I could and turned my body a bit and said the only thing I could.

_Umm come again?_

_Hmph well I was wondering what you thought about anal sex?_

Fuck me she did ask me!

_Well I don't think about it a lot if that's what you're asking?_

_So you do think about it sometimes?_

_Well ya I guess so sure._

_Have you ever done it?_

_Ummmm yes with one person._

_Did you like it?_

_Yes I did Bella um a lot actually can I ask you a question?_

_Sure.._

_Why are you asking?_

_Well Alice and I were talking and well she and Jasper and well I was curious after the other night by the fireplace._

_Ahhh baby why don't we take a bath and talk some more it will be more comfortable._

_OK._

I stepped over to the tub leaving her under the warm water while I ran a bath for us. I added bubbles and lit a few of the candles that were set around the tub. Once the tub was about half full we stepped into the tub. I sat down and pulled Bella between my legs and wrapped my arms around her.

_So Bella tell me what you're curious about._

_Well the other night when you were behind me and we were making love and that position oh my God Edward it was amazing I loved it. Well I thought at first that was what you wanted and I was relieved when it wasn't but then I got to thinking and I am not sure I would be so apposed I mean it kind of intrigues me but I am afraid it will hurt and am worried that you might find it or me nasty._

_First of all Bella I could never find anything that you and I do together nasty and it is impossible for me to find you nasty you are the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever known. Second your right it might hurt a little or be uncomfortable at first but it can also be very pleasurable for both of us. If you are really curious and you want to try it there are other things we can do to build up to it and it would give you an idea of weather you are really in to it or not. Bella we can try a few things play around a bit and if you don't like something just tell me you won't hurt my feelings I love what we have anything more is an added bonus._

_Ok well let's play around a bit but not right now right now I want you to make love to me in this bathtub._

She didn't have to tell me twice I was hard as a fucking rock after discussing the finer points of anal sex and how she was open to trying some anal play. I turned her around and lifted her so she was straddling my cock and I lowered her down my shaft. Her mouth fell open and her head fell back pushing her breasts out toward my face. I captured one of her nipples in my mouth and bit down just a bit and I pulled her down onto me. I moaned around her soft supple mound and she moaned in a soft sexy reply. Her words rang in my head about how much she had enjoyed it from behind so I picked her up and leaned forward nibbling on her ear.

_Bella baby turn around and straddle me with your back to me._

She did as I asked and as she sat down I guided my length back into her center causing her to scream.

_HOLY SHIT EDWARD! OH MY GOD!_

_Do you like that baby? Now let me help you move._

Her feet were planted flat on the tub floor and she slowly began to bounce on top of me and had a firm grasp on her hips helping her move up and down at her own pace. She put her hands on the side of the tub for leverage and I move my hands up to cup her breasts. I tugged and twisted and pulled as she moved up and down all while nipping at the back of her neck and shoulder.

_OH fuck Bella that's it fuck me Bella just like that._

I whispered words of encouragement in her ear and it drove her to move faster and harder up and down my length causing water to slosh over the tub and effectively putting out the candles that had once been lit. She let out a little chuckle when they went out and I knew she was not only enjoying herself but she was having fun. I fucking loved that we could be making love or fucking and we could still be playful and have fun it was amazing I had never had it both ways before. I felt her walls begin to tighten around me she arched her back allowing me to fill her even deeper.

_Oh God ugh Ed….Ed…..Oh baby please baby Oh shi…UH UH UH Edward!_

She slumped back against me as I thrusted twice more up into her hot warm center and without thinking I bit down on her shoulder as I came harder than I had come in a very long time. As I did she screamed

_OH FUCK EDWARD!_

_Holy Shit Bella Oh God Bella I'm sorry did I hurt you I wasn't thinking oh fuck me Bella you are going to have a mark shit_

BPOV

Edward was mumbling something behind me about he was sorry for something and all I could think was my body is fucking numb and tingling all at the same time did my orgasm cause me to be paralyzed could a mind blowing orgasm cause that.

_Edward….Edward! Baby shut up! What are you sorry for? If you're sorry about giving me multiple orgasms please don't be!_

_Well no baby it's the bite mark on your….wait did you just say multiple orgasm?_

I could hear the snicker in his voice he was so cute when he was cocky.

_Yes ya sex God when you bit down on my shoulder as you came you sent me into convulsions for crying out loud!_

_Oh well then I'm only sorry that everyone will see where I bit you._

_I'm not I don't care at all if I get that you can bite me whenever you want._

_Well Bella I am not normally a bitter like some people we know but that was just fucking unbelievable I couldn't help it._

I giggled I couldn't help it we washed each other and climbed out of the tub and sank into our bed both of us not bothering with pajamas what was the point the warm breeze was blowing through our room and the soft light of the moon came through the open doors. My talk with Edward could not have gone better and I was more than just a little excited about the playing around we were going to be doing. I fell asleep quickly it was easy to do wrapped up in Edward's arms.

EPOV

I woke up a bit before Bella did although I thought she was already awake with all the talking she was doing. I laid there listening to her mumble only able to make out bits and pieces the parts I could make out told me she was having a very pleasant dream and I had a leading role.

_Mmmmm Harder Edward Harder!_

I smiled to myself as I leaned down and nipped and at her tight pink nipples whispering to her

_Only if you wake up first baby._

_Oh Edward yes baby fuck Edward_

I tried desperately not to giggle she was so fucking adorable. I sat up and blew on her wet perky nipple and her eyes shot open and before she could protest I captured her cold wet nipple and warmed it with my tongue.

_Edward what are you doing?_

_I'm waiting for you to wake up so I can do what you have been dreaming about me doing._

_What?_

_You were talking in your sleep something about Oh Edward Harder baby Harder!_

She slapped me on the shoulder and I faked being hurt.

_Come on Casanova everyone is probably already up lets go get food I am starving!_

_Alright sleeping beauty…However the Disney princess didn't have near the dirty mind you do._

_Well doesn't that make you a lucky little prince?_

_It sure as hell does!_

I said as I tackled her back to the bed and had my way with her before we made it down to breakfast. We tried our best to be quiet but we were both in great moods and between the kissing and moaning there was a lot of tickling and laughing so I am sure when we made it down to the kitchen our shit eating grins and the noises they heard totally gave us away. Bella had slipped on one of my T shirts hoping to hide the bite mark at least through breakfast.

_So Bella and I are going to go into town for a tiny bit of shopping what are the rest of you going to do?_

_Well if you are going shopping than Alice and I are coming with you guys who cares what Jasper and Emmett are doing?_

Emmett looked hurt as he pouted and wrapped his arms around Rosalie

_Ahhhh baby your gonna run off and leave me the day after we get engaged? Why don't you let all of them go shopping and you stay here with me?_

_Hey I don't remember Bella and me inviting anyone to go with us._

Bella looked at me with a confused expression and I winked at her telling her I had a plan. Alice chimed in.

_Fine these two love sick puppy dogs want some alone time so Jazz and I will go with you into town once we get there we will go our separate ways alright?_

I knew there would be no way getting around it so I agreed if Alice and Jasper saw where I was taking Bella that was one thing but if Emmett knew I don't care how ok he was with us he would flip his fucking lid. We all parted to get ready for the day. I walked in to our room to find Bella pulling stuff out of her bag and tossing it on the bed.

_Isabella you will look fantastic in whatever you put on._

_As much as I love hearing you say that and thank you I can't find the blue sundress I packed!_

_Do you mean this one?_

I pulled it out from under the pile that was mounting on the bed.

She snatched it from me and stuck her tongue out at me as she walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

_So Edward what are we shopping for that we are not inviting people along?_

_Sex toys!_

I said it in a nonchalant tone hoping to get the exact reaction I got.

_Excuse me what? Did you just say sex toys?_

_Yes I did maam._

_Wha….What for?_

_Well there are a few things I would like to get for us to try I think you might like it._

_Oh…..Oooooooh OK OK sure that sounds kind of fun um do they have those here?_

_Sure Adult Shops are not just in the United States._

_You do realize that once Alice and Jasper find out where we are headed there will be no getting rid of them right?_

_Well better them than Rose and Emmett._

_You can say that again._

She said as she strolled into the bedroom and picking up her bag and giving me a peck on the cheek. We went down stairs to find Jasper and Alice waiting on us in the entry way. Rose and Emmett had not come down from their room and that was fine with me. We hopped in the jeep since there were just the four of us and headed into town.

_Holy hell Bella who the fuck bit you on the shoulder?_

I looked at Jasper over my shoulder in shock I could see the smirk on his face that said he was faking being shocked.

_I mean Good grief Edward have a little control why don't ya!_

_Your one to talk Jasper I have seen poor Alice's neck and inner thigh after one of your weekends._

_Bella!_

We all started laughing it was good to have a couple people to be chill with.

_So Edward where are you taking Jasper and I?_

_Well we are headed into town and once we park you guys can explore and we can meet back up in about two hours for lunch how does that sound?_

_It would sound better if you would actually tell me what you and Bella are up to are you getting tattoos or something?_

_Alright fine Bella if you want to tell them you can I'm not going to._

_Alright Alice if you must know Edward is taking me to an Adult Store to pick out a few things if you must know._

_Ahhhhhhh well than we are coming with you that sounds too good to miss._

_For Christ Sake Alice did you even ask Jasper if he wanted to that could kind of be a private matter don't you think?_

_Oh come on Bella do you really think he cares?_

They were bickering like little old women and it made Jasper and I laugh. I looked over at Jasper through the rear view mirror and he had the biggest grin on his face I knew he wouldn't give a shit he probably could open his own store with the shit that boy had in his room. While they bickered I found a parking spot not a block from our intended destination. We all got out of the car and they followed me into the store Bella was fidgety and looked nervous. Alice and Jasper on the other hand looked like they had just walked into Disneyland. I handed Bella a basket and put my arm around her shoulders trying to ease her nerves.

_It's so nice and clean almost like a little Target or something._

_What were you expecting dark rooms with sticky floors?_

_OH yuck Edward! No I just didn't think it would be quite this I don't know Normal I guess._

_Well Bella I would never take you to a seedy dark store that sells more than the toys and movies._

_Movies?_

_Ya you know X rated movies?_

_Yes Edward I am aware of X rated movies are we getting any of those?_

_I hadn't considered it have you ever seen one? I have but never with a girlfriend._

_Ya Alice and I stole one of Emmett's once we nearly laughed ourselves to death but it might be different watching it knowing I could do some of it._

_Well we can get one or two and maybe we can explore that later let's not over load our brains or anything ells._

_Sounds good to me._

We looked up and down the aisles picking up some massage oil and massage knobby thing for your back that vibrated. I grabbed a couple bottles of strawberry flavored lube and tossed those in receiving a big grin from Bella. As we turned down the aisle I had been looking for her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

_Edward we don't need anything off this isle you are packing plenty for me trust me._

_Baby thank you very much but I am not buying you a vibrator at least not one you are thinking of._

I walked a bit further and found what I was looking for.

_Here we are right here…Pink or Purple?_

_What?_

_Pink or Purple you pick._

_Um purple I guess but what is it?_

_It is an anal vibrator they are smaller and more contoured to fit better it will help ease you into things._

_Hmmmmmm in that case pink!_

I looked at her questioning why all of a sudden the color mattered.

_Well if it's just for me than pink seems better._

_Okee Dokee._

I tossed it in the basket and we made our way to the front she grabbed my hand and asked if we needed any condoms.

_No I don't think I can get you pregnant that way._

_I know that silly but won't you get well ya know on you if you don't wear one?_

_Never have before trust me it will be fine. Besides we are not jumping into this both guns blazing we will work up to it so don't worry._

We made our way to the movie section and picked two movies from the for couples section.

_OK do we have everything we need?_

I nodded and we made our way up to pay for our items. Jasper and Alice were already up checking out and the pile of shit they had almost made ME blush.

_Good God you two did you purchase stock in the store as well?_

_Whatever Dude don't hate Ali and I are just a bit adventuress that's all._

_No body's hatin I'm actually impressed a bit._

We all paid and headed back to the jeep to drop off our bags and head out in search of food. We shopped around a bit Bella getting pulled in and out of shop after shop by Alice while Jasper and I watch in amusement. That little tornado could shop like nothing I had ever seen. It was a good thing her parents gave her a Black American Express card for her birthday. We sat down at a cantina for some lunch and decided the two love birds had had enough alone time and we would head back to the house after lunch.

We rolled up to the house and it seemed quiet. As we entered the entry way it was silent in the house. We all went up to put our bags in our rooms and Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door was wide open. I figured they were down on the beach or maybe in the pool. Nothing and I mean nothing prepared any of us for the fucking hysterical sight we found. We all came back down stairs trying to be as quiet as we could hoping to catch them doing something that we could all use against them. No on e was in the house the door to the deck was open and we walked closer and there they were.

_Holy shit_

I whispered under my breath

_No shit_

Alice and Jasper both whispered as they came up behind us.

_You fucking idiot!_

Bella yelled jarring Emmett from his slumber. We all started laughing Emmett was still half asleep as Rosalie squinted at us.

Rose was laying on her back with a swim cover up on and obviously nothing ells and poor Emmett was bare ass naked lying on his stomach baking in the sun his ass was as red as a fucking tomato!

_Emmett you dip shit didn't you think to put your shorts on you horny son of a bitch at least Rose had the good since to put her cover up on!_

Rose was bent over laughing her ass off while Emmett tried to pull his shorts up over his burnt ass. We were all laughing it was just too funny. We all went back into the house to leave Emmett to his burnt ass and I grabbed a bottle of 100% aloe for Rose to rub on his sensitive ass. They walked up stairs slowly Emmett grimacing all the way.

_Shut the fuck up you bunch of assholes!_

_We might be assholes but at least ours aren't burnt to a crisp_

I yelled back at him received the bird. A while later they came down Emmett in a pair of satin boxers he said they were the only thing that didn't feel scratchy. Alice had been working on something since we had gotten home she wouldn't show us but she kept folding little pieces of paper and putting them into a bowl.

We all settled down with our beer soda and pizza that Jazz and I had run out to grab. Alice came in with her bowl and set it on the coffee table.

_Alright you guys you all have to play and there is no getting out of it. _

Emmett made a motion to get up and Alice was fast I didn't even see her move.

_Em you sit that burnt ass down or I will pinch it!_

He put his hands up in surrender and sat back down carefully.

_OK we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare everyone gets one pass only ONE! The person who goes gets to pick who is next if that person chooses Dare you pick one from the bowl if you choose Truth the person who just chose you gets to ask whatever they want got it? Emmett since you are injured you can choose someone first._

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

_Alright Eddie Truth or Dare?_

_Um Truth…._

**

* * *

**

A/N So tell me what should Emmett's first truth question to Edward be? Also what are some other questions and or Dares you would like to see come out in our little game please let me know and I will see what I can do with your ideas. The more exciting and fun the better the game of Truth or Dare!


	16. Unaware

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! RL kicked my butt these past few weeks. So T or D proved to be a bit difficult with a bunch of siblings but I think we did ok. I need to say a HUGE! Thank you to _Indunga_ you will notice a format change I recieved a few comments about people being confused while reading it so I asked my dear Tara to help me out and low and behold we have chapter 16! Let me know what you think should I keep it in this format? Also a quick shout out to CherryEB you asked a question and I think I have answered it in this chapter hope you like! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with this story I hope you enjoy let me know what you think please I love you all so much and it just amazes me that you are all wanting to keep reading.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

"OK we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare everyone gets one pass only, ONE! The person who goes gets to pick who is next if that person chooses Dare, you pick a dare from the bowl. If you say Truth that person can ask you whatever they want, got it? Emmett since you are injured you can choose someone first." Alice said explaining the game.

Emmett clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright Eddie Truth or Dare?"

I knew right as soon as Alice told Em he could go first he would turn on me that asshole. He knew most of what there was to know about me so I knew his motive would be to enlighten his sister. I was not mad however, having your girlfriend find shit out about you during a game of truth or Dare was not the best thing, but I wasn't ready to run through the house naked either. I would need more than a beer for that. So I opted for Truth.

"Umm Truth I guess._"_

Emmett rubbed his hands over his face and then stared at me dead in the eye.

"So Eddie, Truth have you ever been with more than one chick at a time?"

Well shit he just went right for the gut didn't he? I sat back and puffed out my chest a bit trying not to look as sheepish as I felt.

"Yes"

A simple answer was all I needed after all it was a yes or no question. Ya not so much Bella sat up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"OK yes I have. It was sophomore year I was incredibly drunk, Em and I were at a party and well one thing led to another and I woke up with Katie and Carissa in their dorm room. Totally didn't plan on it but hey I won't have to have that on my bucket list." I quickly explained.

I looked down at Bella who was trying desperately not to laugh her face was red and she was biting her bottom lip. She thought it was funny! I looked at Emmett and he almost looked disappointed at the fact that she didn't haul off and smack me upside the head. I sat back and scanned the room for my victim.

"Alice Truth or Dare?_" _I asked

"Ooooh DARE!_"_

She pulled the bowl into her lap and dug around for a bit before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. She opened it up and read it very carefully. Then she looked up eyeing all of us. She read the dare with a huge smile on her face.

"Choose someone of the same sex and kiss them you must use tongue." Alice read aloud.

She folded the paper back up and plopped it back into the bowl and you could tell all the guys were both excited a bit and praying we would never pick that one. She got up off the couch and looked at both Bella and Rose. She got up and I was sure she was headed for Bella I mean these two were best friends. She walked right up to Rose and straddled her lap facing her. Emmett leaned in so close you would have thought he was going to stick his face between the two of them.

"So Rosie, may I?" Alice asked

"Sure, why not." Rose answered her.

She tilted her head and wove her fingers into Rose's hair and pulled her close to her and kissed her deeply. Her other hand cupped her chin and Rose's hands went to Alice's hips and gripped them. I have seen my fair share of girl on girl kissing but this was fucking hot and just as it started to get intense Alice pulled back and jumped up bouncing all the way back to her seat.

"Alright Emmy Truth or Dare?_" _Asked Alice.

"Truth"

"Pussy!" Jasper remarked.

"Fuck you Jasper!" was Emmetts witty come back.

Alice hesitated for a moment before saying "Alright alright let's see. What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever had happen to you during sex?"

Emmett started to answer with a hesitant look on his face "You really wanna know I mean it's a well fuck here goes…..So it was when I was a junior in high school I was pretty experienced I mean I had been having sex with my girlfriend for about 4 months or so._" _

"Was this Jasmine?_"_ Bella interrupted

"Yes so any way. We had gone to her house after school for a little fun her mom was at work and her brother had soccer or some shit so I thought he was a freshman. Well we didn't quite make it up to her room. We were on the living room floor in a total 69 her on top it was fucking fantastic, sorry babe but it was my first time in a 69 and it was pretty great. Well like I was saying we were going at it and we didn't hear the door open until we heard her brother yell holy shit her mother screamed. I was so startled I actually tossed poor Jasmine off me she landed by the couch I ducked behind the couch leaving her in front of it naked as hell while I fumbled around trying to get my clothes back on. Only fucking time I have ever been caught and what a fucking nightmare_."_

We were all laughing so hard the picture was awful and hilarious all at the same time. Emmett threw a pillow at Bella who was crying she was laughing so hard.

Emmett turned to Jasper "Jazz you're up shit head Truth or Dare?_"_

"Hmm how about Truth._" _Jasper answered with much contemplation.

"Now who's the pussy?_" _Emmett asked

"Hey with that kissing dare in there no way man, I am not tonguing your ugly ass! Yours either Eddie I don't care how hot you think you are!_" _Jasper reasoned.

"So Jasper where is the kinkiest place you have had sex and with who?_" _

"Let me think. We are talking location not position right?_" _

"Yes location…..Wait well never mind we can come back to that go ahead._"_

"I would have to say the morgue._"_

"What the hell! Jasper you fucked a dead body?_**" **_I blurted out before thinking about any of Jaspers past girls.

"No asshole I was dating that girl oh what's her name you know the premed chick she was working nights at the hospital in the morgue and well I went to visit her at work and she insisted we do it on one of those metal gurneys they keep the bodies on those fuckers are cold too._" _Jasper explained to a table of wary faces.

I nodded my head remembering the girl he was talking about she was still premed though dumb as a brick I didn't think she would get into medical school. I looked at Bella she was the only one who hadn't gone yet and knew he would pick her. So did she. She sat up straight and looked right at him.

"So B Truth or Dare?_" _asked Jasper

"Truth please._" _Bella answered him.

"Well hmm_"_

He shifted like he was uncomfortable and glanced at Emmett for a moment. Best I could tell he was trying to figure out what he could ask that wouldn't get his ass beat. I interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey don't worry about Emmett, Jazz just ask it's a game for fuck sake._" _I told him

"OK well Bella who did you lose your virginity to and how old were you._" _he asked Bella.

I leaned back I knew the answer to this one and so did Emmett so we didn't have anything to worry about. She cleared her throat a bit.

"Um his name was Jacob Black and I was 17._" _She answered sounding almost embarrassed.

My eyes shot wide and I looked down at her. That little shit hadn't even given her a proper orgasm let alone popped her cherry as far as I was concerned that was all me. I decided it was a discussion best left for later.

BPOV

I was sure that Alice had told Jasper about Jacob and I so I was sure he was playing it safe so Emmett wouldn't go ape shit all over him. Everyone knows I gave it up to Jacob as much as I would like to forget it there it was. We played a few more rounds and to be honest it was pretty lame. Let's just say two sets of siblings does not make for a very exciting game of Truth or Dare. I mean sure Alice and Rose French kissed. Emmett had to go put on one of Rose's dresses and let us take pictures. Rose flashed all of us including her brother who just shook his head. It was then that we lost Emmett he was done he had seen her tits and his brain no longer functioned properly. The game broke up and we all picked up are plates and glasses and cleaned up before we all headed to bed. It was so quiet here at night you could hear the ocean bellow and I was going to miss it so much when we went home in just a few days. I followed Edward up to our room. He closed the door behind me and I went to the closet to pull out one of the satin nightgowns I had brought with me. Rose had gotten Alice a bright yellow one and me a dark green one, hers was a deep purple they were beautiful. She had said they were for the sisters she never thought she would have. Rose was not an overly emotional person so it was kind of a surprise when she gave them to us right after we got here. I was brushing my teeth when Edward finally spoke up. He had been pretty quiet since the game had ended.

"Hey Bella can I ask you a question?_" _Edward asked me

"Sure what is it? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?_" _I answered and I'm sure he could hear the worry in my voice.

"No baby relax it's nothing like that. I well I was wondering if you were aware well I mean obviously you aren't but you should know that Jacob didn't well….Bella this is going to sound very non romantic but that little shit didn't pop your cherry so I don't believe he took your virginity. I think he tried but he didn't finish the job if you know what I mean. Babe you know that it was me right I mean your hymen broke the first time we had sex at your house._" _Edward hesitantly said.

"Well I guess I never thought of it that way. So you don't think just because he was there he was my first?_" _I asked him, almost hopeful.

"I don't I mean you remember how painful it was when I went that deep and I can promise you he never got that deep I could feel it break. I think he came the second he touched you so NO I don't think he counts at all._" _Edward said.

He pulled me to him and began making soft circles on my back as I melted into his touch.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he answered sounding puzzled.

"Well you are going to go away to Medical School and I think I am going to the University of Washington so what are we going to do?"

"Bella baby I'm not sure." he sighed

He pulled back a bit and tipped my chin up. His green eyes looked right through me into my soul into my heart. It was his to look at, his to take I had given it to him months ago all of it. I could feel how fragile it was and how it would break just thinking about him moving away so he could go to medical school. His voice was soft and steady he was always so sure of himself with me. It relaxed me and made me feel safe and he didn't even have to try it was just the way he was.

"Bella baby I love you and I am not going to lose you we will work it out I promise."

"What?" I quickly asked him, there was no way I heard that right, was there?

"We will work it out baby I know we will I mean…_"_

"No, that other part?"

"Isabella Marie I love you with my whole heart. I have never told a women that or a girl for that matter but it's true I love you. Have you ever had a moment in your life that everything just seems right it seems to just fit?"

"Yes"

"Well that moment came for me that first weekend. I fought it at first Bella because I thought you were so much younger and then because you were Emmett's baby sister, but then when I came to stay with you and I saw you talking to Jacob I knew then and there I wanted you, I needed you to be with me. Bella I love you and it scares the shit out of me but leaving you scares me so much more."

"Edward, God Edward, I love you too I fell in love with you that day outside my school, you took charge you leaned into me and I felt like I was at home we just fit I didn't know that's what it was but I'm yours, I don't want anyone else I never will. I love you."

EPOV

Fuck me had I just told her that I loved her and she said it back. I didn't mean for it to come out right here like this I thought it should have been more grand and more of an event but I loved her and she was scared I would leave us if I left for school. She needed to know there would be no leaving us no matter how far away I had to go away for school. I looked down into her eyes they were full of unshed tears not of sadness but tears that told me she loved me and needed me her eyes told me she was scared of her feelings but she wasn't going to run from them she wanted to feel them.

"Bella I don't know what is going to happen next year I have heard from a few schools and have been accepted to Harvard, Oregon Health and Sciences University and Dartmouth. I am still waiting to hear from the University of Washington. I will have to decide in the next month and I should hear back from U of W when we get home. Bella we will make this decision together. I will get a great start at any of these places it will all work out you'll see._" _I told her honestly.

"Edward I can't lose you it would kill me I hate being away from you during the week and the weekends are never long enough." Hearing those words made me instantly harder

"Isabella please don't worry you are far too sexy in this nighty to be worried._" _I told her

"Oh ya?_" _She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes, did you look at yourself?_" _

I took her tiny hand and laid it over my rock hard length and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"See baby this should tell you all I am thinking" I stated.

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed letting her legs fall so they hung off the edge of the bed. I knelt down and began at her ankle picking her leg up and putting soft wet kisses up the inside of her leg all the way to her thigh. I could smell how aroused she was and I couldn't help it I growled. I reached up and hooked my thumbs into the sides of her panties and gently pulled them down she lifted her hips just enough to allow me to remove them.

"Bella baby do you mind if I try something baby if you don't like it just tell me._" _I asked hesitantly.

She moaned her approval and I got up and went to the bags we had brought back. I pulled out a bottle of the strawberry flavored lube and came back to kneel between her legs. I placed soft open mouthed kisses on her mound and let my tongue slip in between her dripping wet folds. I lapped and sucked as she began to wiggle and push her hips toward my face in search of more friction. I picked up her right leg and put it over my shoulder then the left pulling her closer to the end of the bed so I could have better access. I put a generous amount of the lube on my fingers and trailed it up and down her wet folds all the way down to her small opening. She took in a deep breath and I went back lapping at the strawberry juices until I inched closer and closer to her smaller opening. I let my tongue lap at it and her head popped up and her eyes shot open.

"HOLY SHIT WHA…._" _She said slightly alarmed.

"Shhhh baby do you want me to stop?_" _I asked really hoping she said no

"_Mmmmm N…N…n" _she stuttered out

I watched her lay her head back and her chest rose and fell and she relaxed. I went back and began lapping at her center then again at her smaller entrance. I inserted one finger then another into her center and began to work her slowly in and out all while I licked and lapped at her smaller opening. I applied my thumb to her clit and she began to shake. I withdrew my fingers from her and used them to spread her wet soft folds so I could have full access to her clit and I sucked it into my mouth teasing it with my tongue. I slowly inserted my index finger into her smaller opening not far just a bit and she moaned loud. I waited allowing her to adjust as I pushed in a bit more.

"Ugh OH MY God Edward!_"_

I pushed in a bit more and then pulled out and set a slow steady pace while I gave her clit all the attention it deserved. Soon her body began moving with me craving more friction I slowly added a second finger to the first and repeated the slow steady pace of allowing her to adjust and stretch to the new feeling.

"Uhhhh Oh Edward that feels Oh my God!_"_

I pushed in and out slowly as I pushed my fingers in I sucked her clit into my mouth and she screamed her release.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD! Edward OH OH OH ugh ugh ugh holy shit!" I love hearing her scream my name.

I drank all that she released and lapped at her until her hips sunk back into the bed and her body went limp. I removed my fingers and she moaned at the loss of contact.

I went to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth and gently wiped the sticky lube from her body. I moved her up to the head of the bed and pulled the blankets back crawling in behind her. I pulled her close to me and she turned to me with a sad look on her face. I rubbed the worry lines on her little forehead I knew what she was thinking.

"Bella baby I'm fine this was about me loving you. Thank you for letting me love you baby, I hope I can always make you feel this way._" _

"Edward?_"_

"Yes baby?_"_

"That was unbelievable I love you so much._" _

She whispered her I love you as she drifted off to sleep she was spent. I had never known the true and absolute pleasure of pleasing the one person you loved more than your own life. This was amazing and I knew right then that no matter where I had to go for school she was coming with me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Meet the Cullens

**Well I hope you all like the new format! I am so thankfull for Tara who is helping me keep track of my work and giving my chapters the once over before I post them for all of you amazing people! Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favorites and for the feed back keep it comming.**

**I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving if you celibrate and if you don't have anamazing weekend aswell! **

**Enjoy as our time in Mexico comes to an end. They will have to go back to real life and the dream vacation will have to end.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I rolled over onto my back and stretched out my tired body. I felt muscles in places I had forgotten were there. We had gone body surfing most of the day yesterday and poor Bella nearly drank the entire ocean. We were exhausted from the day in the sun but that didn't stop us from enjoying a night of pure bliss. We made love on the warm fur rug by the fireplace it was slow and full of whispered 'I Love Yous'. I haven't been able to stop telling her every twenty or thirty minutes since the first time two days ago. I had never in my life felt this way about anyone. I was reveling in it. There was a very warm breeze this morning, we had left all the doors and windows open last night so we could feel the cool night air as, we had both been a bit over heated. I rolled to my side and the sight made my breath hitch Bella was absolutely breath taking. She was laying on her stomach, the sheet had been pushed down so her tiny firm rear was exposed. She had not dressed after her shower last night she came to bed and laid down, letting her body cool down. Now her hair was flowing over her pillow in soft waves. One arm was under her pillow hugging it and her other lay sprawled across the bed. I wanted to reach out and touch her she was beautiful. I knew she was tired she had slept so soundly barley moving an inch. If there was one thing I learned on this trip she sure moved a lot in her sleep but it was something I was willing to live with. I mean sleep with…well I was willing to live with it as well I think….Wow that is a new development did I want us to live together and if I do when and where? Ok this is too much to think about this early. I slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. I pulled the sheet up to cover her so she wouldn't get to chilly and kissed her shoulder before I stepped into the bathroom. I had barley finished when I heard the beeping of my cell phone coming from the bedroom. I rushed to get it before it woke my sleeping beauty. I picked it up and it was my father.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Hello son, good morning I didn't wake you did I?" He sounded so cheery too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Uh no dad just got up, just give me a second Bella is still sleeping let me get down stairs" I stepped out of the room and moved down to the kitchen so I wouldn't wake anyone else. I walked in and Jasper was sitting at the bar drinking a mug of coffee reading a book. I nodded good morning to him and turned my attention back to the phone that was now squeezed between my ear and shoulder as I poured a mug of coffee.

"So what's going on Dad is everything ok?" I asked trying not to be too irritated my dad was calling me at 8am while I was on vacation. "Nothing is wrong I just wanted to give you the heads up your mother and I will be there late this afternoon, early evening" I almost spit my coffee out as he continued. "I was able to get away from the hospital a few days early so we thought we would head down today, is that alright?" I had to think fast I mean this was their house what was I going to say HELL NO, how am I going to have sex with my girlfriend with mom in the other room? I cleared my throat before answering him. "OH wow really, ya that's no big deal Bella and I will move our stuff to the other guest room before you get here" I was disappointed we would have to move and I hoped

Bella wouldn't mind it being our last night here and all. "That won't be necessary Edward, your mother and I will take the other room. The cleaning staff will be in tomorrow afternoon and we will move over after you guys leave." This was one of the reason I loved my parents they were amazing and so selfless all the time without question. "Well dad if you are sure?" I asked just to be polite I knew the answer would be yes he was sure. He gave me the details of their flight plan and they would get here around dinner time. I let him know we had dinner plans and would see them when we got back to the house. I was just getting ready to hang up when he caught me before I hit the button.

"Hey Edward!"

"Ya Dad"

"Your mother and I are looking forward to meeting this young lady of yours"

"Umm alright Dad gotta go see you tonight." As I hung up I could hear him chuckling I shook my head and smirked to myself. This would be the first real girlfriend they had met. I had dated other girls and they had met a girl here and there but I was never serious enough to allow them to get to know my family. I wasn't nervous I knew my mother would love Bella and dad would be just as smitten with her as I was. I took another sip of my coffee before Jasper finally spoke up.

"So did I hear right, the parentals are coming down?" He asked closing his book and pushing it away.

"Ya, they will be here tonight they were supposed to be down on Monday but he got away early." I explained. "That's cool your mom and dad are kick ass. Hey, you wanna go wake up ass hole and go for a run while the girls sleep?" He asked totally not fazed by the fact my parents were coming. I thought for a moment I knew the run would help loosen my muscles so I agreed. Jasper ran up stairs to wake up the asshole, AKA Emmett and change in to some running clothes. I came out of our room that still contained a completely passed out Bella and walked into the hall to find Jasper lacing up his shoes and Emmett pulling a T shirt on over his head. He looked pissed but as he was upright he couldn't have been too pissed. I slapped him on the back and ran down the stairs and out the door on to the deck. Jasper and Emmett followed behind me and we took off down the beach.

We started off slowly and chatted a bit I informed Emmett my parents were coming and he had better watch his mouth around my mother. He just chuckled and reminded me that I was the one to used an F bomb the last time we had dinner with them. We picked up our pace and got in about 6 miles round trip. We all sprinted back to the stairs up to the house and ran up. We entered a quiet house and went to take showers. It was closing in on 9:45 by the time we got back. I stripped and walked into the shower Bella was still asleep. The water felt great on my body I closed my eyes and pictured the events of last night her under me her on top of me her palming her amazingly beautiful breasts and there it was I was hard as a fucking rock. I turned around and put my hands on the wall letting the water run down my back. I didn't hear her come in so I was a bit surprised when I felt her tiny hands come up my stomach and rub all the way up over my chest.

"mmmm good morning babe" She purred into my back as she placed kisses on my spine that made me jump. "Hey baby did I wake you? I'm sorry." I sighed as her hands roamed my naked body. Ok so I wasn't that sorry. Her hand roamed until it found what I hoped it had been searching for. "Well well well Mr. Cullen what have you been thinking about in here all alone?" She asked sounding rather mischievouse. "you" I said simply. I turned around and pulled her to me pressing her tiny body to mine and capturing her mouth in a deep wet long kiss. I pulled her under the water getting her wet she was slick and warm. She moaned into my mouth and I let my hands move to her tiny ass. I had been thinking about her bare ass all fucking morning and now I was holding it. She in turn grabbed my equally naked ass and we both became a bit more aggressive in the moment. I picked her up and her legs wound around me.

BPOV

I could not believe this man was mine and that he loved me it all felt so right. When he picked me up and pressed my body against the wall as he kissed me I nearly fainted it was so erotic like a scene from a movie. We were both panting not able to get enough air and enough of each other. He pulled his head back a bit and his green eyes looked right at mine they were full of lust and need. He licked my neck from my collar bone back up to my mouth before he kissed me with a force that sent my head back against the wall and not in a bad way at all. "FUCK Bella I love you baby" He said barley above a whisper and I moaned in response I couldn't get a full thought together if I tried. The only thing I could get out was "Please" I wasn't entirely sure what I was begging for but when he pushed into me in one swift motion I had my answer, this is exactly what I was craving. It was him I woke up in bed alone and naked and the first thing I heard was the shower running.

I had stretched out in the bed and felt every muscle in my body. I closed my eyes and flashes of the night before ran through my head. I could see the ripple of Edward's stomach muscles as he pushed slowly and deeply into me I could almost still feel the heat of our bodies moving together like we were one person. Then there were the words that voice oh my God I nearly had an orgasm just thinking about the way he kept saying I love you over and over again as we came together. I had no idea it would be like this I certainly didn't expect to have this at 18 years old I mean who does? I was flushed and the thought of Edward in that shower pulled my sore body from the bed without a second thought. Now I was pressed against the shower wall with the love of my life deep inside of me. Our moans were getting louder and I knew neither of us would last much longer. I wove my hands into his wet soft hair and pulled on it gently.

"Ugh Edward god baby I love you!" I moaned out

"Shit Bella you feel so good Love come for me baby" He sounded almost frantic he growled at me to come. I felt my whole body begin to tingle and my toes began to curl and just as I felt like I couldn't take anymore he put one hand between us and pressed firmly on my clit and gave it a twist.

"OH HOLY HELL EDWARD!"

"YES baby that's it just like that come for me OH SHIT BELLA I fucking love you baby UGH!" He yelled loud enough for the entire world to hear. I began to giggle as he placed me back onto the floor. He looked down at me and he started in laughing as well.

"God Edward could you be any louder?" I smacked his chest in a playful manner.

"Well it was either now or never you wouldn't want my mother to hear me fucking you into oblivion would you?" He smirked at me.

I stood there with my mouth wide open partly from the fucking me into oblivion remark but mostly from the part about his mother. "Um Edward how would your mother hear us?" I said as I raised an eyebrow. "Well they will be here tonight" He said flatly and just waited for my reaction.

"OH MY GOD! I can't meet your mother like this, I mean what will she think, I mean holy crap Edward, I can't sleep with you in here with her and your father in the other room or us in the other room or where ever the hell we should be sleeping. What will she think, I'll tell you what she will think, she will think I am some young little slut banging her son, that is what she will think, OH MY, this is not happening." He just stood there waiting for me to come down off of the ceiling as he watched me wash franticly and rinse before I stepped passed him and out of the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips and walked up behind me as I pulled my robe on over my wet body. He stopped me from tying it and pulled me to him and let his hands snake in and rub small circles on my naked hip. "EDWARD! Stop you have to get out you can't see me naked your mother is coming!" I screamed at him. "Bella calm down baby first of all I don't give a shit if the fucking queen of England is coming I still get to see you naked it is one of my favorite things to look at. Second my mother will not and does not think you are a slut, she thinks you are my girlfriend and very very important to her favorite son" He sounded like he was trying hard not to laugh at my antics.

"Edward you are her only son" I dead panned

"Yes and I am still her favorite. Thirdly we will stay put in this room for our last night. Bella love I have never brought a GIRLFRIEND home to the parents before but they are excited to meet you, I hadn't planned for you to meet them here but now is as good a time as any they will love you just as much as I do." He sounded so sure of all of it. I was scared to death what if they hated me, what if his mom feels like I am moving in on her territory I mean, if he has never brought a girl home she is probably used to being the only women in his life. Dear Lord I think I am going to throw up.

EPOV

I thought Bella was going to throw up she was pale as a ghost and she looked like a deer in the head lights. I wrapped her up in her robe, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom placing her on the end of the bed. I let her sit and try to relax while I dressed in a pair of light khaki cargo shorts and

white t shirt. I went to her side of the closet and pulled out a pair of short denim shorts and a navy tank top with spaghetti straps, I pulled out a really hot pair of hot pink lace panties and handed it all to her. She looked through my choices and let out a giggle.

"Um Edward, you forgot a bra and nice choice in panties by the way" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Um Isabella I didn't forget" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and walked out of our room leaving her with her full on blush.

I walked into the kitchen I could hear Alice and Rose talking as I rounded the corner and the both got silent. I knew straight away they had been talking about me. I picked up a banana and they both just stared at me.

"What?" I said through a mouth full of banana. Alice squared her shoulders and walked around the counter leaving Rose to watch her. She hopped up on the counter and laid down and started squirming around. I stopped chewing as I watched the little pixie my mouth was hanging open and she began….

"YES baby that's it just like that come for me OH SHIT BELLA I fucking love you baby UGH!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, Rose fell over with laughter she was crying she was laughing so hard. Jasper walked up behind me and smacked me on the back.

"Nice, Eddie very nice, I would love to stay and watch the fuckery that is about to explode but I'm gonna go for a swim." He rushed out of the house I threw my half eaten banana at the little pixie as she jumped off the counter laughing her tiny little ass off. She looked at me or passed me really and her eyes bugged out of her head. I turned around just as I felt Emmett pick me up and tackle me to the ground in the kitchen.

"woooooow shit, fuck, dude!" I shouted I thought he was going to kill me until I caught a glimpse of his face and he was trying not to laugh. Just as I was about to get away from him I felt him pick me up again and this time he tossed me over his shoulder. Fuck Emmett is strong. He walked out onto the deck and before I knew what was happening I was flying through the air and landing in the pool. I came up and swam over to the edge of the pool and was met with Emmett squatting down blocking me from getting out of the pool. "So you love her do you?" He said to me with a huge ass grin on his face. I stood up straight and smoothed out my wet t shirt. "Yes asshole, I love your sister, happy now?" I said it with as much dignity as I could while I was soaked and he was peering down at me. "Does she love you?" He asked already looking like he knew the answer. I could see Bella standing in the door way with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes SHE does" She said in a sarcastic voice. "Well shit, I guess I will be happy for both of you it sounds like you guys are pretty fucking happy, a little too happy if you catch my drift. Do you think you two could fuck a little quieter from here on out?" Everyone busted up laughing as Emmett gave me his hand and pulled me out of the pool. "You know I had to fuck with you right, I mean shit dude I

heard you screaming like a little girl all the way out here." I snickered at his comment and we gave each other a man hug and I ran back into the house to dry off.

We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the house and the beach, we had plans to take the girls out to dinner for our last night here. We had to be up and to the airport around 11:00am so it couldn't be to late of a night and now I had to have Bella back here at a decent hour to meet my parents. We headed back up to the house to start getting ready for dinner. Bella and I took a long and much quieter shower together and once we were dried off I got dressed in a pair of charcoal grey cargo shorts and a short sleeve black button down Tommy Bahama shirt. I waited in the bedroom for Bella to finish up. She came out and I stood up immediately to take in the sight before me. Bella stood looking at two pairs of shoes trying to decide which ones to wear. She had on a strapless sun dress it was white and had faint grey palm leaves all over it. Her tits, I mean breasts looked perfect and the dress hit at her mid thigh. Her hair was down and in soft curls she had a white flower pulling one side of her hair up just a bit. She held in her hands a pair of white flat sandals and pair of black strappy heals. I looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Baby it doesn't matter what ones you choose, you look amazing" I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up at me and smiled a big goofy grin. "I better go with the flats I don't want to break my neck in these before I meet your mother." She tossed the black heals back in the closet. She slipped her shoes on and picked up the black wrap that she had chosen when we picked the dress out while we were shopping yesterday. We all met in the foyer and decided to all take the big SUV so we could ride together we all looked relaxed and casual, all the girls looked stunning. We ate at a nice restaurant that my parents and I had gone to many times. The food was local and authentic a great way to end our time here. It was still a bit early and we decided to go for a bit of dancing much to Bella's dismay but she went any way. We walked into the club it was pretty busy but it was still early. Alice and Rose pulled Bella out onto the dance floor and they all began dancing to the heavy base. I watched from the bar as Bella began to sway her hips with Alice I could tell they had done this before. The fuck she couldn't dance good lord she looked hot. Em Jasper and I all got beers and girly drinks for the ladies and watched as our girls swayed against each other laughing and giggling. I leaned against the bar just as Emmett stepped up beside me.

"Hey, do you see those fuckers eyeing the girls?" He motioned across the room to the far wall. Sure enough there were four guys eye fucking the girls as they danced. I stood up straight and put my beer down. We watched waiting to see if they would make a move or if they were just watching the show. One of them motioned to his buddy as if to say watch this. He stepped up to Bella and my heart started pumping and my blood pressure shot up and I started to move toward the girls with Emmett and Jasper hot on my trail. I could see Bella having words with the fucker as he tried to touch her back and she moved away. Just as I got within arm's reach of her she turned around.

"Listen ass hole I am not into dick, I like pussy so step the fuck back!" She glared at the guy and then she did it she actually did it she grabbed a hold of Alice and palmed her breast and shoved her

tongue down Alice's throat. Alice responded like this was an everyday occurrence and kissed Bella right back. I put my hand on her shoulder and the fuck head looked up at me.

"Dude you are barking up the wrong fucking tree" I smirked at him as he turned and walked way. When he was far enough away the girls broke their long ass kiss and started laughing. "Ya hello, where the hell did that come from?" I said sounding shocked and incredibly turned on. "What nothing makes a guy back off quicker, let's face it most guys think they can't compete with breasts and vagina" Bella quipped as she pulled on my shirt she did have a point. We had a few drinks and danced for a little while longer than decided to head back to the house. It was close to 9:00pm and I knew mom and dad would be there I was a bit nervous I mean this was probably the first and last time I would ever introduce them to a girl I wanted her to love them and for them to love her the way I did. Well not exactly how I did but you get the idea.

BPOV

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT here we go. I was so nervous my hands were sweating and I was afraid I would say something stupid so, I opted for silence unless spoken to. We pulled up and got out of the car. Edward took my hand and pulled me to his side holding me close.

"Baby don't worry they will love you, just relax" He tried to reassure me, but I felt like I was going to throw up again just like earlier when he told me they were coming. I gave him a small smile and we stepped into the house.

"Mom, Dad we're home!" Edward shouted as we came in the door. He took my wrap and set it on the table by the door. Emmett rushed passed me and got to them before me and his big ass was blocking my view. He scooped up Edward's mom into a big hug. "Hey Mrs. Cullen glad to see you guys got here safe!" Emmett boomed I watched as he placed the small women back on her feet and a very nice looking man came up to shake Emmett's hand and pat him on his back. One of the most calming and delicate voices drifted into my ears.

"Emmett honey how many times must do I have to tell you it's either Esme or Mom none of this Mrs. Stuff." She patted him on the shoulder and moved around him giving Jasper the same big hug. I had forgotten that they all knew Dr and Mrs. Cullen. Then finally she made her way to where Edward and I stood. He had his arm around me and I looked up at him and he was beaming like it was Christmas morning.

"Edward, honey, come here I've missed you." She said as she pulled him into a hug. His father came up next giving him a hug and patting him on the back. "Edward glad to see you haven't burned the house down." He chuckled. "Thanks Dad! Um Hey" He pulled me to him. "Mom, Dad, this is Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella I would like you to meet my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I extended my hand to his mother first and she took it and totally shocked me when she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "Oh, dear we have waited forever to meet you, and you are more stunning than he tried to describe you" I was quickly passed off to his father who also enveloped me into a hug. He pulled me back to look at my face. He had a grin on his face that looked very familiar.

"Isabella it is a pleasure to meet you" His voices sounded like Edward's just a bit older. I smiled nervously "it is very nice to meet you both your son is really good…..I mean he's amazing….well I mean he is a wonderful man" I stammered all over myself. Did I really just say he was good, dear lord what must his mother think. His father on the other hand had a huge smile on his face and looked at Edward. I looked behind me and saw the look he was giving his dad. I couldn't place what it was but there was a conversation happening even if there were no words being spoken.

EPOV

I looked at my father who was beaming at me as I walked up behind Bella and put my arms around her waist. She spoke up again. "Um please just call me Bella" she was so fucking adorable. My mother came up and pulled her from me asking her if she would like some tea and they disappeared into the kitchen. My dad walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"She is magnificent son you have been holding out on us, and did you say her last name was Swan?" Ah yes he had finally caught on I had not mentioned she was Emmett's sister it just didn't occur to me to tell them. I smiled at him. "Yes she is Emmett's sister" I said sheepishly. "Well she is lovely and if you are happy than your mother and I couldn't be happier for you. Uh, how old is she I mean don't take this the wrong way but she looks young son." His tone was one of concern. "She is 18 and will be attending U of W in the fall as a freshman" I tried desperately not to sound defensive there was no need my father was not judgmental in any way nor was my mother. I walked in to the kitchen to find Rose, Alice and Bella all talking with my mom like they had known her their whole lives. I knew they would be happy for me and then there was screaming.

"Emmett McCarty Swan get your little rear over here young man!" My mother was yelling at the top of her lungs. Emmett got up and went to the kitchen as my mother grabbed a hold of Emmett and squeezed him with all of her might. "You little sneak, how did we not know you were engaged or going to get engaged?" Em started to answer when my father came up behind him and grabbed a hold of Rose's hand "Good Lord Emmett, how did you get such a gorgeous women to agree to marry you?" He belted out a laugh along with the rest of us as they congratulated the two of them. I watched Bella she watched as if she were on the outside of a window watching a family she wished she had opening presents on Christmas morning. I walked up behind her and pulled her to me her back to my chest. I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck. She gave a small shiver. "Isabella one day my father will be asking me that same question." She turned her head and I kissed her lips gently.

* * *

**Please oh pretty please review I love to hear what you guys think!**


	18. WaitYou What?

**First things first I have to say a huge thank you to _Tara_ you are amazing and I appriciate so much the time you take to go over my chapters and make sure I have my crap together! Second all of you who are reading and have put this story or me on alert or favorite it totaly overwhelms me! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me things get a bit sticky here.**

**SM Owns all things Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I watched as Esme hugged the two of them her eyes were glassy like she was going to cry she looked so happy as if Emmett were her own son who was newly engaged. I watched her with my brother they seemed so comfortable with each other it reminded me that Edward's parents have known Emmett for years now. I tried not to stare and I tried really hard not to be jealous even though a small part of me was. Rose and Emmett would have each other forever and I was going to have to go back to high school in two days. Edward was right his father would ask him how he got a beautiful women to marry him I was just not as confident it would be me. I mean I am not stupid I am only 18 this man is going off to medical school. I decided I would not dwell on it I am here now and he is with me now. I leaned into him and turned as he kissed me softly on my lips.

"Hey um Bella and I are going to turn in. Are you ready love?" He looked down at me as he asked. "Oh sure ya I'm a bit more tired than I thought I was." I answered now becoming very aware that his mother knew I would be sleeping with her son. I turned to his parents as I tried not to sound too shy. "Good night Mrs….er um Esme goodnight Carlisle it was lovely to meet you both." I started to turn as I felt two hands on my shoulders turning me. It was Esme she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "Bella thank you for making Edward so happy he has needed you for a long time, see you in the morning sweetie" She released me and I was more than a little confused to say the least, I mean Edward was confident and was never lonely from what I could tell before I came along. Her hug felt so warm like I belong in some way, it is hard to put my finger on it but, it was the way a mom would hug you I hadn't felt that in a really long time. I took Edwards hand and we walked up to our room, hmph well our room at least for one more night before I would go back to sleeping alone. I closed the door and watched as Edward moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed into a short satin night gown and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Edward was just finishing up when I walked in he kissed the top of my head and went to change. I met him in the bedroom he was wearing a pair of sleep pants that hung low on his hips we crawled into bed together and lay on our sides facing each other.

"Edward" I said his name sounding more like a question

"Yes baby" he replied in a soft velvety voice. "Your um….your mom said something when she hugged me goodnight and I wondered…well I wondered what she meant by it?" I stammered out my question. "Oh ya what did she say?"

"Well she said that I have made you happy and you have needed me for a long time. Do you know what she meant?" I asked kind of surprised I was even bringing it up. He closed his eyes and took a long slow breath before opening them again. "Baby you do make me happy and I, well let's just say I haven't been the happiest guy in the entire world over the last few years so I think she is happy to see me so happy and she knows you are the reason." He sounded so sad when he said the words that contradicted his tone. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Babe why in the world wouldn't you be happy? You are gorgeous, smart have lots of friends and you will be going to a top medical school." He pulled back from me and sat up rubbing his face with his hands. I sat up next to

him he turned to face me but his head was down. I turned so we sat cross legged facing one another. "Edward you know you can tell me anything, anything at all I love you." He took a deep breath and slowly brought his head up to meet my eyes. He looked so sad I had never seen him look sad, only the kind of sad that told me he would miss me when he would leave and go back to school. This was different this was a deeper sadness.

"Bella, I killed my brother"

I sat stunned he said it with almost no emotion his eyes were now blank looking past me almost. I tried not to gasp I couldn't move I could barley breath. "wha…what?" it was all I could get out.

"My junior year of high school I was driving my younger brother Eric and I home after a football game he was a freshman and it was his first game he had made varsity I was so proud of my little brother Bella he was amazing he fucking puts me to shame. God it was so dark it was raining." He seemed to begin to drift away as he spoke he didn't seem to be in the same room even as he went on. "I was headed home we were almost there 10 fucking blocks that's it 10 more to go. I turned up the wipers to as fast as they would go but it was just coming down so hard I let up on the gas as I turned the corner but the car just went sideways. I couldn't control it I couldn't see anything. I saw the lights coming at us….at Eric I heard him yell for me before everything went to shit. The car spun around and slammed into a tree my head was pounding and I could hear him Bella he was moaning he was crying for mom and he was calling my name. I was pinned under the fucking steering wheel and couldn't get free I reached for him and found his hand. I sat there and held his hand while he fucking died while he cried for our mother and he fucking just slipped away and died. I killed him, I fucking killed my little brother it should have been me he was meant for more than me he was a fucking genius he was so smart and just amazing and I killed him." His shoulders slumped over and he began to shake. I pulled him to me and cradled him in my arms. I had not expected this I didn't know he had a little brother or any brother at all. Emmett never said anything I wondered if he even knew. I ran my hands through his hair kissing the top of his head.

"Oh my God Edward I'm so so sorry, it was an accident Edward you didn't kill him, it was a car accident" I tried to say it as soothingly as possible. He sat up and wiped his face of the tears that streaked down his cheeks. "Bella I was driving, he was my responsibility and as long as I live I will never understand why it was him and not me." I looked into those amazing green eyes that almost glowed now with the redness that rimmed them. I pulled his face to mine and I did the only thing I could think to do to ease the pain he was feeling I kissed him. He pulled me to him and I climbed into his lap straddling him. "Edward I love you and its ok Edward I'm here and I love you." I whispered against his lips. "Bella" he whispered back.

EPOV

I emptied this horrible fucked up secret onto Bella without even thinking. I hadn't spoken about Eric to anyone other than my parents and my shrink in years. No one knew about him, about the accident nothing. Emmett and Jasper were the closest friends I have had since that night and that had taken a long while and a shit load of therapy to let myself get close to someone like that. She looked at me with such love in her eyes as I spilled my guts she didn't judge me she didn't pull back in fact she did the exact opposite she pulled me to her and let her hands wash over me like a warm blanket. I had not shed a tear on this subject or any subject for that matter in years and for some reason I felt safe I felt vulnerable with her. I knew there would come a day I would need to tell her before I took her to my childhood home that was adorned with pictures of Eric and me. I had not expected her to be sitting here in paradise holding me while I cried like a baby over my dead baby brother.

Now she was in my lap loving me kissing me helping me to feel her to feel like living…That was it as she told me she was here and that she loved me I felt it for the first time in almost 6 years I felt alive and all I could say was Bella she was my reason she was the electrical spark that got my heart to beat again. She pushed on me urging me to lay back and I did sinking into the bed feeling the weight of her little body on my hips. She bent forward with her hands on my chest and placed a soft wet kiss on my ear as she spoke to me. "Edward let me love you, please let me feel you." I was over whelmed and without my control I whimpered at her words. I lifted her delicate night gown over her head and let it fall next to us. I rested my hands on her thighs and looked up at the most amazing women I have ever known. It was not lost on me that she was only 18 years old but she was far beyond her age having not had the traditional coddling received by most young girls, she was a women and she was here with me turning my entire world on its ass. She lifted up and tugged on my pajama pants and I lifted my hips to help her as we worked them down and I kicked them off. It was dark in the room, only the soft light from the half moon streamed in the window. She lifted her tiny frame up and sank down onto me. My entire body relaxed it was if she was pulling all my hurt and sadness into her as I filled her. I felt lightness in my chest and I could barely move as she rocked against me. I looked up at her as she moved, her breasts bounced in a soft swaying motion in rhythm with her body her lips were parted in the most delicious way. I found the will and began running my hands up and down her thighs and around her tight backside. I reached up and cupped each of her breasts and began kneading them in my hands. She arched her back and placed her hands on my knees behind her as she moved her hips up and down. The sight was breath taking. I could see myself sliding in and out of her body it was erotic. I couldn't believe this goddess of a woman was perched on top of me. I was in awe of her.

"Bella, God baby your amazing, so perfect" I whispered to her. She fell forward her chest flush against mine she was breathing heavily and moving faster now. "Ugh Edward I love you" She said it so softly I almost didn't hear it. I flipped her over onto her back and she arched into me. I grabbed the headboard with one hand while my other hand found her hip. We were both so very close we were quiet this had been slow she was trying to take away the pain she saw in me the best way she knew how. What she didn't know was this, right here, feeling her around me, on me, under me was exactly what I needed and have needed,d I have been numb for far too long. She brought her legs up around my hips and locked them around my back her breathing speed up along with my own and I

felt her tighten around me as she clamped down around me I felt my hot release fill her we stilled our movements both of us silent the room was filled with only the sounds of our gasping for air. We both lay there limp and spent. I sat up pulling her with me as I stood I withdrew from her. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around my body as I carried us to the shower.

BPOV

We spent God knows how long in the shower washing each other in silence. There was nothing that needed to be said right now. We fell back into bed and our bodies tangling as we drifted off to sleep. I was shocked to say the least at his admission, but how on earth could he think he had killed his brother, it was an accident nothing more. I knew this was a topic that we would talk more about, but I definitely got the feeling he would need to be the one to bring it up or at least open the door again. We woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. There are few other smells better than those two in the morning. I felt the bed shift beside me and then Edwards's warm body was pressed against my backside and good God it was morning alright and the proof was now pressed into the small of my back.

"mmmmm mom" I shot straight up because holy hell having your boyfriend's hard ass dick pressed against your back and have him moan mmmmm mom is well it's just freaky!

"Excuse me!" I almost screamed. "My mom is making breakfast I can smell it and wait until you have her eggs Benedict it is amazing." His eyes were still closed and his arms were still wrapped around me. I slapped him on his bare back playfully. "For the record I would prefer you not moan the word mom with me naked in bed with you please." A huge grin stretched across his face. "Honestly Edward how about I start moaning ooooh Daddy while we are in here?" He started tickling my sides. " You wanna call me daddy do you?"

"HELL NO!" I screeched through fits of giggles. I pulled myself away from him and out of bed. I ducked into the closet and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Edward was now sitting on the edge of the bed stretching as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull the mop on top of my head into a messy pony tail. I felt him walk up behind me and kiss the back of my neck and up to my ear.

"Bella love thank you for last night"

"You don't need to thank me Edward I should thank you for telling me that. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." I truly was honored that he had shared all of it with me.

"Um babe would you mind not saying anything to the others, I haven't spoken about any of this to them and I just can't deal with the questions and pity. I will tell my folks you know."

"Edward of course whatever you need, I love you and I only want to help you." He smiled at me with a devilish grin. "Well I could use a little help now but you have to come back to bed." He started pulling me by my waist. "No way your mother is making breakfast and will probably be up here

knocking on our door any minute. No sooner had I finished that sentence there was a knock at the door. Before I could get to it the door swung open and Emmett came barging through.

"Dude your mom is the fucking shit she is making her eggs Benedict and bacon and it's about ready I fucking love your mother if I didn't have Rosie and your dad was out of the way I would marry her myself!" He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Emmett you jack ass what if we had not been decent when you barged in here?" "Oh shit Bella this asshole is never decent!" Emmett tossed a throw pillow at Edward as he laughed at himself. Edward was busy tying his pajama pants that he had pulled on just before Emmett barged in the room.

"Alright we're coming down before you eat everything!" Edward yelled as he pulled his T shirt down over his chest. We joined everyone at the dining table for a huge breakfast that Esme had made by the looks of it she had been up for hours getting things ready. There were the much talked about Eggs Benedict along with bacon, hash browns, pancakes and fresh cut fruit. She had made coffee and fresh orange juice.

"Alright kids dig in before it gets cold." Her voice just dripped with love it was something I missed hearing, a mother loving on her kids it had been a long time since I had heard or felt that. Sometimes I wondered if I ever really felt it to begin with. We ate and ate and ate and before we knew it, it was time to head to the airport. We gathered at the door and Carlisle decided he would drive us all to the airport. We hugged Esme and Carlisle both of them telling me to make sure Edward brought me home soon so they could spend more time with me. These people didn't even know me but they welcomed me so quickly it made my head spin. I told them I would like that very much and hoped I had not over stepped my bounds. The flight home was quiet, most of us sleeping a bit and before we knew it we were landing in Seattle. It was just about dinner time so we grabbed a burger and headed over to Edward and Emmett's place. Alice and I loaded our bags into Jasper's jeep and went into the house while Edward dropped his stuff off. Edward and Jasper were driving us back home Emmett and Rose were staying put. I followed Edward into his bedroom while he dropped off his stuff. I felt a trader tear sneak down my cheek and he caught sight of it before I could wipe it away.

"Hey baby come here, what's wrong?"

"I…..I…..I'm going to miss you so much Edward, I don't want to go home, this sucks I hate leaving you, this last week was the best week of my entire life Edward. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? I know you have to go to school and I don't expect you to stay here just for me but I love you and I don't want to lose you!" I was sobbing now and he was rubbing soft circles on my back as I shook in his arms. He pulled me back a bit and tipped my chin up so our eyes met.

"Isabella, listen to me very carefully…It doesn't matter if I have to go to fucking Japan for school you are not going to lose me, I love you nothing no distance or time is going to change that. We will figure it out together please don't worry baby please don't cry." He sounded so confidant so sure I on the other hand was scared to death he was wrong.

The drive back to Forks went by too fast and before I knew it we were in front of my house and Edward was walking me up to the house with my bags. He helped me up to my room and finally noticed that Charlie wasn't home he was at the station.

"Bella I don't like leaving you alone maybe you should go home with Alice." I tried desperately not to roll my eyes. "Edward he will be home in like two hours and I have been alone before it's not a big deal." He wasn't happy about it but he conceded after I promised to call him when my dad got home and before I went to bed.

The week went by agonizingly slow. The boys were coming for the weekend along with Rose and Emmett. Emmett had yet to tell dad about he and Rose and Alice's mother was about to die when she heard all she could do was talk about wedding plans and how they wanted to help out since Rose and Jasper didn't have any parents and they had taken to Jasper like a son I guess they figured Rose was just as much a daughter to them as Jasper was a son. I kept teasing Alice that it kind of made her and Jasper brother and sister and that was just nasty.

Finally it was Friday school was over and Alice and I were in a rush to get home. We were having dinner at the Brandon's tonight all of us so Emmett could make the big announcement to dad who absolutely loved Rose so we knew he would be happy. The jury was still out as far as Edward and I were concerned he gave Edward some credit since Emmett approved but he still didn't like the age gap much. I rushed into the house after seeing Edward's car in the driveway. He and Jazz drove together and Jazz had texted Alice that he was waiting for her at her place. I dropped my bag by the front door and yelled into the quiet house.

"EDWARD!" He came around the corner and picked me up instantly capturing my mouth in a deep kiss.

"mmmmmmm I missed you beautiful! Where is Charlie?" "At the station he will meet us at the Brandon's around 6." I said softly while I was still lifted from the ground. As I finished my sentence he moved and began walking us up the stairs. He kicked open my bedroom door and sat me down and began taking my shirt off and unbuttoning my pants. He had me completely naked in 30 seconds flat. I tugged and pulled and unzipped him as fast as I could before I found myself on my bed with him fully inside of me. He took me like a man who had not had water in years and was lost in the desert. We lay there sweaty and spent after both trying to catch our breath before he turned to me.

"Hi!" he chuckled I felt myself blush though I am not sure why not after what we had just done. I simply replied "Hello" We both started laughing I guess we both needed that we had gone from being together every day sometimes two or three times a day to nothing. I was always relieved to know he had missed me as much as I had missed him over the week. We dressed quietly between kisses and touches making our way down the stairs as Emmett walked in the door. Edward happen to be zipping his pants as he walking into the hall and met Emmett's eyes.

"For fuck sake you two are like rabbits good God!" He said as he chuckled to himself and walked into his room to deposit his and Rose's things for the weekend. Rose came in shortly after and just gave Edward and me a knowing look before she spoke.

"Please tell me you gave it up Bella he has been a fucking prick all week." I blushed as Edward responded. "Fuck you" he said with a huge grin on his face. Just then Emmett came out and slapped Edward on his back. "Hey back off my fiancé ass hole isn't my sister enough for you?" I looked at Emmett and figured I could put an end to this crap.

"Emmett I am plenty enough for him and I just gave him plenty twice if you must know!" I through in the twice just for effect and it got what I wanted he shook his head and made fake gagging noises as he pulled Rose into the kitchen. "Hey don't eat too much Alice's mom will be pissed if you don't come ready to eat." He chuckled and sat down on the couch with a bag of chips. Rose sat on the other end of the couch and stretched out. I turned to Edward and he asked if I wanted to go for a walk before we left for dinner I agreed a walk sounded nice.

EPOV

I opened the front door and we took the trail around the side of the house that lead into the back yard and out into the wooded area that you could see from Bella's bedroom. We had taken many walks back here over the last few months one very nice one if memory serves. We walked through the trees in a comfortable silence. We came into the clearing that was now filled with colors of purple and blue making it evident that Spring had bloomed. The sun was out and it was a comfortable day. I sat us down in the grass and pulled Bella to sit between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She sighed a comfortable sigh and leaned into me.

"I missed you so much this week it was hard to concentrate and I think I got a D on a history quiz." She sounded so defeated. "Bella you can't go flunking out of school on me you know that right?" I asked more as a joke but it was true I needed her to keep the good grades she already had if my plan was going to work.

"So Bella" I started trying to sound laid back and cool. "I heard from U of W on Tuesday and I was accepted to the Medical Program there." I felt her stiffen and she knew I had made up my mind I could feel it in my bones it was like she could read my mind. "I want to go into pediatrics and OHSU has an amazing children's hospital and it would be a great place for me to learn and grow as a physician." I could feel her pulling away as I went on Portland Oregon was not that far away but it was a lot further than if I were to stay in Seattle. I continued in my explanation trying to be confident and reassuring. "Portland is a great city there is a ton to do there and well I was hoping you might consider applying to the University of Portland or Portland State I know you could get in and both are great schools. I know you are not decided in what direction you want to go but they have a great variety that would give you really good options." I said it all in one breath it came out faster than I had hoped it would and it sounded rushed. I didn't want it to come across as an afterthought. I waited for her response.

"Edward I won't know anyone in Portland except you and you will be so busy with school and who would be my roommate I mean I would be on a campus by myself?" It was obvious that I was not making myself clear. Shit this was harder than I ever thought it would be. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be asking my girlfriend who I didn't even see coming by the way to move to a new city and not only to move but to live with me. "Bella I'm not making myself clear I want you to move to Portland and attend one of those universities and I want you to live with me while you do it." I let out a slow breath as she sat up and turned to face me. I looked into her huge brown eyes that I loved so much and I saw a ton of different emotions there all at once. Confusion excitement love and sadness.

"Um Bella will you say something? I want us to live together in Portland there are some great places downtown that would put us right between both campus's regardless of what one you choose." I was getting worried she would say no or run screaming at the thought of changing all of her plans. Then she took a deep breath. "Edward I…..I…I love you so much and God I don't want to lose you but I need to think about this I mean there is a lot more to it than just me moving I don't know if I can afford to go out of state, I don't know what Charlie or Emmett will say are you sure you won't think about staying in Seattle?" She made very valid points I hadn't considered all of that I wasn't worried about her tuition, I would take care of it hell I would probably have to fight my parents to stop them if they knew it might be an issue. All of what she said made perfect sense and good reason. "Will you at least consider it look at the schools and maybe apply and just see what they say?" She looked at me again she looked worried like she would choose the wrong answer. "I think I can do that I mean I can't promise what the outcome will be but I will talk to Emmett and Charlie and I will look into the schools." She looked almost afraid of my reaction to her response. I pulled her back to me. "Bella baby I want nothing more than for you to be with me in Portland but if this is not a good choice for you than we will figure out a way to make it work I love you more than you know, we will figure it out." She let a small smile spread across her lips and I kissed it softly. I was surprised at how calm I was about it. Rose was right I had been a prick all week but not because I wasn't getting laid on a regular basis like had been the week before. I was agitated all week being away from Bella I had an overwhelming urge to protect her and to keep her safe. I had mentioned it to my dad when he called on Wednesday night and all he said was welcome to falling in love son that was a whole lot of fucking help. I knew that my plan was mostly for my sanity but I truly did want to be with her all the time and share my life with her. I stood up pulling her with me. "We better head back and get Em and Rose so we aren't late for dinner." She put her arms around my waist as we walked back to the house she seemed calm but I could tell her mind was rolling through what I had asked of her.

We pulled up to the Brandon's house and all filed in, Charlie was already here and having a beer with Alice's dad in his den. Bella had told me that her dad didn't know about the engagement and that Emmett planned to announce it over dinner. Apparently he couldn't wait that long so when his dad and Mr. Brandon came into the family room he stood up to make his announcement. I felt kind of bad his dad was the only one who didn't know.

"Excuse me I have something I would like to say." He pulled Rose to his side "I asked Rose to marry me while we were in Mexico and she said yes!" We all clapped for them and Alice's mom started hugging Emmett and Rose. Just then Charlie and Alice's dad asked for everyone's attention. Alice was bouncing around like a little spring I thought she was going to explode. "Ah well folks Garrett here was kind enough to let me in on this little secret you all have been keeping and we meaning Garrett and Karen and I would like to pay for the wedding. Rose you are a wonderful woman and I want to personally thank you for taking this lug off my hands." He held up his beer to them and smiled. I looked over and my eyes must have been playing tricks on me either that or Hell had actually frozen over Rosalie was actually crying. She stood up straight and wiped the tears away and just said a simple thank you. I felt an ache in my chest I wondered if Charlie would ever accept me the way he had Rose. He never said anything to Bella or me but his looks were not warm and fuzzy if you know what I mean. We ate dinner laughing and talking about our trip to Mexico. At the end of the meal I asked Charlie if I could speak to him for a moment. He said that was fine and we went into Garrett's den. I motioned for him to sit down. He sat in one of the leather chairs by the fireplace as I sat down on the couch.

"So what's up Edward?"

"Well Mr. Swan…..Charlie I wanted you to know I have asked Bella to think about applying to a few schools in the Portland area and to considering living with me there while we both attend school. She told me she will think about it and speak with both you and Emmett about it before she makes a decision." He stood up and I stood up as he did.

"You little cock sucker, she is only 18 years old, you have got some nerve asking her to live with you!" He was speaking through a very clinched jaw. "Well sir it's not just that, I love her very mu…" That was all I got out before I saw black. I woke up on the couch that I had just been sitting on. Yup Charlie had fucking punched me square in the jaw and knocked me the fuck out. I heard Bella giving her dad a shit load of crap.

"Daddy are you crazy? What were you thinking? This is not news to you Edward and I have been dating for months now, for Christ sake Dad, we just went on vacation together! " "Bella honey he just told me he asked you to live with him and I just snapped!" Her dad was pulling at her as she knelt down next to my head and placed a kiss on my jaw that felt stiff and sore. I opened my eyes and gave her a small smile as much as I could. "So how many times do you think he will have to punch me before he is ok with this?"

* * *

**Please send me some love and do tell me what you think this lots of things have happened and lots more to come!**


	19. Nightmares

**So sorry for the long delay in updating but I had an odd week last week. I hope you like this chapter as always I so adore your feedback and comments so let me have it. A huge thank you to my beta Tara you keep me in check and it's a good thing someone has to.**

**A/N My lovely Tara is helping me convert all my previous chapters to the new more likeable format and she rocks!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Charlie only hit Edward one more time before the end of the school year about two months after the first time so all things considered I think we were pretty lucky and honestly I can't say that I blame Charlie. The weekend o f prom Edward came over not unlike most other weekends. It had been a few weeks since I had seen him he was working on final papers and projects preparing for graduation and was working day and night. He did however insist on his taking me to prom so really it was his own fault if you think about it. Like most weekends Edward would stay in the guest bedroom and in the night either he would come to me or I would go to him. The night of prom he came to my room late long after Charlie had gone to bed we had been out pretty late and I will say prom wasn't completely lame I did get to see Edward in a tux after all. He entered my room and crawled into bed with me and after he had made love to me in the slowest and most agonizing way possible we fell asleep naked wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of us heard the knock on my door or the door open. We heard the four letter words loud and clear however and it shot Edward right out of bed and onto the floor. Charlie was nice enough to wait until Edward had his boxers back on before he stormed over and decked him again. I screamed Edward didn't move and Charlie went down stairs. Things got better however that was the end to Edward staying in our house so Charlie said.

Now we are all sitting waiting for Emmett and Edward to walk across the stage. Esme and Carlisle are talking with Charlie and they seem to be getting along. Charlie and Edward had a long talk last night and neither is telling me about what but they looked happy when they got back to the hotel from happy hour and dad didn't forbid me from going on this road trip. I know he wouldn't have any way I graduated two weeks ago along with Alice and we are both 18 her parents are here as well cheering on Emmett. We are set to leave tonight after dinner Esme and Carlisle drove the big Escalade up from California so we could all pile in and drive it back down. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett , Edward and I have been talking about this trip since Mexico and what a great way to celebrate the graduations it would be. We are going through the redwoods and will stop at Disneyland as well I can't wait. Edward grew up near San Diego so we have to drive right passed the big mouse anyway. We all screamed and clapped like idiots as Edward crossed then later Emmett my dad nearly cried he was so proud. We finally found the guys in the sea of endless people hugging and yelling.

"Edward baby congratulations!" I yelled as he picked me up into a big hug. He slid me down his body and pulled his mother into a hug as well as his father. I was shoved from behind by two large hands.

"What you can't even tell your brother congratulations?" "I'm sorry Em I'm so proud of you and you look great in your little dress!" "Kiss my ass Swan!" "Anytime Swan!" I leaped into his arms and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry mom missed it and didn't even call or anything." He nodded and I could tell he was a bit disappointed. We didn't think of her often but we both sent invitations to the last address we had and they were never returned so we assumed she got them but didn't give a shit. We didn't give her any credit for our accomplishments that was all dad and us we made this happen in spite of her. Em dropped me to the ground and yelled over everyone.

"Let's eat I'm hungry graduating takes a lot out of you!" We all laughed but agreed and went to dinner the Cullens had reserved a private dining room for us at a very nice restaurant downtown Seattle and we ate and drank until at least 10 or so. All of our bags had been dropped off at Emmett and Edward's house and we would leave from there. The entire entourage of people pulled up in front of the house and gathered on the front lawn. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were hugging Alice Jasper and Rose as Charlie was lecturing Emmett and Edward on driving safely. I felt two soft arms come around my shoulders and turned it was Esme. She moved my hair off my shoulders and looked at me with the most loving eyes I think I had ever seen aside from Edward's. "Isabella honey dad and I are so excited to have you in our home in a few days. We know that you have a lot to decide while you are on this trip but we want you to know that we are behind you and Edward no matter where that takes you both. Bella we love you and can't wait to spend more time with you. Take care of him for me wont you." She was speaking softly and gently to me. It didn't surprise me that Edward had talked to his parents about the decisions that needed to be made he talked to them about most everything. Over the last few months of school I visited Portland State and the University of Portland and applied to both. I was accepted to both and as of today I have not made up my mind. I will either move to Portland with Edward or I will move to Seattle with Alice and Rose. Jasper is moving in with Emmett and Alice and Rose are getting an apartment that they have invited me to share with them this leaves Edward alone in Portland to attend medical school. I want to choose Portland for that reason alone but Edward insists I make this decision based on what is best for me not him. I keep telling him it is about us. In return he assures me that US will be us no matter where I go to school.

Emmett is taking the first shift of driving since Edward will need to drive when we get further into California and Jazz will take the middle shift. Edward and I are seated in the far back Jasper and Alice are in the middle and Rose is up front with Emmett. It must be close to midnight before we finally are on Interstate 5 headed south and I am already getting sleepy as I often do in the car. The huge fleece blanket draped over Edward and I isn't helping.

"Bella baby I love you" Edward whispered into my ear so only I could hear him. "mmm I love you too." I feel a warm soft hand playing with the soft flesh just above the yoga pants I had changed into and that hand was traveling up. I squirmed a bit and his hand continued his path until it reached the underside of my breast. "Fuck Bella you're not wearing a bra." His whisper was breathy almost panting. "I hate to wear a bra to sleep in you know that and I wanted to be comfortable." I tell him with my eyes still closed as I melted into his touch. He began to play softly with them one in each hand while nipping and sucking on my ear. The windows were tinted adding to the blackness in the car I reached up and pulled his head further into my neck and ear eliciting a deep growl from way down in his chest. "Shit baby I want you so bad right now." I felt his hand dip down into my yoga pants and it went straight to the now very wet ache that had taken up residence in between my legs. I let out a soft moan. "sssssh baby you have to be quiet I don't want to get hit again." I could feel his lips smirking on my ear. I leaned in to his touch and he dipped two fingers into my center and began stroking me in and out slow and steady. It didn't take long for my breathing to pick up and for my hand to go over my mouth while I panted through the orgasm that he had coaxed out of me. I watched as he withdrew his hand from my pants and licked his fingers clean while his eyes never left my own. I scooted back a bit so I could lie down and stretch out. I whispered into Edward's ear as I slid down his body. "Baby you have to be quiet I don't want you to get hit again." I gave him a devilish grin before I pulled the drawstring to his gym shorts and freed his hard throbbing dick. It looked delectable and I didn't waste any time. I sunk my mouth over his length and he hit the back of my throat. His hands went to the back of my head and his fingers dug into my hair. I loved it when he does that and I moaned softly around him causing him to buck his hips up to meet my mouth. I worked hard and fast I could hear him struggling to stay quiet and also I could feel his entire body tensing up trying to sit still. I reached in and cupped his balls and massaged them softly. I felt his shaft get even harder and I sank my mouth down around him as far as I could and he thrust up at the same time pushing my head down and holding me there as he spilled into my throat. I swallowed everything he offered and I loved all of it. I sat up after I had put him away. He was breathing heavily and trying to calm down. "Holy shit Bella that was…well that…..God." I giggled and snuggled into him and we both drifted off to sleep. We were going to stop near Mount Shasta to stretch and rest for a bit before Jasper would take over driving for a bit. I woke up just as Jasper and Alice were beginning to stir. Rose was awake and she and Emmett were both drinking coffee and that may have been the smell that woke all of us. It was 6 or 7 in the morning and the sun was up. We pulled into a dinner and got out to grab some breakfast. We were all gathering our things when it happened.

I noticed Edward's forehead was scrunched up and he didn't look peaceful in any way. He was clinging to the blanket and I could see small beads of sweat forming on his brow. He began to mumble this wasn't like him he hardly ever made a sound in his sleep other than the soft breathing noise that helped me sleep really well. "No please no Eric no God she'll be here soon Eric." It was soft and I am sure no one ells could hear him. He was having a dream or a nightmare about the accident. I quickly wondered how often this happened and how had I missed it until now. He was repeating the same line of pleading and it was getting louder. I tried to wake him quietly I knew the others didn't know about Eric and them finding out this way was not ideal. I was desperate but Edward just pushed away from me not waking up. Finally he shot up screaming "ERIC PLEASE GOD TAKE ME ERIC!" He was breathing franticly and everyone was looking at him. He climbed over Alice almost putting his knee in her eye and got out of the car. I waited for Jasper and Alice to get out before I got out and found Edward sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. I went and sat next to him and put my hand on his back.

"Babe you OK?" I said gently

"I..um…shit everyone herd me I'm sorry it's just so fucking vivid." He was speaking in a broken voice the same voice that first told me about Eric.

"shhhhh it's ok they don't know it was just a dream." I tried to sooth him with my words.

"Your brother is going to have me getting bent over by some dude named Eric before breakfast is done." He smirked.

"Well since they don't know the story it may have sounded a bit off to them." I knew my brother and that is exactly where his mind would go.

"Since I am not fucking anyone named Eric I guess I better either start or go in and tell them about him. I think Emmett is going to be pissed I never told him before." "I don't think so. Look Edward we all have this shit our mom left us without a word, Rose and Jasper's parents died and they only have an aging grandmother who doesn't even speak to them much and you have a little brother who died in a horrific car accident nothing more nothing less we all have shit to deal with so we deal with it together is all."

"Bella when did you get so wise?" "I have always been this wise you just haven't pulled your head away from my vajayjay long enough to notice." I said as I pushed his shoulder with my own. He laughed and kissed my cheek as we got up to join the others inside. We sat down at the round table and everyone got quiet. Of course Emmett was the first one to speak up shocking I know.

"So are you going to tell us who Eric is when you started fucking him and if Bella knew or not?" Emmett almost sounded serious we all looked at Edward. I squeezed his hand under the table just to let him know I was there.

EPOV

I could feel my body start to sweat at the thought of having this conversation. I didn't want their pity and I didn't want to rehash all of this shit again it was done and other than Bella and my parents I didn't need anyone ells knowing. I wasn't sure what I would tell them all when they got to my home and saw pictures of us. Would I lie and say he was a cousin or a friend? I didn't want to deny I had a brother it was just easier than the alternative of explaining how I had killed him who he was and how much I missed him. That I had been on and off meds to help deal with all this shit that I was seeing a shrink still to this day and that I was an obsessive control freak as a result just one of the revelations my parents paid to discover over the last several years. I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine just to let me know she would be there and do this with me. Fuck I knew Emmett was going to be pissed off at me or at the very least hurt that I had not shared this with him that fucker told me everything and I valued his friendship more than any other guy friend I had. I took a deep breath.

"Well I um….Eric was…Eric Jackson Cullen was my younger brother who was killed in a car accident when I was a senior in high school he was a freshman. I was driving the car it was raining really hard and the entire thing was just fucked up. I have nightmares about the accident every once in a while." I didn't bother with all the details not the ones I gave to Bella they didn't need to know all of that and I very rarely could talk about this without breaking down so I tried to stay cold and stoic. I looked across to Rose who had tears in her eyes and Alice was hiding her face in Jasper's arm he just looked sad and understanding. I looked over to Emmett who had a cold dead look in his eyes. He slowly pushed his chair back from the table and tossed his napkin down on his full plate of food and walked out the door. Bella started to get up to go after him.

"Bella no sit let me it's me he is pissed at." She looked at me with confusion all over her face. "Edward why would he be upset with you?" I can't explain it now just…I'll be back you should eat everyone go ahead and eat." I walked outside and searched until I saw Emmett sitting on a bench not far from the car. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I bared my fucking soul to you Edward I told you all about Rosalie and I and the….and you didn't bother to mention anything about this I mean fuck dude. Did Bella know?" He sounded so hurt I have only seen this Emmett once before and he was right I could have told him about Eric I could have let him know I understood on a different level helped him through but I didn't I was too caught up in how I felt about it that I missed the boat entirely. "Emmett I know and I'm sorry look Bella is the only person I have talked about this with other than my folks and my shrink." "Eddie look I don't want to go all pussy on you but shit dude you are the only fucking person I ever told about Rose and the baby when we first found out you knew how fucked up I was how scared and pissed I was. You listened to me rant and rave about wanting it all to just fucking go away. When she lost the baby in our accident you knew how much that destroyed me. You could have shared this with me you could have trusted me I told you once that you couldn't possibly know what it felt like to kill someone you loved and you fucking sat there and agreed! Do you know how fucking alone I felt Rose was in a comma and I sat there in that hospital and poured my fucking heart out to you and you sat there and nodded your fucking head. Look I don't know why this fucking pisses me off the way it does I just need a minute ok." I wasn't sure what to say everything he said was right. He had told me about the baby the day she told him he had told me about the ultrasound and seeing the heart beat and how much he loved Rose but didn't know if he was ready for all that shit. Then when the accident happened and the doctors informed him and Rose she had lost the baby after she came to that first time he sat and wept over the loss while Rose slept next to us in her bed. He told me about his feelings of guilt and his feeling that he had killed the baby because he had been pissed it existed when he first found out. He was afraid Rose wouldn't forgive him and would hate him for taking the baby from her. They were all feelings I had fear my parents hated me loved him more would never see me the same they are all isolating lonely feelings that no one can understand unless….unless they had been through it. I was ashamed that I didn't help my best friend the way I could have.

"Emmett I am so fucking sorry words will never express how fucking sorry I am. I am a horrible friend and you should be pissed off at me. Emmett your right I should have confided in you all those months ago helped you not feel so alone helped you through all those fucked up feelings. I know you and Rose came out on the other side closer than ever but it doesn't matter I was a selfish prick and I'm sorry." We sat there for what seemed like a decade silent. Emmett had a blank look in his eyes not even the tears that had fallen down his face made him seem alive. I knew what those tears felt like I shed them anytime Eric was brought up I felt them when he told me about the miscarriage I felt them for him and I should have sat and cried with him. Just before I spoke again a small hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to find Rose looking down at me.

"Hey Edward you two ok?" I shrugged I really didn't know if we were. She scooted in and sat on Emmett's lap. "Edward I know you know about the baby Em told me he told you he told me everything so I can pretty much guess what has gotten Emmett so upset." I nodded to her. "Listen I won't pretend to understand how you guys feel about this issue but I know what loss is and having friends to help you though is irreplaceable so the two of you need to put away your vagina's for the day and just know now you can talk about it with each other when you need to." She was going to make a great mother one day. We both chuckled we knew we were being way too fucking emotional. Rose got up and started to walk away before Emmett kissed her cheek and told her he would be right behind her.

"Hey dude I am really sorry about your brother. I'd like to hear about him sometime he must have been a pretty cool kid." "Sure some time if you ask my mom she will talk for hours so if you feel like you need your brain to go a little numb this week knock yourself out." I slapped him on the back and we walked back to the others.

I walked in and took my seat next to Bella who gave me a warm loving hug and a light kiss on my neck. Emmett walked around to his seat and looked down.

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FOOD I'M FUCKING STARVING!"**

**

* * *

**

Please let me know what you think I can't wait : )


	20. Childhood Home

**So a few of you asked what happened to Emmett's food I hope this clears that up poor Emmett. I hope you all like this one I had fun writting it. Thanks a gain to my amazing beta Tara you rock! I love to read what you think it's getting close to Christmas and I would LOVE to get to 200 reviews or even more we are close. Thank you all so much who have been reading.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

**"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FOOD I'M FUCKING STARVING!"**

EPOV

I looked over at Jasper who was chewing on a piece of sausage with another on his fork ready to go. He dropped his fork and swallowed thickly and looked at Alice who looked at Bella and then they all looked at Emmett.

"Well um Em I didn't think you wanted it dude you tossed your napkin on your plate and that shit looked good so I kind of ate it but to be fair Bella ate your pancake!" Yup Jasper just tossed little Bella right under the bus. Her mouth dropped open and she dropped her fork. "Ya well your fiancé ate your eggs!" She yelled in defense. "Hey wait a minute I only ate the eggs because Alice got to the bacon first!" Alice gasped out loud. "Emmett before you go all ape shit calm down, sit and we will order you more food and Jasper had the most any way, he ate the biscuits and gravy too!" I have never seen people throw one another under the bus in such rapid succession in my entire life. On the one hand I could totally understand hell hath no fury like an Emmett hungry and foodless. Especially if the foodless is caused by his own friends eating his precious food, the man loves breakfast! We all started laughing while poor Emmett snatched up what was left of his pancake from Bella and ordered his food again.

It wasn't long and we were back on the road with Jasper behind the wheel. We all agreed that we would stop for a quick photo op when we got to the Redwood National Forest but not take up too much time as we wanted to get to my parent's house by late tonight, so that would mean driving straight through. I figured we could drive back up to Disneyland once we were all rested maybe stay the night at one of the Disney hotels just for fun. We stopped at the huge tree you can drive through and took pictures of all of us standing under the tree it was pretty cool I mean those trees are fucking huge! Jazz drove for a few more hours but as it began to get dark I took over since I knew where we were headed and navigating LA is hard enough in the daytime.

Most of the drive was pretty painless there was a lot of laughing and joking around a LOT of stops who knew women had to pee so much. After having to stop twice in one hour I told Rosalie she would have to pee in a fucking bottle if she needed to go before we stopped for dinner I'd had enough. After dinner and the sun was gone the car got quiet with only the sounds of soft breathing, everyone had fallen asleep. I tried to get Bella to sleep but she insisted on keeping me company so I wouldn't get to tired. I didn't argue too much I could listen to her voice all day every day. We spoke quietly so we didn't disturb the others. We were about two hours away from my parent's house and to be honest I was getting a little excited to be home and to show Bella where I grew up.

"Edward?" she whispered to me.

"Ya baby."

"I um, well why do you think Emmett got so upset about you not telling him about, ya know?" She trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"You mean Eric? You can say his name I won't freak out we say his name at home all the time when it's just mom, dad and me."

"Oh well ya why did he get so mad?"

"You know Emmett he's moody as hell, I mean he is pretty much my best guy friend and to be honest I am not really sure why I had never told him to begin with." I was skirting the question it was not my place to tell anyone about the baby or the loss or any of it but I didn't want to lie to Bella either so I answered without really answering. I made a mental note to bug the shit out of Emmett to tell his sister about the baby so she wouldn't ask me again. She looked at me like she wanted to pry more but didn't and I was relieved to say the least.

"So Edward we never really talked about it but where will I be staying when we get to your parent's house?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't trying to be difficult I mean why would she even wonder where she would stay? "Bella you will stay with me in my room, my parents are not naive and they know how much I love you I am sure my mother has redecorated in an attempt to make you feel more at home in my bedroom. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice will have their own rooms on the same floor as us my parent's bedroom is on the third floor." I looked over at her and she was just staring at me.

"Holy hell Edward how big is your childhood home?" she used air quotes when she said childhood home. I chuckled to myself I never really thought of the size or that it might seem odd to her it was my home it was all I knew. "What? It's not that big." I said trying to be casual about it.

"How many bedrooms?"

"5"

"How many bathrooms?"

"8"

"EIGHT!"

"Shhhh yes 8, four of the five bedrooms have their own bathrooms then there are two on the main floor. One in the hall on the fourth floor and my mother has one in her studio on the third floor. That makes 8 oh and there is a half bath off the kitchen so I guess 8 and half to be exact."

"OK do you have a pool?"

"yes and a hot tub and a pool/guest house." I wiggled my eye brows at her suggestively. "Two bedrooms two and half bathrooms. In case you were wondering."

She grinned at me and propped her little stocking feet on the dashboard. She was pouting it was adorable and infuriating at the same time. She was so hard to read sometimes. Honestly was she pissed that my parents owned a large home. I figured now would not be a good time to mention the tennis court, basketball court or the horse stables. I didn't want her to toss my ass out of the car.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked trying my best puppy dog face out on her.

"Edward…you I mean I….well God Edward you must think my house is a shack and I am sure you wondered how I even manage to live there good grief you probably think we live in a state of poverty or something how am I supposed to fit into where you come from. Hell you probably dress for dinner and everything. How is it that you failed to mention any of this? Edward I don't have enough clothes to be changing twice a day just to eat in the dining room of your house. Dear God what will your mother think when I come to dinner in jeans and a T shirt."

"Bella." She cut me off.

"Edward really you should have told me I would have packed more!"

Bella lis…" She cut me off again.

"For God sake Edward does Emmett know what about Alice she will shit herself if she doesn't have the right clothes?"

I waited to see if she had any more to say. "Edward did you hear what I said?" she was getting impatient at my lack of response.

"Yes Bella I did I was just waiting for you to be done. First of all I love your father's home it is where you were raised and it is perfect and I love spending time there with you. Second I do not think you live in a state of poverty don't be ridiculous I am well aware that not everyone owns a home like the one I grew up in. Thirdly we DO NOT dress for dinner my parents are not snobbish or pretentious. We eat most of our meals in the kitchen at the table in there or in the family room with our feet up just like you Emmett and Charlie. My parents built our house from the ground up not long after Eric was born it is really the only home I remember. My father inherited the land when his grandfather died. They built the main house first the pool and everything else was added a little at a time over the years. Mostly for Eric and I as we got older mom and dad wanted our home to provide all the recreation we would want so our friends would spend time at the house. I know it was so they could keep and eye on us but my mom loved every minute of the large group of teenagers that ran in and out all year round. At least until Eric died things got pretty quiet after that." I trailed off a bit. I shook my head to remove the fog that had rolled in over my thoughts. "Shit sorry Bella look don't worry my mother can't wait to get her hands on you and show you around, it will feel like your home in no time at all and that is how you should think of it whenever we go to visit." Bella had reached over and taken my hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Edward it's all just a bit intimidating, I know your parents aren't snobs and I know they will make all of us feel welcome I can't wait to see where you grew up." She leaned her head on my shoulder and it was only a few minutes until I heard her breathing even out and she had fallen asleep.

It was nearing midnight when I turned down the long road that led to the house. I turned up the radio a bit hoping it would stir everyone awake slowly. Emmett was the first to wake up followed by Alice then Jasper and Rose. I looked over and Bella had curled up in her seat and was still fast asleep. I pulled up to the front door and shut off the car. There were lights on in the house and I could tell my parents were up waiting for us. Once I got out of the car and stretched my body I saw my dad coming down the front steps.

"Welcome home son glad you all made it safely." He gave me a hug and went around to the back of the car where Emmett was unloading our bags.

"Hey Dr. C how's it hangin!" Emmett said as he pulled my dad into a hug.

"Pretty good I mean I haven't had any complaints!" He replied with a suggestive look.

"For fuck sake DAD!" I was glad Bella was still asleep and was missing this male bonding moment between my father and her oaf of a brother.

"Dude get over it your mom is hot and your father is a lucky man!" My dad just shrugged his shoulders in agreement I mean was I really expecting him to argue and say that his wife of 26 years was an ugly old hag hell I even knew she was beautiful but in an elegant mom way Esme Cullen was not HOT she was refined! "Well speak of the devil" my father crooned. I turned and was met by my mother's arms around me. Now this feels like home she gave me a squeeze and pulled back to look at me.

"Where is she?"

"Well hello mom…..Why yes we had a great drive…..I love you too and yes I have missed you as well." I said sarcastically. She hit me in the chest and I gave my mother the same crooked grin that now Bella couldn't say no to as either. "She is in the front seat still sleeping." My mother gave me that what in the hell is wrong with you boy look. "Edward Anthony Cullen you go get her and carry her up to bed she will get a kink in her neck for sure, hurry up you can come back down for your bags!" Like a good little boy I did as I was told. I mean how could I not, my mother was telling me to take the gorgeous sleeping woman up to my bed! Yes ladies and gentlemen my parents are the shit! Ok so I realize I am 22 years old and a grown adult but this was a first to have my mother tell me to take a woman to my room and put her in my bed, that was awesome with just a hint of creepy. I scooped Bella into my arms and told Emmett and Jasper I would be right back. I walked into the house and it was warm and inviting like always. I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom. Not a lot was different my mother had updated the bedding a few times since I had left home but most of my things were as I had left them. I pulled back the blankets and placed Bella into the queen size bed I

got when I was a freshman in high school. I stepped back and took in the sight of Bella asleep in my bed in my room in my parent's home. I was in fucking awe of her and I was getting hard! "For God sake Edward knock that shit off" I thought to myself as I adjusted things. I had only had one other girl in this bed Vickie or Victoria when I was a junior and she couldn't hold a candle to Bella and I certainly didn't have the blessings of my mother and father. It was only one time, well one time here that is. Mom and dad had gone to pick up Eric at football camp and we were left alone same old story one thing led to another and boom I deflowered Victoria my girlfriend of 6 months. It was a fucking nightmare I mean how the hell do you explain that set of laundry to your mother. That's right you don't, you go buy new sheets and hope she doesn't notice the ones with a blood stain on them in the garbage. She was embarrassed I was a little pissed it was a mess. I shook my head for the second time tonight to clear it and quietly closed over the door and ran down the stairs to find everyone in the entry way.

"Hey guys thanks for grabbing our stuff too. Let me take you all upstairs and show you your rooms then we can come back down for a snack or whatever." I was beat but everyone ells was wide awake having slept the last few hours of the trip. I didn't want to be a bad host but I was fading and my hot girlfriend was asleep alone upstairs. I put Jasper and Alice in the room next to mine it had its own bathroom and was roomy with a black rot iron king size bed mom had decorated this room in shades of red and gold with accents of black to tie in the bed. I thought it fit them well. I put Emmett and Rose in the only other room with a private bathroom on this floor besides mine it was at the far end and across the hall. It had been Eric's room. Mom had redecorated his room in deep purples and deep blues with dark wood. It was a very masculine room and on the walls hung candid photos of Eric mostly in black and white. It didn't look like the room he had slept in but the room honored the memory of my brother in an amazingly elegant way that was very much my mother.

I had texted ahead and told my dad what had happened with Emmett and he suggested that Em and Rose stay in this room. I thought it was a great idea Rose walked into the room followed by Emmett and I waited by the door.

"So this was Eric's room it looks much different now but I thought it would be best if you two took this room." I said quietly. Rose walked up to the desk and picked up a picture frame. The frame held a picture of Eric and me taken just a few short weeks before he passed. We had been playing mud football and we were covered from head to toe. He had his arm slung over my shoulder and we were both in a fit of laughter and now I couldn't even remember what had gotten us laughing so hard. A good friend Tanya had taken the picture and later given it to my dad after the funeral. Tanya was a year older than Eric and took it pretty hard when he died it was odd but she had captured the essence of Eric and I in that photo we were brothers but more than that we were friends. Rose turned to me and she had huge tears in her eyes.

"Ed…Edward is this him?" She held up the picture to me. I pushed off the door frame and went over to her taking the frame from her hands and looking at it. "Yup that's him." I told them when it was taken and by who. "He was very handsome, he looked really happy." Rose wiped a stray tear from

her eye. I put the photo back on the desk and pulled her into a hug. "He was quite the ladies man well he would have given Emmett over there a run for his money anyway." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. "Come on lets go down and get something to eat and then I am going to bed I'm beat." I said keeping my arm around Rosalie's shoulders pulling her to the door.

"Hey asshole get your paws off my fiancé. Oh ya and the room is kick ass remind me to thank your mom!" Emmett slipped his arms around Rose's waist and picked her up taking her down stairs and I followed behind. I knew what he was trying to say but was avoiding the awkward man hug we had shared earlier in the day. We got down stairs and found Alice, Jazz, mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table chatting. As soon as we walked in my mom shot up out of her seat and went about fixing us each a plate of food.

"Holy cow mom, you didn't have to make dinner in the middle of the night for us sandwiches would have been great." I said as I looked at the spread of ham, potatoes, peas, and green salad that was sitting on the counter. "Speak for yourself, Esme this is amazing thanks I am starving." Emmett took the plate my mom handed him and he kissed her cheek.

"It was no trouble at all and I knew Emmett would be starving by the time you go here besides we had to eat any way so why not make enough for you kids." She said as she blushed. Yes my mother blushed after receiving a little peck from Emmett. I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat. I finished up and rinsed my plate. I gave my mother a kiss on her cheek and patted my father on the back and excused myself to go to bed.

I walked into my bedroom and went right into the bathroom and I was right my mother and put nice new towels in the bathroom that matched the black, silver and royal blue tones in my room and on the back of the door hung a royal blue bathrobe with Bella's name embroidered on it. I smirked and shook my head. I would bet any amount of money there were two others just like this one that hung on the backs of the other doors for Rose and Alice. Esme loved to do little things like that for people especially those she felt were like family. I brushed my teeth and slipped out of my jeans and t shirt deciding to sleep in my boxers. I slipped into bed and curled up to Bella breathing in her smell and feeling her warm little body push back into me. Yes shit I was hard again already! She wiggled her little ass again and I let a growl slip out that I hadn't intended. I pulled her tighter to me hoping to still her movements. However instead of wiggling this time she just pushed her ass back as far as she could and just as I was about to get out of bed and go to the bathroom I heard the softest faintest little giggle escape her. The little minx was awake and torturing me on purpose. I rolled her over onto her back and straddled her legs holding her arms up over her head.

"You think that's funny do you?" I said playfully. She just nodded her head with a huge grin on her face.

"Edward" she whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I have to pee and I need a shower I'm icky." She was so fucking cute trying to speak so no one would hear her. She didn't know everyone was still down stairs. "You should have thought of that before you started." I whispered in low deep growl.

"OK so let me up to pee and you can come with me to the shower." My dick twitched and I moved off of her without saying a word. She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom almost falling as her stocking feet hit the hardwood floors. The door shut and it was quiet. I had been so tired when I got up here and now all I could think about was water running down Bella's ass. I fought the urge to touch myself. I heard the toilet flush and the water in the shower turn on. The door opened a crack telling me I could come in. I got up and moved into the bathroom after locking the bedroom door. I rid myself of my boxers and stepped into the shower behind Bella and fuck me the first thing I see is water running down Bella's ass. I walked up behind her and pulled her back to me pressing my now incredibly hard cock into the small of her back earning me a deep moan. She reached up over her shoulder and handed me a bottle of body wash. I poured some in my hand and began the process of washing the tiny curvy body that stood in front of me. I took my time with each leg and arm. I paid special attention to her back and even more to her ass. I reached to her center and messaged her now slick folds. I made sure her breasts were clean and just to be sure once I had rinsed her soft body of all of the soap I tasted each nipple. She tasted so sweet and she was so soft. She began the same process with my body and she did an amazing job making sure my dick was as clean as a fucking whistle. I braced myself on the walls of the shower as she stroked me up and down. I grabbed her hand to still her movements.

"Baby if you keep that up I won't last and I want to feel you around me." She moved so I could rinse. I turned so the spray of the water was on my back and Bella was turned with her back to me. I wondered for a moment if something was wrong but then she did the single most incredible thing I have ever seen her do. She leaned forward placing her hands on the shower seat in the corner of the shower pushing her ass in the air and spreading her legs apart. I moved forward a bit and felt her folds to be sure she was ready for me and she was more than ready. I guided myself into her slowly and when I was fully sheathed inside her I leaned forward and cupped her breasts in my hands. Her head fell forward and went limp and she moaned a soft slow sound that sounded almost like she was crying. I began moving in and out of her slowly wanting this to last as long as humanly possible. Why had we never done this in the shower before? I mean we had had sex in the shower plenty of times but never in this position, hell we had never done this standing up and it felt fucking amazing. I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow but who gives a shit. She started to push back against me as I thrust forward inviting me to move faster and harder and I did just that. Then Bella did the second sexiest thing I had ever seen her do. She flung her head back sending her wet hair whipping back and slapping onto her wet back making a glorious sound begging me to grab it and pull it just a bit. I couldn't help it. I reached forward and dug my hand into her wet brown locks I leaned forward and as I gave her hair a gentle tug I breathed into her ear.

"Bella I love fucking you, baby cum for me." She gasped

"Oh fuck Edward baby yes!" She was panting. I gave her hair another light tug as I slammed into her and the sound of our wet skin coming together filled the room.

"Oh shit Bella do you like that baby ugh…..cum baby." I almost yelled.

"Yes please God please don't stop I'm so clo….UGH YES YES YES!" I felt her tighten around me and pull me in even deeper and I couldn't hold on any longer I came harder than I had ever cum inside her before. Her body began to shake and jerk and I pulled her up to my body and held her to me. She went completely limp against me. She began to hum as I slowly moved inside her a few more times before I withdrew completely. I sat her down on the seat and rinsed us both off. She was exhausted and so was I. We stepped out of the shower I dried her off with the warm towels that I had placed on the warming bar.

I pulled her to me and lifted her for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around my hips and I carried us to bed. Her head lulled into my shoulder and her soft voice floated into my ear.

"mmmm Edward I love you so much. You don't think your parents heard us do you?" "I love you too and no I don't think they did. Please don't worry about it baby." I tried to help her not think about it. I laid her down and pulled her to me cradling her in my arms.

"Edward" she whispered it so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes love."

"You can do that anytime you want."

"Do what baby?" I was hoping she liked what had transpired it was a bit rougher than I had ever been with her. "Um the hair thing it was…..It felt really good." I knew if I could see her face she would be blushing. "I didn't hurt you did I? I wasn't too rough was I?" "Mmmmm no not at all I liked it but." Uh Oh there was a but she didn't like how rough I had been shit. "but what baby you can tell me be honest with me." "Well I was kind of hoping you would play a little more while you were back there I mean you really haven't since Mexico and I well I liked that and I…..Oh God." She was covering her face now. I pulled her over so she was facing me.

"Bella are you telling me you want to try and have anal sex? I know you liked the little bit of play we did but I just didn't want to push you and you never said anything again so I kind of figured you weren't that crazy about it." I tried not to sound too shocked but I had decided to let her bring it up again it was something I enjoyed but nothing I would force on her. I knew she would do it if I asked but I wanted her to do it because she wanted to not just to please me. She got a devilish look on her face. "Well ya I thought you knew that. So whenever you want to try I am ready to try. Oh ya and by the way, I liked it a little rough I mean the hair pulling and you were so forceful and well I half expected you to slap me in the ass." She giggled "You mean spank you?" She giggled more. "Do you think you would like it if I did that?" I asked hey we were already having a pretty open conversation. "Well the thought that you might didn't bother me at all I think I might I mean I don't want to use a whip or anything let's be honest I'm no Alice but I like feeling your hands on me Edward, I like when you take my body and move it you know what you're doing and I like it." Her tone was full of love and complete trust. "I will have to keep that in mind." I kissed her deeply.

"Baby it's late let's get some sleep, I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward night baby."


	21. OMG!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! This will be it before the holiday it is not terribly long but I hope you enjoy it and I promise more fun and excitement to come. A huge THANK YOU TO TARA for the amazing idea in this chapter and all her wonderful help you rock! Enjoy and as always please let me know what you think.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

I felt almost drugged when I woke up. I had slept so well I literally forgot where I was until I felt the two most amazing arms grip me tighter as I tried to roll over. The sun was streaming in through the small spaces between the shutters and I got my first real look at Edward's bedroom. It was a good size, the walls were gray and the carpet was black with little flex of royal blue in it. The bedding I was snuggled under was dark as well the sheets which were black, the duvet was royal blue with what looked like a black stripe on it. I was only seeing it scrunched up around us so I wasn't quite sure. There was a large black leather chair and ottoman in the corner and the walls were covered with shelves full of books and CDs. I stretched my body and pried his arms from my body so I could get up and use the bathroom. I tip toed in and closed the door behind me. I was washing my hands when I noticed the fluffy bathrobe hanging on the back of the door it was royal blue with my name embroidered in silver on the front. I pulled it down from the hook and pulled it over my shoulders. After tyeing it closed I was warm and cozy. I snuck back in the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and began scratching Edward's back lightly. He grumbled a bit and nuzzled his nose into my hip.

"Baby it's close to 9 and I am sure everyone is already up we should go down for breakfast." I whispered in his ear.

"No, I don't wanna." He grumbled into his pillow

"Don't be a big baby, come on handsome, get up." He rolled over onto his back and stretched before getting up. I watched as he pulled his sleep pants on over his hips and I tried not to pounce on him. We walked down the stairs, I took in the beauty of his parent's home on the way down. There was no detail left out, the halls were rich dark wood, the floors the same. The halls were covered in family pictures. As I walked into the kitchen I saw the backs of Rose and Alice sitting at the bar talking to Esme as she was preparing breakfast. Edward guided me to the third stool at the counter sitting me down on it. I looked over to Rose and Alice they were both wearing robes similar to mine Rose's was red and Alice's was a deep purple, each had their names embroidered as well.

"Esme thank you so much for the robe it's lovely." She turned with a mug of coffee in her hand and set it in front of me. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you like it I just wanted to make you girls feel at home. You all look so cozy." We all pulled them up to our chins in agreement. Edward came around and put his hands on my shoulders standing behind me.

"So where are the guys?" He asked while sipping his mug of coffee. "They are in the family room watching some sport, something or other" She said waiving her small knife toward the room right off of

the kitchen. Edward kissed the top of my head and left, leaving me with the girls. Esme made us a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and fresh fruit we all ate until we could barley move.

"So what's the plan for today guys?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands together. "Well I have an appointment that I need to get to today and I would like Bella to come with me but after that we could all go out tonight for dinner or something. SeaWorld isn't too far from here you guys could go do that while Bella and I are gone. That is if you don't mind missing that Bella?" He was looking at me now I had not heard anything about this appointment but decided this was his turf and I would just go with the flow. "Ya that's fine with me you guys should go, I can see it the next time we're down." We all got up from the table and went to get ready for the day. I walked into Edward's room behind him and shut the door.

"Edward?"

"Ya babe." He was in the bathroom getting the shower ready.

"What appointment do we have to go to?"

"Didn't I tell you?" I walked into the bathroom and stood in the door watching him undress. "No" I answered. He walked over to me untying my robe then slipping my t shirt off over my head and pulling my shorts down so I could step out of them. He led me into the shower with him. "Baby I have an appointment to see my therapist today it's the only day he had free this week and I want him to meet you and for you to meet him." He explained to me as he began washing my hair. "Oh I guess I didn't realize you still saw a therapist." "Not all the time we talk about once a month more so for maintenance but if I have a tough time I call him and whenever I come home I try to go see him for some face time." He was now washing the rest of my body. I turned and began washing his hair. "So does he know about me?" He snorted his nose a bit. "what?" I asked wanting to know what he thought was so funny. "Bella I told him about you before I came for Christmas at your place. We have had a few talks about you and a couple really long ones after Emmett and Rose's accident. He knows about us and he knows how I feel about you there isn't much I don't tell him. Hell he even knows about the tiny birth mark you have on your inner left thigh." He was now laughing. "EDWARD!" I smacked him on his chest. I turned refusing to wash his hair any longer or anything else for that matter. He rinsed his hair all the while laughing. He pulled me to him and whispered into my ear. "Baby I wouldn't tell anyone about that little spot but if it will make you feel better I will give it an I'm sorry kiss now if you want." He had dipped his hand between my legs and was rubbing the spot where the small birth mark lay. I fought my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. "Edward we will be late and then you will have to tell him about it." I pulled away from him and he groaned in response.

A half an hour later we were all gathered in the entry way heading out. Carlisle came rushing by grabbing his keys and flying out the door without a word. Esme came in following him.

"Dad has to go to the hospital? I thought he was off this week?" Edward asked his mom. "He just got a page he is supposed to be off but there is a trauma coming in and they need another surgeon you know your father." She said with a warm smile on her face. She was obviously used to the sudden change in

plans but having a trauma surgeon for a husband will do that to you I guess. A short drive later and we pulled up to a small brick building with the name Dr. Riley Biers on the sign. We walked into the small office and younger women greeted us.

"Mr. Cullen it's nice to see you, have a seat Dr. Biers should be with you in just a moment." "Thanks Jane and please call me Edward you keep calling me Mr. Cullen and I think my dad is standing behind me." The women giggled a bit and I could tell she was taken with Edward even if she was probably closer to his mother's age than his.

EPOV

I sat down next to Bella who looked a bit nervous. I put my hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Bella babe don't worry he is a nice guy and pretty excited to meet you." Just as I gave her cheek a light kiss I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up to see Dr. Biers standing in the doorway of his office. We both stood up and he walked forward to greet us.

"Edward it's been far too long." He shook my hand and almost shoved me out of the way. "Ah and this must be Isabella." He took her hand and covered it with his other and shook it gently.

"Bella I would like you to meet Dr. Riley Biers. Riley this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan." It was like I wasn't even there. We followed him in to his office and Bella and I took seats on the large leather couch near the window. Riley sat across from us in a leather wing back chair. He placed his note pad on his lap and took a deep breath.

"So Bella let me tell you a bit about how this works. I have been seeing Edward for going on 6 years now and he has told me about you I think a bit before you knew about how he was feeling if I am not mistaken. He also tells me that he doesn't hold any secrets from you and that you now know about Eric and all of that. My office is always a safe place to talk about whatever is on your mind good, bad or otherwise. I would assume Edward told you he was bringing you because he wanted us to meet one another." Riley could see that Bella was nervous and was trying to set her at ease. "Is there anything that you two would like to talk about today or shall we just chat a bit?" I gave Bella a little sideways look before I opened my big mouth.

"Well actually Bella and I have a decision to make and I thought it might be good to get a neutral opinion." Bella shot me a questioning look. "You see, as you know I will be attending OHSU in the fall to begin med school and have asked Bella to move with me, she has gotten into PSU and U of P as well as U of W and we need to decide where she will go." I looked over at Bella who just had an uncertain smile on her face.

"Bella have you come to a decision about this yet?" Riley asked

"I…um…well no, I guess not really."

"Well I am sure I know what Edward wants if he could choose but if you had your way, if you could set everyone's feeling aside what would you like, what would the perfect set up look like to you Bella?"

"I guess I would stay in Washington with Edward staying up there and I would be near my friends from school, my brother and dad." Bella said while looking at me. I had to admit it was hard to hear that.

"So we know that at least part of that is not possible as Edward will need to be in Portland for school. So the pull to be near your friends, brother and your father is an important issue to you correct?" Riley questioned.

"Yes but I want to be with Edward too I can't stand the thought of being without him I just, I God, I don't want to hurt anyone with my choice." She put her hands over her face. I already could feel that her mind had been made up, my stomach sank, my head swirled a bit. I took a deep breath and pushed my feelings and desires aside this was about Bella and her choice. "Bella honey look at me please." I said while pulling her hands away. "I love you and no matter what you choose I will love you and if you need to stay in Washington for now we will make it work, we will figure it out I promise." Her hands were in her lap and her eyes were red and the tears were silently streaming down her face.

"Oh God Edward I have thought about this so much, I talked to Charlie about it and he told me to do whatever I wanted and he meant it so did Emmett. I want so much to be with you but I'm afraid I will resent not being near my friends and you are going to be so busy, I guess I'm just scared." She looked so defeated and ashamed to admit that she was scared to move so far away and to only have me. I guess I could have been hurt by her feelings I mean I had gone far away for school with no one to come with me and I was fine, but I was running away, I was hiding form anything that would remind me of Eric at the time. Riley interjected

"Well it sounds like the decision has already been made so what we need to talk about is a plan to help you two cultivate this relationship over the distance." We both nodded and I pulled Bella to me closer and kissed her head. We spoke at length about travel schedules and how it will be easier for Bella to come to me on weekends rather than me go to her. We decided that Bella would keep my Volvo in Seattle so she could drive it down when she wanted to come. She of course only agreed to drive it to Portland and insisted it stay parked the rest of the time. I conceded that her truck would be fine for around the city but my over protective nature would settle for nothing less than her driving my Volvo the four hours down to Portland. I promised that we would be together over each break no matter if it were in Forks or down here in California. She agreed to spend the first summer in Portland with me so she could learn more about the city and what it had to offer. Three hours later we were in the car on the way back to the house.

I reached across and took Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze and in return she burst into tears. I pulled off to the side of the road and shut the engine off.

"Hey hey hey baby what's the matter?" I asked as she sobbed into her hands.

"Edward I don't deserve you and you know it's not that I don't want to be with you right? I mean I am terrified that you will realize it's just too much trouble and, and you should find someone different, older someone done with school someone willing to give up everything for you."

"Isabella look at me." I responded a bit more harshly than I intended. She flinched a bit and turned to face me. I took her face into my hands and met her eyes.

"Bella I love you more than you can possible know. Have you ever once asked me to NOT move to Portland?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Edward this is your dream this is your entire life I would never ask you to give any of that up for me." She almost looked appalled that I would even ask the question.

"Bella that is exactly my point this is your life this is your dream and what you have thought of doing for years. I can't and won't ask you to give that up for me. I love you and a few hours car ride won't change that. Please don't be sad and I promise to make up for the missed nights whenever I get the chance." I wiggled my eyebrows at her trying to lighten the mood. I pulled her little face to me wiping the tears with my thumbs and placed a soft slow kiss on her mouth. I leaned my forehead to hers and let out a slow breath. "We are both going to have to get Skype on our lap tops." She giggled because she knew exactly what I was getting at. I pulled back onto the road as I did I received a text.

Hey Rose isn't feeling so well and we are about done so we are heading home now – Em

I handed Bella my phone so she could respond.

Hey Em what's wrong with her is she ok? We are on our way home as well – B

She doesn't know what is wrong just doesn't feel good and why are you using Eddie's phone you kill him or something? – Em

No he is driving we are almost there see you in a bit – B

Ok we are almost there too see ya –Em

I pulled up and Emmett pulled in right behind us. We all filed into the house and Rose looked like shit she went straight up to their room to lie down for a bit. I took Bella's hand and dragged her up to my mom's studio she wasn't down stairs so I knew that is where I would find her. I wanted to tell her about our new plan and show Bella her studio. Bella was looking down at her phone at something and I guided her to the double doors to the studio. I opened one of the doors and dam it I should have knocked! I opened that fucking door and there it was.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled Bella's head popped up and she screamed. "OH my God!" She turned on her heals and ran smack into the door with her face "Fuck Bella!" I yelled! I tried desperately to pull her into the hall and away from the scene we had walked in on. My mother was completely fucking naked and my dad still in his scrubs from the hospital had her bent over her fucking desk! My brain was fucking ruined my eyes were on fire and I had a pit in my stomach the size of Texas. Emmett of course heard the

commotion and came running in tripping over Bella who was now half in the door way and half in the hall. He righted himself and his jaw dropped. My poor mother was now hiding behind her desk trying to fix her clothes my dad had put his shit away and started over to the cluster fuck that was Bella's nose bleeding Emmett gawking like a 15 year old at my half naked mother and me trying not to even think about what my brain was trying to process. Emmett in all his infinite wisdom spoke first.

"Holy hell Dr C we didn't mean to be a cock block we got done early at the park." I slapped him on the back of the head. My dad bent down to tend to Bella and I couldn't help it I yelled at him.

"Dad I fucking have it just back up!" He held his hands up and stepped back. I don't know why I was so pissed this was their house they are married but I felt like I had just witnessed my mother's virtue being stolen from her. I helped Bella to her feet having removed my T shirt and I was holding it to her nose. She tried to speak through the fabric but it was barley understandable. "Oh God I am so sorry" was about all any of us could make out. I shushed her and took her down to the kitchen. I had to pull on Emmett's jacket to get him to move his feet. I am sure my mother was completely mortified hell I was completely mortified.

I sat Bella on one of the kitchen stools and went to grab some ice. Emmett walked in and I just glared at him.

"Not a fucking word Emmett McCarty Swan I swear I will fucking beat your ass if you so much as open your fucking mouth right now." He backed up into Jasper who looked completely confused by the entire situation. Jasper walked up to Bella and took in her condition.

"Geez Bella what happened to you? You run into a door or something?" Emmett burst out laughing followed by Bella who winced in pain as soon as she started. I came over and removed the shirt and replaced it with a towel full of ice. "That is exactly what she did, she just turned to fast and didn't see the door." I explained "Ya well she was in shock from seeing your.." "Emmett I swear shut the fuck up!" "Alright alright I guess I'll go check on Rose." He walked out of the room and I looked over at Jasper who still looked confused. "Don't ask dude just don't even ask." I shook my head recalling what I had just seen and it sent a shiver right down my spine. I checked Bella's nose again and the bleeding had stopped but I told her to keep the ice on for a little while longer. Just then my dad came into the kitchen.

"Edward." He said trying to sound serious but he had a smug as fuck grin on his face.

"Dad." I said flatly giving him a look like he was a 17 year old boy who I caught with my young daughter. Shit is this how Emmett and Charlie have felt about me?

"May I have a look at Bella's nose now son?" Jasper excused himself to the restroom and I nodded to my dad to go ahead and have a look. He pulled the ice away and began assessing her nose. "Well sweetie it isn't broken but you may have a black eye, by morning you should be fine." He concluded. "That's more than I can say for your boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Listen dad what the hell, I mean for fuck sake, God DAD!" It was all I could get out I was flustered. Don't get me wrong I know my parents are still how shall I say this "active" but what grown ass man

wants to see his mommy in that position. "Listen Edward don't get to self righteous on me you might want to think about turning your stereo on when you're in the shower we do have to walk right by your room to get to the stairs, sorry Bella." Bella's cheeks were now as red as the blood coming from her nose. I felt my eyes bug out of my head oops. "Dad can we just forget this happened please?" I pleaded with him. My mom walked into the kitchen and immediately went to Bella. "Oh honey are you OK? I am so sorry we gave you a fright." A fright? Really is she serious they gave Bella a shock and me a fucking brain aneurysm! Bella simply giggled. "Really Esme I'm fine don't worry, it's OK." "So are you kids hungry?" My mom's sing song voice came out. Emmett walked in and sat down. "I am starving how about you Dr. C?" He gave my dad a devilish grin and I just shook my head and my mother turned about twelve shaded of red she and Bella were a matched set. My mom set out some snacks and went about preparing dinner for her and my dad.

"Hey Emmett is Rose feeling up to going out tonight?" I asked still not sure how she was feeling or what was wrong. "Ya I think so but I need to run to the store is there one close by?" "Ya just up the road do you want me to come with you?" I was willing to do just about anything to get some fresh air at this point. "You don't mind do you babe?" I asked Bella she shook her head and went to relax in the family room. I grabbed my jacket and the keys to my dad's new Dodge Charger I hadn't had a chance to drive it yet. We turned out onto the road headed for the store. "So is Rose ok did she eat something that didn't agree with her?" I asked. "Um no I don't think it's anything she ate." Emmett said simply

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Ok please don't all beat me up at once. I know a lot of you wanted Bella to go with Edward I did to but she just wouldn't go! Please review and tell me what you think and even if you hate the idea. Please stick with me and trust Bella she is a big girl.**


	22. The way she asked me to

**Alright folks the response to the last Chapter was amazing. I love that you all have such a strong opinon about Bella and her choice to stay in Washington. I hope you stick with me here let me know what you think and over 200 reviews now you guys rock keep them comming in I love them all and will try to do a better job in responding to them. Thank you all so much for reading! Thanks again to my dear beta Tara you make this process so much more fun!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

Three whole days had passed and I was still having flashes of the scene we walked in on. I so thankful that we were going out for dinner that night. The ability to completely avoid eye contact with my mother for an evening was a blessing of the largest proportion. The six of us spent the last three days running around San Diego a little but mostly we spent the time at the house swimming and lounging around. The guys and I played a lot of basketball and to be honest it was nice to use the court again it had been a while since it had seen any action. The girls on the other hand spent a great deal of time laying in the sun, they figured they would get as much of it as possible since it is in such short supply up north. This morning I took Bella horseback riding with Alice and Jasper. Rose wanted to lay out some more and Emmett was watching ESPN. I decided it was best to not push them and let them do what they wanted it was their vacation too after all. Now all of us are sitting waiting for Alice to make her way down stairs so we could leave. We were heading up to Anaheim staying at The Grand Californian tonight and tomorrow night after spending the entire day in Disneyland. When I told Bella we were staying at a Disney hotel I thought her eyes were going to pop right out of her head she was so excited.

"Mary Alice Brandon get your tight little ass down here now woman!" Jasper yelled up the stairs

"Alright, alright, I'm coming I had to find the perfect outfit to meet Mickey I mean honestly I can't just put on any old thing to go to the magic kingdom!" Alice mumbled to herself as she dragged her entire suitcase down the stairs. Now usually being a gentleman I would have helped her but I was too busy trying to figure out why she was bringing everything for a two night, one day excursion.

"Hey Eddie you mind if I drive Rose really doesn't want to sit in the back you know car sickness and all?" Emmett asked me with his hand out waiting for the keys. "Ya sure man whatever is fine with me." I tossed him the keys and we all piled into the car. "I didn't know Rose got car sick maybe that is what has been wrong, we have been in the car a lot." Bella whispered into my ear, I just shrugged my shoulders and shut the door. It didn't take long before we arrived and were each settled into our rooms. We agreed to meet up in the lobby first thing in the morning for an early breakfast and hit the park when it opened. I knew it would be busy as hell and we were all prepared for waiting in lines. We each had a few things we had to see, the girls mostly wanted to take in the sites and see everything, whereas us guys wanted speed, we agreed that if we only went on two rides it would be Space Mountain and California Screamin.

I woke up to the bed shaking like we were having an earthquake and realizing that I was in southern California I almost bolted out of bed until I heard the giggles of my very excited girlfriend. Bella was jumping on the bed laughing. I rolled over and looked up she was bouncing up and down in nothing but her underwear and my T shirt she was fucking adorable.

"Edward wake up, come on we're going to Disneyland today!" She squealed, now Bella was not a particularly girly kind of girl so this was too funny. I reached out and grabbed a hold of an ankle and pulled her foot out from under her sending her flopping onto the bed landing with an elbow to my stomach. I looked at the clock. "Baaaaaabe its 6:00am what in the world are you doing up?" I whined.

"Alice called her and Jasper are all ready to go, I called Emmett and Rose is in the shower and guess what she is feeling pretty good so it looks like you're the only one still sleeping!" I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed a hold of Bella and tossed her over my shoulder. "Come on woman if I am up this fucking early than you are coming to the shower with me. I am at least going to get a look at your fine ass before breakfast." I dumped her into the shower and stepped in behind her. We washed each other and touched one another but Bella was too excited to let me take things any further she could hardly contain herself. I had to admit it was pretty cute she is usually so serious but to see her with the excitement of a 6 year old was pretty adorable. After a quick breakfast we found ourselves at the front gates Bella was fidgeting next to me, Rose and Emmett were behind us and poor Jasper was dragging Alice almost kicking and screaming away from Down Town Disney and its many shops. We walked in and stood at the end of Main Street USA the feeling in the air once you passed through the gates was electric it was amazing I could never get tired of it.

"Oh My God Edward it's….It's amazing." She whispered like it had been a secret she just discovered. I picked her up and kissed her as I spun her around. I sat her down and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you ready to have a kick ass time?" She nodded her head and I turned around motioning for her to hop on my back. When she did I wrapped my hands under her knees. We all headed into the park we almost ran we were all so excited. Rose was feeling particularly good and was up for just about anything we darted from one place to another stopping for photos with Woody and Jesse from Toy Story as well as Goofy and Mini, Emmett had made it his personal goal to get as many character pictures as possible as well as autographs while Bella sounded like a 6 year old this morning Emmett was actually acting like one. We all got a kick out of it. It was nearing lunch time and we decided a nice cooling off ride might be a good idea so we opted for Pirates of the Caribbean. We had not ridden many rides as of yet but we had seen a lot the lines were horrendous and the girls were not crazy about wasting time standing in a long ass line. As we waited in line for Pirates Rose began to fidget and decided it was taking too long and wanted an ice cold drink so she left to go grab something and wait for us outside. She insisted we all stay and do our thing. A short time later we found Rose on a bench with a huge cup of lemonade looking relaxed. We ate at a barbeque place by Thunder Mountain and then decided to spend the afternoon at California Adventure. We headed straight for California Screamin we all went on it with the exception of Bella and Rose both claiming and I quote "you couldn't pay them to ride that monstrosity." We came off the ride and found the girls. Alice was laughing hysterically dancing around yelling she was going to pee her pants.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Emmett yelled as he picked up Rose. "Baby you should go it is amazing!" He prodded her. "Emmett you know I don't do roller coasters now put me down before I puke on you!" He immediately set her on her feet. I insisted we make our way back to Disneyland as the sun set the fireworks would be going on tonight and I didn't want them to miss them they were amazing. I knew a couple of great spots to watch them but you had to get there early especially in the summer time. We took up our spots at the Plaza Inn not far from the castle it was a great spot to see the fireworks and grab a snack. Bella and Rose sat and waited and Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I took the time to go ride Space Mountain. We got back just before the fireworks were to start. It had been an awesome day we had seen the entire park rode a few rides and gotten some great souvenirs. Now we all

sat sipping cold drinks sharing cheese cake and ice cream each wearing our custom Mickey Ears. We might have looked like a six pack of lunatics on the street but here we looked like we belong.

The fireworks started and the music began and Bella's mouth dropped open. I pulled her onto my lap and snuggled her into my arms. I looked over and Jasper and Emmett had done the same with Alice and Rose. There were few things on Earth more romantic than fireworks and to be in Disneyland watching one of the most spectacular displays in North America was a site to behold.

"Ha Edward look." Bella whispered. I looked over my shoulder where she was looking and we watched as a young man bent down on one knee holding a small box up to young women whose hand was clasped over her mouth. A short moment later they were caught in an embrace.

"That was so sweet." I looked at Bella and her eyes were glassy. "Are you crying?" I said trying to hide my smirk. "No" she responded sounding almost offended at the question. "Isabella Swan yes you are. Are you a sap for the cheesy proposal under the fireworks at Disneyland?" I nudged her sides with my fingers. "Edward stop it. It was just well it was…Fine YES when someone asks me to marry them I want all the cheesiness I can get, alright. She will remember that her entire life and she will be able to come back here and stand in that very spot 25, 30 or even 50 years from now." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. I pulled her to me and kissed the spot behind her ear she likes.

"Isabella when I propose to you it will be an event that you won't forget and if I am lucky enough to have you say yes, I will bring you back to that very spot every year after if that is what you want." I whispered into her ear so no one else could hear me. A small moan escaped her mouth and Emmett shot me a disapproving glare. "Dude, Disney, children, good God!" We both chuckled a bit as Em shook his head at us. We found our way back to the hotel after waiting for the crowd to thin out a bit. We shopped our way down Main Street much to Alice's approval.

Once we were back in our hotel room Bella excused herself to the bathroom and I stripped off my shoes and shirt stretching.

BPOV

I stood in the bathroom thinking back over our day, Disneyland was the most fun I think I have ever had I felt like a little kid and we all acted like we were 7 years old. I thought about Emmett and Rose they looked so happy and I had never seen Rose smile so much and laugh like a kid it was fun to see and I could tell what it was that my brother loved about her. I let my mind wonder to the end of the night and the fireworks they were fantastic I had never seen anything like it before the music the colors the magic of it all. Then there was the couple in the square they looked like they were so in love and I remembered the words Edward had said "Isabella when I propose to you." I got a shiver up my spine just thinking about it. I mean I would say yes right now if he asked but we hadn't been together that long and I know he loves me and I love him but I wasn't going to count my chickens before they hatched. I took a deep breath and looked over myself in the mirror. I was wearing an itty bitty Mini Mouse T shirt I had picked up it stretched across my breasts and came down to just above my belly button I paired it with a pair of

matching boy shorts. I knew it wasn't lace and a thong but I liked the Disney lingerie I had put together for Edward and I was pretty sure he would like it.

EPOV

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch but there was nothing on. I tossed the remote on the table and stood up. I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around and the site before me nearly made me blow my load in my pants. Bella stepped out of the bathroom and she had on the tiniest T Shirt I had ever seen her in there was a picture of Mini Mouse stretched across her tits and her hard nipples were pressed tight against the thin fabric. Her navel was showing and it looked sexy as hell I let my eyes continue down her small body and found the white boy shorts with pink trim and a small Mini Mouse on her hip. She stood there with her hands behind her back looking innocent and fucking hot all at the same time.

"Holy shit Bella when did you get that?" I choked out

"Do you like it?" She answered with her own question.

"Fuck do I like it? Would you like to feel how much I like it? Your tits, your body, fuck me Bella." I let my words trail off at the end

"That's the idea Edward." She grinned at me

"Turn around." She did as I asked and I took in the site of her tight little ass and all I could think about was our conversation from a few days ago. She crawled onto the bed and began to crawl, yes fucking crawl over to me across the bed. She reached me and stood up on her knees running her hand up my chest. I was hard as a fucking rock and I could barely breathe. I pulled her to me letting my hands roam her delicious body my hands coming to rest on her ass. She began undoing my shorts and letting them fall to the floor. I lifted her up and laid her back on the bed crawling up between her legs. I bent down and captured one of her nipples through her shirt and nibbled on it not so gently. She gasped and arched her back. I began to knead her other breast. I began my slow decent down her body. If I was going to do what I wanted she needed to be ready she needed to be writhing with want and need for me. I need to bring her to the edge and let her fall over before I took her the way I wanted the way she had asked me to. I stopped at her naval and licking there for a moment before I slipped my hands under her and began to pull her panties down. She lifted her hips to give me access and I discarded them on the floor. I was now in full view of the most gorgeous pussy on the planet. I spread her wet folds with my fingers and licked her from her opening to her small throbbing nub before I sucked into my mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh BABY! MMMMMMM!" My dick twitched at her reaction and I plunged my tongue into her center. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and worked her into a wiggling thrusting frenzy. I removed my fingers and she moaned at the loss. I pulled her further down the bed until I was kneeling on the floor and her ass almost hung off the edge. I let my wet slick fingers glide down her back side and applied pressure on her smaller opening.

"Is this ok?" I asked in a low voice silently praying it was.

"MmmHmmm" She moaned as she pushed her body toward me. I slowly inserted one finger allowing her to adjust to the sensation. We had done this before and she was enjoying it. I took my time still nipping at her clit as I inserted slowly my second finger. She gasped not in pain but a bit of surprise and pleasure.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked to be sure.

"Yesssssss. Mmmmmm More." She said almost so quietly I didn't hear her.

I began to pump my fingers in and out while working her with my mouth her hips began to move with me and in a moment of pure bliss I inserted two fingers into her center completely filling her. When I did her walls almost immediately clamped down she arched her back and her juices spilled onto my fingers and into my mouth. I withdrew my fingers from her back side first then her center while still kissing her clit as I would her mouth. I climbed up her body. She went to pull off her shirt in a lazy motion.

"No Bella leave it on you look to fucking sexy please." I breathed into her ear. I attacked her neck I needed to slow myself down I knew I still needed to take my time and the way I was feeling I would thrust and cum in one second and hurt her all at the same time.

"Bella baby can you turn over and get on your hands and knees for me?" She did as I asked and I pulled the bottle of lube off of the bedside table. I removed my boxer briefs and settled on my knees behind her. I rubbed her backside to let her know I was there giving it a few soft kisses as well. I applied much more lube than was necessary to myself as well as Bella before positioning the head of my now way too excited and throbbing dick at her small round ass. I pushed ever so slightly at her entrance.

"Bella baby is this ok are you sure about trying this?" I said in a soft steady voice. I didn't want her to think I would be upset if she changed her mind.

"Yes please." She said as she pushed back against me causing me to enter her just slightly. I responded by pushing forward slowly entering her. The head was just barely in and I could feel her body tense.

"Uhhhhhhhh…Mmmmmm" the sounds were a mixture of pleasure and pain, the pain maybe outweighing the pleasure a bit. "Baby I don't want to hurt you." I whispered. "Please Edward don't stop." I pushed forward a bit more and my head and some was in. I stilled allowing her to adjust and when she pushed back against me I took that as my sign to continue. She was so unfucking believably tight it took every ounce of concentration not to cum as I pushed in a bit more. I was about half way in and Bella let out a high and very loud gasp.

"HAAAAAAAA FUCK!" She breathed out and I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Shit Bella I'm sorry oh God baby." I began to pull back and she reached back grabbing my hand.

"Edward please don't, just not any further." She whispered. I stayed still I massaged her back and her rear as lovingly as I could. I held onto her hips for dear life. "Bella you do the moving, you control it baby." She nodded her head and began to move slowly. I took a deep breath and tried to relax as best as

I could. She moved in a slow rhythm that was fucking amazing. She slowly began to pick up speed never moving past her limit. I watched the sight before me her body had a sheen of sweat on it that made her slick and soft. I held painfully still as she slid back and forth on me. I had never done this before, let her, or any woman take complete control like this it was exhilarating and fucking frustrating all at the same time.

"Bella baby slow down for just a second baby," I needed her to so I could reach around her and not accidentally push in further than she was comfortable with. I slipped two fingers between her wet folds and began circling her clit and she began to move faster against me. I was kissing her back and we were both taken over with lust. The room was filled with moans and groans from both of us our breathing had turned to panting and we were both teetering on the edge of a bliss we had not known together.

"Oh god Edward, oh my god so good baby please oh..uh uh uh uh." My name went on repeat as I watched her back begin to spasm from my menstruations as well as the new friction she was experiencing. I could feel her muscles begin to tighten her entire body was overcome with bliss and that sent me into a frenzy of my own. I grasped her hips a little too hard I was afraid and stilled her movements as I came so hard I felt light headed and I thought for sure I would pass out. I withdrew slowly from her and bent forward holding her with one arm under her hips and bracing my weight on my free arm. Her head lulled forward and her body went limp.

"Bella are you alright?" nothing

"Bella baby are you ok?" still nothing. Fuck I was starting to panic shit shit shit!

"Isabella honey please talk to me I need to know if you're ok." Her body began to shake and I could hear her soft sobs. Dear god what in the hell did I do, I shouldn't have done this fuck she wasn't ready I should have known, fuck. I gently laid her down and rolled her to her back I moved her hair from her face and I saw the tears coming down her checks. I felt the blood drain from my face I felt like an asshole. "Bella?"

"I…..I….I'm sorry, I'm ok oh my god Edward that was unreal I don't know why I'm crying god baby that was I don't even know." She said through her soft sighs. I began to relax a little knowing she seemed to have enjoyed herself. "Baby I just want to make sure you're ok." "I think I am, I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for?" She turned her eyes from me and began to fidget. I thought it was adorable that here we lie naked sweaty and sated and she was bashful. "I'm sorry you couldn't go all the way in." She mumbled. I tried not to smirk. "We will have plenty of time for that it felt amazing for me please don't worry, you were amazing." I tried to reassure her. "Are you sure?" I pulled her to me and kissed the tip of her nose. "Of course I'm sure." I sat up slowly.

"Baby we should take a bath we are both kind of sticky." She agreed and I went and ran us a bath, I figured it might help if she were swore at all. We sat in the bath for what felt like hours I washed her body and she washed mine I helped her out of the tub and we dried each other off. We sank into bed and I pulled her into my side and our bodies wrapped around each other like they had been made to fit like a puzzle. She drifted off to sleep and I watched her breath slowly and as her body relaxed mine did

as well. I lay there thinking about what we had just done, I had no idea you could make love to someone like that, I only ever thought of it as a way to have sex or fuck, I never put it in the context of making love but that is exactly what we did, we made love. I let a grin crawl across my face just before I let sleep take me over.

The next morning we woke to my cell phone ringing in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock and it was near 11:00am. Shit we were supposed to be gone by now.

"Bella baby wake up we need to get going its late." She mumbled and then sat up slowly with a grimace on her face. "Sore?" I asked "A little but I'm ok just give me a sec." she assured me. We gathered our things and pulled on our comfortable clothes for the drive. We quickly checked out and found the rest of the gang. Poor Bella was moving a little slow but no one else would notice. We made the drive back to my parents home and unloaded. The girls all went up stairs to hang out and the guys decided that some X Box time was needed.

BPOV

We gathered in Rose and Emmett's room so Rose could put away some of the things she had purchased and she wanted to change.

"So Bella, how are you and Edward doing?" Alice asked me with her eyes wide.

"Pretty good, I guess I should let you both know that I have decided to go to U of W next year." Alice and Rose both looked a bit confused. "Look I just think I need to do this on my own, I have always wanted to go there and both of you will be there and Emmett and my dad will be close. Edward and I have talked about it and we have a plan in place so we will make it work. I did promise him I would spend the summer in Portland with him so I could get to know the city and then we would revisit my choice." They both nodded and then hugged me.

"Well I'm glad you will be sticking around I mean, who am I going to tell all the crazy stuff Jasper does to me, I certainly can't tell his sister." She thumbed her hand at Rose and we all started laughing. "No you can't cause that is just ewwww." Rose replied.

"Rosie how are you feeling by the way that stomach bug you got sure has hung on I'm surprised Emmett hasn't come down with it yet." I commented

"Ya about that." Rose started her reply before she jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind her. We heard her throwing up even though she was trying to be quiet. Then I heard her sobbing then…..

"BELLA OH GOD, BELLA GET EMMETT PLEASE!" Rose was yelling through tears. I jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs without falling and skidded into the family room yelling at the top of my lungs.

"EMMETT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ROSE SHE'S IN THE BATHROOM SCREAMING FOR YOU AND CRYING! What's going on Emmett?" I was nearly plowed down first by Emmett than by Jasper who

fled the room headed for the stairs. Edward grabbed me by the hand and we followed right behind. When we entered the room Alice was in the bathroom with Rose who was still throwing up she had the sink water running and she jumped out of the way when Emmett came crashing into the bathroom.

"Bella don't go in there you'll pass out for sure." Alice warned

"What the fuck is going on, ROSALIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Jasper was nearly frantic

"Edward I need you to find your dad please hurry." Edward didn't even ask any questions he ran out of the room yelling for his father. Less than a minute later Carlisle came into the room.

"Alright everyone out into the hall that means you too Emmett..Jasper."

"Fuck no!" They both said in unison the rest of us went into the hall and the bedroom door was closed.

"Edward what's wrong, is she ok, I'm getting a little worried about her I mean she has been puking a lot and sleeping a lot and.."Alice cut in

"And now she is throwing up blood." Edward and I turned to look at Alice. "That's why I didn't want you to go in Bella I know how you are about blood and there was quite a bit. You don't think she has an eating disorder do you?" I shrugged my shoulders and Edward didn't make a sound. The door opened and the four of them filed out.

"We are going to go into my office and have a better look at things." Carlisle informed us and we all followed. I grabbed a hold of Emmett's arm. "Emmett talk to me, what's going on is she ok, what's the matter, why is she throwing up blood?" I pleaded with my brother for information he was as pale as a ghost and he had tears in his eyes. "Emmett you're scaring me what's going on." I almost screamed at him.

"Not right now Bella!" He jerked his arm away

EMPOV

This is not good, fuck this is so not good. I thought after yesterday and all day today she was getting better she had eaten well yesterday and today as well until now that is. I nearly fainted when I walked into the bathroom and there was blood on the floor and the toilet was full of her lunch and what looked like a pint of blood. Carlisle came rushing in and cleared the room of everyone but Jasper and I neither of us would leave. I couldn't blame Jasper this was his sister, his twin sister no less they were impossibly close.

"Rose honey, can you sit back against the wall for me?" Carlisle soothing voice came over us. She did as she was told and he checked her pulse.

"Rose do you have any medical conditions or are you on any medications?" He was in full on doctor mode now. She looked at me hesitantly and I nodded at her. I mean sure this isn't exactly what we had

planned but her health was more important than any plan we may have had. She looked so weak and fragile she had lost weight in the last week and it was starting to show.

"Um I um I think I'm pregnant." Her soft whisper came out. Jasper's head shot up and he turned to look at me gauging weather or not I knew. I didn't give him any indication at that moment he was not my concern Rose and….and the baby were my concern. Up until this moment it had not fully hit me I had not let it not after what happened last time. Carlisle nodded his head like something made sense.

"Rose we should tell him just in case it matters." She nodded her head sadly at me.

"Um Dr. Cull…I mean Carlisle. Rose miscarried this last winter when we had our accident she was about 4 and half months along." He nodded his head again. I gave Jasper a sideways glance to take in his reaction to this news. He didn't look pissed off that was good he looked sad.

"Rosie why didn't you tell me, god I could have, I mean you could have told me." Jasper whispered to his sister. She began to sob I knew she was scared that it was happening all over again. Then Carlisle spoke up. "Have you been throwing up a lot dear?" His voice full of concern. "Ya like all day every day I can't keep anything down it's different than last time I am a lot sicker and I can't be more than 4 maybe 5 weeks at the most." Her shaky voice came through her sobs.

"I think you may have torn your esophagus from all of the throwing up that can happen sometimes." He informed us. "What about all this blood, it's a lot?" I asked. "Oh it looks like a lot more than there really is. I think it would be a good idea for us to go down to my office and check you out to be sure maybe we can have a look and see how far along you are. It also looks like you have a bloody nose now that we have you cleaned up so that is contributing some too." He started to help Rose to her feet.

"How did she get a bloody nose?" Jasper asked

"It is common in pregnant women to get nose bleeds not always this early but it can happen." Carlisle responded "I would like to get your weight and take some blood to make sure you are not low on iron you may also need some fluids you might be a bit dehydrated." He waited while Rose pulled her shoes on. "No needles I hate them." It was all she said. She seemed to be a bit detached from what was happening. "I tell you what, you try and drink some water and a bit of juice on the way, if it stays down we will wait on the fluids ok." He smiled at her.

We walked out of the room and were met with questioning eyes and Bella was almost frantic she was asking questions and pleading with me and I just didn't want to waste any more time. I would feel better once Carlisle could check her out and make sure they were both ok. I knew I needed to tell Bella, I mean Jasper knew now and it was only right that I talk to Bella about it. I had snapped at Bella and she looked like she was going to cry when we got to the door I asked her to ride with Rose, Carlisle and me to the office. We got into the car Rose in the front and Bella and I in the back. The others followed behind I had asked Jasper to go ahead and tell Alice I knew that Edward knew about Rose since he had gone to the store with me to get the test.

"Is one of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bella asked looking at the three of us. I shifted in my seat to face her better.

"Rose is pregnant and Carlisle thinks she may have done something to her esophagus with all of the throwing up." I said calmly

"Excuse me? How long? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" She ran off questions one after the other. "There's one more thing I need to tell you, Edward has been all over my ass to do it. Well Rose was pregnant when we got into our accident and she lost the baby." It rushed out of me I hated talking about this and I wasn't going to go into all my bull shit surrounding it. Bella sat there and I could see big tears welling up in her eyes. She reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Emmett I don't know what to say, Rose oh my god I….I'm so sorry I..Um are you ok I mean of course you're not ok." She all of a sudden pulled back a bit "You mean you're pregnant again? You two do know how this happens right?" Rose and I both chuckled. "Long story short we both really wanted that baby so we didn't really plan on this one but we didn't prevent it either does that make sense?" I tried to explain. We were pulling into the office parking lot now and I was getting nervous I mean what if the baby wasn't ok, what if all the throwing up had hurt her or the baby I was a fucking wreck.

"Alright kids lets go in shall we?" Carlisle said. He had stayed quiet the entire ride not saying a word letting us talk this through with Bella. Everyone was waiting by the door when we walked up. Jasper pulled Rose into a hug and Alice came to take Bella's hand. Edward came up and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Dude it's going to be fine my dad will take good care of her." He said to me in a hushed tone. I nodded to him and we followed Carlisle into the back of his office into a small dark room. He turned on a low light and a large piece of equipment. He sat Rose down and took her blood pressure confirming it was normal and then took her weight. "Rose I am going to need to take some blood but since you have been able to keep some fluids down we will wait on the IV fluids." He took the blood and labeled it telling us we would get the results back before we left for home in two days.

"Ok let's take a look and see what you have going on in there." He pulled out a couple of towels and a white sheet. "Rose honey I need you to undress from the waist down and lay back." He stepped out of the room to allow her some privacy. I helped her undress and then she sat down and tried to relax. I opened the door to let him know we were ready and he stepped back in.

"Rose since it is so early we are going to do an internal ultrasound so just try and relax and we will see what we can see ok." She shook her head and took a deep breath with me as we met each other's eyes.

The screen came on and there was a bunch of gray splotches and I couldn't tell what was what. Carlisle was looking intently at the screen at what I couldn't tell you. "Hmmmmm well you are a bit farther along than you thought looks to be about six weeks, and I think I can tell why maybe why you've been feeling a bit more sick, tired and hungry." He turned the screen so we could have a better view and we both looked at it and then each other. "Is that? Is that what I think it is?" I stuttered out

"Yup, Rose, Emmett your having twins! Look here you can see both baby A and baby B have strong heart beats and seem to be growing at the same rate. It is a bit too early to tell if they are in the same gestational sack or not but they look healthy." I was speechless

* * *

**Please let me know what you think I love hearing from you!**


	23. Saying Good Buy

****Warning** There is some violence in this chapter please be aware.**

_A/N So this was a fun chapter to write but also hard at the same time. I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. As always thanks to my reviewer and Beta and amazing second brain TARA hope you are feeling better!_

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EMPOV

I sat there absolutely stunned I wasn't sure what to say or how to react I mean we were excited that Rose was pregnant. I had no idea I had the desire to be a father until Rose told me she was pregnant late last fall and then when we lost the baby it nearly destroyed both of us. The entire accident and the loss brought us closer together and cemented the fact that she and I would be married. I starred at the screen looking at the two little blips fluttering rapidly. "Isn't this shit supposed to skip a generation?" I mumbled not totally aware I had actually said it out loud. "Emmett Swan!" Rose yelled at me. "Baby I'm sorry I mean I just never considered we would have two, not at once any way my god this is just WOW." I leaned forward and captured her mouth with mine and deepened our kiss right away. She began to push me back and a throat cleared. I looked up and it dawned on me that I was tonguing my fiancé while my best friend's dad had a wand thing stuck up her…. Ya well you get the picture. I chuckled a bit and Carlisle smiled and began putting things away. He handed us a few pictures of baby A and baby B as they were labeled.

After Rose had dressed we filed back to the waiting room and we were met with four pairs of expectant eyes. I handed a picture to Edward and Bella and one to Jasper and Alice they all studied them Jasper spoke first.

"You asshole you knocked up my sister with two babies!" My head shot up and met Jaspers evil grin as he pulled his sister into a hug then turned to me to give me one as well. Bella began to laugh so hard she nearly wet her pants. "I'm sorry its just holy crap your having twins, I love it!" She giggled right along with Edward who was giving us each a hug and telling us how glad he was that everything was ok.

EPOV

The news of the impending birth of the AB Swan twins as Emmett affectionately named them was a shock but one that was exciting and you could see how proud they both were. The next morning Rose was all over our asses to get on the road she needed to get back to school to enroll in the summer term. She had decided she needed to get a jump on things since she would most likely be out of commission for the spring term and she still wanted to graduate. I wondered what would happen now that she was really pregnant my guess was that she and Em would want to live together so he could help care for her and that would leave Alice and Bella in the house they were renting. Jasper was living with Em since I was leaving and I wondered how much time Alice would even be home leaving Bella alone. I pushed my thoughts of worry away she was a big girl and I would not obsess about it. We arrived back in Forks the following day. The Brandon's had offered me a room at their house for the summer until I moved to Portland they figured their nest would be empty too soon and the more they had around the better. Just as I had thought Rose moved into Em's house and Alice and Bella would move to Seattle the same weekend I left for Portland. Jazz moved his stuff into the house and worked in Seattle during the week and came to Forks on the weekends to see Alice. We had a great summer I took Bella to Portland with me to pick out my apartment with me. I settled on a river front in a high rise it is brand new and right near the tram up the hill to the hospital. I figured if, and or when Bella moved down next year we could move closer into down town but the lease on this was a steal and it has two master suites so my parents

will have a place when they come to visit. Charlie had been pretty cool all summer I think he would have even been ok with me staying at the Swan house but out of respect for him I chose to take the Brandon's up on their offer to stay with them. That didn't mean that Bella didn't stay over a lot and the Brandon's didn't care about it especially since Jasper and Alice made no secret about their sleeping arrangements. We spent plenty of time with Charlie over the summer as well but I never slept at her place unless he was off on a weekend fishing trip.

Tonight was going to be bitter sweet we were gathering on the beach for a barbeque and a bon fire to end the summer tomorrow I will drive to Portland and Bella and Alice will head to Seattle. I rented an SUV to drive to Portland since I would leave my Volvo with Bella in Seattle and it was nice to have the SUV I lugged all the stuff for our dinner down to the beach and left Bella's over night bag in the back seat. I had gotten us a room at the one really nice inn here in Forks for our last night together before we had to be apart for weeks on end.

The sun was setting and while it had been a pretty nice and warm day the temperature down on the beach always dropped pretty quick, we pulled on our sweats and sweatshirts and Emmett and I got the fire going. We all sat around in silence after the food was put away. I thought back over the last 9 months it had been the most amazing year of my life everything had changed. I looked across at Emmett who had Rosalie seated between his legs as he rubbed small circles on her already growing round baby bump. I smirked to myself thinking about Emmett as a father he would be great, rough and tough with a boy and protective and gentle if they have a girl. He had changed so much due in large part to their accident and the babies on the way but truth be told it was falling in love that did it to him. I let my eyes wonder over to Jasper he had always been quiet and then he found Alice his polar opposite she is loud and bubbly and like a tight spring ready to pop all the time. I think he finds himself laughing at her most of the time. I have fallen in love with Alice like most people she meets I think she is loyal and an amazing friend and I am thankful my Bella will have her with her in Seattle. Then I looked up to see her walking toward me a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She owned me, she was the most amazing person I know or have ever known. She was the only women who has ever meant anything to me and the only one who ever will. She stepped in front of me and handed me my beer and scooted to sit between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned in letting out a long sigh. We sat that way for a few minutes until Bella began to giggle.

"What's so funny babe?" I asked

"Oh nothing just remembering something." She said shaking her head.

"Would you care to share?" She sat up and let out another giggle I am not sure if it was really that funny or the fact this was her third glass of wine. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Hey Jasper! Do you remember when we first met?" She asked through her giggles. I looked over to Jasper realizing I hadn't actually heard how they had met or maybe I didn't know there was a "story" of how they met. Alice sat up and tipped her head toward Jasper. "I remember but it wasn't Jasper it was Jaaaaaaaaaasper right Bella?" Both girls started laughing.

"Alright spill it." I said

"Ok well remember the weekend I came to your place when we first met?" Bella began.

"Yes how could I forget I held your head up from the toilet." I smirked at her.

"Ya so any way….At the party that night I was feeling pretty good and I was waiting in line for the bathroom when Jasper here walked up to me and started hitting on me. I told him I was with Emmett and he started to back off but then I tried to tell him he was my brother but when I leaned into him he moved and I fell flat on my face. Then Em comes over and picks me up and starts in on Jasper about hitting on me and that's when Rose walked up and nearly took my head off until everyone figured out who I was."

"Dude you hit on Bella, you never told me that?" I looked at Jasper. I wasn't mad it was pretty funny actually.

"Hey don't get all pissy with me she was cute, I was single and I had never seen her before. I however have found I prefer short black haired girls that bite." He winked at Alice who just grinned as big as she could.

"Fuck dude TMI Alice is like my sister I don't want to know she likes to bite." Emmett nearly screamed like a girl. "Hey Emmett you wanna know what Bella likes, she is amazing if I do say so myself." Emmett actually shuttered at the thought of receiving that information and Bella whacked me in the chest.

"Honestly Edward you start sharing and you won't get a blow job for a week!" I fucking love drunk Bella! "Alright sis you're cut off no more wine for you!" Emmett said rubbing his hands over his face.

"OK so we are all adults here and pretty much best friends so I wanna know where is the most dangerous place you have done it the two of you together not ever we covered that in Mexico." Rose piped up. "Ah come on babe I don't want to know this shit." Emmett whined. "Oh deal with it Emmett. Oh ya and you each get to answer that way we can see if our answers match. I'll go first. Ours would have to be private stall shower in the men's locker room during a football game. It wouldn't be so bad except we lost track of time and we were still going at it when halftime came so we were still in there when the team came in." Rose said proudly. "Nah that wasn't it at all it was the time we did it at that frat party in the living room totally in public totally hot and totally didn't get caught." Emmett said taking a long drink from his beer.

"OH MY GOD Emmett!" Bella yelled before realizing it wasn't just him that did it. "Sorry Rose." She whispered. "S OK it was hot but I was totally wasted and so was he and it was dark so it wasn't that big of a deal nothing a blanket won't cover up. OK so who's next?" Rose replied

"I've got it!" Alice shouted "So I think ours is the lounge chair on the deck in Mexico middle of the day you were all home. It was the middle of the day that put it in the running I think." Alice said nodding her head. "Really you think Mexico is ours? Hmmmmm I would have to say hood of your car in front of your parent's house." Jasper nudged Alice. "Nice Jazz, very nice, real classy." Rose replied. "Oh ya cause the

football locker room is the Hyatt right?" He quipped and we all bursted out laughing. "Well that leaves just the two of you I guess." Alice pointed to Bella and me. We both sat there thinking we were not all that adventuress as far as location goes but now action in the bedroom is a different story. We looked at each other and we knew we were both thinking the same thing after all we were talking about danger right. "I've got this babe." I said winking at Bella. "Ours is not exciting as far as location goes but it has you all beat in the danger category. Bella and I got freaky on the couch in Charlie's house one night with Charlie asleep in the next room and Emmett I am sorry to say but you were asleep in the Lazy Boy." Alice and Jasper started howling with laughter as did Rose Emmett just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. "When the fuck was this?" Emmett growled. "Oh about three weeks ago." Bella said in a light voice and a bit louder than she needed to she always had her volume turned up when she drank. "You guys totally win! And on that note I need to be getting momma here home to rest." Emmett and Rose said there goodbyes both giving me hugs and telling me they would come to visit soon. I took Bella by the hand and pulled her up so we could take off as well. We told Jasper and Alice goodbye and we headed back to the car. I wanted to spend some alone time with Bella. I realize this was not the end of the world we would only be a 4 maybe 5 hours away from one another but I knew how busy we were both going to be and the best laid plans for weekend visits could get derailed on a moments notice. The options in Forks for lodging were not fancy but they were private and that was the most important thing.

We pulled up and went straight up to our room I had checked us in earlier in the day. We both toed off our shoes.

"Baby I smell like camp fire I am going to take a shower if that's ok?" Bella asked in a low shy voice. I could tell it was starting to sink in that this was the end of our summer. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her. "Do you mind if I join you?" She didn't say a word she just turned and began to slowly undress me. In turn I slowly removed her clothes I kissed her slowly before we moved to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I wanted tonight to be about loving her showing her that I would love her no matter how far apart we were from each other that nothing would ever change that. We washed one another slowly I worshiped her body like it was meant to be worshiped. We finished our shower and I dried her body and massaged her scalp removing as much of the water as I could from her gorgeous chocolate brown hair.

"You know how much I love you right?" I whispered into her ear. She sighed her content. I leaned down to her and pulled her to me and kissed her deeply moaning into her mouth as she opened it and let her tongue slide into mine. I let my hands slide down to her round rear and I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me never breaking our kiss. I moved to the bed and began to lay her down.

"Edward please hold me I need you please." She whimpered. I turned around and sat down on the bed leaving her wrapped around my body. I could feel how ready she was for me and I was more than ready for her. I scooted up so we were more center on the bed as she ground her center down onto my hard length.

"Closer Edward I need you closer please don't let go Edward please." She was whispering so softly I could barely hear her. I lifted her slightly and positioned myself at her center and let her slide down slowly. Taking in a slow deep breath I filled her completely and she let her head lull into my neck.

"God Bella I love you let me make love to you please."

"Yes please don't stop." I drew my hands up her back cupping them over her shoulders as she leaned back and I licked up her neck and then down before capturing one of her beautiful breasts between my lips. I sucked and nipped and lapped at her skin. She moved above me slowly and I relished each movement. I moved my hands to her hips and helped her in her movements. Her hands lie on my shoulders and then wound up into my hair where she dug her fingers in.

"Edward don't stop please don't go God Edward I love you please…please…please." She was gasping I could hear the desperation in her voice I met her eyes and they were spilling over with tears as she fell over into her first orgasm. I continued to rock into her driving forward to my own release.

"Bella fuck I can't get enough of…Shit baby oh God." I reached between us pressing rough circles to her clit desperate to bring her with me as I spilled into her. I stilled her movements as her body began to shake. I could hear the soft sobs and the wet tears that were slipping down my shoulder.

"Isabella honey please don't cry, everything is going to be fine, we are going to be fine." I said gently into her hair. I believed every word I said and wanted her to rest in the assurance that they were fact not merely a promise of a future but that our future was cemented we would spend the rest of our lives loving each other we just had to get through this small part.

We took another shower and then lay in bed facing each other.

"Bella you know I love you and you know that if you change your mind I will be ready for you at any time I want you to think of the apartment in Portland as your place not just mine it will be your home one day."

"Edward please don't, I need to do this on my own I know it would be easier to go with you but I need to know I can do it on my own. I love you and I don't want this to end but I need to see if I can do it." I didn't want this to be an argument I knew all of the things she was telling me and truth be told I agreed with them.

"I know baby I am so proud of you and I will support you how ever I can. Let's try and get some sleep baby we both have a lot to do tomorrow." I pulled her to me and we lay our bodies tangled around each other as we both fell asleep.

Bella woke me in the night and we made love again passionately before we drifted off again. We woke to the sun streaming into the room and her hair was a glorious mess sprawled out across the bed. We showered making love in the shower as I held her in my hands firmly pressed against the shower wall. I couldn't help but think of the times I would have her in the steam shower in our new place. We finished washing up and dried and dressed for the day. I drove her back to Charlie's where Charlie and Emmett

were loading her truck with all of her stuff for the drive over to Seattle. We had moved Alice over last week. We decided to say our goodbyes here rather than drive over to Seattle and do it there. I knew that Jasper and Emmett would help her get settled and Alice would be there with Rose to keep her company. Rose came out of the house looking adorable as ever. I walked over to greet her.

"Hello there momma, how are you feeling today?" I said to her as I pulled her into a hug. "Please watch out for her Rose it will kill me if anything happens to her." I whispered into her ear so no one could hear me but her. I trusted Rose she was like a big sister to Bella and between her and Emmett I knew she would be cared for. She pulled my shoulders square with her and looked me dead in the eye.

"Edward she is going to be fine try not to worry and yes I will watch out for her I promise." Rose patted my cheek and gave me a kiss where her hand had been. I turned taking a deep breath.

"Well I guess I had better get going." I said with a loud sigh.

"Edward drive careful and if you ever need anything please let me know take care now." Charlie gave me his hand and I took it. Charlie was not an overly affectionate person with his own kids so this was about as touchy feely as this goodbye was going to get. "Thank you Chief and if you are ever in Portland let me know you are always welcome to stay at my place." I said "my" thinking he might not be too keen on my calling it "our" place at least not yet. Emmett slapped me hard on the back pushing me forward.

"Hey assward don't be a stranger and do what I asked you to do for me ok." I nodded knowing I would do what he asked and watched as Rose gave him a death glare it was obvious he had not said anything to her about his plans. I turned to my Bella she was standing by my rented SUV waiting by the driver's side door.

I now stood in front of the most amazing women I have ever known. I reached down wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up she clung to me her entire body wrapped around me.

"Four weeks Bella and then you will come down for the weekend just enough time to get school started and you can get settled in. We can do it." I kissed her and then told her how much I loved her before getting into the car and driving away. I watched in my rear view mirror as Emmett took her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest. It broke my heart but this was the right thing to do for now.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

BPOV

Those first two weeks had been both exciting and excruciating. School was going well I liked most of my classes and living with Alice was never boring. I only had to get through this week's classes and then I would take my first drive to Portland to see Edward. We talked every day and texted through out the day. He was very busy getting oriented to his new program and the hospital and campus sounded quite confusing. His mom had come up that first week to help him settle into his new place and make sure he

had everything he would ever need. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett were awesome on the weekends making sure I was never left out I knew this wouldn't last forever but in the beginning it was sure nice to not be alone.

It was now Thursday and I was done with classes I sat in the student union doing some reading so I wouldn't have to do it over the long weekend. I didn't have classes on Friday so I would get to leave for Portland first thing tomorrow morning. I had wanted to leave this afternoon but Edward insisted I not drive down the first time in the dark. I reluctantly agreed. I felt my phone buzz I looked at it and it was a text from Edward.

_Baby if U R free please call me luv U! –E_

I hit the speed dial and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby what's up?" I said excited to hear his voice.

"Not much I have some bad news please don't be upset." He responded and my heart sank. So it begins the weeks turn to months the months turn into this is just not working.

"What." I deadpanned

"I….I have to do an overnight shift at the hospital tomorrow after classes it's an orientation thing I didn't find out about it until today. You can still come down but I think if you came down Saturday morning it would be best so you are not alone here."

"Edward you will be sleeping all day on Saturday and I have class on Monday so I will have to leave early on Sunday to come back! We won't see each other at all!" I tried my hardest not to scream at him.

"Bella I know this sucks but you can come next weekend if you want I will even fly you down after class on Friday so you don't have to drive you will get here faster. I am so sorry baby please don't be angry with me." I could here he was disappointed as well but I also knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sure I was upset even a little angry but I had to remind myself it wasn't his fault and I need to just wait and see how next weekend would go.

"Its OK babe we made it four weeks one more won't kill me. I love you, I need to go I will call you later OK."

"Sure babe I will book you a flight for Friday around six can you get Em or Jazz to take you to SeaTac?" He asked. "Ya I am sure one of them can do it. I love you talk to you soon." I hung up and moped back to the house. It wasn't far from campus so I walked most of the time while the weather was still nice enough to do so. I didn't want to tell Alice I wasn't going she had made plans to spend the weekend with Jasper at his place and Emmett and Rose were going to Forks for the weekend to see my dad. I would have the house to myself. I sat on my bed it was getting close to ten I had talked to Edward and things seemed to have smoothed out he was going to go to bed early to get some sleep before he had to

be up for classes and then stay up all night at the hospital for his torture as he put it. I closed my book I was reading and went to get a shower before heading to bed myself when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Bella it's Angela I got your number from Alice she said you were home alone tonight not leaving for the weekend until tomorrow so I thought if you want you could come to a party with me?" Angela? Oh Angela she was in mine and Alice's English lit class nice girl we had started to get to know one another. Alice must have set this up knowing I would be alone. I thought about it I had not gone to a party yet and thought it might be a good way to pass the time and have a little bit of fun.

"Um sure Angela."

"Great I am almost to your place I'll pick you up."

"Actually I will follow you I should take my car since I might want to leave before you."

"Well there isn't a ton of parking and don't you drive a big truck." Shit she was right.

"Oh well I can drive my boyfriends Volvo it's much smaller does that sound ok?"

"Great I am out front now see you in a sec."

I followed Angela to a frat house not far from my place and was able to park right behind her. I walked in with her and everyone was already pretty wasted there were plastic cup tossed all over the place. A good looking guy came over and laid a big kiss right on Angela's neck.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Ben, Ben this is my friend Bella. This is Ben's fraternity so make your self at home." She chimed and looped her arm in mine.

"Thanks!" Ben gave each of us a plastic cup that I sipped on, I had no intentions of getting drunk and making a fool of myself. Angela and I talked for a long time while Ben ran around playing host to all the others at the party. She finally dragged me onto the dance floor with her and we danced and laughed. I had to admit I was having a pretty good time. I knew in the back of my head that Emmett would kill me if he knew I had gone to a frat party without him or Jasper. I watched as Ben came up and started dancing with Angela and it made me miss Edward. I felt two hands on my waste and then I was spun around. I half expected to see Edward standing there to surprise me. I was wrong so very, very wrong. This guy was tall and blond but not at all like Jasper he was broad in the shoulders and had menacing eyes.

"Hey easy there buddy I was just leaving." I said trying to remove his hands from my waste.

"Hey now we were just starting to dance but if you would rather leave we can do that too." He had a strange look on his face. Was he high? Come to think of it probably and drunk too. I felt him pulling me with him and I was pulling at his hands but they were stuck to my hips like glue. He leaned down as he pulled me and kissed my neck.

"Fuck you smell good!" He said in my ear.

"Let me go you asshole!" I yelled but no where near loud enough to be heard over the music. His fingers dug into my hips even harder and I knew I would have bruises there. He reached down and picked me up and we were moving up the stairs. He kicked open a door and tossed me onto a bed. I scrambled to get up and was met with a hard warm sting to my face.

"Stay down bitch! It's not nice to flirt and then act like a fucking virgin!" He spat at me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and taste the blood in my mouth. I felt my lip and it was swelling.

"Please I….Please don't do this just let me leave ok?" I pleaded with him as I started toward the door once again. He lunged forward at me and the back of his hand came into contact with my right eye and I was back on the bed with him hovering over me grabbing at my chest.

"Little sluts like you only come to these parties for one reason, to get fucked!" He said latching his mouth to my neck.

"NO NO NO PLEASE GOD NO EDWARD PLEASE!" I cried as loud as I could.

"Oh baby my names James not Edward go ahead, say it!"

ANGPOV

"Hey Ben where's Bella? She was just right here?"

"Oh I think I saw her going up the stairs with James a minute ago." Ben said still trying to dance with me.

"OH shit Ben, she has a boyfriend a very serious one, she would not have gone up there, go check on her please." I was a little worried from what I knew about Edward she was totally in love and going to see him tomorrow.

"Baby she is a big girl, she is fine."

"Ben please."

EPOV

God why did I have to do this hospital shit tomorrow I hated breaking our plans for this weekend the four weeks had been long enough. I rolled over to look at the clock I couldn't sleep and it was near 2:30am I would need to be up in another 5 hours for class. I huffed and rolled back over. I think I drifted back off when I woke to a bang on my front door.

"Who the fuck is it and it better be good... shit!" I yelled as walked into the coffee table while trying to tie my draw string in a sleep induced haze. I got to the door and opened it. My eyes shot open as I took in the blood stained shirt and jeans. Her eye was swollen to the point it was almost shut and her lip and nose were bloodied. Her shirt was ripped. I tried to digest it but before I could she fell forward.

"I'm sorry" she choked out before she collapsed in my arms.

* * *

Let the pitch forks fly! Don't hate me. More soon I promise.


	24. The Aftermath

****WARNING** Some Violence please be warned.**

**_WOW you guys are amazing Chapter 23 was my most reviewed chapter to date and the reviews were amazing. I hope this chapter will help you process through things and answer some of your questions. I hope you are all still liking the story and don't hate me too much. Thanks as always to Tara you are amazing. Now the aftermath_**

**_SM Owns all things Twilight_**

* * *

EPOV

"I'm Sorry" Was all she whispered before she began to fall forward. I caught her in my arms and fell to the ground with her in my arms.

"Bella baby, what happened honey I need you to lay back for me." I was trying to keep my cool but I needed to check for injuries I had no idea what had happened. I laid her on her back carefully glancing up to see if anyone was with her. I checked over her arms and legs they all seemed to be fine, she was crying, silent tears streaming down. I touched her jaw and she flinched a bit. From what I could see the blood had come from her nose and the cut on her right eye and her lip. I didn't know if she had been in an accident or what the hell had happened. I scooped her into my arms and carried her in to the living room lying her on the couch. I had no idea what to do. I took a deep breath trying to pull it together flipping out wouldn't help anyone at this point. I knelt down by her head.

"Bella sweetie I need you to try and tell me what has happened to you baby, please." I pleaded

"I'm sorry Edward I shouldn't have gone I'm so sorry." She was crying again and she wasn't making any sense. "Baby did someone hurt you?" Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "Ben." Was all she squeaked out. Who the fuck was Ben I would kill the mother fucker for putting his hands on Bella!

"Bella, Ben who, what's the fuckers last name Bella?" She shook her head and began to cry more. I needed to calm the fuck down. She started to move to sit up.

"Edward I want to take a shower." My first reaction was to pick her up and take her but I still didn't know what had happened and I knew if the unthinkable had happened she would need to allow the doctors to collect evidence. Fuck evidence the thought nearly made my throw up. "Bella that might not be such a good idea can you tell me what happened?" I pleaded once more with her.

"I went to a party with Angela at her boyfriend's frat tonight. We were dancing and this guy thought I was flirting with him. God Edward I wasn't, I promise, I swear! Well he picked me up and forced me into his room at least I think it was his room." I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump that was creeping up my throat. "He threw me on his bed and I tried to get way and he hit me and when I tried to move again he hit me and pinned me down. He was touching me and I tried to get away I did you have to believe me I tired, but he was big and then there was a knock at the door he told whoever it was to go away and when they didn't he put his hand on my throat and told me to stay quiet. He got up and moved to the door." I could see her starting to shake.

BPOV

I watched as Edward closed his eyes I couldn't tell if he was mad or just trying to process what I was telling him. I closed my own eyes and saw James's face looking down at me as he ripped the front of my shirt I could hear the fabric tear in my ears still. I continued to tell Edward what happened to me how he had gone to the door and blocked the person from seeing into the room. How Ben pushed his way into the room once I had yelled for help.

"Edward I yelled I knew if I didn't he would have…" I couldn't even finish the thought we both knew what he would have done. "When Ben saw me he started yelling at James and pushing him. I just saw the open door and I ran Edward. What if he hurt Ben, God I didn't even think about that?" I began to sob again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had hurt Ben who was just trying to help me. "I know I sound like a cowered but I didn't know what else to do. I got in the car and drove here I needed you Edward I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone." I sank forward with my head in my hands. I felt his strong arms wrap around me as he began to gently rock me.

"Isabella you did the exact right thing you ran that is exactly what you should have done." He whispered into my ear.

EPOV

I will kill the mother fucker that was the only thing that was running through my mind. I took a deep breath.

"Bella I am going to call my dad to find out what we should do first but I need to ask honey did he…..Bella baby did he?" I couldn't say it. "No" She replied sparing me from having to say it.

"Bella I love you and please stop apologize you have done nothing wrong. Let me get my phone I will be right back." I kissed the top of her head and moved to my bedroom to get my cell phone. I looked at the clock and it was now a little after 3am she must have driven like a bat out of hell. I hit the speed dial for my parent's home knowing I would scare the shit out of them when I called. A very awake Carlisle answered obviously the doctor in him had trained his body.

"Dr Cullen here." He answered

"Hey dad I am sorry to wake you"

"No son don't be are you alright?" I could hear my mother in the back ground I had woken her as well.

"Ya I'm fine dad but Bella's been hurt she was attacked at a party." I was trying my best to stay calm.

"Oh God Edward do you need a plane anything you need son it's yours."

"No no nothing like that she is here she drove here when she got away. Dad he fucked her up pretty bad I don't know what to do?" My father took a long deep breath composing himself as well.

"Edward this is what I want you to do take her to the ER right away touch nothing on her let the doctors do all of that. They will call the police and do a rape kit." I interrupted him

"She says he didn't rape her."

"Are you sure son it might be hard for her to admit right off?"

"I believe her it seems that is where it was headed but her friend's boyfriend got there in time to stop him." I tried to let that knowledge calm me.

"Ok well they will want to take pictures of her clothing and injuries as evidence of the attack. Once they have documented everything they will allow her to shower bring her a change of clothes anything so she doesn't have to put her clothes back on it will be best for her. Son I want you to call me when you get home and let me know how she is." I thanked my father for his sound advice and returned to the living room where Bella was looking out over the river.

"Honey" I said softly still making her flinch. "We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out. My dad says the hospital will take care of the police and everything." She didn't argue she stood wincing a bit. We made our way up the hill and I prayed that there wouldn't be a bunch of curious med students on tonight. I put her in a wheel chair and wheeled her in.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen we need some assistance my girlfriend was assaulted." The women behind the desk looked to my side assessing Bella and she picked up the phone she mumbled a few things then showed us to a triage room. The ER was pretty busy it was a trauma center one of two in the city but it was a Friday night. Soon a nurse with two police officers entered the room.

"Excuse me sir but can you come with us?" What the fuck….NO OH HELL NO they thought I had done this to her. Bella grabbed my hand. "Its ok baby I will be just outside I will be right back. I walked with one of the officers into the hall and sat down in a chair.

"Well son would you like to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked me in a low tone. I was sure he had already made up his mind as to what had happened. I recounted the night's events as they had happened giving him Alice's number so he could confirm that she did actually live in Washington. The second officer came into the hall and spoke with the asshole that was just doing his job that was with me.

"It sounds like she is asking for you. Hey we needed to be sure to keep her safe you understand." He was trying to apologize by explaining himself. I nodded my understanding truth is it was good they were being protective of her. I found Bella in a hospital gown lying in a bed. The nurse had already taken photos and they would keep her clothes and turn them over to the police.

Once they were able to clean Bella's face of the blood we could see the damage more clearly she had a black eye and the white of her eye was blood red from the broken capillaries. Her nose had not been broken but under eyes would be bruised for a few days. She had a cut over her right eye that took three stitches and a cut on her bottom lip that would heal on its own but we would ice it to bring down the swelling. They prescribed a sedative for her to help her sleep for the next few days. Once all the questions had been answered we were cleared to go home. It was nearing 6am now. Bella got up and I laid out the sweat pants and T shirt I had brought for her to slip into. I made a move to give her some privacy.

"Edward" She whispered

"Please don't go, please." I moved to her and pulled her to me. She shook but had no more tears left. I removed the gown seeing for the first time the extent of her bruising there were clear hand marks on

her hips and her throat. I ghosted my hands over her body trying to be as gentle as I could as she used me to steady herself as we dressed her. I got her home and she went to take a shower. I got her a small snack ready and brought it into the bedroom and took a minute to look at my phone. I had switched it off once in the ER.

I had 20 missed calls and 11 voicemails. Most of the calls were from Alice, Rose and Emmett and a few from a number I didn't recognize. I found Bella's phone and found the same on her phone. Shit I didn't know who to call first they were probably all freaking out. I decided on Emmett once I got her settled and in bed. She came out of the bathroom and I went to her slipping one of my T shirts over head and handing her the small plate of fruit I had sliced for her. She picked at it a bit. I tucked her into bed and stayed with her until she finally drifted off to sleep. I slowly moved out from under her.

I picked up my phone and called my father first. I updated him on what happened at the hospital and then he gave the phone to my mother. Her voice came over like a warm blanket and I let all the tension out of my body and began to sob. I fell to my knees as the wave of fear and shock took over my body. Why had I not been there to protect her I should have been ther? Esme spoke to me in a calming loving tone one I was all too familiar with it was the same one she had used after the accident.

"Edward honey she is safe now she will be ok we will all make sure she is. Honey do you want me to come up would that be helpful I know she doesn't have a mom and I might be able to I don't know?"

"Would you?" I asked I hadn't said anything to her she just comforted me while I cried.

"I will be there later this evening let me make a few calls I love you honey it will all be ok." I hung up and righted myself and took a deep breath. Emmett picked up half way through the first ring.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR FUCKING PHONE! BELLA IS MISSING HAVE YOU HEARD FROM HER?" Emmett yelled at me through the phone.

"She's here Emmett, she's safe now." I answered in the calmest voice I could muster. I heard him relaying the message to what I could only assume was Alice, Jasper and Rose.

"Let me talk to her." He demanded "She is asleep but you guys are welcome to come down. Emmett he fucked her up dude he didn't ra….."

"I know man Angela told us about it but we didn't know where she ran to we thought down to you but neither of you were answering your phones." He interrupted me once again I was saved from having to actually say the vile word. "How is she?" Emmett asked his voice much calmer and the hurt showing clearly in his voice.

"She is banged up pretty bad" I relayed the night's events for him and he assured me he and Rose would be down in the evening along with Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Em what happened after she left do you know, she said something about a guy named Ben getting there in time?" I asked I knew she would want to know.

"Ya Ben Cheney do you remember him he is a senior now he busted in on it. James got a couple shots in on him but Ben laid the fucker out from what Angela says. The cops arrested James but they are looking for Bella." I gave him the names of the officers we spoke to at the hospital so he could relay the information. "Dude I'm sorry I didn't call sooner it's been a long fucking night. I'm gonna get some sleep while she is still out call when your close alright." We hung up and I slipped into bed next to her. I held her protectively to me being careful not to wake her. I had sent off an email to my professors explaining in short a family emergency had come up and I would be unable to attend class today or be at the hospital but that I was willing to make up the absence however they saw fit.

"EDWARD NO NO NO NO PLEASE GOD!" Her screams jarred me from my sleep. I pulled her to me she was sweating and her breathing was heavy.

"shhhh baby your safe its ok I'm right here." I cooed in her ear she relaxed into me and drifted back off to sleep. I heard my phone ring and looked over at the clock it was almost 7pm we had been asleep for quite a while and I knew my mom would be here soon as would the rest of the gang. I slipped out of bed and answered my phone. It was Esme informing me the car was pulling up to my building. I unlocked the door so she could get in. She walked in quietly and placed her overnight bag on the floor and enveloped me in the most calming hug.

"Is she still sleeping?" I told her that she was and that the others were on their way Charlie would be down tomorrow he had been out of town fishing. My mother went right to work making dinner she knew we would all be hungry. I helped her as best I could until I heard Bella crying for me. I ran to her and found her in almost a panic. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her. A short while later a light tap came on the door and my mom entered with a tray. She placed it on the desk and moved over to my side. She crawled on the bed with us and put her arms around us both. Bella pulled back with big brown eyes.

"Es….Esme? What…What are you doing here?" She sputtered

"Oh honey I came to take care of my two kids. Honey you just get better you let me take care of the rest sweetie, I love you and I wouldn't be any other place than here." She kissed the top of Bella's head and my cheek and went back to cooking.

"Your mom didn't have to come all this way."

"I know, I don't think I could have stopped her she thinks of you as one of her own."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. You must be starving. Oh ya and Em and Rose as well as Alice and Jasper should be here soon. They just want to make sure you are ok." She gave me a small smile as best she could and nodded. She knew there wasn't much she could do about it. I heard the commotion in the living room and told Bella to stay put. I needed some time to prepare Emmett I didn't want him flipping out.

I walked into the living room where my mother was taking jackets and making everyone feel at home.

"Hey guys." I said

"Where is she?" Emmett walked directly at me.

"Emmett slow down you need to be calm she just woke up she looks worse than she is they have given her some pain meds and she has gotten some good rest so she is starting to perk back up a bit but you need to be prepared." He nodded his understanding and I moved out of his way.

EMPOV

I tapped on the door and a soft voice telling me to come in came from behind the cracked door. She was sitting up in bed a trey of toast and tea in front of her. God bless Esme Cullen that women is a saint. I took in her appearance and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Her face was bruised but not as swollen as I had expected. As I drew closer I could see the hand marks on her neck left there by the little fucker that would be dead once Charlie was done with him if he was lucky.

"Hey B how ya doin?" I said softly

"Been better but I think I will be ok. Does dad know?" She asked

"Ya he will stop by the police station tomorrow to see the douche bag himself on his way down."

"OH God they arrested him?"

"Ya after Ben beat the shit out of him."

"Are you mad at me Emmett for going to that party by myself, I shouldn't have gone?"

"Bella NO of course not that asshole shouldn't have touched you alone or not. Please don't worry about it I love you and dad loves you and so does Rose and everyone else. Don't worry no one is mad at you this isn't your fault." I was almost pissed that she thought I would be mad at her. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and got up.

"I think there are a few ladies that would like to see you, is that ok?" She nodded and I left.

EPOV

Emmett came back out a short while later and told Alice and Rose they could go in. I had arranged with them that once they had a chance to say hi they would run out and pick up Bella a few things she hadn't brought anything with her. I gave Rose my credit card and watched as they left after giving Bella their love. I gave them my GPS and put in the Nordstrom down town they would find everything they needed there. I turned as Bella was coming down the hall.

"Hey there beautiful you're up." I said trying to be as cheerful as I could. She walked to me and I took her into my arms. We sat down on the couch and Jasper and Emmett excused themselves to the kitchen where my mom was setting out plates.

"Bella baby can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me.

"Why did you drive all the way here, why didn't you go to Emmett or the police anywhere would have been closer than a four hour drive?" She looked at me tears filling her eyes.

"Your right I should have gone to Emmett or the police but all I could think was I needed to get away, it was all wrong me there alone I should have been with you!" Fuck she was upset about me breaking the plans and that is why she went to the party.

"Bella I'm so sorry this is all my fault you should have been here and I fucked it up I'm so sorry." I choked out.

"No Edward that's not what I mean, I never should have been there, I should have been here all along this is where I feel safe with you, only you. This is home, you are my home. I was being a stubborn child I was worried I would resent not trying to be on my own Edward, when I wasn't on my own I had Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper there and I should have come here and now I have ruined it." Was she really saying she wanted to move here after only a month of school in Washington?

"Bella are you saying you want to be with me here?"

"I'm saying I'm not going back I can't, this is my home this should have been my home from the start and I'm sorry I have put you through all of this will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing that needs forgiving. Bella I want you here more than anything but I don't want you to make this choice out of fear." I so wanted her to tell me to fuck off and that she was staying but I also wanted her to be here because she truly wanted to be.

"Edward I made the choice to stay in Washington out of fear I want to be with you because I love you and I should have had the courage to do it in the first place this" she motioned to herself "All this shit only made me realize that I need to be with you." She placed her head on my chest and I smoothed out her long brown hair. If she wanted to move here we would figure it out. For now I needed to figure out how to help her heal. I watched as she sat gingerly at the table while my mother plated her dinner for her and Jasper placed a soft hand on her back kissing her temple.

I walked in and pulled a seat up next to my mom who had finally sat down to have a bite herself. Esme took Bella into the bathroom and ran her a warm bubble bath to help her relax and kept her company for a while. I turned to the men seated at the table they both looked like they were ready to kill.

"What do you want us to do?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm not sure there is much more we can do, he is in jail your dad will see that he stays there if he gets bail we will deal with it then I guess." I wanted to tell them to kill him but I was sure they may do it. Emmett assured me that Charlie had friends on the Seattle force and they knew it was the chief's daughter he had roughed up. The fucker didn't realize when you mess with the child of a cop you mess with the entire fucking force. I asked my mom to call dad to see if he had any friends in the legal

profession with connections to the DA's office in Seattle. She was pretty sure he did so between my father and Charlie that fucker would either be beat to a fucking pulp or he would be behind bars for as long as possible I hoped both would be the case.

The girls came back just as Bella was getting out of the bath and they joined Esme in our bedroom with the items they had gotten her. Everyone left they were going to stay at a Marriott Residence inn not far from my building and mom would stay in the other room here. I found Bella sitting on the window seat in the bedroom looking out over the lights in the city and the river bellow.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and thankful."

"Thankful?" What the fuck could she be thankful for?

"I'm thankful he didn't rape me and I am thankful for you and our friends and your mom she has been wonderful I had forgotten what having a mother was like." She whispered not turning her gaze to me.

"We all love you so much Bella and my mother has waited a while to have a daughter she will be taking full advantage of it now that she has one." I knew I would never let her go so it didn't bother me to see my mother get so attached she loved her almost as much as I did.

I was also thankful he had not rapped her not that it would have made me see her any differently but it would kill me to have to watch her go through dealing with it this was bad enough. I knew from experience the shit storm of emotions she was going through was bad enough. I would suggest she speak to Riley at some point but for now, for tonight I would help her feel safe again feel secure no one would harm her.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against my chest.

"Bella let's get some rest baby." I kissed the top of her head. I lay her in our bed, after today it was now ours. I placed soft reverent kisses on her mouth, near the bandage on her forehead and on her neck. I knew the kisses wouldn't make the injuries go away but I also wanted her to know I wasn't put off by them that I still loved her, all of her.

* * *

_**Do you still hate me? Review and let me know what you think.**_


	25. I miss you

**YOU ALL AMAZE ME! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart I am over 300 reviews now. I am amazed at how much you all love this story and I hope you continue to read.**

**I am so sorry for the delay. Please excuse any errors my dear beta has been otherwise occupied so I went ahead and posted so you guys would have another chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you have any thing you would like to see in the next couple of chapters let me know and I will talk it over with Edward.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

The dull light from the overcast sky filled the room as I stretched out my body next to the tiny body curled up next to me. Our sleep was quiet I had expected it to be rough I thought she may have nightmares but she hardly moved. I am sure if was out of sheer exhaustion. I sat up on the edge of the bed preparing to get up and the smell of fresh coffee was in the air. Ah Esme the women was a saint and in her element. I padded out into the kitchen and found mom seated at the breakfast bar reading the paper and drinking coffee. I walked up and kissed the top of her head and went around pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Oh honey let me get that for you" She said starting to stand.

"Mom don't get up I can manage….. Mom." I said grabbing her full attention. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything for coming here for caring for Bella and for putting up with me."

"Sweetheart there is not another place on earth I would rather be right now. I love you both and I will be here as long as Bella or you need me. Now would you like some breakfast?"

"Well thank you and I love you mom. Breakfast sounds great." I smiled softly and sat down. She went about making pancakes and eggs as well as bacon and some sausage. She informed me that Charlie would be here any time he had called from the road. I must have really been out of it I had not heard the house phone ring at all. I got up to fill my mug when the door bell rang. I grabbed a t shirt that was lying on the couch and slipped it on over my head as I walked to the front door. I opened it and the man that stood before me seemed older than he was the last time I had seen him not 4 weeks ago.

"Charlie glad you made it."

"Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" He whispered softly. I stepped back opening up the door wider for him to enter. "She is still sleeping I think she's pretty wiped." I said patting his back. Esme came around the corner pulling Charlie into a huge hug and handing him a mug of hot coffee that he gladly accepted. I walked with him to the living room where we sat down across from one another. We were both silent he looked so tired and I could see the anguish in his eyes. I took in his full appearance he was casually dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans. He had a baseball cap on. He didn't look like he had slept in days.

"Charlie when was the last time you got some rest?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Um Thursday night I guess maybe I drove straight back and then right into Seattle I came here from the station in Seattle." He said almost in a hollow empty voice. I looked down at his hands that were wrapped around his mug of coffee and noticed his knuckles were swollen and bloodied. I smirked to myself a bit and a pang of jalousie shot through me. It was obvious that he had gone to see James and had been granted a little alone time with the son of a bitch.

"Would you like some ice for your hands Charlie?" I asked trying to still the grin that threatened to crawl across my face. He looked down at his hands and straightened up.

"Oh shit um maybe a shower might be a good idea before she wakes up I don't want her seeing me like this." I stood with him showing him to the room mom was staying in and got him fresh towels.

"You fuck him up?" I asked quietly so my mother wouldn't hear me.

"Nah he was pretty done in when I got there." He almost looked disappointed. "The other guys beat the shit out of him?" I asked.

"No they said that was that way when he came in I guess the Ben kid kicked the living shit out of him broke the fucker's nose and cracked 3 or 4 ribs. I gave him the bloody lip and the missing tooth." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"It sounds like we are going to need to take Ben out for a drink." I said patting his back and turning to leave him to shower. I followed the smell of the bacon back into the kitchen and found Bella sitting wrapped in a fluffy soft dark blue bathrobe obviously one of the things the girls had picked up for her clutching a mug of coffee. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful Charlie is taking a quick shower and should be out in a second." I came around to face her and took in her changing face. The bruise on her lip and gotten darker but the split in it seemed to be healing well. Her eye was still pretty black and blue and the whites of her eye were still blood red. I took in the bandage on her head and asked if I could change it out she consented and I went about making sure it was clean and taped down. All in all she looked good and the marks on her neck were already beginning to fade.

"Bella honey you need to be prepared your dad is dog tired and as such he may react a bit harsher when he takes in your condition it looks worse than it is but he may get upset." I tried to warn her. Just then the door bell rang and Esme let Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper in and Charlie emerged from the guest bedroom. I stood facing Bella and placed a soft kiss on her forehead she turned to face her father as the rest of us watched.

CHPOV

I could see her long warm brown hair laying down her back as I neared the kitchen for all intensive purposes from behind she looked healthy happy even. I could hear her talking to Esme her voice didn't sound sad or strained. I heard the voices of the other kids and then as I entered the room it got quiet. Everyone looked at me as Bella began to turn on her stool toward me. She tilted her head up to meet my eyes with her lovely brown ones and what I saw took the air from my lungs. I had seen many horrors as a police officer over the years women beaten to a pulp by their asshole husband or boyfriend, horrific car accidents, injured children even my share of dead bodies. Nothing on this planet filled with horror could have prepared me to see my baby bruised and beaten. If this had been from an accident it would be different but to know that this monster had done this to her I shuddered and immediately wondered if she noticed my body convulse. Emmett had tried to warn me he had tried to describe things but this was just too much.

"Bells honey." It was all I could get out passed the lump in my throat.

"Daddy! I tied to fight daddy I tried!" She was sobbing in my arms. It broke me nothing had broken me this way not when Renee left nothing. My baby girl sobbed trying to convince me she had been strong.

"shhhh Bells baby its ok I know you did it's all over now it's going to all be OK honey shhhhh."

EPOV

I watched as Charlie took Bella into the living room and sat with her letting her tears slow down. After about a half an hour Bella went to take a shower and Charlie joined us for breakfast.

"So Bella tells me she is staying here that she isn't going back to Seattle." Charlie stated while looking at me over his coffee mug. I nearly choked on my eggs.

"Um ya she um doesn't want to go back." I stuttered out while looking at everyone.

"I think that is a good idea she will need the rest and being on that campus might be hard. We can figure out getting her things down here." Charlie looked resolute in the decision. Esme cleared her throat.

"Edward I am sure your father would be happy to speak with the dean at the University about helping Bella transfer down here." My father knows the dean well. I wanted to talk to Bella bout it before I let Carlisle have a go at it.

"I'll talk to Bella about it. I think I will go check on her be right back." I excused myself from the table and found Bella picking through the clothes that Alice and Rose had gotten her. She looked so cute her nose all scrunched up at the silk blouse she held in her hand. I stood in the door way watching her stand there in the pink lace bra and panty set that was new and looked amazing on her. She tossed the blouse down picked up the jeans pulling the tags off and slipping them on. She walked over to my dresser and pulled out an old U of W T shirt and slipped it on.

"You know if you go out there in that Alice is going to have a fit and Rose may go into labor." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't care I want to be comfortable and this will do just fine." She said in a way I thought she might stomp her foot on the floor. "You ok baby?" I whispered into her hair. "Ya just seeing my dad I don't know it just made me lose it. He tells me Ben beat the shit out of James and dad and the boys at the station knocked some sense into him after he said he wanted to press charges against Ben." She giggled.

It was late Saturday before Charlie said his good buys and headed back to Forks. We sat with everyone ells talking about the new living arrangements that would need to be made. After all that had happened to Bella Jasper didn't want Alice living alone and since her parents had signed a lease on the house she and Bella shared Jasper and Alice decided he would move in there. She of course needed to get the ok from her parents but none of us saw that as a problem. That would leave Rose and Emmett alone to prepare for the babies that would arrive late winter. We joked and laughed over pizza and beers and watch movies. Mom decided to fly back home in the morning but would return the following week to help Bella settle in while I was at school. Bella decided to pick up her classes at U of P at the start of the winter term figured it would raise less questions. That being decided we told mom she could have Carlisle make a few phone calls and see if we could get things taken care of quickly and quietly.

I desperately wanted to get Bella out of the apartment on Sunday so we figured a trip to the zoo might be a good way. I had not been to the Oregon Zoo yet and after much convincing and a makeup job form Alice she agreed. We ran around all day Emmett spent entirely too much time looking at the monkeys and I think he identifies with them a bit too much. I discovered that Bella has a thing for Lions so we spent quite a bit of time in their new Lion exhibit that was amazing. We had an elephant ear on the grass in the amp theater while we watched a birds of prey demonstration. It was a great day and seeing Bella smile made it all that much more enjoyable. The sun was starting to set and we all made our way back to the apartment. Everyone was leaving heading back to Seattle since they would have class on Monday. We said our good buys and closed the door. The apartment was quiet more so than it had been in the weeks I had lived here.

"Edward you know I am going to need to go back right?" My heart fell into my stomach and I nearly threw up.

"What?" I tried not to sound too freaked out.

"To close things up you know help Alice get all my things together actually move here I mean I can't live in the things Alice and Rose got me forever." I tried to hide the smile that was creeping up.

"Baby we can go this weekend and take care of all of that don't worry about it. Mom will be back by then and she will help out you two could even go up on Thursday or Friday take the train while I am in class then I can meet you there if you want." She smiled big and melted into me in a hug. She felt so warm and I knew that now at this moment I couldn't be separated from her again we tried it and that shit just didn't work.

I made us some popcorn and we settle down on the couch to watch a movie. We sat under a blanket wrapped around one another. Bella was rubbing soft circles on my thigh as we lay watching The Bourne Identity. She kept nuzzling my neck and stealing kisses every once in a while. It felt amazing to have her so close so affectionate but I was not going to push her into being intimate. I took slow calming deep breaths and pushed the thought of pressing her up against the plate glass window and having my way with her out of my head. I kissed the top of her head and focused on the movie. She moved a bit and then she was up and the space under the blanket was cold and empty.

"Good night I think I'm just going to go to sleep." She sounded so sad so distant. I turned off the movie and took the bowl and our glasses into the kitchen. Once I had checked the front door and turned out the lights I made my way to our bedroom….dam I liked the sound of that. I almost felt as though I should knock but I slowly opened the door. The room was dark she was already in bed curled up near the edge of what had become her side of any bed we were in. I quickly undressed down to my boxers brushed my teeth and crawled in beside her. I kissed her hair and snuggled close being very careful not to place my hands on her in a way that might make her feel pressured in any way. I didn't need to have sex with Bella not right now any way I had what I needed her here with me safe.

I lay there in the dark with her. I knew she had not fallen asleep yet her breathing wasn't quite right for that. I kissed her once more and rolled onto my back to stretch a bit and I heard her make a small sniffling sound and take a long deep breath.

"Bella baby are you crying?"

"No" bull shit! I reached over to my bedside lamp and flipped it on.

"Bella what it is it honey you don't have to worry your safe I'm here I won't let anything ells happen to you." I gently smoothed out her hair. This only seemed to cause her more despair. Her body began to shake ever so slightly.

"Isabella please tell me what it is baby are you thinking about it what can I do to help?" I was starting to get a little panicked she was closing me out.

"Am I ruined now?" It was so soft barely even a whisper.

"What? Are you ruined what are you talking about?" I was completely confused. She sat up slowly leaning against the headboard pulling the comforter up to her chin.

"Edward you will hardly kiss me let alone touch me I miss you and I'm afraid since he kissed me and had his hands on me I….I gross you out now or something." HOLY HELL! Shit!

"Bella baby absolutely not honey we don't need to have sex baby I just want to hold you and make you feel safe and loved baby no way on earth you could ever gross me out." I had no idea she felt like I was rejecting her. I mean I get it we have always been so physical and I have been almost afraid to touch her for fear she wasn't ready I mean it's only been two days.

"I do." She whispered

"You do what?" I was so fucking confused and frustrated with myself.

"Need or want to have sex….I miss you I miss us I want to know it's ok that we are ok and I feel so alone right now." Fuck I am such an asshole it's not about me or how I feel or what I want she is laying here in tears because she thinks I don't want to touch her can I be any bigger of a prick right now! I was giving myself a tongue lashing internally. I moved over to her I tugged the comforter away from her gently and tipped her chin up to me. I wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Isabella Marie Swan there is not a day that goes by that I don't want to take you in my arms and make love to you in whatever way you will have me or let me. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I have added to your pain please forgive me baby." I placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. I slowly slid her down under me and began the slow process of peeling away the t shirt and shorts she was wearing taking time to pay close attention to each newly exposed piece of skin. If the only way I could help her feel better was to make love to her I would do so in a manner of worship. I would worship her body the way it was meant to be. I wanted each touch to be soft slow and loving so opposite of what she had experienced.

"Edward I need you." She said in one of the sexiest breathy voices I had ever heard come from her. I captured one of her nipples in my mouth and nipped and sucked and was rewarded with a gasping moan. I had her naked under me I sat up and removed my boxers I knelt between her legs and looked down on her. She was breath taking to another person they would have seen the cuts the bruises but all I saw was the women whom I had fallen in love with and would do anything for.

I positioned myself at her center and put my weight on my arms that rested on either side of her head as I eased into her. She arched her back at my contact and I stilled myself letting her relax and allowing myself to calm down.

"Mmm Bella I love you so much." I whispered into her ear as I began to move in and out of her slowly. I let my hand move down her leg and pulling it up over my hip allowing me to slip deeper into her. She wrapped her other leg around my waist and pulled me until I was flush with her skin and she was baring most of my weight on her.

"Closer" she wept into my ear and soft sobs escaped her. I sat up as much as she would allow and kissed away her tears.

"I'm right hear baby feel me God Bella I love you baby I won't let you go that's it relax." I panted into her ear I was completely overwhelmed by the experience of it all. She was pulling at me and pushing trying to get closer and closer. Bella and I had made love countless times but never with this much needy passion it was on an entirely different level again one I had never experienced. This was not about running toward an orgasm or release it was more she was finding solace in me and until this moment buried deep inside her I was finding my own comfort and solace in her as well. She was safe she had not been taken away from me she would heal and now she was here with me.

"Edward oh my God Edward please I…I uh I love you …I love you!" She sobbed as her release consumed her. Her body went rigged and her center clamped down around me and I stilled deep inside her as I tumbled down into an abyss of an orgasm I had never known before. Her soft salty tears mixing with the sweat on my chest as I collapsed on her.

"I love you too Isabella never leave me please I love you." I whispered into her hair. I rolled us so she lay on top of me not breaking our intimate contact. We lay there for what felt like hours or maybe only minutes all time had been lost. I finally raised us both and carried her to the shower. I washed her tiny body and rinsed my own and once we were both dry I placed her back in our bed and climbed in once more and pulled her close to me wrapping my body around hers.

"Hmmmmm this feels so perfect so right I love you." She said softly in her groggy sleepy state.

"Yes it does welcome home Bella sweet dreams baby." I closed my eyes and we both drifted off to sleep.


	26. One Night Away

**I know you have all been so patient waiting for an update and I am so sorry it has taken me so long. RL was absolutely horrid these past two weeks. I was bound and determined to get this out to you this week and thanks to my amazing beta Tara here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think. I absolutely love every review I have received even the ones that are not warm and fuzzy they have all helped me improve so thank you so much! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

The weeks that followed Bella's sudden move to Portland were hectic to say the least my school schedule was ramping up and we both realized it had been foolishly optimistic to think we would see each other as often as we had planned. My mom returned to help Bella get her things moved down and get things set up here. Bella also spent a few days exploring the Portland area with my mom. Esme and Bella had become quite close and to be honest I was getting a little jealous of all the time my mom got to spend with Bella doing the things that I should have been doing. We were glad we had been alone that first morning when we realized that Bella had not taken her birth control for two days and we had not used anything the night before. Bella apologized profusely and I consoled her as best as I could I mean for Christ sake it's not like these had been normal circumstances. The thought of having a baby with Bella was not a bad one but the timing was all wrong and for it to happen like this would not have been ideal. We did the math and the doctor brain started to work overtime her period was due in one maybe two days so odds were that she wasn't and our worries were put to rest the following morning when Bella came out of the bathroom screaming "I STARTED!"

Things settled into a quiet routine. I went to school, Bella hung out around the apartment, occasionally venturing into the city, she made dinner for us most nights when I wasn't at the hospital. She had registered at the University of Portland and was all set to begin classes after the winter break. She commented she felt like less of a dead beat now that she was at least registered for classes. I would have been happy to keep her all to myself but her dad and Emmett would have handed my ass to me if she didn't go back to school.

We had just returned home from my parents house after celebrating Thanksgiving with them and everyone ells even Charlie made the trip south along with Emmett and Rose who looked as big as a house. My father watched her like a hawk and had not been keen on the idea of her flying in her condition but she still had a good three months to go and was as healthy as horse though I would never use those exact words in front of her. I dropped our bags at the door and went to turn on some lights. Bella ran straight for the bathroom and I turned to see that we had a message on the machine. I clicked play while flipped through the pile of mail.

_This message is for Miss Isabella Swan. This is Elizabeth Wells the prosecuting attorney in your assault case. I wanted to make you aware we have been given a trial date of December 19__th__. We will work toward a plea agreement to try and avoid a trial however you should prepare yourself for the possibility we may need you to testify. I will be in touch as I receive more information. Please feel free to reach me at my office the number is….._

I hit the stop button and looked over to see Bella standing in the living room. She looked frozen where she stood it didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Bella baby are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice. I waited for an answer as I made my way to stand in front of her. "Bella honey?" A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away as fast as I could pulling her into my chest. "It's going to be fine B they will probably work out a plea and it will be all over with."

"FUCKING HELL!" She yelled and I jumped back a bit. "I just fucking quit having the nightmares I just felt like I was getting back to feeling like myself SHIT! Edward I don't think I can go through all of that I don't want to have to see him I mean for FUCK sake don't I get a say in any of this first he almost rapes me he beat the living shit out of me and now his lawyer is going to get to try and say I was asking for it that I liked it rough and that I lead him on. I know how this shit works I've heard my dad bitch about it!" She was ranting tossing her hands in the air yelling at the top of her lungs. She flopped down on the couch in a defeated lump.

"Bella baby I am sure this Elizabeth person will protect you. We can call her in the morning and get the entire story and see if a plea has been even discussed." I kissed her forehead and I felt her relax into me. I suggested we take a hot bath and head to bed. We had a busy day tomorrow Emmett and Rose were staying a few days in Portland on their way back to Seattle. No one knew but Emmett had been secretly interviewing at the University of Portland they needed an assistant trainer in the Women's athletic department. Tomorrow was the final interview I had been playing the go between and aside from Rose no one knew that he and Rose may be moving to the Rose city. I knew Bella would be over the moon but he didn't want to get her hopes up and things were a bit sketchy what with the babies and everything.

I left Bella in our bedroom for her to get ready for our bath and I went into fill the tub. I lit the candles that she and my mom had placed around the tub and turned on the towel warming rack and placed two big towels on it for us. I walked back into the bedroom and there she stood at the end of our bed completely naked fiddling with her wrist watch.

"Can I help you with that?" I whispered while trying not to laugh at her she had been having trouble with it since my mother bought it for her during her visit. I pulled my t shirt off as I got closer to her. I pulled her wrist up and unclasped the watch with a flick of my finger grinning at her with a slight smirk.

"What would you do without me?" I grinned at her. "I have no idea. What do you suppose I can help you out of?" She said as she ran her hands over my bare chest she let her fingers walk down to my belt that she undid with ease as well as the button and zipper of my jeans. She pushed my jeans and boxers to the floor for me to step out of. I lifted her to me and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into the bathroom. Of course I was now hard as a fucking rock and sitting down in this position was a bit of a challenge but the way she was clinging to me I didn't dare try to remove her. I carefully sat us down in the deep tub and we both let out a mix of a sigh and hiss at the temperature of the water and the relaxed feeling that over took us both. She tangled her fingers into my hair and ground her hips down onto me.

"Mmmmm Bella careful you keep that up and this romantic setting will be for nothing." I was barely hanging on I wanted to bend her over and fuck her but she had been upset and I figured she needed to be loved on.

"Edward I want you please whatever way you want just please." She moaned into my ear. I lifted her and impaled her onto me with enough force that now most of the candles had been put out. "Ahhhh OH God!" She screamed as she arched her back so I could capture one of her nipples between my teeth. As quickly as I had started I pulled her up and off of me. She had a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Bella turn around baby." She did as I asked and I guided her to kneel on the small seat that was inside the deep Jacuzzi tub effectively bringing her tight little ass just out of the water. I steadied myself behind her. I positioned myself at her center and pushed in slowly rocking against her.

"Oh shit Bella so fucking good baby." I reached forward and around palming one of her breasts and twisting her nipple. She responded by slamming back into me. "Fuck! Is that what you want?" I asked

"uh mmmm yes." She whispered. I grabbed a hold of her hips and began to move into her harder and faster than I had in a very long time. There was no way in hell I was going to last long it felt too good. "Bella I…Oh shit babe this…." I couldn't put a coherent thought together to save my life. Just then I felt her walls begin to tighten around me her back arched and her head flew back.

"Please Edward don't stop oh God yes fuck yes!" She shouted through her release and I began to pulse inside of her with one final hard thrust. I let my head fall forward and rest it on her lower back. I withdrew from her slowly and almost painfully. She reached down and pulled the plug on the tub and we moved to the shower where we took our time bathing each other.

The following morning was Monday I didn't have any classes today and Emmett and Rose were due to arrive at the apartment around 11am or so Em had his meeting at 8am and would most likely know the final answer today. Bella and I had gotten ready for the day planning to hang around the house today with the two of them then we would have dinner tonight and go to the Zoo lights tonight. I had never been and Bella heard about it from one of the neighbors and insisted we go. I looked it up online and to be honest it looked kind of cool the zoo at night all lit by Christmas lights. We all figured it was a good way to try and get into the holiday spirit. Right at 11 the door bell began to ring and ring and ring and ring that only meant one thing Emmett was hear and behaving like the 5 year old he was deep inside.

"Alright all ready!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"It's about fucking time ass hole!" Emmett quipped and was met with a hand to the back of his head. I love Rose. "You had better watch your fucking mouth when the babies get here daddy." She smirked as she moved passed him to find a chair. She sat down in a huff.

"Hey Rose are you feeling ok you kinda look green." Bella asked handing her a glass of water

"Oh ya I think so I just don't feel great but I am growing two people so go figure and on that note I have to pee excuse me." She hoisted herself up and waddled off down the hall.

"Emmett is she ok I mean she looks a little swollen and she has been going for a week now running around nonstop." Bella asked while looking at me silently asking if she was crazy or not. I interjected at that point.

"Em have you been making sure she gets enough water?"

"Yes Dr Cullen I have thank you very much." Just then we heard a loud thud and Rose's voice.

"Edward oh my God Emmett!" Em and I bolted passed Bella almost knocking her down in the process. We busted through the bathroom door to find Rose lying on the floor her hand covered in blood.

"Rose baby oh my god what happened?" Emmett was frantic. I pushed passed him and went to kneel in front of Rose. "Rose honey I'm going to check you ok I just want to make sure we don't have a baby coming ok?" She looked panicked and I chanced a glance at Emmett after all I was about to look up his fiancé's skirt. He nodded at me and I lifted her skirt her underwear were still down and from what I could tell the babies were not arriving, yet any way. I was in no way prepared or trained to deal with this.

"The ambulance is on its way!" Bella yelled from the hall thank you Jesus! "Rose I want you to stay still and we will let the medics lift you onto the gurney ok. Emmett when they get here you are going to need to step back so they can work alright." I tried desperately to sound as calm as possible.

"OH FUCK NO I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" Emmett's protective side raging fiercely now.

"Hey baby its ok it will be ok just let them help us baby please I need you to hold it together please." Rose pleaded with Emmett as a tear began to slide down his face. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I love you baby all three of you I love you." He whispered. "We love you too baby." She responded as the medics began to move in as Emmett stepped back to allow them more room. They didn't waste any time in getting Rose loaded and ready to go Emmett followed them to the ambulance and crawled in behind them. Bella and I followed up the hill to OHSU I insisted they go there as I had met a few of the Neonatologist and really liked them and I knew we could trust them. We caught up to Emmett in labor and delivery he was pacing and his eyes were blood shot he was in a word distraught. He turned and saw us and fell completely apart Bella tried to support his weight as he began to crumble they ended up in a pile on one of the couches.

"I will go see what I can find out alright." I excused myself to give them some time together. I returned to retrieve Emmett.

"Em she is asking for you and they won't tell me anything without her consent." Emmett sprang up and took off toward the nurse's station. He was taken back to her room and the door was closed we sat down and began the waiting game. About an hour later we had called Charlie and Jasper to give them the news and they were on their way in. I called my dad to keep him up to date he had been so concerned about Rose I knew he would want to be kept informed. Emmett was now coming down the hall looking exhausted. Bella jumped up and launched herself at him.

"Is she ok are the babies ok Emmett what's going on?" She rambled off. Emmett placed her back on the ground and we sat down so he could update us.

"Well it looks like she has a partial placenta previa that caused the bleeding it is stopped now but she has to be on bed rest from now on. She also has some swelling in the feet they want to see go down so they are going to keep her for who knows how long they said she may be here until the babies are born." He looked so lost I could tell he had no idea what any of what he was saying meant. I patted him on the back as I stood up. "Well I guess you are rooming at our place than whenever you need a shower or a nap in a real bed." I knew he wouldn't leave Rose for long but I wanted him to know our guest room was his for as long as he needed it. "You guys can go in and see her now she is comfortable and absolutely hates the gown go figure." He chuckled as we walked back to her room. He tugged on my arm a bit and I stopped.

"Hey do you think you and Bella could look for apartments for Rose and I? I start in two weeks." He had a sly grin on his face "Fuck yes of course we will just tell me your budget and all that and we will get to work on it right away don't worry about a thing." We filed into Rose's room she was sitting up with an IV in one arm and monitors around her belly to keep track of the babies.

"Hey Rosie how ya feelin now?" Bella asked approaching the bed.

"Better the doctors say I may be here a while but if I'm good they will see about letting me go home on full bed rest in maybe a week." She explained. "Oh Em will you call the school and withdraw me form classes and ask them to transfer my transcripts to the University of Portland for when I go back?" Emmett was nodding as he typed into his cell phone probably making notes so he didn't forget when Bella interrupted.

"Wait a second Rose your transferring to U of P why when what am I missing here?" She sounded almost irritated. "Well Bella" Emmett began. "I didn't want to get your hopes up but I applied for a position there and got confirmation today that I got the job so we are moving here and I guess we are moving now." He nodded to Rose in bed. Just then Bella launched herself into Emmett's arms wrapping her tiny frame around him.

"You big APE why didn't you tell me you asshole! OH MY GOD Rose that means we will be going to school together when you come back!" She started jumping up and down and clapping and it looked a lot like she was channeling Alice. I patted Emmett on the back and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, Bella and I will start looking for places for you and Emmett. The ape has a room at our place when you get sick of him hanging around up here. I will be back up for classes tomorrow I'll pop in and check on ya." I pulled Bella out of the room to give them some time to rest and prepare for the on slot of visitors that would be here in a few hours.

*Two Weeks Later*

Things had settled down a bit Emmett was now sleeping at the apartment and spending most of his days at the hospital or at meetings at the University. Today he and Bella were going up to Seattle to pack up some more of Emmett and Rose's things they would be back in the morning. I kissed Bella good buy and headed out to go to my one class for the day. I was sitting in class when my cell buzzed.

**Hey E I need a place to crash tonight on my way to Seattle is the invitation still good? – T**

**Ya sure just need to visit a friend in the hospital should be home by 4 – E**

**Perfect see you around 4:30-5:00ish – T**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket so I could pay attention to the lecture. I had not seen Tanya in a few years but I knew she came through Portland sometimes on her way to visit friends in Washington so when I moved down I emailed her and told her to stop by sometime. I finished with class stopped in to see Rose and bring her the usual Strawberry milkshake with a meatball sub and chips she had been craving. It was the one thing Emmett asked me to do today since he was going to be gone with Bella. I visited with her while she had her first dinner as she had started calling it. I left just as she was starting to get sleepy. I went home to find Tanya sitting on the couch in the lobby.

BPOV

For crying out loud Emmett sure has a lot of shit and don't even get me started on Rose's closet her maternity clothes alone would take a small u haul. We had packed the Jeep to the brim on this trip. We were almost home Emmett and Edward would unload it all into Edward's storage unit at the apartment until the condo we found for Em and Rose was ready next week. We parked and I bolted from the car and toward the elevator. I didn't wait for Emmett I hoped on and up I went. I got to the door and slipped my key in. The apartment was quiet it was near 10 in the morning Edward was either still sleeping or in the shower. I noticed his running shoes so I knew he had not gone for a run. I walked into the kitchen and froze dead in my tracks. A tall thin blond stood in my kitchen…..YES it was my motherfucking kitchen! She was on her tippy toes reaching for a bowl wearing nothing more than a T shirt with the name CULLEN in block letters on the back it was one of Edward's I had seen it before hell I had probably worn it before. I heard the click of the front door and it brought me out of my frozen state.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed. She flung around in shock and out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward walking down the hall toweling off his hair in just a pair of gym shorts bare feet and no shirt. I immediately felt like I was going to throw up.

"Um I" The mystery girl stammered I felt Emmett walk past me bumping my shoulder I followed his movements right to Edward…Oh….Oh….Here it comes…..Yup.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Emmett boomed as his fist made contact with Edward's face. He was on the ground quick with Emmett on top of him. I couldn't move I was frozen again I knew I should stop him but for fuck sake there was a girl in my house in my boyfriends clothes..The whore screamed and ran to Edward trying to pull Emmett off of him.

"Oh my God stop it's not what you think!" the slut screamed. Just then a second girl came walking down the hall this one was shorter with short blond hair at least this one had more clothes on if you could call tiny shorts and a tank top more clothes.

"What the fuck is going on?" slut #2 was yelling. Emmett finally took a deep breath and got off of Edward after I grabbed him.

"You little fuck she leaves for one fucking day and you bring a bunch of sluts back to the house you fucking little limp dick pussy!" Emmett was beat red. Edward pulled himself off of the floor and the blond handed him a towel for his bloody nose and lip. Edward went to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Isabella, Emmett I would like you to meet Tanya Denali and her fucking girlfriend Jane you asshole." That last part he had directed at Emmett. I could feel my eyes bug out of my head and I could see Emmett's eyes bug out of his head.

"You slept with two lesbians you fucking asshole!" I was unsure if that had been a question or a statement from Emmett.

"No you JACK ASS Tanya is an old family friend!" Edward was rubbing his jaw and now had retrieved an ice pack from the freezer. I knew I should go over and see if he was ok but I was still stuck to my spot. Finally the blond Tanya came over sticking her hand out to me.

"Bella I'm sorry to have given you a shock." She said as she motioned to her shirt that I could now see the front of and there was a small name on the upper chest that read ERIC. Oh holy shit it's TANYA now my brain was starting to kick in. I shook her hand quickly.

"Emmett you ass go get a washcloth and clean up the floor!" I yelled as I went to help Edward. I watched as Jane came up and kissed Tanya on the cheek and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Baby can I talk to you for a second?" Edward mumbled passed his fat lip. I nodded and followed him to our bedroom. Once we were inside he closed the door and turned to me.

"Bella listen I know how it must have looked and I'm sorry I totally forgot to call you and tell you that Tanya and Jane were staying over. However what the fuck babe did you honestly believe that I would fuck not one but two chicks while you were away for one night I mean God Bella don't you know me any better than that by now?" He was frustrated maybe a little angry at me this was really a first. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Edward what the hell was I supposed to think she was wearing what looked like your shirt for god sake and nothing ells how was I supposed to know I mean what would you think if you came home from an overnight at the hospital and found some half naked strange guy in our kitchen then watched me walk down the hall half naked?" I spat at him

"I know how it looked but fucking hell Bella you could have asked me before Emmett beat the shit out of me AGAIN! I am going to have to go to class and the hospital looking like this." He pointed to his swollen face. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" Edward yelled. The door slowly opened

"Hey I um ya fuck dude I'm sorry I well shit man if you wanna beat the shit out of me I won't stop you dude I'm sorry but god Edward why didn't you tell me you had a couple of hot lesbian friends?" Emmett deadpanned.

EPOV

I sat there listening to Emmett apologize for beating the shit out of me yet again and there it was his attention was now fully focused on the lesbians that were in our living room.

"Dude you know why I didn't tell you and fuck off any way Tanya is like a sister to me." I told him pushing him out of our bedroom. I turned to where Bella stood.

"Babe please tell me you trust me more than this please tell me you won't always think the worst of me. I know I was a prick where girls were concerned before I met you but none of them were you." I pulled her to me.

"Edward I'm sorry your right I should have at least let someone explain I'm sorry Emmett hit you I'll talk to him about his temper he can't beat the shit out of you every time we have a fight or a disagreement. So Tanya and Jane hmm? I thought she and Eric…..in high school were kind of a thing?" She asked in a shy voice.

I smirked remembering that conversation with Eric.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Eddie can I talk to you?" Eric said walking into my room_

"_Sure bro what's up." I said putting my book down._

"_Well I….um well Tanya and I kind of did it yesterday." Eric stammered out. "Wait what you and Tanya? We are talking about Tanya Denali right Tanya I have a crush on Angelina Jolie Tanya?" I asked in shock._

"_The one and only. It's no big deal really we were hanging out at her place and we were talking about how she had never done it with a guy and well I had never done it period. One thing led to another and we kind of ended up in her room." He looked so shy about it._

"_Ya and?" I leaned in._

"_Shit Edward it was fucking embarrassing if she wasn't a lesbian already I sure as hell would have made her one it was over way too fucking fast and I don't think she got anything out of it what so ever." He looked mortified and I tried desperately not to laugh I mean my first time hadn't been much better but we were both pretty inexperienced. Tanya had secretly dated a girl from another high school for about six months so she knew how her body worked at least._

"_Well Er that sounds about right don't worry you get better at it the more you do it. Was she pissed at you?" I was a little worried he and Tanya and been friends since forever. They had been best friends since grade school while Eric and I were the only ones she had told about her "feelings" it didn't surprise me that they had at least tried it together._

"_She says she isn't and she wouldn't let me try and you know…" He trailed off._

"_look don't worry about it Er if she was upset she would have slapped the shit out of you and she probably feels about the same about as you do besides maybe she'll let you have a few more practice runs at it." I said laughing full on out loud._

"_FUCK you Edward!" He got up and chucked a pillow at my head. We were both laughing by the time he walked out of my room._

"Well weren't they?" Bella nudged me pulling me out of my memory.

"Let's just say they were best friends that experimented a bit with each other a few times. It was weird it was a lot like two girls teaching each other to kiss but a bit more contact if you know what I mean."

"Ahhhhh Ohhhhhhh I get it." Bella's eyes were kind of wide.

"Hey he was a lucky kid I mean who could teach you more about what a girl likes than a girl who likes girls right?" I chuckled "Ow Ow Ow" I held my jaw.

"Come on let's go back out so you can meet her and say hi." I drug Bella back into the living room where Emmett was now sitting in the living room across from a now dressed Tanya and Jane. Tanya shot up off the couch.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't even think about how it must have looked. Don't get me wrong Edward is great and all but ewwww really Bella I am so sorry." She scrunched up her nose when she looked at me like I smelled bad or something little brat.

"It's ok….um it's actually really nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you." Bella gave her a warm genuine smile.

"Listen E we have got to get moving we are due in Seattle later this afternoon and we have to stop and see Jane's grandmother or she will have a stroke and be pissed at us for a year." I stepped forward and gave Tanya a hug as well as Jane and closed the door behind them as they left. I turned and Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Emmett go?" Just then Emmett came out of his room with an arm full of sheets and blankets. "What's all of that?" I nodded to his arms.

"While I like the thought of two girls sleeping in my bed my fiancé is coming home today and I don't think she would be really happy sleeping in the wet spot if you know what I mean." I started laughing hysterically while Bella through a pillow at his head.

"Wait did you say Rose is coming home?" Bella asked. Emmett had the biggest goofiest grin on his face.

"Yup she just called and I can go pick her up. Can I take the Volvo it will be easier for her to get in and out of rather than the Jeep? Oh and Bella would you mind making the bed and running to grab her some new magazines and maybe some lunch and snack stuff?" He was starting to ramble now. Bella took the laundry from him patting him on the back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I tossed the Volvo keys at him as he headed for the door.

"Oh hey Emmett I may take you up on the beat the shit out of you thing in the near future asshole!"

"Sounds good prick!" He shouted as he shut the door. My face hurt like a hell but it was hard to stay pissed at Emmett it has something to do with his childlike behavior I am firmly convinced it is only reason he has held onto Rose. I found Bella in the laundry room just finishing loading the washer and pulling out some clean sheets from the linen closet. I pulled her ass to my hips and moved her hair off her neck.

"Hey there you wanna come help me feel better besides I don't care who you are hearing to girls go at it all night like I did last night makes you horny." I smirked against her ear.

"Edward you are one sick little puppy…..But I get to be on top!" She yelled as she dropped the sheets and darted toward the bedroom. Fuck I love her when she is playful. I took off after her and caught her just as she was kicking off her shoes.


	27. It's Finally Over

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love you guys so much you have know idea your feedback is amazing and I appriciate it so much. So just for fun let me know if there is an outtake that you would like to see. I am curiouse to know what you are curiouse about. I will go through the suggestions and see what I can come up with it could be fun. As always keep your reivews comming they push me forward to keep going and I love all of them. **

**As always thank you to my amazing Beta Tara you are amazing and gave me the get up and go to get this chapter out thanks a bunch!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

December 18th

That last two weeks had been hard on everyone. Bella and I had to make two trips up to Seattle so she could meet with the prosecutors and be prepped for the trial that was to start tomorrow morning. They had been in talks about a plea but had not come to an agreement. They had one last meeting today. I sat in our bedroom watching Bella toss item after item onto the floor trying to find just the right thing to ware to court tomorrow. She said she needed to look conservative but not look like she was trying to look conservative. We were headed up tonight I needed to finish a paper and hit the send button on it before I could miss class tomorrow and Bella didn't want to sit in a hotel room and wait all day so we decided to go up late so we could just go to sleep when we got there.

Emmett and Rose were watching a movie in their room snacking on left over pizza. We were glad they had decided to stay here as we had another trip back to the hospital last week for some more bleeding. The doctors had been preparing them that the babies would be early and most likely have to stay in the NICU after they were born. Rose's goal was to get to New Years day she figured 5 weeks early was better than 8 and with a goal in her mind she was as stubborn as ever. It was hard talking Emmett out of coming to Seattle but Rose could not be left alone and Bella was afraid we would end up at Emmett's murder trial next if he saw James in court. Bella finally came out of the closet holding a pair of black dress slacks and a deep purple sweater and a black silk blouse to wear under it. She tossed a pair of black heels into the suit case and slammed it shut.

"All ready?" I asked "Ya I guess so I don't want to go but it looks like I'm gonna have to." She conceded. Bella's phone started buzzing and she picked it up.

"Hey dad." Her face was brighter hearing her father's voice. "I just finished packing my crap and Edward is finishing his paper and then we are heading out." There was a long pause as she nodded her head than a slow smile began to spread across her face along with silent tears. "Dad can you repeat that just a second?" She hit the speaker phone button and held the phone out for me to listen.

"Go ahead dad I've got you on speaker so Edward can here you."

"Um ya ok so like I told Bella they have reached a plea deal. James is pleading guilty to 3rd degree assault they have agreed to 6 months jail with two years probation the University has expelled him and once he is released he will have to register as a sex offender." The line was silent. I looked at Bella who was sobbing silently I got up and removed the phone from her hand and took it off speaker phone.

"Hey Chief thank you so much for the call."

"Edward son please take care of my baby and tell her I love her." The chief's voice waivered and the line went dead. Had he called me son? I guess he was starting to get used to the idea of Bella and I finally.

"shhhhhh Bella honey it's over baby it's all over." I sat down in the overstuffed chair in our bedroom and cradled her in my lap. I hummed to her in her ear until I felt her breathing even out. The week had been rough on her she hadn't slept well and had been on pins and needles she was exhausted. I placed her in our bed and went to go give Rose and Emmett the good news.

December 25th 4:00am

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN get your skinny ass out of bed it's time to open presents!**" The bed dipped and bounced and I rolled over and flopped my arm over a foreign lump in our bed. I cracked an eye open and starring back at me were bright blue eyes.

"Alice what in the hell are you doing in my bed?" I glanced at the clock. What the…"at 4 fucking o'clock in the fucking morning!" I heard Bella's soft giggles

"Get up its time. Rose woke Emmett up who woke up the chief, Jasper and your parents. Jasper woke me up and I woke up my parents we are all here and awake except for you two come on get up!" She said shoving at both Bella and I.

Everyone had come to town yesterday the parents were all staying at Emmett and Rose's unlived in condo while the _"kids"_ all stayed at our place. The old people all went home to get some sleep and we stayed up until at least 1 in the morning had I known Alice was going to wake us up this early I would have gone to Emmett's with the parents. I figured I had a good 30 minutes before they got to our place but no I could hear the chief in the living room scolding Emmett for not making sure Rose had her feet up. I pulled on Bella as I drug myself out of bed.

"Come on women if I have to get up so do you we have presents to open." I smacked her on her ass as I was getting up. She responded with a loud yelp.

"Gahhhh none of that kinky shit with me in the room you two get a move on!"

We joined the others in the living room where Rose was perched on the couch looking wide awake and as big as the White House now. Again I would never say that directly to her. We all gathered around the tree that Emmett and I had put up and Bella decorated with direction from Rose god that women was bossy. We all opened presents one at a time all the gifts were nice nothing too odd I had gotten Bella a new laptop for school and a coat she had been eyeing for the last month. She had given me my gift for the last 12 days or should I say evenings she said it was the only thing she could afford since she didn't have a job and in my humble opinion there wasn't a thing in any store that could have beat what I had gotten the last 12 nights. My parents way out did themselves however they gave each couple along with Alice's parents and Charlie round trip airfare to California to spend a long weekend in the spring. My mother said it was just a ploy so she could see the babies once they were ready to go on a plane. We sat and waited as Jasper and Alice exchanged gifts they opened them together. Alice got into hers first and pulled out two of the tiniest pieces of fabric I have ever seen and squealed with delight. Jasper pulled out a pair of really nice looking sunglasses and I put two and two together the tiny fabric was a bikini for fuck sake who gives their girlfriend an itsy bitsy bikini for Christmas? Her parents giggled and shook their heads and I could swear that Charlie's head was going to burst into flames from the blush that crept across his face. At least I knew where Bella got it from. No one said anything all of us making the same assumption they must have been planning a spring break trip of some kind. We ate and ate and ate until finally Emmett passed out on the floor and the rest of us went to bed.

The week passed by quickly everyone running around town seeing what Portland had to offer and getting last minute things to wear for our New Years Eve party. The Brandon's who had forgone their normal party to spend the holidays in Portland with all of us had arranged an evening for all of us at the Governor Hotel down town. We would have dinner there and then attend the ball they were having. They also got us all rooms at the hotel so we wouldn't have to go anywhere once we were in the hotel. Rose had even gotten permission from her doctors to go down to the hotel so long as she remained in a wheel chair and got plenty of rest. She agreed but was not excited about trying to find an outfit. So here I sit waiting in my hotel room with Emmett and Jasper while the girls got ready in Emmett and Rose's room.

"Can you believe the Chief is bringing a date?" I asked Emmett

"Shit I'm glad he finally went for it he has been following Sue Clearwater around for three years dude I don't think my dad has gotten laid since my mom left." We all sat in silence trying to absorb that thought.

"Dam I don't know what I would do if I didn't get to have my dick in Be…" I cut my sentence off when Emmett's head whipped around and Jasper's eyes got huge. "Um ya so when do you think the girls will be done?" I asked desperate to change the subject Just then my phone buzzed and we were asked to come collect the ladies.

BPOV

I was finally done getting my hair straightened and then curled which made absolutely no since to me at all by the way. I had slipped on the deep blue dress that Alice had brought me. It was floor length and very formal the neck line gathered and draped showing just a hint of cleavage and the back dipped into a low v so low I couldn't wear a bra or panties _thank you Alice_. I slipped on the silver heels. Alice came out of the bedroom of the suite she wore a silk cream floor length gown that looked similar to mine. Hers pooled on the floor in the back a bit more when she turned around however the back of her dress looked completely backless instead it was a fine mesh that was almost the same color as her pale skin there were tiny little crystals that looked as though they were part of her body making her sparkle it was breath taking and completely Alice. Her hair was perfectly spiked with a tiny crystal butterfly pinned in just the right spot. Rose wore a short flirty red dress that hit her just above the knee she said if she couldn't get up and dance that she might as well show her legs off since they weren't to swollen at the moment. We opened the door and found the boys getting ready to knock. I nearly fell over when I saw Edward he looked amazing Alice had brought his clothes down with mine so we would complement each other always thinking that one.

He stood before me in black dress slacks with a black dress shirt and a black tie with the smallest blue pinstripes that matched my dress perfectly the look was finished with a vest that hugged him in all the right places. Emmett stepped forward to retrieve Rose he looked as handsome as ever in a black suite with black shirt and a charcoal grey tie. Jasper stepped out from behind Edward and I watched as his eyes took in Alice he smiled shyly at her and he almost looked like he was tearing up. He wore a classic black tux that fit him as if it were made for him and knowing Alice it probably was. He stepped forward and took her hand tucking her arm into his as we made our way to dinner.

We found our parents waiting for us they were all laughing and getting along great. I watched for a moment taking in the sight of my father with a women. He looked nervous excited and scared all at once it was kind of cute.

"Good evening come sit down Esme has planned this meal to the T so sit and enjoy." Carlisle greeted us as we moved to our seats. My dad stood as did all the men waiting for the women to be seated he bent down and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bells." He whispered "You don't look so bad yourself there dad you clean up nice." I smiled at him as I watched Sue gaze up at my father and unless my eyes weren't working I could have swore I saw her lick her lips…ewwwwwwww!

Dinner went by far too quickly the meal was amazing Esme had ordered each of us our favorites right down to desert. We were completely stuffed as we headed to the ball room for a night of dancing and ringing in the New Year. As we stepped off the elevator I could hear the music coming from the ballroom at the end of the corridor. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were leading the way. I hadn't been paying attention until we took a right and filed into a smaller room completely lit in soft candle light. There was a small string quartet in the corner playing softly. Mr. Brandon turned around and cleared his throat.

"Um excuse the delay in getting to the party but there is just one last thing I need to do before this year is out. We all turned to where Alice's father stood. "Sweetheart" He motioned to Alice. She walked forward and stood with her father. A nice looking women in a suit came out of nowhere and stood behind Mr. Brandon. "Alice asked her mother and I to gather you all here tonight in this room so you could share this moment with her and Jasper. I would like to welcome you to the wedding of Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Clayton Whitlock." Holy fuck did he really just say what I think he said! There were several gasps and giggles then a huge round of applause erupted. "So without further adieu I will hand this over to Justice White." He stepped aside and the women that came from nowhere stepped forward.

"Yes thank you could I please ask that Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen come forward the bride and groom would like the two of you bear witness to their union this evening." I looked up at Edward who took my hand as we moved through to the front I gave Alice a small hug and a light kiss on her cheek. "You have some explaining to do." I whispered in her ear and she giggled in reply. Edward placed his hand on Jasper's back gave it a good smack before shacking his hand. Justice White began by asking who gave this woman to be married to this man and through choked tears her father replied "Her mother and I do." Then he stepped away. Everyone took seats that formed a small semicircle and we all watched on as my best friend got married.

EPOV

I stood next to Jasper and listened to him proclaim his undying love for Alice and I was tempted to ask the Judge if she had enough time for another one. A small pang of jalousie sped through me but only because I knew that one day this would be Bella and I. I had known it for almost as long as I had known her. I knew that we would watch Emmett and Rose be married but I had no idea that we would watch Alice and Jasper get married before we did.

"You may now kiss your bride." The Justice closed the small book she held and I was snapped back into this moment as Jasper leaned down placing a hand on each of Alice's flushed cheeks and pulled her into the most intimate kiss I had ever witnessed outside of Bella and my own. It was a kiss that dripped of love and cherishing there was nothing cheep or rushed. Everyone began cheering and above all you could hear Emmett god love him.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL JASPER MARRIED LITTLE ALI!" He bellowed and the room erupted into laughter.

"The reception is this way let's go!" Alice yelled and we followed her out and found two large round tables that had been reserved for us and just as we were about to sit down the DJ came over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to welcome newly just married about 20 minutes ago Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock to the dance floor!" The entire room erupted into cheers and applause. I pulled Bella into my side and we watched as Alice and Jasper made their way to the dance floor. The room got quiet as the dance floor cleared for them. The soft music came on and the smooth voice of Luther Vandross filled the room accompanied by Mariah Cary in their rendition of Endless Love. They swayed across the dance floor.

The hours ticked by we all danced and drank and laughed I found myself sitting in a corner of the room with Emmett as he watched his father dance with Sue. He looked so happy proud even.

"Fuck dude I know this sounds sick but I hope my dad finally gets some tonight." He had a devilish grin on his face. I chuckled but I knew what he was saying he felt bad for his dad being alone all the time.

"You know I like the small wedding idea I wonder if Bella will want a big or small wedding when we get married." I mused softly. I noticed Emmett take notice and sit up.

"Who the fuck says you're marring her Edward?" He almost sounded angry at the idea.

"Shit Em what the fuck is your problem come on out with it! Haven't I proven that I am not that guy any more I fucking love her like really love her E she is my entire fucking life I would do anything for that women!" Emmett sat there for what felt like hours just starring straight through me. I was really pissed this asshole had watched our relationship over this past year and he had beaten the shit out of me not once but twice over it. I was sick of having to try and please him and not piss him off.

"Look E I know you I know this makes me sound like a dick but I have just been waiting for you to fuck up." I opened my mouth but he interrupted. "Let me finish dam it! I know you I watched what you did to women I watched the girls come out of your room looking like they had been used up and tossed aside. Edward you were a fucking man whore and you and I both know it. I understand why you didn't get close to them why you never wanted to love someone, but fuck dude she is my sister. Last year at the Brandon's you stood up for her I decided then I would step back and watch and wait. I love Bella and I don't want to see her hurt but she wanted you she is in love with you and I couldn't stand in the way of that. I'll be honest the idea of her moving in with you pissed me off she is more than a piece of live in ass for you to fuck when you need to get off." My blood went ice cold is that what he thought that I was dead inside that I had no heart no soul that I would use Bella like a whore to fuck? "but then I see you with her the way you look at her the way she looks at you, fuck I know you love her I just shit Edward if you fuck this up she won't recover and I would have to kill you and you're my best fucking friend. I want it to work with Bella and you I do." I interrupted him as he took a long breath.

"Emmett I don't know what to say do you honestly think I would treat Bella like a whore to be fucked and tossed aside? Do you think I would take her to meet my parents and share my entire world with her if I felt anything less than love for her? Emmett I have never ever allowed anyone to be this close to me including you and Jasper as I have Bella. Fuck I don't want to think about this but when I ki…..when Eric died a huge fucking part of me died with him I think my heart was dead my soul was asleep until I met Bella. It wasn't until I found her that I could feel my heart beat again that the blood ran warm in my chest again. Your right I fucked those girls I used them I even took out a bit of frustration on them. I got off and that was it I didn't want them in my bed or even to touch me when it was over I was a complete asshole I know it. What you don't know and I can't believe I am even admitting this to you right now is that I envied you and Rose I knew long before your dumbass did that she loved you and that you loved her. I knew you hadn't seen another girl once you had been with Rose and I knew why. It pissed me off that you could have that and that I wasn't worthy of someone loving me that way." I paused and he was silent. "Emmett your little baby sister showed me that as much of a fuck up as I am as much of an asshole as I have been she loves me all of me and that my past is just that my past. She loves me for me now all of me. Why can't you trust her?" I was silent I didn't have anything more to say this is what it came down to if he couldn't trust me why couldn't he trust Bella she was smart and strong she would have handed my ass to me long ago if I had treated her the way he thought I might.

"Edward I do trust her." He replied

"But?" I asked

"No but, your right if your ass needs to be kicked she will do it or let me know it needs to be done. She is a grown ass women now and I need to back the fuck off. I think I owe you an apology I don't think I thought about how hard this has all been for you too considering everything. I know you love her man I just wasn't prepared for it. When the time is right and you ask my father if you can merry her I promise I won't kick the shit out of you." I stood and he stood with me.

"Fair enough Emmett." I offered him my hand and he took it and pulled me forward into the gayest fucking man hug I had ever shared with a guy but it didn't matter he was as close to a brother as I would ever have now and I was glad to know we had finally squashed this shit that had been building . We released each other just as my father's loud voice barreled over the slow soft music that was playing.

"Emmett! Get over here now!" My father was firm but not panicked my mother was in front of us before either of us had registered what was happening.

"Emmett honey Rose's water broke Carlisle has her Edward your father would like you to go down and wait for the ambulance."


	28. Babies!

**A/N You guys are amazing and your reviews have been so great! I hope you enjoy this chapter we are nearing the end maybe two more chapters and an epilogue. So if there is anything you would like to see let me know. I am not apposed to writing an outtake or two so if you would like to see something let me know. **

**I am begining to form a new story that I will co-author with my amazing beta so if you want to know when we start posting put me on alert. **

**I have enjoyed this so much and have loved each and every review so keep them comming. Thanks for taking your time to read my story!**

**SM own all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I watched as my mom took Emmett by the hand and led him away to meet Rose who was coming toward us with my father. I shook my head and turned tail and ran. I jumped on the elevator to go down and wait for the ambulance. They were pulling up just as I ran out to the street. They loaded Rose up quickly and took her to the hospital, Emmett rode with them and the rest of us followed. It was not yet quite midnight when we arrived and we were all joking that if the babies came fast enough he and Rose would have one hell of a tax deduction for the year. We all sat waiting for word. I tried to get information but they wouldn't tell me anything. I looked over to Alice and Jasper who were sitting hand in hand both with silly grins on their faces.

"So not exactly how you planned on spending your wedding night I bet?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's perfect! I get to become an aunt all in the same night as I became a wife and a sister, it's amazing!" She looked so excited and it made sense she was an only child so her family and loved ones was about to multiply in a big way.

"Are you guys going on a honeymoon? I mean classes start back up in just a few days." Esme inquired. Jasper got the goofiest grin on his face I think I had ever seen him have.

"Ya we are off to Hawaii for 4 days we actually need to be at the airport in about 6 hours." Jasper answered the question never taking his eyes off of his wife…WOW fuck that was weird to think Jasper had a wife and Emmett would soon be a father holy shit what did that leave me as? Oh ya a student and a boyfriend I kind of felt like I was being left behind by my friends, they seemed to have their shit together. I looked over at Bella she was ringing her hands together and occasionally biting her thumb nail. I moved across the room to where she sat near the Chief.

"Bella baby it's going to be fine the doctors here will take good care of all of them." I whispered into her ear. She sunk in to my side. "I know but it's just Emmett looked so scared and what if something happened to her or one of the babies?" She spoke softly trying to keep her worry from her father.

"Baby they will do everything they can to keep them all safe. I tell you what, I'll go see if I can get them to tell me something." I kissed the top of her head and headed toward the nurses station. As I rounded the corner I caught sight of Emmett. He looked exhausted as he pulled the surgical gown from his body. I jogged over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"They're so tiny" Was all he got out before I felt his body begin to shake and he began to cry. I pulled him back from me he looked up and there was an odd mix of pure joy and intense fear.

"Emmett, dude, is Rose alright, how are the babies, what happened?" I didn't mean to be pushy but we all needed answers. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Rose is fine, great really, she did great. They did a c-section and the babies are healthy, they are so small but healthy. The doctors are with them but they are breathing well. We will know more in a little bit. Rose should be in her room in about 45minutes or so." He was grinning now from ear to ear.

"So daddy, could you maybe tell me if you had boys or girls?" I asked with a chuckle as we headed to the waiting room. When we entered everyone stood up and looked at Emmett.

"One boy 4lbs 3oz and a girl 3lbs 11oz both healthy as far as we can tell and doing great. Rose is fine she did great." He was engulfed by his father's arms as well as Bella's. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Bella finally came over to me.

"Hey Auntie Bella." I smirked at her. "Hey Uncle Edward." She smiled back. I hadn't thought about it but I had no plans of going anywhere and Bella would be my wife one day so I guess in a way I was an uncle.

We waited around for about another hour before we all realized that the babies had been born about 15minutes into the New Year and we had all missed the stroke of midnight. We were finally able to go in for a quick visit with Rose. She told us more about the babies and how they were both breathing fine but would need help eating for a little while. She would be in the hospital for at least 4 days and they weren't sure if the babies would need to stay longer or not. Everything seemed to have gone very well the doctors were pleased with each baby's weight and my dad got to go in and have a look at them we would all have to wait until they came home. We were all about to leave before Charlie stopped in the door way.

"Hey Em, Rose did you give my grandchildren names yet?" We all stopped we had been so excited about the babies and making sure everyone was ok that we hadn't stopped long enough to get that information.

"Oh um well Braden Clayton Swan after uncle Jazz and Annemarie Isabella Swan after auntie Bella." Rose had tears in her eyes as she unveiled the names. Bella took in a sharp breath as did Jasper who moved to his sister's side and kissed her cheek whispering to her. Bella hugged Emmett and I think I saw a tear form in the Chief's eyes. We said our good buys and left them to rest they would have a busy night having been on this floor at night no one ever got any rest. We decided to come back up around lunch time tomorrow to visit all of us except for Alice and Jasper they were headed to the airport for their flight to Hawaii. We said our good byes to the newlyweds as well as we went our separate ways for some much needed rest.

JPOV

Holy hell I had just become an uncle, my sister had just had two babies and I was married. I looked over at Alice and my chest swelled I couldn't believe it when she had agreed to marry me in the first place and now she was mine and we were headed out for our honeymoon. Tonight had been the craziest night of my entire life and I had a feeling that being married to Alice would never be boring.

**Two Days Later**

I was having the most amazing dream Alice was in a grass skirt and a coconut bra she was shaking her little ass and swiveling her hips…..mmmmm hips.

"Husband, wake up." The softest whisper and warm breath floated into my ear. I became aware of a light weight on my lower region and then rolling movement that would have made my eyes roll into the back of my head had they been open. I opened one eye and perched on top of me was my beautiful and perky bride. The woman had run me ragged the last day and half trying to pack in all Hawaii had to offer over our short honeymoon. Now she sat on me grinding herself into my incredibly hard cock as she let a snorkel mask hang from her finger. She had on the tiny bikini I had given her for Christmas and a huge fucking grin.

"Alice baby can't we just cuddle a bit before we run out of here." I whined pushing her center down further onto my morning wood.

"Mmmmm baby the surf is calm so the …oooooh snorkeling should be perf…Perfect." She wasn't fighting too hard as I gripped her hips. We had only had sex twice since we had gotten here and my dick was in need of some serious attention. "Come on baby there will be plenty of time for this." She sounded resolved and she moved to get up. I shot up in a flash and flipped her over as she squealed.

"Fuck Mary Alice Whitlock I want to ravage my fucking wife and if I have to tie you to this fucking bed I will!" Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed as I ground myself into her very wet core. There wasn't much to the string bikini she was wearing and I got an idea. I knew this would not be typical honeymoon behavior but Alice and I were anything but typical we had our needs and our likes and this was about us right? With the flick of my finger I had untied her top pulling it from her body revealing her small but plump tits to me.

"Scoot up wife!" She did as I told her to and scooted up toward the headboard. I clasped both of her hands together and used her bikini top to tie them to the headboard. I checked to make sure it wasn't too tight. "Jasssssper" she whined and wiggled her tiny body under me. She wasn't so convincing with the huge ass grin she had on her face.

"Listen here woman, I am going to taste my wife and make her come all over my face so you had better just get on board while I pleasure you." I said in the commanding voice I knew she liked. She stilled her body and whimpered at my voice. I stepped off the bed and pulled her bottoms off. I settled myself between her legs. I placed her right leg over my shoulder than her left bringing her center closer to my watering mouth. I let my tongue dart out and lick from her entrance up to her clit and her hips jerked forward. I grasped her hips stilling her. I looked up at her as she arched her back now desperate for friction. I couldn't wait any longer and I plunged my tongue into her hot wet center as far as it would go before licking up to her clit and sucking it into my mouth where I held it with my teeth.

"UHHHHHHHHH Fuck Jassssssper!" Alice all but screamed at the top of her lungs. I smiled against her dripping pussy knowing what I was doing to her. I moved one hand so I could insert two fingers and began to work her body into frenzy. Her breathing was coming in short fast pants now and I thought now would be the perfect time to have a bit more fun with her. I abruptly pulled my fingers away as well as removing my tongue from her now swollen clit and sat up.

"You know what babe we probably don't want to miss that snorkeling." I dead panned.

"Jasper Clayton Whitlock get your fucking face back down there right now or so help m…." I cut her off by plunging my cock into her center.

"Oh shit Ooooooooh my God YES!" She yelped. I was now deep inside my new wife the love of my life and there was not another place on the planet that could compare to the sight before me. Alice had her back arched her tits were swaying with the movements of my thrusting she was tied to the fucking bed and she was totally giving her body to me trusting me with her entire being.

"Ugh Harder please fuck me harder OH YES!" I did as I was told and I lifted her legs so her ankles rested on my shoulders and grasped her hips as I pumped into her. I was getting close and the flush that took over her body was a tell tale sign that she was about to explode. Sure enough her tight little body clenched down on my dick and she exploded and in return I pushed one last time deep into her and stilled as I spilled into her tiny body. I fell forward holding my weight on my elbows and I kissed her neck and breasts. I released her hands and checked to make sure she didn't have any marks before carrying her to the bathroom so we could shower together.

"Mmmm Jasper that was way better than snorkeling. Now when and where do I get to tie you up?" She giggled as we stepped into the shower.

4 Weeks Later

EPOV

I sat outside the Library of U of P waiting for Bella to finish up. We were picking up pizza and heading over to Emmett and Rose's, the babies had been home for a week and they had called to ask if we wanted to come over for a visit. I got the feeling they were getting cabin fever and Emmett was due to go back to work at the University on Monday.

Bella was doing great at school and she was loving the classes she was taking. Just as I was about to text her to let her know I was there I spotted her coming out of the building. She saw my car and jogged up to the passenger side door where I was waiting for her.

"Hey you ready to go see our niece and nephew?" She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her on her neck taking in her strawberry sent that made my mouth water.

"Shit Bella we need a vacation you being at school is fucking torture!" I growled into her neck. She giggled and climbed into the car. "Ahhhh poor baby I'm sorry but we have the entire weekend and if you take the long way home from Em's I could make it worth the wait." She wiggled her eye brows at me. Bella had recently discovered that she had infinity for road head and I was quite fond of it too.

Upon entering the home of little Braden and Annemarie we were accosted by an uptight over protective Emmett.

"Hey wash your hands and take your shoes off and be quiet if you have to cough or sneeze take that shit outside and don't forget to use the hand sanitizer there is some in both bathrooms in the kitchen, dining room, our room, the nursery and on both in tables in the living room."

"Well hello to you too Em, now where are those babies?" Bella rubbed her hands together like she was looking for a hidden treasure. We had not been allowed to hold them while they were in the NICU and Rose was so tired from the no sleep and the breast feeding she hadn't wanted visitors so when we got the call to come for dinner Bella all but jumped up and down. We entered into the living room and Rose looked exhausted her hair was up in a pony tail and she had on sweats and a t shirt. There was an odd pillow looking thing wrapped around her waist and two small bundles laying on it.

"Shhhhhh oh god don't just shhhhh they just fell asleep." She whispered yelled at us. We both nodded in understanding as we sat down. Emmett came in and went over to Rose kissing her forehead and lifting one of the bundles and bringing it to Bella. He placed a soft kiss on the tiny face before he handed the bundle to Bella.

"Bells I would like you to meet Annemarie, princess this is your auntie Bella." He cooed to the tiny package. He placed Annemarie in Bella's arms and I took in the look of complete aw on Bella's face. She began to sway gently with Annemarie and a slow tear slid down her face.

"Oh Emmett she is just….she's just perfect." She whispered. I drank in the scene and a flash whipped through my brain of Bella holding a bundle much like the one she had now only she was in a hospital gown and she was glowing more than she was now. I blinked a few times and realized that Emmett was now standing in front of me holding the other tiny bundle.

"And Braden I would like you to meet you Uncle Edward he can be an ass sometimes but I think you'll like him." He smirked at me before thrusting the tiny person into my arms. A warm tingling shot through my body as I breathed in the very distinct new baby smell. He squeaked a few times and I am sure I looked panicked. I didn't know a lot about babies this was pretty much the first one I had ever held. I looked over and caught Bella starring at me. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking at that moment.

BPOV

I sat holding my new niece in my arms she was tiny and I am sure the blanket she was in weighed more than she did. I was completely in love and then I looked up and I saw the sexiest most adorable and amazing thing I think I had ever seen. Edward sat holding Braden. I had never given much thought to having children except for those three long days waiting for my period to start but seeing Edward holding a baby well that was new and made me feel a warm tingle I had never felt before. For the first time I let myself think of what our baby might look like, maybe my brown hair with his amazing green eyes. I shook my head a bit and returned my attention to the baby I was cradling.

"Their amazing aren't they?" I asked Edward "There aren't words they are so amazing Emmett." He responded in so much aw it made me wonder what he was thinking. I looked over to where Emmett sat with Rose leaning on him. I chuckled a bit, Rose was out cold and Emmett was about to drift off.

"Emmett…..Em." I whispered as he popped his eyes open. "Emmett why don't you take Rose to bed and lay down we will come get you if they wake up. "Oh um are you sure I mean what if they need something or get hungry?" He sounded so worried and out of his element. "Emmett you will be down the hall go get a few minutes of sound sleep not sitting up. I promise the minute they wake up I'll come get you." He nodded and stood picking up Rose and carrying her to the bedroom not wanting to wake her. We sat for about an hour in the quiet of their home watching the babies sleep we had moved to the couch so we could both see each baby. It was oddly calming and comfortable.

"So um Bella I um." Edward leaned into my side getting a bit more comfortable. "hmm" I cooed while rocking Annemarie. "I think I want one." Edward Whispered

"What! I mean what?" I tried to respond calmly I mean we had never had this conversation and now he just blurts out that he wants a baby I just started school for heaven's sake. He began to chuckle.

"Not right now, but one day I want to make babies with you." He kissed my cheek. I breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time I wondered how I would have really felt if he wanted to start a family now.

EPOV

I sat watching Bella cuddle Annemarie as we chatted about her day at school and mine. It was quiet and calm until the yelling came from the bedroom.

"OH HOLY FUCKING HELL, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, DAMN IT EMMETT! WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP SO FUCKING LONG!" Rose was yelling as she came storming out of the bedroom in just a bra and her sweat pants. She plopped down right next to me grabbing Braden from my arms and situating him on the odd pillow. She motioned for Bella to hand over Annemarie and got her situating on the other side and before I could move or excuse myself both of Rosalie's breasts were completely out of her bra with a baby attached to each one. I didn't mean to stair but that was fucking amazing! Not in a sexual way at all but the fact that the human body could do that it was incredible. I felt a hard nudge to my side as Bella got up from the couch.

"I oh um us…..I mean I'm just gonna help Bella with the pizza in the bathroom I mean the boob room I mean the kitchen." I stammered as Bella pulled me by my arm out of the room. I apparently its true you don't give a shit who is around when your baby needs to eat your baby needs to eat. Emmett came walking in with the sweatshirt Rose had been wearing and tossed it into the washing machine before going back into the living room.

"Oh fuck Emmett grab me that blanket shit I think Edward got a full on view of my boobs just now, oh my god." I heard Rose whisper. Emmett came back into the kitchen and I froze looking at him and I could hear Bella giggling behind me.

"Dude I didn't I mean to, she didn't give me a chance to, shit." I stammered. He moved passed me patting my back as he went to grab a beer for himself and handed one to me as well.

"Don't worry about it Eddie, she was in a daze and she leaked all over her shirt and the bed and she was wasting good breast milk so she was in a rush to get to the babies no big deal. " I breathed a bit easier at his explanation.

After that first visit we started going over most Friday nights to visit with the four of them. Life had settled down into a quiet routine. Over the weeks we watched the babies grown and Bella and I both looked forward to our Friday night Pizza with Emmett and Rose.

The months passed by quickly Bella and I were both busy with school. Rose had started back to classes after a hard fought battle with Mr. and Mrs. Brandon who wanted to hire a nanny for Emmett and Rose. Emmett didn't want to take advantage since they were already going nuts with helping to plan their wedding. Rose didn't think it was appropriate since she wasn't even their "real" daughter. Of course Karen Brandon drives a hard bargain and insisted since Alice was married to Jasper that she was in fact her daughter and she was going to be treated as such.

Rose lost the Nanny Battle as we affectionately called it. In return Rose and Emmett started to refer to Garrett and Karen and Grandpa and Grandma Brandon. It was late June and classes had just finished up for both Bella and I even though I would be working at the hospital over the summer we had a break coming. Emmett and Rose were going to be married at my parents place figuring we could all use our tickets my parents had purchased everyone for Christmas. July 4th was the big day and I couldn't wait to get Bella out of the city. I had successfully gotten her to agree to not work over the summer so we could do day trips and weekend trips when I wasn't working. I knew the next year would be tough I had been accepted into an accelerated program and would be doing class work as well as regular rotations at the hospital this next year so working at the hospital was out for the school year and I would be up on the hill most of the week once school started again. Neither of us were looking forward to it but if I wanted to finish early and get started on my residency I needed to focus. Bella was supportive as always even though she told me how much she would miss me while I wasn't home as much.

I closed up my suitcase and set it by the bedroom door.

"Bella honey do you have everything you need we have to pick up Em, Rose and the babies early so we won't have time to…." I stopped dead in my tracks as I rounded the corner.

"Oh um I was thinking of bringing this what do you think?"


	29. One Day

**We are so close to the end and I fear it may take a bit to get the next chapter out. I have injured my right thumb it is shocking how much you miss your thumb when you cant use it. I will do my very best. FYI my amazing beta/prereader and I are co-authoring a story and once this one is finished we will begin to post so put me on alert if you are interested.. I hope you enjoy this chapter as always I LOVE your reviews and read each one as if it is a gift.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I stood there completely speechless. We were supposed to be packing to go to my parent's house. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Edward baby, do you like it? I thought I might bring it in case we had some alone time, you know try it out?" She slowly moved toward me. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"But….but Christmas isn't for like five months?" I swallowed the lump in my throat as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She reached me and began to unbutton my jeans.

"I know and I get that this is more for me than you but you mentioned it once and that we should get one and well I went shopping with Rose last week and I just couldn't wait any longer to try it out. So should I pack it?" She started to walk away from me like she was fully clothed and my jeans were not currently hanging open. I reached out and playfully tossed her onto our bed. She let out a giggle and I shed the rest of my clothes.

Bella lay there naked and flushed. I immediately pulled one of her hard pink beautiful nipples into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue. Bella began to wiggle around under me and she pushed me up so I was on my knees. She moved so fast I barely had time to react and then her mouth was on my hard aching cock. She fucking went to town. I couldn't believe what was happening she cupped my balls in her hand and deep throated me moaning all the way down. It wasn't like Bella didn't give me head on a regular basis and she quiet enjoyed it, or so she had told me but she didn't take control like this that often. She must have been excited about getting some use out of her new toy. I reached forward and massaged her tight ass with one hand while my other guided her head softly. I was awarded with a low groan that I felt deep in my gut.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth is so fucking warm, god baby if you keep that up I'm gonna cum, baby shit" I was panting, my mouth was dry and I was ready to explode. Just as I finished my sentence she pulled away and flipped around presenting me with her ass as she steadied herself on all fours. She handed me the new little surprise and the lube that she had retrieved from the bedside table. I positioned myself behind her and pushed into her center.

"UHHHHHHHHHH fuck Edward oh god!" She moaned as I filled her deep and fast. I picked up the lube and spread some over her smaller entrance and the new toy as I clicked it on. The only noise in the room that could be heard were our heavy breaths and the soft hum of the royal blue anal vibrator I was now running up and down between her ass cheeks. I moved in a steady pace in and out of her and she pushed back against the vibrator. I slowly pushed the tip of it in and she let out a long slow breath.

"Oh Edward yes…..mmm….." I pushed it in further until it was all the way in. I began to move it in and out matching the rhythm of my dick sliding in and out of her hot wet pussy. It was fucking bliss I could feel the vibrations coming through the thin wall that separated my cock from the vibrator and it was fanfuckingtastic.

"Harder baby, fuck me baby harder yes" Bella was almost screaming at me to fuck her harder. I was torn I knew if I did I would come so quick and I didn't want this to end ever. I wanted to stay right here buried deep in her forever. However I could never say no to her so I pulled back from her pushed the small vibrator all the way in and left it there as I grasped her hips and pounded into her. Almost immediately I felt her walls begin to clamp down on me and she was coming hard on my cock which pushed me over the edge and I spilled into her hard. I was spent and exhausted I fell forward with my forehead on the small of her back.

"Uhhh Fuck Edward shit baby the oh fuck!" Bella began to shake and I could feel her walls clamp down again on my semi hard dick and then I realized the vibrator was still inside her and still on.

"Oh shit baby fuck." I knew while she was having an orgasm she might be getting a little uncomfortable. I switched it off and slowly removed it and myself. I moved to the bathroom dropping my new favorite toy into the sink and grabbing a washcloth soaked in warm water. I went back and Bella was lying on her side panting. I moved behind her and gently cleaned her of the lube and most of me that I had left behind. I placed soft kisses on the swell of her hip it was one of my favorite places to kiss.

"Remind me to thank Rose for pointing that out." She whispered I moved her up to her pillow and covered her with the comforter. I went back to clean things up in the bathroom and then dropped that sucker in my suitcase along with the small bag of goodies we always took with us on trips. I made sure our bags were in the living room and joined Bella in bed.

Our plane landed close to three in the afternoon and I was surprised at how easy it had been. I had been more than a little nervous with having the babies on the flight but they slept the entire way there. As soon as we settled down into our seats Bella and I immediately took up our normal routine when spending time with Em and Rose. I swiped little Annemarie from her mother while Bella took Braden without even asking. We held them the entire flight. We were greeted by my father who was handing out hugs to all and kisses to the ladies. Soon my mom came into view and she immediately grabbed Annemarie from me and went to Bella to take in how much Braden had grown since they had been up for Easter.

"Oh mom it is so good to see you I missed you." I smirked at her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hello honey it's good to see you." She smiled. Suuuure We all knew she was just telling me what I wanted to hear since those babies came none of us big kids existed. We gathered our bags and loaded them in Dad's huge suv. Mom took Em and rose and the babies with her in her car and we waited for Charlie and Sue as well as Jasper and Alice. Once we had gathered them and all of their luggage and had figured out how to get all of Alice's shit in the car we were off.

We spent the first night having dinner and getting settled into the house. All of us stayed in the rooms we had stayed in last summer. Bella insisted that her dad and Sue stay in the guest house by the pool. I couldn't say that I blamed her, I mean who wants to hear their dad getting a blow job or whatever the fuck they did to each other. We both knew they were together since her father wore a huge as grin on his face at all times these days. We also knew from a confidential source that he was thinking about

asking her to marry him. He had told Emmett in the strictest of confidence and he had told us ten minutes after he left his father's house. I noted to myself to not trust that ape with a secret. We were happy for them both especially Bella she felt like she had abandoned him when she chose to stay in Portland but now that she knew Sue would be taking care of him she relaxed a bit more and didn't feel the need to run to Forks every other weekend. The evening was winding down and we watched Charlie and Sue walk hand in hand out the back door to turn in for the night. The rest of us went to our rooms as well.

"So babe are you excited about tomorrow?" I called from the bathroom as I brushed my teeth.

"I guess so, but really a slumber party what are we like 12?" She mumbled as she grabbed her tooth brush and ran it under the water.

"Ya well, Rose can't drink, you and Alice aren't 21 yet so enjoy the wine and we guys will make ourselves invisible." She stopped brushing and looked at me dead in the eye. It was a little scary as she had tooth paste foaming around her mouth and with the look she was giving me she kind of looked a little crazy.

"If so much as think about touching one of those skanks I will bite your dick off." She punctuated her threat by spitting into the sink. She rinsed her mouth and kissed my cheek.

"Hey who says we are going to a strip club?" I tried to play it off. We were going to a strip club for sure. She sauntered over to me and straddled my lap as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Listen I know that you're going, all I am saying is no touching, look all you want then come home and touch me." She smirked at me and ground her hips down onto me.

"MMMMMMM I think I can do that." I reached up and wove my hand into her hair bringing her mouth to mine. We made love slowly and quietly I might add.

The next day we had fittings and last minute things to pull together for tonight. I had gotten a limo for us and the girls were cooking all kinds of junk food. Emmett and Rose's nanny arrived in the morning to take over with the babies so they could enjoy the next few days. She would fly home with the Brandon's and stay with them for the week while Emmett and Rose were on their honeymoon. The girls were all hold up in Alice and Jasper's room "getting ready" what the hell do you have to do to get ready for a slumber party. Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I sat in the living room drinking brandy waiting for the limo when the girls all came down stairs. I nearly spit my drink out as did the rest of the guys.

My mother came in first wearing some short little baby doll night gown it was white and nearly see through. I looked over at my dad just in time to see him lick his fucking lips just then the image of him and her in his office flashed through my head and I choked a little. Sue came in next and she wore a red satin rob that hit her just above the knee she had nice legs and I was happy for Charlie that he had that to come home to. Alice came around the corner in these cotton short shorts and a matching tank top they were deep purple and across the front it read 'Brides Maid'. She bounced over to Jasper and when I say bounced all of her bounced, it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. Bella rounded the corner and I nearly came in my fucking pants. She had on the same set of pajamas that Alice did but hers were

black and read 'Maid of Honor' across her tits. She had her hair up in pig tails and I immediately thought about pulling them. Her legs looked fantastic and well her tits looked amazing but they always did. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. This was so not good the chief was standing right next to me and I did not want to get the shit kicked out of me once again. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Fuck Bella do you want your father to end me right here, right now?" She giggled and we looked over at Charlie who had an already tipsy Sue wrapped around him. "I don't think he knows there are other people in the room you may not get him out of here if she doesn't stop." She snickered

Rose rounded the corner and she was wearing a set of the same pajamas Alice and Bella had on hers were of course white and all the way fucking see through and said 'Bride' in hot pink across her chest.

"Hey shit you guys were supposed to be gone already!" She yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest. As she was speaking Emmett moved in front of her.

"Ah its ok baby they are going to see all kinds of tits tonight what's one more set." She immediately smacked him on the back of the head and he kissed her neck before releasing her and motioning for all of us to head out. I kissed Bella on the lips.

"Leave those pig tails in." I whispered as I walked toward the door.

We piled into the limo and were off to dinner before we hit a few clubs.

BPOV

Alice had gotten the three of us girls matching PJ's and Esme and Sue had gotten new pajamas just for the occasion. It was too bad that Mr. and Mrs. Brandon couldn't make it down until tomorrow but Alice preferred to not see her parents in the same light as I had now seen my dad and Sue. We kissed the boys good night and watched them leave before we brought out the sleeping bags and all the junk food. Rose insisted that we play drinking games and even though she wouldn't be drinking because she was still nursing and couldn't bear to pump and dump she wanted the entertainment.

We were three movies in and a hell of a lot of shots when someone suggested we call and check on the boys. I grabbed my cell phone getting ready to call Edward when Esme snatched the phone from me. I had hit his number and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby you havin a good time?" Edward's smooth yet slurred voice came across but before I could answer Esme did.

"Oh ya I am Dr. C are you gonna come home soon and give me a physical I've been a bad bad patient." She slurred into the phone. We were all dead silent all of our mouths were hanging open she thought it was Carlisle on the other end.

"M….Mom?" Edward stuttered

"Ooooooooh you want to play that game do you ok well come home Daddy I need a spanking." She purred.

"OH HOLY FUCK MOM! IT'S ME EDWARD SHIT!" Edward's booming voice came over the phone Esme tossed the phone across the room out of sheer humiliation. I laughed so hard I nearly wet my pants. I picked up the phone.

"Edward?" nothing "Edward baby are you there?" I asked again.

"Ya shit I'm here…..Dude shut the fuck up…Dad dude shut up….NO you can't talk to her!" He was yelling but not right into the phone. I could hear all of them laughing and hooting. "Bella we are on our way home we should be there in about an hour I love you." He hung up I could tell he was flustered and I couldn't stop laughing neither could anyone else except for Esme who just sat there shaking her head blushing furiously.

EPOV

My phone rang as we all piled into the limo to head home we had a good hour drive back home. I flipped it open to greet Bella and what I got in return was NOT Bella. My mother sweet innocent Suzie home maker Esme was drunk as a fucking skunk and talking dirty to me. For fuck sake I was now going to have to have a fucking lobotomy to get that conversation out of my head. I now knew that my parents played doctor and who's your daddy? On a regular basis. Did I mention how glad I am I don't live at home anymore? Apparently my dad and I sound a lot alike on the phone to a drunk women. I had to fight my father off from snatching the phone from me. He was yelling something about meeting him in his office ya, he was drunk as hell too. Surprisingly I was not that drunk well not in comparison to the rest of the heathens I was surrounded by.

We had a great dinner and went to two clubs we paid an ungodly amount of money for a few lap dances for Emmett from some chicks that weren't half as hot as Rose but it was his night and now he could say he did it. We spent most of the time bull shitting and laughing. It became very clear that this was not what I wanted to do on my last night before I married Bella. However this was so Emmett and it was his night. We pulled up to the house about an hour after the phone call to end all fucking phone calls. I opened the front door and the house was dark as I walked into the living room the sight before me was so cute sexy and hilarious all at the same time. Rose and Esme were curled up on the couch together with a bowl of popcorn between them. Alice and Bella had squeezed into one sleeping bag and Alice was snoring softly. Sue was laying in the recliner with her robe open revealing the leopard print short night gown she had on underneath. Emmett walked up behind me.

"Shit dad your women is fucking hot!" Emmett yelled from behind me.

"Fuck dude shut the fuck up!" I whisper yelled just as I heard a loud thud followed by an umph. I turned to see Charlie finishing giving his son a good elbow to the gut. Ha, serves him right they both chuckled as Charlie moved to Sue and covered her with a blanket. We all left the women to sleep it off figuring if

they woke they would find their way up to bed in the middle of the night. I kissed Bella on the cheek and went to get some sleep before the storm of activity started tomorrow.

BPOV

I had survived the bachelorette slumber party, the rehearsal dinner and now I stood at the end of the aisle looking at my brother who looked like he might pass out. I had refused to walk down the aisle with my dad because I wanted him to walk me down an aisle for the first time at my wedding. Charlie was Emmett's best man and Jasper and Edward were grooms men. Dad had waited up front with Emmett as Edward and Jasper walked Alice and me down the long aisle. The day was warm and sunny. I noticed Emmett looking at the empty chair in the front row and I gave him a knowing look. He had sent Renee an invitation but had heard nothing. He went so far as to have Charlie track her down so he had the right address in the end she hadn't called or even written and of course didn't show. It was hard I knew I would have the same result one day.

Emmett never seemed to give a rip about mom being gone until the big events, things I am sure he knew moms were supposed to go overboard about. We were lucky however we had been given Esme to love us. From the time I met her she treated me like I was her own and I could see she had been doing the same with Emmett for years before. The soft sounds of a harp began to play and we all turned to see Rosalie begin her decent down the aisle. She chose to have Jasper walk her down the aisle. It was amazing she was amazing her hair was down and in soft curls around her face and her cream strapless gown hugged her body just right. It was a mermaid cut and fit her perfectly but Alice saw to that as did her mom. It was obvious that the Brandon's had spared no expense on Alice's sister in-law's wedding. She carried white lilies and absolutely glowed. I looked over in time to see my ape of a brother wipe a tear from his eye and my father whisper something into his ear.

A short while later I watched as Emmett and Rose were pronounced husband and wife and Emmett gave Rose the most inappropriate wedding kiss that had ever been given in the history of weddings. The reception was elegant and the evening was so much fun. I danced with my dad as well as Emmett. Emmett and I swayed around the floor for what felt like forever.

"So Bells are you ready to do this one day?" Emmett said as he gazed down at me all serious like. "I…I don't know I mean if Edward asked me tomorrow I would say yes but I don't know if we're there yet ,you know what I mean." I knew I wanted to marry Edward one day but we were both so young and he had med school and I had school, a wedding would just be too much. I was happy where we were but I couldn't help the fear that crept into my brain when Emmett asked me that. "I mean Em I've had enough change for one year don't you think?" He nodded his head and leaned in and kissed my cheek before he whispered in my ear.

"You know he will ask you one day and dad and I will be happy for you Bells, he loves you." I felt a stray tear drip down my face as I smiled up at my brother. I loved him more than he could ever understand and knowing that he and my dad would love Edward as my husband one day made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. It had taken a long time to get here in this moment but we had made it. Emmett had become a husband and a father, Jasper and Alice had been married, my father found someone to share

his life with and I had found the one person who understood me, who got me, who loved me and challenged me. I had found Edward in the middle of all of the craziness that was the last two years of my life and I'd fallen in love in a way I never dreamed possible.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" Edward's deep sultry voice brushed against my ear. Emmett stopped us and stepped back patting Edward on the back.

"By all means bro, I think I have a wife to track down." There it was that huge grin that spread across Emmett's face as he spoke the word wife. That was one of his best traits, his ability to love and explore and play like a child. Edward took me by my hand and spun me once before pulling me to his chest.

"If I haven't told you already, you look stunning." He breathed against my lips

"Mmmmm so do you." I practically moaned

"Hey why are you crying love?" I met his gaze and I hadn't realized that I had begun to cry.

"I'm just happy, I mean you're here with me and you shouldn't be, you shouldn't love me Edward, I'm young and your probably looking at all of this thinking you're ready for this to be you and I'm scared what if…" He cut me off with a long slow kiss.

"Isabella." He purred as he moved a small curl away from my eyes. "I love you more than you can imagine, there is no one who could replace you. As far as being ready for all of this I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind but let's just get through school and we'll worry about all of this" He waved his hand around "when we are both ready. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me back into his chest and I felt at home in his arms. I knew I would never want to be any where he wasn't.

EPOV

I was almost relieved to hear that Bella was a bit skittish about the whole getting married shit. I wanted to make her my wife one day. That was just it ONE DAY, I wasn't ready, I knew she wasn't but weddings do fucked up shit to girls. I wanted to get through med school first, having started the accelerated program there would be no time for much else other than school for the next two years. I was happy where we were. I had my girl with me in our home and if I had my way we would be there for a while if I got the residency I wanted. We had made a life for ourselves in Portland and having Emmett, Rose and the babies close just made for an incredible bonus.

Things began to wind down and we watched Rose and Emmett climb into the limo to head out for their honeymoon suite and then on to Mexico for their honeymoon. My parents had offered for them to stay in the house there since it was where he had proposed and it wasn't in use. I finally got the chance to pull my mother around the dance floor after most of the guests had left.

"Hey ma you look lovely tonight." Her eyes were watery and she smiled up at me.

"Edward honey you look handsome." She sighed "you know your father and I are so proud of the man you have become." She swept her hand lovingly along my shoulder. "Of course I do." I chuckled. I knew

they loved me for all my flaws but I also knew they were acutely aware of the change in me over the last two years.

"You know its Bella right?" I asked

"It usually is the love of a good women that straightens out the jackass in most men." She smirked at me. "You don't honestly think your father came this way do you?" We both laughed loudly and I dipped her just before my father cut in and danced the rest of the evening with my amazing mother. Not much later I followed Bella back to my room and made love to her until the sky began to show signs that the sun was rising. It was slow and quiet and worshipful and I couldn't help but think this is how I would make love to her when I was finally able to make her my wife one day.


	30. A Gift

**Well folks this is it the last chapter. I had the most amazing time writing this. I first want to thank my amazing beta and now co author Tara. You have made this story so much better and given such great encouragement. I had planned to leave it here and let you all decide if you wanted a future take or an outtake but again my amazing beta has slapped me into submission and I will write an epilogue. I do hope you have liked reading this as much as have enjoyed thinking it up. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I am absolutely stunned to see that I am near 400 reviews. Thanks again and I will get the Epilogue out ASAP.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

* * *

EPOV

One deep breath in, one out. I kept the chanting to myself. It wasn't the choice I made today that had me nervous it was knowing I would see her and I prayed I didn't pass out. It had taken us forever to find ourselves here. The sky was glowing in shades of pink and purple it was perfect just like she had hoped it would be. We were re-creating a moment in time our second trip here after I graduated from Medical School.

Flashback

"Babe are you sure you don't want to go to Europe or somewhere different?" I asked her knowing full well I could tell the pilot to change route.

"No Edward I have hardly seen you in the last six months and I want to lie around and do absolutely nothing but be near you. Your residency starts in the fall and I won't see you again for who knows how long so the house in Mexico is perfect." She snuggled into my side and we slept the entire way there.

We had planned to stay for a week and we did a lot of nothing mixed in with some site seeing and at least one long walk on the beach every day. Our last day was spent at the house I had planned a dinner on the beach just before sunset. I had a table set up in the sand surrounded by hibiscus flowers candles lit on the table and a young man who would serve us our dinner prepared by the private chef I had hired. I gave her all the basic details and she actually ran in to town telling me she needed to pick up a dress that Alice had delivered to a boutique for her. She didn't look too excited but I had spoken to Alice before we left and knew exactly what she was up to. Bella was pissed she would be leaving me but it was for a good cause, she just didn't know it. The time had come and I stood at the bottom of the stair case in the sand waiting for Bella. She appeared at the steps and looked breath taking. Her hair was down she had a small flower in her hair and a soft pink flowing dress that went to the floor. Her little toes peeking out from under it indicating that she was barefoot. The halter top made her breasts look absolutely delicious and it flowed away from her body just under them. It was delicate and simple it was perfectly Bella. My heart began to race as she descended toward me. A soft breeze came up causing the dress to flow in the air making her look like she was floating like an angel.

I stood barefoot as well in the soft linen pants and linen button down shirt that Alice had packed me to wear tonight. I took her hand helping down the last two steps kissing her knuckle as she reached me.

"Isabella you look absolutely breath taking." A soft pale blush tinged her cheeks as a small smile spread across her face. After all this time she still couldn't see how beautiful she was.

"I…..Thank you…You look very handsome. I hate that this is our last night here." I placed my index finger over her lips to quiet her sad tone.

"Baby don't think about it just relax and enjoy our dinner." She nodded her head and followed me to our seats. We were served our dinner of lobster and baby potatoes. We had fresh strawberries with fresh cream for dessert that we fed each other. Dinner was quiet and romantic it was amazing. The sun began to set and the purple hue that was cast on the white sand made the whole beach glow. I knew it was

time. I stood from my seat and came around taking Bella by the hand leading her closer to the water's edge. I faced her with her hands in both of mine and I gazed into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Her eyes had been one of the first things that drew me to her….Ok that and her rack, sue me I'm a guy.

"Bella I love you so much and I have loved you for so long from the night we danced at the Brandon's until this very day I have loved you more fiercely than I ever thought possible. You have made me such a better man than I was before you found me. Every day that you grace me with your love I am thankful every night that you let me love your body I am thankful and every moment I am away from you I am thankful that I have you to come home to. You helped me be brave enough to overcome the darkest moment in my life. "I fought the lump that was in my throat and swallowed it down as I saw the large tears filling her eyes. I took a small step back reaching into my pocket pulling the small black box from my pants pocket as I knelt down before her.

"Isabella Marie Swan I am not complete without you and I don't want to ever know what it feels like to be without you in my life. I love you more than I could ever tell you will you do me the greatest honor of my entire life and become my wife? Bella will you marry me?" I opened the box and presented the ring I had been carrying around with me for the last six months. Her hand shot to her mouth and she was silent. I held her left hand in mine waiting for her voice to fill my ears but she was frozen.

"Bella?"

"Edward…." She whispered

"I…..Oh My God Edward YES…YES…YES…YES!" I slipped the ring on her finger and she threw herself at me.

"Dude are you okay?" Emmett whispered into my ear pulling me from my memory.

"Oh ya I um." I started to explain as the small string quartet began to play and I looked up to see Rose walking toward us followed by Alice both dressed in pale pink sun dresses. Rose held Braden's little hand as he carried the small box that held our wedding rings. Alice walked with Annemarie who was tossing little pink flower peddles on the sand as they approached. Each one greeted me with a kiss on my cheek before taking their places. The music changed to Pachelbel's Cannon in D and I straightened up. Everyone turned their attention to the staircase and at the top of the staircase the most amazingly beautiful site appeared.

Bella had chosen a soft cream strapless gown that flowed much like the dress she wore the night asked her to be my wife. Tonight she was bare foot as well her hair was down with a single flower in it. Her skin was sun kissed and she looked radiant. I watched as she clung to her father as they approached us. I heard a hushed WOW and turned to see Jasper and Emmett both with their mouths wide open. They stopped a few feet short of us and waited for the officiate to speak.

"Who has prepared this women to wed this man?" We had chosen these words carefully knowing that Charlie could never give his daughter away. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Her brother and I have." She turned her head to look at her father and he winked at her Emmett looked just as stunned but it was true. Emmett protected her and cared for her as much as Charlie had and Charlie had never left that unnoticed. He kissed her cheek and moved to place her hand in mine. We listened to the man talk about love and all its many aspects before he paused for us to each say our vows.

"Isabella Marie Swan there are no words to express my love for you. You have blessed me with more love, hope and happiness than any man could hope for in a life time. You have been forgiving when I was not deserving, you have been patient when I was not and you have been unwavering in your faith in me. I am complete as I stand here with you today and because I am complete I can make these promises to you with my whole heart and my entire soul. Isabella I promise to love you the entirety of my days, I promise to honor you as my wife, lover and best friend. I promise to care for you when you let me and be persistent when you won't. I give you my soul, my heart and my being as they are yours and have been and will be for all of my days." I felt a tear fall down my face and I didn't care it was all I could do to not cry like a little baby.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are my soul mate and I could love no other. I was blessed to find you when I was just seventeen and you saw me and not my age. I have loved you for the last 5 years more than I thought possible and in ways I never knew existed. You have been my best friend my lover and my protector. You have cared for me when I didn't know I needed it, you have loved me when I was a bit less than lovable, you have comforted me when you saw me in need. Edward I promise to be your help mate, I promise to love you all of my days. I give you my heart and my life. I trust you with all that I am. I vow to honor our marriage. I vow to honor your love for me and the life we will build together." She had tears streaming down her face that was glowing with a bright smile.

"I Edward take you Bella to be my wife."

"I Isabella take you Edward to be my husband."

We exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. I pulled Bella's face into my hands and placed my lips to hers and kissed her slowly savoring this moment embedding it into my memory. We smiled against each other's lips and both began to giggle with relief and we relaxed into each other. The party following was both relaxing and perfect we had our family close and it was small and intimate just like Bella wanted. I danced with my mother again and she beamed telling me how thankful she was that I had made Bella her daughter. Later Bella and I left to stay in a small villa down the road from my parent's home.

I sat waiting for my wife to return from the bathroom. The bed had been turned down by the cleaning staff and the windows were open to the sea air as it blew gently through the room. The door opened and Bella emerged she wore white satin panties and a loose fitting see through top that showcased her fuller breasts. I met her in the middle of the room pulling her body flush to mine.

"Mmmmm you look delicious wife."

"So do you husband."

"Say it again." I whispered into her ear

"Husband" she whispered back.

I laid her down on the bed and began the slow glorious process of worshiping my new wife's body. I began at her ear whispering over and over Mrs. Cullen just so I could hear it so I would know this was real. I found each full and round breast and paid full attention to each slowly. I found my way to her navel and I lifted her tiny thin top to reveal what no one could see today her tummy still small and mostly flat. I looked up at her and found her gaze she placed my hand on her tummy and covered it with her own.

"Us" she said simply

What we had told know no one was that Bella was expecting our first baby it was our wedding gift to each other. I wanted to start a family and Bella wanted to finish school first. Having decided to go into writing we knew she could work from home if she wanted to work at all and so when she got sick late this last spring and had to take antibiotics we decided to just have her go off her birth control all together. We were pleased to find out about 6 weeks ago that she was indeed expecting. Now nearly 9 weeks along her body was simply glowing. No one was the wiser we decided we would tell everyone when we returned home. For now I would enjoy her new fuller breasts the slight swell in her lower abdomen and the radiant smile she gave me every time she touched her tummy.

I place soft wet kisses around her stomach slowly nudging her to lift so I could remove her panties. I found myself at her center and I slowly methodically began to taste every slick and wet spot I could find.

"Oh Edward baby god that feels so good." She moaned and it spurred me on to bring her to her first release of the night. I moved two fingers inside of her and began to move them in and out. Her body responded much like it always did when we were together in prefect sync.

"Ugh Edward ugh YES." Her body went rigid and shook then went limp. I kissed my way up her body bringing her top with me. I discarded my boxers on the floor and settled at home between her open legs.

"Now Mrs. Cullen I would like to make love to my wife." I whispered in a low gruff voice that I almost didn't recognize. There was something so primal about making love to ones wife for the first time. We had made love countless times before we had done plenty of things countless times before but this right here this moment everything had changed.

I entered her slowly letting her sensitive body adjust to me. We had not been intimate for nearly four weeks and it was pure torture on us for so many reasons. I had protested several times but now fully sheathed inside my beautiful wife I understood for the first time why people waited. I understood what it meant when people said this was a gift. I would never take back any of the time or things Bella and I had done but this was more than perfect this was exquisite.

"Edward I love you." She breathed into my ear. I placed a soft wet kiss to her shoulder as I began to move within her. "I love you Bella." I tried to go as slow as possible wanting to prolong this moment for all of eternity. However my body and hers as well were having none of that. I picked up my pace but making sure to always push as far as possible inside of her.

"Oh god mmmmm my wife." I grunted more to myself than her. "Mine"

I rolled us over so she now straddled me as I sat up. She wrapped her legs around me and we were face to face somehow making this moment more intimate. My hands went up her back and cupped her shoulders. She leaned her head back exposing her collar bone and chest to me. I kissed and sucked and nipped as we moved rhythmically together.

"So close oh god don't stop oh my god." She panted into my ear as she wove her hands into my hair holding my head and lips at her breast. I felt her body begin to quiver and shake around me bringing me to the edge of my own release.

"Never Bella, you feel so good baby." I came inside her warm soft and wet and I felt more at home and complete than any other time in my life.

I lay next to her and watched her sleep late into the night. I no longer saw the seventeen year old young woman I fell so desperately in love with. Now I lay next to my 22 year old wife the mother of my unborn child and I'm simply amazed that this delectable delicate creature found me and loves me.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have to rec a story for two reasons one it is a great story I love it and two I have been having trouble with an error code while trying to post this story and she gave me the fix yay! So go read She Gives Me Religion by Liz Lemon Bennett.**


	31. Epilogue

_**Well folks this is the end I so hope you like it. I would be willing to do a few out takes and or future takes if anyone is interested and has any requests. I loved writing this story and I fell in love with my Edward and Bella in this story as well as big brother Emmett. Let me know your thoughts on this Epilogue it is my first. A huge thank you to Tara who kept me inspired and encouraged me to keep going when life got in the way. She has become a good friend and I have been blessed to have her help. Thank you to each and every one of you who have read each chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and I was in aw of how much you all liked this story.**_

* * *

Epilogue

EPOV

"Edward please I am so done I can't do this anymore just please do it and get it over with!" These are not the most encouraging words a man can hope to hear from his wife in regards to making love. It has been a much longer 39 weeks than the last time. This time she seems so much more uncomfortable and did I mention how cranky she has been. When Eric was on the way she was calm, blissful almost. She radiated impending motherhood. This time however the only thing she radiated was a foul temper and an emotional roller coaster fit for Six Flags. The night she went into labor with Eric she was sound asleep when she woke in a puddle of fluid she nudged me and got me up. She was calm cool and collected, me not so much.

**Flashback**

"Baby I think it's time." A small voice floated into my ear.

"Bella baby I don't have to go to the hospital today" I grumbled and rolled over.

"Edward the baby, it's time my water broke." She nudged me gently

I sat straight up in bed throwing the covers back and began racing around the room. I had already attended several deliveries in the 6 months I had been in my residency and most were high risk. Bella's delivery was expected to be a normal one she had had a very healthy run of the mill pregnancy. I threw on some clothes and chucked her clothes at her. She was getting dressed at such a slow pace I nearly picked her up and tossed her in the car. She giggled at me all the way to the hospital. She made phone calls to Emmett, Alice and Charlie. I had barged into the guest bedroom before we left the house to wake my parents who had been staying with us waiting for the arrival of their first grandchild.

8 hours later

"Edward OH GOD please get me the epidural now, please" She had tears streaming down her face and I felt helpless to do anything. The nurse had already called for the epidural.

"He is on his way Bella just breath." About thirty minutes later Bella was passed out cold the epidural was in and she was resting.

The rest seemed to have relaxed her enough that just 12 hours after arriving at the hospital I was watching Bella feed our new baby son for the first time. She had a loving smile on her face and she never looked more beautiful. After the tiny little thing fell asleep she handed him to me and let the nurse know that the throngs of people in the waiting room could now come in. They all filed into the room anxious to see the newest Cullen. I turned him around so they could see his tiny perfect face.

"Everyone we would like you to meet Eric Anthony Cullen." While we knew it was a boy we had kept his name a surprise. When I introduced him to everyone Esme broke down she sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. Bella had insisted that we name him Eric, that he was a new life and she wanted to honor my

brother's memory. Little Eric was passed from one adoring grandparent to the next adoring aunt and uncle. I looked around and every important person in my life was in this room.

**End of Flashback**

Eric had been a dream baby so much so that six months after having him Bella began writing and doing some editing. She worked from our condo in Portland and loved the freedom it gave her. She was an amazing mother and I absolutely loved my little man.

Bella's editing career took off when Eric was about a year old and it just never let up. She had a list of authors that would only work with her and she loved it. She took her work with her everywhere we went. This might have pissed off most husbands but it was her escape, her alone time. She used it as time to relax she was completely in her element reading editing and being a mother. She and I were great I was working long hours at the hospital so once a month my mom would come up and take the baby over night so Bella and I could go stay at a hotel and…..well to be honest we went at it like rabbits. We were still very young and we loved our weekends at the Governor Hotel. We knew we wanted more children but our careers always seemed to be turning in a new direction. Bella published her first novel when Eric was 4 and completed the book tour just before he turned 5. Esme went with her on the entire thing so that Eric could go with her for most of it. I finished up my residency and joined a group of trauma surgeons in the pediatric unit at Emanuel Children's Hospital in Portland.

Before we knew it we were celebrating Eric's 13th birthday in California with the entire family. Eric wanted a trip to Six Flags with his best friend and his cousins. My parents put us all up including Sue and Charlie who stayed in the guest house again under strict orders from Bella. It still creped her out after all these years that her father was married and having sex on a regular basis. Myself I thought it was pretty awesome. Did I mention that my son's best friend was Angela, yes a girl and believe me it kept his mother and me up many nights. Eric was a good looking kid and he knew it. Bella would say he looked just like me I didn't see it but he had a swagger that I did not have at his age. That trip had brought it painfully to the surface that we still very much wanted another child and we both felt guilty for not giving Eric a sibling. We were lucky that Alice and Jasper had had Zack just a year after Eric was born and then Samantha two years later. The three of them were very close and spent most of their summers going back and forth between our place in Portland and Alice and Jasper's place in Seattle.

When we came home from that trip we set our sights on having another baby we knew it might not be as easy this time around simply because Bella was now 35. We discussed it with Eric and he seemed fine with it just a bit grossed out as he put it. Let's face it no 13 year old wants to be reminded that his parents are having sex even a 39 year old didn't want to think about it. I knew how the kid felt after the office debacle at my parent's house I fully understood his discomfort.

It took us over a year to finally get the timing right. The issue had less to do with our age and more to do with us being in the same room at the right time of the month. It had been more difficult and also brought to light that Bella and I needed to be having a lot more sex. We got that figured out in the first trimester her libido hit a new high a combination of pregnancy hormones and her hitting her sexual peek made me a happy man. We did it everywhere and I do mean everywhere.

My office at work on a regular basis. The bathroom at home, the car had even seen some action. The sexathon was short lived because when she got to about 28 weeks she was put on bed rest and the office was closed for business.

We were now at 39 weeks and she was simply miserable. The entire family had gone home after celebrating Eric's 15th birthday my parents stayed to help out Bella and wait for the day to come. I had sent my parents out for dinner to give them a breather. Eric was in his room on the second floor staring at his new drivers permit and I was alone with Bella in our room.

"Bells baby I don't know if that is such a good idea." I reasoned

"GOD DAM IT EDWARD CULLEN GET YOUR DICK OVER HERE AND MAKE ME GO INTO LABOR!" She screeched at me. We both sat silently waiting to see if Eric was still moving about the house. Just then we heard his music come on in his room louder than normal.

"Good grief Bella the doctor said it was an option she didn't say it would work for sure." I giggled at her as I loosened my tie. I fully intended to take the opportunity to make love to my wife who was I kidding it had been weeks since we last made love.

"I don't care I am willing to try just about anything here."

I walked over to where she was now completely naked with her back to me. I reached around her pulling her back to my bare chest and snaking my hands around to her full round belly that held our child. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Mmmm Bella tell me how you want it baby." I breathed into her ear. I was rewarded with a low soft moan. She didn't speak she moved to the bed and crawled on to the mattress on all fours gathering a few pillows to prop under her abdomen so she could rest on them. I followed behind her discarding my pants and boxers as I went. I found my place behind her taking in the view of her fuller rounder hips and milky thighs that faced me. Her head was turned to the side as she rested her dark chocolate hair cascading over the pillow she lay on. I ran my hand from the nape of her neck down the small of her back and over her soft rear. Leaning forward I kissed the small of her back and reached to her center to make sure she was ready for me. She was wet and whimpering at my touch.

"God Bella you're so wet for me baby." I whispered as I slowly pushed into her hot warm center.

"UHG OH MY GOD Edward OH that feels so amazing!" I had barely moved in her but she was sensitive and just as needy as I was. I knew neither of us would last long. It had been far too long since we had last made love and we both knew it would be a while before we could do it again if this worked. I rocked into her slowly at first.

"Faster baby Oh ya Edward faster." She panted as she craned her neck back to watch me. I gripped her hips a bit more firmly and did as she asked. I sped up my pace and she was panting and moaning nonstop as was I.

"Oh shit…..Bella….fuck…..I'm…..OH…FUCK!" I felt a warm gush of liquid flow down my dick and onto my pelvis.

"Edward what are you God don't stop!" I had stilled my movements and as a result pissed off my incredibly turned on and now in labor wife.

"Bella baby your water broke honey." I panted trying to calm myself down as well.

"Who the fuck cares Edward don't stop!" She was angry.

"Bella we have to stop we can't risk infection honey we need to get ready to go to the hospital." I pulled out and said a silent apology to my sad lonely dick and pulled on some sweat pants after I had rinsed off. Bella begrudgingly got up from the bed and went to take a quick shower and slip on some sweats. I ran up the stairs to Eric's room to let him know we were leaving for the hospital. I could still hear his music blaring so I knew he was still awake. I knocked once and threw the door open while trying to close the clasp on my watch.

"OH MY GOD MR. CULLEN!" a screeching Angela yelled as my naked ass son was trying to crawl off the poor girl. "HOLY SHIT DAD WHAT THE FUCK!" Eric was now screaming at me. What the hell had I done I walked into my 15 year old son's bedroom in my fucking house that was all I had done. It had not hit me that one, Angela was in his room at 10:30pm. Two, they were both naked and in the middle of having sex on top of the blankets I might add.

"HOLY FUCK ERIC!" I yelled. "Dad get the fuck out holy shit, God DAD!" I turned around to avert my eyes from the very naked little Angela Scott. I had known this girl since she was three and now I had just seen her bare naked fucking my son dear lord help my brain rid itself of the image! I heard the footsteps of Bella coming toward the room.

"Bella honey you might want to …" I was cut off by her storming past me.

"Eric what is all the screaming abo…." Her face went pale her eyes popped out of her head and her jaw went slack. She took in a slow deep breath before she spoke.

"Eric, Angela go down stairs and wait." She took my hand and led me back to our room.

"Edward what the hell just happened did you walk in on what I think you walked in on?" She was pacing now.

"Bella yes and we can talk about it after we come home from the hospital you're in labor and this can wait." I reasoned with her.

"That little slut I knew I never liked her, she rapped him, she must have!" I looked at her in complete disbelief before I began to laugh out loud. "Bella honey I don't think it was rape he looked like he was in complete control of his body and she didn't look like she minded in the slightest." Bella covered her ears with her hands and began to hum.

"Edward let me live in my dream world for just a moment longer. Eric is 15 years old he is not old enough and Angela she is only 11 years old." She was nearly in tears. I walked over to her and pulled her to my chest.

"Babe I was his age when I had sex the first time this is not a huge shock. Walking in on it now that was a huge shock and Angela honey I know you see an 11 year old little girl when you look at her but she is 16 years old now just a year younger than you were when we met. If it helps I did notice a condom wrapper on his night stand at least he isn't stupid." I whispered into her hair. I picked up her overnight bag and took her hand. We found Angela and Eric sitting quietly on the couch. Their hands were clasped together in a show of solidarity. Good job son don't let her feel alone in this moment. I silently applauded my son. As we entered Eric stood to meet me. I hadn't noticed until this moment how tall he had gotten he looked at me in the eye and it was clear he would be taller than me in a year or so. I was also aware of his broad shoulders and larger build he was taking after his uncle Emmett in this area.

"Listen Dad." He began I put my hand up to stop him. Now was not the time to get into this.

"Eric not now. Angela sweetie let us drop you at home. We need to get your mom to the hospital we can talk later." Once they noticed we were headed to the hospital Angela ran forward taking the overnight bag and went to help Bella to the car. She was a good kid and if I am being honest I was glad he was with someone I knew he cared about. I turned to the door and Eric grabbed my arm.

"Dad I'm not stupid we are always careful and I love her dad, like really love her." I patted him on his shoulder knowing this was a much bigger conversation than a short chat in the entry way of our house.

"I am sure you do son." I replied not wanting to start a debate about all the finer points of love and the attributes of waiting. He had told me so much in that one statement. My son was in love probably for the first time and that this was not the first time they had had sex.

We dropped Angela at home and Eric went with us to the hospital. He sat in the waiting room for all the relatives to arrive. I sat with Bella this labor was progressing much faster than Eric's had. Bella had gotten an epidural almost immediately when we arrived and was asleep at the moment. A soft knock came to the door and Emmett poked his head in.

"Hey man how's she doing?"

"OH hey Em she is doing great just getting some rest we should be ready to push in about an hour or so I think." I updated her still very protective concerned older brother.

"So I uh talked to Eric." I snorted at his admission he and Eric were close so I knew when he said he had spoken to Eric he had gotten the whole story.

"Oh ya so he told you?"

"Told me what Edward, that he is was completely and utterly disgusted when he heard his mom and dad screwing while he was getting a blow job from his girlfriend." Emmett was nearly laughing the only thing stopping him was his sister in the hospital bed behind us.

"Well that explains the loud music." I said under my breath.

"Listen the kid is mortified but he and Angela have been a thing for about 6 months now since Angela's birthday party. He begged me not to tell you and Bells. He is being careful I told him I would cut his dick off if he wasn't."

"How very parental of you Emmett." I couldn't be too pissed I had the same conversation with Braden not more than three years before. Just then Bella began to stir and I knew it was time. Emmett patted me on the back and went to kiss Bella on the cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at Emmett and gave him a small smile. He reached the door before she spoke.

"Hey Emmett." She said softly. He turned to face his sister.

"If I find out you knew about Eric and Angela I will cut your dick off and gift wrap it for Rosalie." An evil grin crept across her face and Emmett instinctively covered his package as he slipped out of the room. I moved to Bella's side.

"He knows I know he knows the asshole this had better be a boy I don't want to be Angela's parents, girls are trouble." Bella moaned. She was starting to feel the pain again. It was time to push and find out if we were having another son or a daughter. We had decided since this was the last time we would do this we would be surprised this time around.

Bella pushed for over an hour before the baby came they brought the baby to Bella and we both looked down at the new life we had created it was amazing SHE was amazing. Like with Eric after her first feeding the gang came in first Eric who looked like a deer in the headlights when I handed him his little sister.

"Eric this is your baby sister Caroline Rose." I introduced everyone to her so they would know her name and that she was a girl. Eric took her into his arms and looked at her in complete aw.

"I will kill the first fucker who looks twice at you." He cooed at her.

"Eric language!" My mom, Bella, Alice and Sue all scolded at the same time. He looked up at all of them and gave his mother a small smile.

"Sorry mom." Bella smiled at him we knew his closeness to Emmett would transfer into protectiveness if we had a girl. Everyone said their hellos and once they had all gone I sat with Bella and little Caroline.

"Bella honey under no circumstances is she allowed to go visit her bother in college when she is 17." I said as I gazed at the two most beautiful girls in the world.

"Edward babe, Eric will be like 32 when she is 17. I don't think we need to worry about his college roommate at that point." She had a gorgeous smirk on her face.

"Ya well when she is 17 I'm getting your dad's gun and I will do with it what he should have done when you were just 17."

Thanks again every one!

* * *

**A/N Tara and I are working on our new story we don't have a date yet of when we will start posting but we have the first two chapters (prologue) done so put me on alert if you want to know when it goes up.**


	32. Author Note

SORRY SORRY SORRY BUT this is not another chapter I wanted to let you all know that my new story co-authored with my lovely Tara is up on my profile. There Is Always Two Sides To Every Story should be fun check it out and let us know what you think.

Thank you so much!

Sarah


End file.
